Ulubiony Gatunek Heroiny
by klaudynka061192
Summary: Moja własna wampirza historia Zmierzchu. Opowiadanie zostało zakończone w 2010 r. Stopniowo będę dodawać kolejne rozdziały.
1. Chapter 1

**Moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Moja własna wampirza wersja Zmierzchu. Historia zakończona w 2010 r. Stopniowo będę dodawać kolejne rozdziały. **

**Pozdrawiam**

**Klaudia**

**PROLOG**

Wszystko zaczęło się kilkadziesiąt lat temu, gdy straciłam swoje ludzkie życie. Stałam się wtedy zupełnie kimś innym. Stałam się najgorszym potworem ze wszystkich. Nigdy w życiu nawet nie przypuszczałam, że coś takiego jak wampir w ogóle istnieje.

Najpierw straciłam rodziną. Potem stałam się tym, kim jestem, a teraz istnieję i będę egzystować przez wieczność. Jestem potężna i niezniszczalna.

Oto przed wami historia Belli Swan. Tej, której powinniście się bać jak nikogo innego.

**Rozdział 1**

BELLA

Znowu to samo. Przeprowadzka. Ile razy w życiu można się przeprowadzać. Może byłoby inaczej, gdyby moje życie było normalne, ale nie jest. Cóż… Nic na to już nie poradzę. Tym razem padło na Forks. Niewielkie miasteczko, ale za to chyba najbardziej deszczowe i pochmurne miejsce na ziemi.

Jechaliśmy właśnie do naszego nowego domu. Ja i mój ojczym Phil. Tak, to była wersja oficjalna, którą utrzymujemy od lat. A co do prawdy to…eh. Szkoda gadać. Jechaliśmy tak i jechaliśmy, aż wreszcie minęliśmy tabliczkę z napisem "Forks".

_Gorszego miejsca nie było?_ – pomyślałam i przekazałam swoje myśli Philowi.

_Bez przesady. Nie jest tak źle, a poza tym masz, czego chciałaś, więc nie narzekaj._

No tak. W sumie to miał rację. Zawsze dostawałam to, czego chciałam, gdy po raz kolejny się przenosiliśmy. A wszystko po to, by utrzymać w tajemnicy to, jaka jestem. Oni spełniali moje zachcianki, a ja byłam grzeczna. Jakby to powiedzieć… w pewnym sensie po prostu się mnie bali, a z drugiej strony byłam ich oczkiem w głowie.

Wreszcie dojechaliśmy do naszego domu. Nie za duży, nie za mały, taki w sam raz. Był schowany w lesie. I bardzo dobrze, bo gdybym miała mieszkać wśród ludzi i natrętnych sąsiadów… Starczy to, że po raz kolejny będę musiała iść do liceum. Za jakie grzechy. Umiem więcej niż ci nauczyciele, ale co poradzić trzeba zachowywać pozory. Jedyne, z czego się cieszyłam to z Astona Martina stojącego w garażu. Cudowny, czarny, a na dodatek kabriolet. O tak. Dla niego mogłam znosić te męczarnie.

– Nie wiesz może, czy są tu jakieś wampiry? – zapytałam w pewnej chwili Phila.

– Nie mam pojęcia, a co?

– Nie nic. Jestem po prostu ciekawa, czy się na jakiegoś natknę w tej deszczowej dziurze.

– To bardzo możliwe.

– O tyle dobrze, że jestem świetna aktorką. Inaczej byłoby znacznie gorzej.

– Masz rację. Ty powinnaś już dawno dostać Oskara, za swoją życiową rolę.

– Raczej wieczną. No nic. Ja idę do siebie.

– Okej.

Wbiegłam w wampirzym tempie do swojego pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Wsadziłam słuchawki do uszu i włączyłam iPoda. Muzyka klasyczna… tego mi teraz było trzeba. Poleżeć i w spokoju pomyśleć. Po raz kolejny zaczynałam wszystko od początku. Jednego byłam pewna w 100%. Na brak adoratorów na pewno nie będę narzekać. Niestety… Nie mam ochoty na jakikolwiek związek. Zresztą, to nie dla mnie.

_Phil, nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy się pokazać w miasteczku?_

_Masz rację. To co? Zakupy?_

_Niech będą zakupy_

Po niespełna sekundzie byłam już w garażu przed moim Astonkiem i patrzyłam na niego z utęsknieniem.

– Później będziesz mogła się nim przejechać. – usłyszałam za swoimi plecami. – A tymczasem wsiadaj.

– Niech będzie – powiedziałam i wsiadłam do jego BMW. – W końcu ja muszę coś jeść.

– No właśnie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Nadszedł poniedziałek i czas do szkoły. Jestem pewna, że będę dzisiaj na pierwszym miejscu szkolnych plotek i z pewnością przez następne parę dni.

Zajechałam na szkolny parking swoim garbusem. O tyle dobrze, że samochodem się nie wyróżniałam. W końcu to zabytek, ale tylko z wyglądu. Kocham i ubóstwiam ten samochód. Zaparkowałam. Zgasiłam silnik i wysiadłam z auta. Automatycznie wzrok wszystkich padł na mnie, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejęłam. Przyzwyczaiłam się. Zresztą domyśliłam się, że aktualnie wszyscy lustrują mój wygląd, a konkretnie to, w co byłam ubrana. Jaka normalna nastolatka nosi rurki, tak, że ma krok w kolanach, męski t–shirt, bluzę z kapturem, odjechane reeboki we wszystkich kolorach, a do tego ogromna torba na ramieniu? Tak mi zostało, po zajebistych wakacjach w Środkowej Europie z tymi wszystkimi wariatami, ale może lepiej będzie jeśli zejdę na ziemię

Przeleciałam wzrokiem szybko po budynkach, by zlokalizować sekretariat. Nie było to trudne, gdyż wzrok miałam znacznie lepszy od nieśmiertelników, nie  
wspominając już o śmiertelnikach. Zaciągnęłam z głowy moje muchy i założyłam na nos, po czym ruszyłam w kierunku sekretariatu.

– Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Isabella Swan, ja jestem…

– Tak, tak wiem. Ty jesteś nową uczennicą.

– Owszem proszę pani – powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

– Proszę, tu jest twój plan lekcji, oraz plan szkoły. Poradzisz sobie?

– Raczej tak.

– Aha. I tu jest jeszcze lista, na którą musi się wpisać każdy nauczyciel, z którym masz lekcje. Po zajęciach przynieś ją z powrotem.

– Oczywiście. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niej jeszcze raz i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

Zerknęłam na swój plan. Matematyka… Tylko tego mi było trzeba. Pomyślałam, po czym wzniosłam oczy ku niebu. No tak… Za chwilę jeszcze zacznie padać.

Szłam właśnie do budynku, w którym miałam mieć pierwszą lekcję, gdy ktoś mnie zaczepił.

– Hej, ty jesteś Isabella Swan, prawda?

– Bella.

– Jestem Eric. Oczy i uszy tej szkoły – mówił, a ja gdybym się nie opanowała, patrzyłabym na niego jak na idiotę. – Jeśli miałabyś jakiś problem…

– Eric, weź przestań. Jestem Jessica. Nim się nie przejmuj. On tak zawsze. – przerwała mu w połowie zdania, po czym uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

– Jasne. Ja jestem Bella. Ale to z pewnością już wiecie – odpowiedziałam jej z uśmiechem na ustach. Dziewczyna nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym, za to na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że lata za facetami i jest szkolną plotkarą. No cóż. Ludzie są różni.

– Jaką masz teraz lekcję?

– Matematykę.

– O, ja też. Chodź, pójdziemy razem.

– Ok.

I tak zaczął się mój pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Oczywiście na każdej lekcji się nudziłam, bo ile razy można słuchać o tym samym. Ale jako grzeczna uczennica wszystko notowałam. Dzięki Jessice i Ericowi poznałam kolejne parę osób.

**ҖҖҖ**

Nadeszła pora lunchu. Jess zaproponowała mi, bym usiadła z jej paczką, a ja przystałam na jej propozycję. Gdy już przedstawiła mi swoich przyjaciół, a ja usiadłam przy stoliku, poczułam tak dobrze znany mi zapach. Słodki zapach wampira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Początki nie należały do łatwych, aczkolwiek w ciągu 40 rozdziałów nieco się rozwinęłam ;p **

**Rozdział 2**

**BELLA**

Poczułam tak dobrze znany mi zapach. Słodki zapach wampira. Spojrzałam w stronę, z której dobiegała ta woń. Kilka stolików dalej siedziała piątka osób. Trzech chłopaków. Jeden brunet z loczkami i umięśniony jak jakiś ciężarowiec. Drugi wyższy i szczuplejszy, ale też napakowany, miał włosy złocistego miodu. No i trzeci z rozczochraną, kasztanową czupryną. Nie był napakowany i wyglądał na najmłodszego. Dwie dziewczyny były swoimi przeciwieństwami. Ta wyższa miała figurę modelki i długie blond włosy. Ta niższa, chudziutka i słodka. Urodą przypominała chochlika. Miała krótką, kruczoczarną, nastroszoną fryzurkę. Byli chorobliwie bladzi i niemiłosiernie piękni, jak na wampiry przystało. Skupiłam się na każdym z nich, by dowiedzieć się, czy posiadają jakieś dary. Po chwili już wiedziałam. Byli naprawdę uzdolnieni. Blondyn umiał manipulować emocjami. Dziewczyna z urodą chochlika potrafiła widzieć przyszłość. Natomiast ten najmłodszy umiał czytać w myślach.

– Co to za jedni? – zapytałam Jess. Prawdę znałam, ale trzeba było poznać wersję oficjalną. W momencie, w którym do Jessiki dotarły moje słowa, on na mnie spojrzał. Postanowiłam „zapożyczyć" jego dar i poznać myśli chłopaka.

„O Boże… znowu się zacznie. Ten rudy jest cudowny. Tylko dlaczego nikt nie może zrozumieć, że ja nie jestem rudy tylko miedzianowłosy"

– To dzieci dr Cullena. Alice, Emmett i Edward Cullen oraz Rosalie i Jasper Hale.

„_Dlaczego oni wszyscy tak cudownie wyglądają."_ – pomyślała

– Nie powiem, że nie, ale są całkiem przystojni.

_No tak, co innego można powiedzieć na nasz widok _– no tak. Czyli nas podsłuchiwał w jej myślach.

– Ale widziałam już przystojniejszych – dodałam, po czym spojrzałam na zaskoczonego miedzianowłosego.

– O tak! Są przystojni, tylko wszyscy są już sparowani. Emmett chodzi z Rosalie, a Jasper z Alice. I mieszkają razem – powiedziała ze zgorszeniem, a ja z zaciekawieniem na nią spojrzałam. – Dr Cullen to jeszcze młody facet. Ma góra trzydzieści parę lat. Cała piątka jest adoptowana. Ale Hale'owie, ci blondyni, to brat i siostra – bliźnięta.

– Takich starych to się chyba nie adoptuje, nieprawdaż? – powiedziałam, gdyż musiałam wyciągnąć od niej wszystko na temat wampirzej rodzinki Cullenów.

– Pani Cullen przygarnęła Jaspera i Rosalie, gdy mieli osiem lat. Teraz mają osiemnaście. To chyba ich ciotka.

– To miło z ich strony. No wiesz, że zaopiekowali się tymi wszystkimi dziećmi i to w tak młodym wieku.

– Pewnie tak – przyznała niechętnie. Jak się domyśliłam, powodem była zwykła zazdrość. – Myślę, że pani Cullen nie może mieć dzieci.

„_Jak można w ten sposób oceniać Esme, tak ciepłą i kochaną osobę."_ – usłyszałam w swojej głowie.

– Skąd taki wniosek. Pewnie nawet jej nie znasz. Może po prostu stwierdziła, że piątka nastolatków na razie jej wystarczy – powiedziałam, a dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie jak na wariatkę. Postanowiłam zmienić temat. – A ten miedzianowłosy, to który?

– Miedzianowłosy? A… Edward. Wiem, wygląda zabójczo, ale nie zawracaj sobie nim głowy. Nie chodzi na randki. Najwyraźniej żadna z miejscowych dziewczyn nie jest dla niego dostatecznie ładna_. „Co ja bym dała, żeby dr Cullen mnie adoptował, może wtedy Edward, by mnie wreszcie zauważył."_ – dodała w myślach, a ja zaczęłam udawać, że się krztuszę, by nie zacząć się śmiać, natomiast Edward się z tym nie krył, tylko zaczął chichotać.

– Wiesz, zaraz będzie dzwonek. Ja już pójdę.

– Okej.

O tyle dobrze, Że miałam swoją tarczę, dzięki której ani Edward nie mógł usłyszeć moich myśli, Alice nie widziała mojej przyszłości, a Jasper nie znał moich uczuć.

**EDWARD**

„_Co ja bym dała, żeby dr Cullen mnie adoptował, może wtedy Edward, by mnie wreszcie zauważył."_

Nie no, nie mogę. Co ta dziewczyna sobie wyobraża? Zacząłem chichotać, co nie uszło uwadze mojego rodzeństwa.

– A tobie co? – zapytał mnie Emmett

– Eh… Jessica opowiadała tej nowej o nas, a przy okazji zastanawiała się, czy gdyby Carlisle ją adoptował, to czy zwróciłbym na nią uwagę. – powiedziałem w dalszym ciągu chichotając.

_Żartujesz?_ – zapytał mnie w myślach Jasper, a ja tylko przecząco pokiwałem głową.

– A'propos tej nowej. Alice, widzisz może jej przyszłość? – po chwili pokręciła przecząco głową

– Jasper, a ty coś wyczuwasz?

– Nie, a czy ty…

– No właśnie nie.

– Ale czemu? – spytał Rosalie

– A skąd ja mogę wiedzieć. Będzie trzeba pogadać w domu z Carlislem – oświadczyłem, po czym dodałem: – Ja idę na biologię.

Siedziałem w swojej ławce i czekałem, aż lekcja się rozpocznie, a wtedy do klasy weszła ona. Stanęła przy biurku nauczyciela, a ja poczułem ogień w gardle. Momentalnie przestałem oddychać, ale i to nie pomogło. W życiu czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłem.

– Usiądź obok pana Cullena, to jedyne wolne miejsce. – Usłyszałem głos nauczyciela, po czym się przeraziłem. Jeśli ona ze mną usiądzie, dojdzie do tragedii. Nie powstrzymam się i ją zabiję.

Usiadła obok mnie, a ja odsunąłem się na sam brzeg ławki. I wtedy nasze oczy się spotkały. Gdyby moje spojrzenie mogło zabić, ona byłaby już martwa. Mimo żądzy mordu w moich oczach, ona wyglądała na całkiem spokojną i rozluźnioną. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, co jej grozi z mojej strony.

**BELLA**

Podeszłam do ławki i zajęłam miejsce obok Edwarda. I wtedy nasze oczy się spotkały. Były czarne niczym węgiel. Patrzył na mnie z nienawiścią. Wiedziałam co to oznacza. Chciał się na mnie rzucić i zabić, lecz ja wcale się tym nie przejęłam. Tyle razy groziła mi śmierć z rąk wampira… Tylko, że ja byłam niezniszczalna. Dla pewności postanowiłam wsłuchać się w jego myśli.

_Dlaczego ona tak dla mnie pachnie, jak nikt inny? Wszystkie starania Carlisle'a pójdą na marne. Nie wytrzymam dłużej. Cała prawda o mnie i o mojej rodzinie wyjdzie na jaw._

Nie mogłam do tego dopuścić, bo jeśli wszyscy poznają prawdę na temat jego rodziny, to i również na mój temat, a wtedy naprawdę będzie tragedia. No i poza tym… chłopak przeze mnie cierpiał.

Nauczyciel przechodził właśnie obok naszej ławki, a ja postanowiłam… Trzeba działać.

– Przepraszam panie profesorze, ale nie najlepiej się czuję, czy mogłabym iść do pielęgniarki? – zapytałam, jak najlepiej odgrywając swoją rolę.

– Dasz sobie radę? Może Edward z tobą pójdzie?

– Nie, nie. Poradzę sobie. Nie chcę, żeby kolega tracił przeze mnie lekcję.

– Skoro tak mówisz, możesz iść.

– Dziękuję bardzo – powiedziałam, a Edwardowi posłałam spojrzenie mówiące „Nie waż się stąd ruszać", po czym opuściłam klasę.

Do dzwonka przesiedziałam w toalecie zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Następny był wf. Znudzona powlokłam się do sali gimnastycznej. Stanęłam na zbiórce i wtedy poczułam ten smród. Po niespełna sekundzie już wiedziałam, do kogo należał ten zapach. Metr dalej stał wysoki chłopak o skórze ciemniejszej od normalnego człowieka. Na szczęście Edward był jeszcze w pobliżu i mogłam poznać myśli chłopaka. Przeraziłam się. On… on jest wilkołakiem. Moim wrogiem. Mało brakowało, a rzuciłabym się na niego. Przez całą lekcję próbowałam powstrzymać w sobie wampira, co było trudnym zadaniem.

Zmierzałam właśnie do szatni, gdy ktoś mnie zawołał.

– Hej, ty jesteś Isabella Swan, prawda? – Usłyszałam, po czym odwróciłam się. Przede mną stał ten wilkołak.

– Tak. – odpowiedziałam i zamierzałam już odejść, gdy znowu coś zaczął gadać.

– Jestem Jacob. Miło mi cię poznać – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Mi również. – odpowiedziałam z wymuszoną uprzejmością i najnormalniej w świecie odeszłam.

Przebrałam się szybko i poszłam w stronę sekretariatu. Postanowiłam zmienić swój plan lekcji. A tak konkretnie dwie ostatnie lekcje: biologię i wf. Byłam już prawie pod sekretariatem, gdy usłyszałam Edwarda.

– Naprawdę bardzo mi na tym zależy. Proszę sprawdzić, czy na pewno nie ma już wolnych miejsc na jakiejkolwiek biologii. – usłyszałam jego aksamitny głos.

– Naprawdę nie ma.

– Trudno. Widzę, że rzeczywiście nic nie da się zrobić. Dziękuję za fatygę. – powiedział i opuścił sekretariat, a ja wmieszałam się w tłum dzieciaków. Jak widać nie tylko ja wpadłam na pomysł ze zmianą planu. Niestety… Skoro jemu się nie udało, to i mnie się nie uda. Ale został jeszcze wf. Jak z tym się nie uda, to załatwiam sobie lewe zwolnienie. Trudno…

Doczłapałam się do biurka sekretarki, a kobieta przywitała mnie z uśmiechem i zapytała:

– Jak ci minął dzień?

– Nie najgorzej. Proszę, tu jest arkusz z podpisami. – Podałam jej kartkę i dodałam. – Mam takie pytanko, czy istnieje możliwość zmiany planu lekcji?

– A co się stało?

– Chciałabym zmienić grupę, z która chodzę na wf.

– Wf… Nie ma sprawy. Myślałam, że chodzi o biologię. No nic… Już ci zmieniam plan.

– Dziękuję pani bardzo – powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niej.

Przynajmniej problem wf–u z wilkołakiem został rozwiązany i przez przypadek nie zacznę na niego warczeć na lekcji.

Wyszłam z sekretariatu wsadzając sobie muchy na nos i wtedy nawiedziła mnie wizja. Zamarłam na chwilę. Cóż… pierwszy raz widzę czyjąś przyszłość. Ale to, co zobaczyłam… Edward postanowił opuścić swoją rodzinę i wyjechać. Przeze mnie… Nie chcę do tego dopuścić. Ale co mam zrobić. Podejść do niego i powiedzieć: „Nie rób tego! Nie wyjeżdżaj. I tak mnie nie zabijesz!" To nie miało sensu.

Szłam do swojego samochodu, myśląc nad tym, co mi się dzisiaj przytrafiło, gdy podszedł do mnie poznany rano Eric.

– Bella i jak tam pierwszy dzień w szkole?

– Nie najgorzej.

– Słuchaj, bo widzisz… ja pracuję w szkolnej gazetce i tak sobie pomyślałem, że… no bo wiesz, tutaj jakoś nie ma za wiele tematów do poruszania i może mógłbym napisać artykuł o tobie, jeśli oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko. Co ty na to?

Boże, co mu odbiło. Nie mam teraz do tego głowy.

– Wiesz Eric, a możemy porozmawiać jutro na ten temat?

– Jasne.

– No to do jutra. – powiedziałam trzaskając drzwiczkami swojego garbusa i odjechałam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

BELLA

Wpadłam do domu jak burza, trzaskając wszystkimi możliwymi drzwiami, po czym stanęłam przed Philem, który siedział w salonie i oglądał telewizję.

– Jak ci minął dzień? – zapytał, a ja warknęłam na niego, i wściekła odpowiedziałam.

– Chodzę do szkoły z pięcioma wampirami, a na dodatek z wilkołakiem! – wrzasnęłam, mój opiekun zamarł, a ja kontynuowałam. – Chłopak o mało co się na mnie nie rzucił na biologii, bo tak pożądał mojej krwi, rozumiesz… moja krew do niego „śpiewa", a na wfie ja prawie rzuciłam się na tego cholernego kundla. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że chłopak postanowił opuścić swoją rodzinę. Przeze mnie! – powiedziałam zdenerwowana i spojrzałam na Phila.

– Nie zadręczaj się. To nie twoja wina. Wiesz coś o nich?

– Tak. Jak już mówiłam, piątka chodzi ze mną do szkoły. Dwie dziewczyny: Alice i Rosalie oraz Edward, Emmett i Jasper. Alice widzi przyszłość, Edward czyta w myślach, a Jasper manipuluje emocjami. To właśnie Edward pożąda mojej krwi. Ale to nie wszystko. Cała piątka mieszka u dr Cullena i jego żony. To ich adoptowane dzieci. Taka jest przynajmniej wersja oficjalna.

– Carlisle Cullen?

– Yy… chyba tak… Ty nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że go znasz?

– No spotkaliśmy się dawno temu u Volturtich.

– No to pięknie. Jeszcze tego brakowało. Co teraz robimy?

– Ty musisz tu zostać. A ja jeszcze dzisiaj wyjadę.

– A co z tym wilkołakiem?

– Staraj się go unikać i nie dać się sprowokować. Prawdopodobnie jest ich więcej. Pochodzą z plemienia Quilete o ile się nie mylę. Podobno zawarli dawno temu pakt z Cullenami. Może znajdziesz coś na ten temat w Internecie.

– Jasne. Już to widzę, ale sprawdzę. A ty idź się pakuj… I znowu zostanę sama.

– Wiesz, że…

– Wiem. Idę poszukać czegoś o tych Quiletach.

Jak pech to pech. Nie ma co. Naprawdę, mam nadzieję, że gorzej już być nie może. Siedziałam na swoim łóżku z laptopem i szukałam czegoś o tych cholernych kundlach. O dziwo, znalazłam trochę informacji, nawet mapę z granicą, którą ustalili Cullenowie z Quiletami jakieś 70 lat temu. Przyjrzałam się jej uważnie. Wolałabym nie przekraczać granicy. Na szczęście Forks to teren neutralny.

Do mojego pokoju wpadł Phil.

– I co, masz coś?

– Tak, nawet sporo. Co prawda, niby to wszystko legendy, ale dobrze wiesz, jak jest z tymi legendami.

– Wiem – powiedział uśmiechając się do mnie.

– Spakowany?

– Tak.

– Masz zamiar powiadomić Volturi o tym wszystkim, co się tu dzieje? – zapytałam, mając nadzieję, ze jednak tego nie zrobi.

– Na razie nie. Póki nikt nic nie podejrzewają, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Co do Cullenów, to… nie widzę nawet przeszkód, byś się nawet z nimi przyjaźniła. Przyda ci się ktoś, z kim po dwóch latach nie będziesz musiała się rozstawać.

– Tak, świetny pomysł – powiedziałam z sarkazmem. – A jak wytłumaczę to, że się nie starzeję itd., nie mówiąc im tego jaka jestem?

– Hmmm… Coś się wymyśli. A tymczasem na mnie już czas.

– Będę tęsknić – powiedziałam, po czym podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam się.

– Ja też. Dzwoń, a ja postaram się od czasu do czasu wpadać. Wymyśl jakąś sensowną historyjkę, czemu mnie nie ma, no i uważaj na siebie. Nie rób głupstw.

– Tak, tak, wiem. Nie mam 17 lat, tylko znacznie dłużej żyję na tym świecie i potrafię o siebie zadbać.

– A ja doskonale o tym wiem, ale martwię się o ciebie.

– A ja o ciebie. Jedź już, bo się tu jeszcze rozkleję.

Stanęłam na werandzie i machałam w stronę oddalającego się samochodu. Spojrzałam w niebo. Powoli się ściemniało. Przysiadłam na schodkach i głęboko westchnęłam. Znowu to samo, tylko, że tym razem nieopodal mnie mieszka siódemka wampirów, a do tego wszystkiego wataha wilkołaków. Dlaczego u mnie nigdy nie może być nudno?

**ҖҖҖ**

Kolejnego dnia zwlekłam się z łóżka i stanęłam przed swoja szafą. Hmm… co by tu dzisiaj na siebie włożyć. Po niespełna 2 sekundach postanowiłam ubrać rurki w panterkę, białą koszulkę i czarną kamizelkę zapinaną pod biustem. Wzięłam rzeczy i poszłam pod prysznic. Gdy stanęłam gotowa przed lustrem i popatrzyłam na swoje odbicie, zatęskniłam za znajomymi z wakacji. _Napiszę do nich po szkole…_ postanowiłam i zeszłam do kuchni, zjeść coś na śniadanie.

Do szkoły dojechałam 15 minut przed dzwonkiem. Ledwo zdążyłam wysiąść z auta, a obok mnie znalazł się Eric ze swoim kumplem Mikiem Newtonem.

– Hej Bella! – powiedzieli szczerząc się do mnie. Aha, już się zaczyna

– Cześć – odpowiedziałam obojętnie. Nie miałam najlepszego nastroju po wczorajszym dniu. Przeszłam obok nich, ale nie odpuścili.

– Jak ci minęło wczorajsze popołudnie? – zapytał Mike.

– Hmm… Zastanówmy się. Nikt na mnie nie napadł… nie wpadłam pod żaden samochód… nawet nikt nie chciał mnie zabić, więc nudziłam się trochę. – powiedziałam. Musiałam ich jakoś spławić i zmienić te szerokie uśmiechy. Cel został osiągnięty. Teraz gapili się na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Pierwszy ocknął się Eric.

– Rzeczywiście nudno. Słuchaj Bells…

– Bella.

– Przepraszam. Bella, pamiętasz może o artykule o tobie do szkolnej gazetki.

– Eh… skoro już musi być, to niech będzie, ale pod pewnymi warunkami. Tekst do autoryzacji i sama wybieram fotę.

– Okej.

– To świetnie.– powiedziałam i odeszłam. Kątem oka dostrzegłam czwórkę Cullenów. Nie mieli za ciekawych min, no może z wyjątkiem tego chochlika, ale cóż. To przecież przeze mnie Edward wyjechał.

**ҖҖҖ**

Lekcje jakoś mijały. Okazało się, że hiszpański mam razem z Alice, co mnie trochę zdziwiło, bo wczoraj jej nie widziałam. A na tym co mówił nauczyciel w ogóle się nie skupiałam, bo po co. Hiszpański znałam od urodzenia i umiem go perfekcyjnie, więc po co słuchać. Niestety inne języki, których mogłam uczyć się w tym liceum też znałam, więc co miałam robić.

Na lunchu usiadłam z tymi samymi osobami, co wczoraj. Niestety obok mnie usiadł nieszczęsny Eric, który miał napisać o mnie artykuł. Eh… co za porażka. Rozglądając się odpowiadałam na jego pytania. Zobaczyłam, że w najbardziej oddalonym kącie od stolika Cullenów siedziało paru chłopaków, potężnych jak na swój wiek.

– Jess – zwróciłam się do swojej sąsiadki. – Kto to? – zapytałam wskazując podbródkiem na chłopaków.

– Ach, to Indianie z rezerwatu La Push.

– Aha, a coś więcej na ich temat? – podkusiłam ją

– Hmmm… cóż by ci tu o nich powiedzieć. Tylko Seth i Jacob są wolni. – Bo akurat to mnie najbardziej interesuje. – Reszta świata nie widzi, poza swoimi wybrankami. – No tak, wpojenie, o którym wczoraj czytałam. – Seth jest młodszy, natomiast Jacob jest w naszym wieku, wiem, że nie wyglądają, ale cóż. – Te cholerne wilcze geny. – No i jest jeszcze Leah, siostra Setha – powiedziała wskazując na stolik przy którym siedziała… zaraz, czy dziewczyna może być wilkołakiem? Wygląda na to, że tak. Szkoda, że nie ma Edwarda. Chętnie skorzystałabym teraz z jego daru.

Lunch się skończył. Potem biologia, no i wf. Na szczęście już nie z wilkołakiem. Weszłam do szatni i zobaczyłam Alice, tego chochlika od Cullenów. _Dobra, ją zniosę_. Siatkówka… nie było tak źle, gdyby nie to, że jedynymi osobami, jakie poruszały się po boisku byłam ja i Alice. Reszta tylko próbowała. A szanowny pan profesor pożerał mnie wzrokiem i wcale się z tym nie krył. Człowieku, ile ty masz lat, a na ile ja wyglądam? Po dzwonku zbierałam sprzęt razem z Alice. Tak, niestety do mnie podeszła i zagadała, a może i dobrze.

– Hej, jestem Alice Cullen, nie miałyśmy okazji się wcześniej poznać.

– Bella, ale to już pewnie wiesz – powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niej. Wydawała się całkiem sympatyczna. – Miło mi cię poznać. – Może nawet ją polubię.

– Mi również. Cieszę się, że wreszcie mam z kim pograć na wfie, bo reszta stoi i się obija.

– Taa… zauważyłam – powiedziałam chichocząc.

– Tak właściwie, to skąd się tu przeprowadziłaś? Wybacz, że pytam, ale po prostu jestem ciekawa.

– Yyy… z Londynu. Tam ostatnio mieszkałam. A ty od dawna mieszkasz w Forks?

– Od 2 lat. Wcześniej mieszkałam na Alasce.

Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale naprawdę dobrze mi się z nią rozmawiało. Do szatni weszłyśmy, gdy była już prawie pusta.

– Przepraszam, że to mówię, ale po prostu ciekawi mnie twój styl, i nie chodzi o to, że źle wyglądasz, bo wyglądasz naprawdę świetnie, tylko po prostu pierwszy raz spotykam osobę, która tak się ubiera. – powiedziała lustrując mnie wzrokiem, a ja zaczęłam się śmiać.

– Wiem, że wyglądam dosyć dziwnie, ale po prostu tak lubię. – powiedziałam, gdy szłyśmy już przez szkolny parking.

– Dobra, ja lecę, bo rodzeństwo na mnie czeka. Do jutra. Pa.

– Pa! – pożegnałam się i poszłam w kierunku swojego garbusa, a Alice poszła do rodzeństwa, które patrzyło na nią z mordem w oczach, albo może i na mnie…

– Alice, co ty wyprawiasz, co? – powiedziała szeptem w wampirzym tempie Rosalie, myśląc, że nikt jej nie słyszy, ale tu się myliła.

– No co, chciałam się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć. Zresztą to bardzo miła i sympatyczna dziewczyna. I nie widzę powodu do tego, bym nie mogła z nią rozmawiać – powiedziała oburzona chochlica.

– Do samochodu w tej chwili!

– Hej Bella. – Usłyszałam za sobą i momentalnie się obróciłam. No nie… tylko nie ten cholerny kundel.

– Hej. Przepraszam, ale śpieszę się. – powiedziałam, po czym wsiadłam do swojego samochodu i odjechałam.

Popołudnie spędziłam w domu. Napisałam parę maili, poserfowałam w Internecie, ale w końcu i to mi się znudziło, więc postanowiłam zadzwonić do Phila.

– Cześć mała!

– Hej! Co tam? Gdzie się podziewasz?

– Zmierzam właśnie na południe. A u ciebie? Jak w szkole?

– Hmm… Od czego by tu zacząć… Tych wilkołaków jest znacznie więcej. A jednym z nich jest nawet dziewczyna.

– Co?

– W 100% pewna nie jestem, bo Edwarda nie było i nie mogłam poznać jej myśli, a podchodzić do niej nie chciałam, bo to mogłoby się źle skończyć. Co jeszcze? Mój nauczyciel wf–u pożerał mnie wzrokiem…

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

– Jak wrócisz, to ci pokażę.

– Trzymam cię za słowo.

– No i gadałam z Alice Cullen. To naprawdę sympatyczna… wampirzyca. Natomiast reszta jej rodzeństwa nie była zachwycona, że Alice ze mną gadała…

– A co z Edwardem?

– No nie ma go. Wyjechał. Ja naprawdę nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że to przeze mnie. Źle się z tym czuję, że musiał opuścić swoją rodzinę, by chronić mnie przed samym sobą. A i tak nie jest w stanie nic mi zrobić.

– Ale o tym nie możesz mu powiedzieć.

– No to jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze.

– A zastanawiałaś się może, czy nie użyć twojego daru.

– Owszem. Ale na razie, to on musi wrócić, a jak wróci, to zobaczymy.

– Masz jakieś plany na wieczór, bądź noc?

– Zamierzam wybrać się na polowanie.

– Tylko uważaj i bądź ostrożna i …

– Czy ty masz mnie za idiotkę?

– Wybacz.

– Wiesz co?

– Co?

– Foch z przytupem.

– To w takim razie pa!

– Spadaj!

Usiadłam na parapecie mojego wielkiego okna. Powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. Już jakiś czas temu słońce skryło się za drzewami. Otworzyłam okno, wyskoczyłam i ruszyłam biegiem w głąb lasu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

BELLA

Minął już tydzień odkąd przyjechałam do Forks. Coraz bardziej mi się tu podoba. Powiem tak: to miasteczko ma swój urok. Edward w dalszym ciągu nie wrócił, za to ja zdążyłam zapoznać się z Jasperem, gdy przez przypadek wpadłam na niego na szkolnym korytarzu. Jego mina byłą bezcenna, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co się stało. Mimo tego, że dla normalnej osoby ciało wampira jest twarde jak marmur i zimne jak lód, dla mnie wcale takie nie jest. Więc nie odskoczyłam od niego jak oparzona, tylko chwilę trzymał mnie w swoich ramionach. Nawet się polubiliśmy i teraz często gadam z Alice i Jasperem. Reszta szkoły przypatruje się nam wtedy zszokowana, ale cóż. Wampiry to naprawdę miłe osobniki, tylko trzeba je bliżej poznać.

Ale nadszedł poniedziałek. Wjechałam na szkolny parking moim garbusem. Zaparkowałam na wolnym miejscu. Na szczęście już nie wzbudzałam takiej sensacji. No może poza tym, że już pół kilometra od szkoły było słychać głośną muzykę z mojego samochodu i od razu było wiadomo kto jedzie. Zgasiłam silnik, wyłączyłam radio i wtedy zauważyłam parkujące na wprost mnie srebrne Volvo Cullenów i Edwarda siedzącego za kierownicą. _Czyli wrócił - _pomyślałam i odetchnęłam z ulgą. Nie muszę się już zamartwiać, że przeze mnie zostawił swoją rodzinę. Wysiadłam z mojego auta i wsłuchałam się w myśli Edwarda.

„_Jak ja mogłem opuścić swoją rodzinę przez zwykłą, nic nieznaczącą dziewczynę."_

Hmm… w sumie to się z nim zgadzam, z wyjątkiem dwóch określeń: „zwykła" oraz „nic nieznacząca". Gdyby wiedział kim jestem i do czego jestem zdolna, zwiewałby stąd, a nie na mnie patrzył. Przeszłam obok Volvo uśmiechając się do Alice i Jaspera, a następnie poszłam na matematykę.

Lekcje dłużyły mi się niemiłosiernie, ale siedziałam i grzecznie wszystko notowałam. Ale ile można? W końcu na hiszpańskim nie wytrzymałam. Wyciągnęłam z torby książkę – jedno z dzieł Platona po hiszpańsku i zaczęłam czytać.

ALICE

Bella siedziała sama, dwie ławki przede mną. To naprawdę miła i sympatyczna dziewczyna. Naprawdę nie rozumiem o co chodziło Edwardowi tydzień temu. Co ona mogła mu zrobić? NIC! Siedziała zaczytana w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na nauczyciela. W pewnej chwili podszedł do niej i zabrał jej książkę.

– Panno Swan, czy ja przypadkiem nie przeszkadzam? – powiedział do niej po hiszpańsku, po czym spojrzał na książkę, a oczy prawie wyszły mu na wierzch. – Rozumiesz coś z tego? – zapytał niedowierzaniem.

– Owszem. – odpowiedziała i zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie słowa z prędkością światła, których niestety nie rozumiałam, gdyż mój hiszpański był jak na razie na poziomie podstawowym, niestety. Gdy zakończyli tę cudowną konwersację, nauczyciel oddał jej książkę w dalszym ciągu będąc zszokowanym.

BELLA

Po hiszpańskim nadszedł lunch. Postanowiłam dzisiaj usiąść sama i dokończyć to co zaczęłam czytać na poprzedniej lekcji. Otworzyłam książkę, tam gdzie skończyłam, wsadziłam słuchawki do uszu, chcąc zatracić się w lekturze i wszystko byłoby okej, gdyby nie myśli Alice.

_Braciszku, mógłbyś dla mnie coś zrobić? _– pomyślała chochlica, a ja spojrzałam ukradkiem na ich stolik i wytężyłam słuch, poprzednio ściągając słuchawki.

– To zależy o co ci chodzi.

_No bo wiesz, że mój hiszpański nie jest na wysokim poziomie, a chciałabym, żebyś mi coś przetłumaczył._ – pomyślała i odtworzyła mu całą sytuację z hiszpańskiego. Edward zszokowany wpatrywał się w Alice, a potem zapytał

– To się na serio wydarzyło?

– Sądzisz, że to wytwór mojej wyobraźni?

– Nie, ale… tego wszystkiego nawet nauczyciel nie zrozumiał do końca, bo mówiła tak perfekcyjnie.

– A mogę dowiedzieć się o czym?

– Najpierw o tym, że czytała jedno z dzieł Platona po hiszpańsku, potem o tym skąd tak świetnie zna hiszpański, a na koniec, dlaczego nie uczęszcza na inny język, skoro ten zna perfekcyjnie.

– A może jakieś szczegóły? – powiedział trochę zdenerwowany chochlik.

– Tak świetnie zna hiszpański, bo jej ojciec był w połowie Hiszpanem, a dlaczego nie uczy się czegoś innego… bo resztę też zna.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

– Gdzież bym śmiał siostrzyczko – powiedział, po czym oboje na mnie spojrzeli, a ja udawałam zaczytaną. Skarciłam siebie w duchu, jak mogłam być tak nieuważna. Przecież mogą się czegoś domyślić. Jaki normalny człowiek (siedemnastoletni) potrafi perfekcyjnie mówić w kilku językach?

Dziesięć minut przed dzwonkiem ruszyłam do klasy, na biologię. Usiadłam w mojej ławce, w której przez ostatni tydzień siedziałam sama. Rozłożyłam swoje książki na blacie i czekałam na dzwonek, gdy ktoś obok mnie odsunął krzesło.

– Hej! – Usłyszałam, gdy Edward usiadł obok mnie. – Jestem Edward Cullen. Jakoś ostatnio nie miałem okazji się przedstawić, a ty jesteś Bella, prawda? – powiedział łobuzersko się do mnie uśmiechając.

– Czyżbym była już tak sławna, że wszyscy wiedzą jak się do mnie zwracać? – odpowiedziałam mu czarująco się uśmiechając. I spoglądając w jego oczy, które dzisiaj były koloru płynnego złota.

– Możliwe. – powiedział i zaczął chichotać, a tuż po chwili ja dołączyłam do niego.

Zadzwonił dzwonek i pan Banner zaczął lekcje. Dziś mieliśmy określać etapy mitozy, a po dwudziestu minutach nauczyciel miał sprawdzać jak nam poszło.

– To co, do dzieła partnerko. – usłyszałam ten pociągający baryton. – Panie przodem. – przesunął mikroskop w moją stronę i łobuzersko się uśmiechnął.

– Oczywiście partnerze. – odpowiedziałam i posłałam mu swój najcudowniejszy uśmiech. Przytkało go na chwilę, a ja zajęłam się tym co mieliśmy zrobić.

– Anafaza. – powiedziałam ledwo spoglądając na preparat przez mikroskop.

– Mogę spojrzeć? – zapytał nie dowierzając.

– Jasne. – powiedziałam przesuwając mikroskop w jego stronę.

– Rzeczywiście. – powiedział posyłając mi swój firmowy uśmieszek

I tak nasze zadanie skończyliśmy po niecałych pięciu minutach. Wsłuchałam się w myśli mojego sąsiada, gdyż byłam ich bardzo ciekawa.

_Ta dziewczyna jest niezwykła._ – mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się na te myśli

– Dlaczego przeprowadziłaś się do Forks? – zapytał Edward

– Dobre pytanie. – zastanowiłam się nad tym (poza oczywistymi powodami), bo wcześniej jakoś sama nie zadałam sobie tego pytania. – Tak jakoś wyszło. Chciałam odpocząć od tego całego gwaru wielkich miast i tym oto sposobem wylądowałam w Forks.

– I nie przeszkadza ci, że tu cały czas pada.

– W każdej sytuacji trzeba znaleźć tą dobrą stronę.

– Czy ja wiem…

– Deszcz ma to coś w sobie…

– Owszem. A ty co w nim widzisz?

– Hmm… Niewielkie kropelki, które w specyficzny sposób się mienią, niczym diamenty. Pomaga się odprężyć… zapomnieć o otaczającym nas świecie, a nawet zmyć smutki… – powiedziałam i spojrzałam na Edwarda, który patrzył na mnie zafascynowany. – A ty co widzisz w deszczu?

– Hmm… tak właściwie to samo. Myślałem, że jestem wyjątkiem od reguły. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie lubią gdy pada.

– Życie nauczyło mnie, że nawet w najmniejszych rzeczach trzeba znaleźć coś pozytywnego. Nawet zwykły uśmiech może sprawić, że staniemy się szczęśliwsi. – powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niego, a on go odwzajemnił. Pewnie normalna dziewczyna dostałaby zawału na ten widok, ale ja… cóż, normalna nie byłam. I na tym jak na razie skończyła się nasza konwersacja, gdyż przerwał ją pan Banner.

– Edwardzie, dlaczego nie dałeś Isabelli spróbować zidentyfikować preparaty.

– Belli – poprawił go Edward. – sama właściwie wszystko zidentyfikowała, ja tylko sprawdziłem.

– Miałaś to już wcześniej? – zapytał zwracając się do mnie, totalnie olewając mojego sąsiada.

– Owszem panie profesorze. – powiedziałam posyłając mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech, a jego serce na chwilę stanęło, by ruszyć ze zdwojoną prędkością. Omal nie wybuchnęłam śmiechem razem z Edwardem, ale na szczęście się opanowałam.

– To dobrze, ze usiadłaś z panem Cullenem. – i odszedł.

_Chłopie, co się z tobą dzieje? Ona mogłaby być twoja wnuczką._

Nie no, ja dłużej nie wytrzymam.

– Uważaj, bo jeszcze przyprawisz go o zawał. – szepnął w moją stronę miedzianowłosy.

– Następnym razem będę uważać.

– To może też na hiszpańskim, bo podobno nauczyciel był w niezłym szoku, gdy usłyszał twój perfekcyjny język.

– Czyżby Alice ci już wszystko streściła?

– Być może. Natomiast ciekaw jestem, skąd znasz tak świetnie hiszpański?

– Cóż… można by powiedzieć, że płynie we mnie hiszpańska krew, ale dodam, że nie tylko…

– Mmmm… a jaka jeszcze?

– Niech to może zostanie moją słodką tajemnicą. – powiedziałam i zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

EDWARD

Wszedłem do klasy, a ona już siedziała przy moim, a właściwie to już naszym biurku.

– Hej! – powiedziałem, a ona spojrzała na mnie tymi swoimi oczami koloru bardzo ciemnego brązu, w których można było utonąć. – Jestem Edward Cullen. Jakoś ostatnio nie miałem okazji się przedstawić, a ty jesteś Bella, prawda? – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej, a ona zero reakcji, jaką miałaby dziewczyna na mój widok, co mnie zdziwiło.

– Czyżbym była już tak sławna, że wszyscy wiedzą jak się do mnie zwracać. – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a moje serce, gdyby biło w dalszym ciągu, z pewnością zwiększyłoby swoje obroty. A tak w ogóle to nie takiej odpowiedzi spodziewałem się z jej ust, ale cóż… Jej myśli niestety nie słyszę.

– Możliwe. – odpowiedziałem lekko się śmiejąc i zadzwonił dzwonek ogłaszający koniec przerwy. Pan Banner ogłosił prace w parach. Cóż, zobaczymy czy Bella sobie poradzi.

– To co, do dzieła partnerko. – powiedziałem i przesunąłem mikroskop w jej stronę. – Panie przodem.

– Oczywiście partnerze. – odpowiedziała cudownie się do mnie uśmiechając, a ja… chyba straciłem kontakt ze światem. _Cullen, ogarnij się! _– nawrzeszczałem na siebie w myślach.

– Anafaza. – usłyszałem po baaardzo krótkiej chwili.

– Mogę spojrzeć? – zapytałem, gdyż nie wierzyłem w to, że zrobiła to dobrze.

– Jasne.

Jakie było moje zaskoczenie, gdy jednak okazało się, że to anafaza. Nasze zadanie skończyliśmy po niecałych pięciu minutach. Cały czas denerwowało mnie to, że nie mogłem poznać jej myśli, a chciałem się czegoś o niej dowiedzieć. Cóż, najwyraźniej został mi normalny – ludzki sposób.

– Dlaczego przeprowadziłaś się do Forks?

– Dobre pytanie. – usłyszałem, co trochę zbiło mnie z tropu. – Tak jakoś wyszło. Chciałam odpocząć od tego całego gwaru wielkich miast i tym oto sposobem wylądowałam w Forks.

– I nie przeszkadza ci to, że tutaj cały czas pada?

– W każdej sytuacji trzeba znaleźć tą dobrą stronę.

– Czy ja wiem… – odpowiedziałem jej, w sumie to chyba ma rację.

– Deszcz ma w sobie to coś.

– Owszem… A ty co w nim widzisz?

Ta dziewczyna coraz bardziej zaskakiwała. Z początku wydawała mi się pustą lalką Barbie, niczym Jessica Stanley (może tylko dlatego, że patrzyłem na nią przez myśli innych), lecz przy bliższym poznaniu staje się miłą, inteligentną, mądrą, a na dodatek piękną dziewczyną. Jest taka naturalna… Nie mogę pojąć, jak mogłem chcieć zabić ją tydzień temu. Owszem, jej zapach tak na mnie działa. Jest piękny i niepowtarzalny, lecz teraz jakoś nie zwracam uwagi na moje palące gardło.

– Hmm… Niewielkie kropelki, które w specyficzny sposób się mienią, niczym diamenty. Pomaga się odprężyć… zapomnieć o otaczającym nas świecie, a nawet zmyć smutki… – czy ona naprawdę to powiedziała? Boże, ona jest fascynująca. Jaka normalna osoba byłaby w stanie… zresztą nawet wampir za bardzo nie zwraca uwagi na takie szczegóły. No może z wyjątkiem mnie, ale to już inna bajka. – A ty co widzisz w deszczu?

– Hmmm… Tak właściwie to samo. Myślałem, że jestem wyjątkiem od reguły. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie lubią gdy pada.

– Życie nauczyło mnie, że nawet w najmniejszych rzeczach trzeba znaleźć coś pozytywnego. Nawet zwykły uśmiech może sprawić, że staniemy się szczęśliwsi. – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja nie byłem jej dłużny. I jak zwykle zero reakcji. Zacząłem się zastanawiać jak mogło wyglądać jej dotychczasowe życie i co też musiała przeżyć. Moje rozmyślania przerwał jednak pan Banner.

– Edwardzie, dlaczego nie dałeś Isabelli spróbować zidentyfikować preparaty.

– Belli – poprawiłem go odruchowo i kontynuowałem swoją wypowiedź. – sama właściwie wszystko zidentyfikowała. – _w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, _dodałem w myślach_. _– jatylko sprawdziłem.

– Miałaś to już wcześniej? – zwrócił się do niej, a mnie olał.

– Owszem panie profesorze. – powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach, a ja usłyszałem, że jego serce stanęło, a po chwili ruszyło ze zawrotną prędkością. Prawie zacząłem się śmiać, ale na szczęście się opanowałem. Bella chyba też powstrzymywała się przed śmiechem.

– To dobrze, że usiadłaś z panem Cullenem. – powiedział po czym odszedł.

_Chłopie, co się z tobą dzieje? Ona mogłaby być twoją wnuczką!_

Co ta Bella wyprawia z ludźmi i nie tylko.

– Uważaj, bo jeszcze przyprawisz go o zawał. – szepnąłem w jej stronę.

– Następnym razem będę uważać.

– To może też na hiszpańskim, bo podobno nauczyciel był w niezłym szoku, gdy usłyszał twój perfekcyjny język.

– Czyżby Alice ci już wszystko streściła? – cholera no… i tu mnie miała.

– Być może – odpowiedziałem jej wymijająco. – Natomiast jestem ciekaw, skąd znasz tak świetnie hiszpański?

– Cóż, można by powiedzieć, że płynie we mnie hiszpańska krew, ale dodam, że nie tylko…

Ta wzmianka o krwi… nie musiała być potrzebna. Chociaż może to właśnie wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak kusząco pachnie.

– Mmmm… a jaka jeszcze?

– Niech to może zostanie moją słodką tajemnicą. – usłyszałem jej odpowiedź i zadzwonił dzwonek. _Czemu do cholery nie słyszę jej myśli?_ Z klasy wyszliśmy razem, choć ze sobą niestety nie rozmawialiśmy.

– Co teraz masz? – zapytałem, a potem dopiero zastanowiłem się. _Cullen, co się z tobą dzieje?_

– Wf, a co? – zapytała i na mnie spojrzała. – Chcesz mnie odprowadzić pod salę gimnastyczną? Nie musisz się fatygować. Sama potrafię tam trafić. – powiedziała uśmiechając się do mnie

– Cóż… Tak właściwie też tam zmierzam. – powiedziałem, a Bella spojrzała na mnie trochę zmieszana.

– Przepraszam. Alice jakoś nic na twój temat nie wspominała. – powiedziała i akurat w tym momencie podeszła do nas moja kochana siostrzyczka i pocałowała Bellę w policzek. Cóż, nie sądziłem, że są w aż tak bliskich stosunkach.

– Cześć! O czym tak gadacie?

– O pewnej szalonej i narwanej chochlicy. – powiedziała Bella i na chwilę spojrzała na mnie, a potem przeniosła oczy na Alice.

– Edward, jak możesz o mnie plotkować?! – powiedziała oburzona i walnęła mnie w ramię.

– Ała. – wyrwało mi się, a Bella zaczęła chichotać.

– A ciebie co tak śmieszy, co? Ta się nade mną znęca i to jest niby takie zabawne?

– No wiesz, w końcu ci się należało, nieprawdaż?

– Mi? A ty to niby co? Tobie się nie należy?

– Ja to co innego. – powiedziała złośliwie się do mnie uśmiechając.

– No właśnie. – poparła ją Alice

– I ty Brutusie przeciwko mnie? – odpyskowałem swojej siostrzyczce, a ta pokazała mi język.

– Matko, jak dzieci w przedszkolu, a wydawać by się mogło, że żyją na tym świecie wystarczająco długo, by dojrzeć emocjonalnie. – skomentowała Isabella, a ja wraz z Alice spojrzeliśmy na nią trochę niepewnie, gdyż brzmiało to trochę tak, jakby znała o nas prawdę.

– Cóż, jak widać jeszcze nam się to nie udało. – odpowiedziałem, a potem spojrzałem na chochlika –Co będziemy dzisiaj robić?

Ona chwilę się „zastanowiła" i powiedziała:

– A skąd ja mam to niby wiedzieć? – nasza wróżbitka nie wie co będzie… oj, nie dobrze, ale zaraz dostałem wyjaśnienia w jej myślach.

_Jeśli coś jest związanego z Bellą, nie widzę tego._

Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło. Wiedziałem, że ja nie mogę odczytać jej myśli i Alice nie widzi jej przyszłości, ale nie sądziłem, że nie widzi też tego, co w pewien sposób jest z nią związane. Jednego jestem pewien. Z tą dziewczyna jest coś nie tak.

– A mi się wydaje, że zagramy dzisiaj w kosza. – usłyszałem i popatrzyłem na nią nieco zaskoczony. Od przewidywania przyszłości była przecież Alice.

– Skąd taki pomysł?

– A to moja słodka tajemnica. – powiedziała i wraz z moją siostrą zniknęły za drzwiami damskiej szatni. A ja pogrążyłem się w swoich myślach. Nie wiem, co się ze mną działo. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałem, ba… nawet nie gadałem z żadną ludzką dziewczyną dłużej niż pięć minut. A z nią rozmawiało się tak… prosto, jakbyśmy się znali od lat. I ten jej zapach… taki kuszący, a moje pragnienie w jej obecności w dalszym ciągu mi dokucza, ale już nie tak bardzo jak za pierwszym razem.

Przebrałem się w strój i poszedłem na salę gimnastyczną. Nasz pan profesor zdawał się na coś wyczekiwać, ale jakoś mnie to nie interesowało. Siadłem znudzony na podłodze pod ścianą i czekałem na swoją siostrę, gdy zobaczyłem długie, zgrabne i cholernie seksowne nogi.

_Cullen, od kiedy ty używasz takich sformułowań?_ – skrytykowałem się w myślach, a moje oczy powędrowały w górę. To była ONA. Szła z moją siostrą i najnormalniej w świecie sobie rozmawiały. Spojrzałem na nauczyciela, który już powinien rozpocząć lekcję, ale nie, on gapił się na nogi panny Swan, zresztą nie tylko on. Coś czuję, że będzie ciekawie.

Tak jak „przewidziała" Bella mieliśmy grać w kosza. Taa… już to widzę. Jak dotąd nigdy nie było na wf–ie tak, żebyśmy najnormalniej w świecie zagrali. Dziewczyny z reguły nie mogły oderwać ode mnie oczu, a teraz jeszcze doszła Bella. Lepiej po prostu być nie mogło.

Byłem w drużynie z Alice, a Bella była w przeciwnej. Ona jak i ja byliśmy kapitanami swoich drużyn. Gdy przyszło do rozpoczęcia, nie zauważyłem nawet momentu w którym nasza nowa koleżanka biegła z piłką do kosza.

_Cullen, czyżby to był ten dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy przegrasz i to na dodatek z dziewczyną?_

Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało. Razem z Alice staraliśmy się jak nigdy, a i tak przegraliśmy. Nie wspominając już o tym, że tylko tak właściwie nasza trójka biegała po boisku. Wyszedłem wściekły z sali gimnastycznej i skierowałem się wprost do mojego Volvo, przy którym czekała reszta z wyjątkiem Alice, która plotkowała ze swoją nową koleżanką.

Wsiadłem do samochodu trzaskając drzwiami, czego nigdy nie robiłem, a moje rodzeństwo spojrzało na mnie dziwnie.

– A tobie co? – zapytał mnie Emmett

– Nie pytaj. A ty Jazz nawet nie próbuj!

– Okej.

I wtedy znowu ją zobaczyłem. Wyszła z Alice. Pożegnały się buziakiem w policzek i rozeszły. Choć zanim Bella to zrobiła, spojrzała wprost na mnie i głęboko westchnęła uśmiechając się przy tym.

– Dłużej się nie dało? – spytałem Alice, gdy wsiadła do środka.

– Boże! Edward! Daj spokój! Zachowujesz się jak dziecko.

– A co się tak w ogóle stało? – zapytała Rosalie

– Nic.

Odwiozłem rodzeństwo do domu, a sam udałem się na polowanie i… trochę pomyśleć.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

BELLA

Eh… Cała ta wczorajsza sytuacja na wf–ie trochę mnie bawiła. Ale czemu się dziwić. Faceci przecież nie lubią przegrywać. Trochę przegięłam, ale trudno. Trzeba zaszaleć od czasu do czasu. A dzisiaj szaleństw ciąg dalszy… Zmieniłam pogodę. Co prawda nie na słoneczną, bo wtedy kochane wampirki nie przyszłyby do szkoły, ale ciepło było. Ubrałam rurki, do tego czarną obcisłą bokserkę, czerwone trampki no i oczywiście bluzę z kapturem. Że się tak wyrażę, dzień zaczęłam jamajkowo. Nie wiem, co mnie wzięło.… Tak jakoś…

Do szkoły zajechałam parę minut przed ósmą. Cullenowie już byli, a Edward stał oparty o swoje Volvo ubrany w ciemne jeansowe, trochę obcisłe spodnie i granatową koszulkę polo. Kołnierzyk miał postawiony, włosy jak zawsze w nieładzie, a na nosie Ray Bany. Kurwa! Czemu Alice aż tak musi dbać o jego wygląd. Czy nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to jest kurwa facet, który jest chodzącym seksem. Miałam przecież facetów omijać szerokim łukiem, a tymczasem zachowuję się jak… Czemu on musi być tak cholernie przystojnym wampirem?

_Swan! Weź że się ogarnij i myśl logicznie, a nie fantazjuj! – _skarciłam się w myślach i poszłam na lekcje.

EDWARD

Przyjechała do szkoły parę minut przed dzwonkiem. Trochę mi przeszło od wczoraj, ale tylko trochę. Byłem wkurzony, to prawda, ale bardziej na siebie, niż na nią.

Wysiadła z samochodu, a moje serce gdyby pracowało w dalszym ciągu, teraz z pewnością by stanęło. Czy ona została zesłana na Ziemię, by wpędzić mnie do grobu, bo jeśli tak, to weźcie mnie tam wsadźcie od razu, bo inaczej to się może źle skończyć. Cullenowi spodobała się jakaś dziewczyna, a to pierwszy raz w jego ponad 100 letnim istnieniu. Wróć, nie jakaś tam dziewczyna, tylko bogini. _Co się ze mną dzieje? _Dobrze, że to ja z całej rodziny czytam w myślach, a nie np. Emmett, bo wtedy moi bracia mieliby niezły ubaw.

Podeszła do Alice i Jaspera, którzy stali nieopodal i przywitała się z obojgiem pocałunkiem w policzek. Z Jasperem było to ryzykowne, ale ten nic, tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko, a mnie coś ścisnęło w środku. Zignorowałem to i poszedłem na lekcję. Dla mnie siedzenie w tej szkole to po prostu istne tortury. Dzisiaj dłużyły mi się niemiłosiernie, a na dodatek od rana w moich myślach krążyła Bella. Najgorsze jest to, że nie tylko w moich, ale wole głębiej w nie, nie wnikać.

Wreszcie nadszedł lunch, chociaż nie, to jest jeszcze gorsze od lekcji. Tym razem to ja stanąłem w kolejce po jedzenie, trzeba było przecież zachowywać pozory. Stałem tak, i stałem, gdy usłyszałem słodki głosik za swoimi plecami.

– Gniewasz się jeszcze?

– Co? – spytałem zdezorientowany, na dodatek spodziewałem się, że moje gardło zapłonie żywym ogniem, ale nie… Czułem tylko ten piękny słodki zapach.

– No za ten mecz wczoraj. – mówiła nieśmiało – Trochę mnie poniosło. W każdym bądź razie wybacz i obiecuję, że następnym razem dam ci fory. – powiedziała, cmoknęła mnie w policzek i odeszła.

Stałem osłupiały, patrząc jak znika za drzwiami stołówki. Jej ciepłe, miękkie usta na moim twardym i lodowatym policzku. Niby taki prosty gest a może sprawić, że będziesz unosić się 10 cm. nad ziemią. Tak właśnie się czułem, choć nie powinienem. Ona jest kruchym i delikatnym człowiekiem, a ja potworem z legend. _Cullen, powinieneś sobie chyba dać z tym spokój! _Ale czy potrafię?

Gdy trzęsłem się z tego, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło poszedłem do stolika Cullenów i położyłem jedzenie na blacie.

– Co chciała od Ciebie Bella? – zapytał mnie Jasper nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

– Przeprosić.

– Za co? – do rozmowy dołączył się Emmett, natomiast Alice jak i Rosalie pochłonięte rozmowa na temat świata mody, w ogóle nie zwróciły uwagi na wydarzenia, które przed chwilą miały miejsce.

– Nie twój interes Em. – odpowiedziałem mu, nie zwracając większej uwagi na ich reakcję. – Idziemy na zewnątrz? Nie chce mi się tu siedzieć.

– Właściwie, czemu nie. Chodźmy – powiedział blondyn i ruszyliśmy w kierunku wyjścia ze stołówki. Poszliśmy za budynki szkolne, wiedząc, że tam raczej nikogo nie spotkamy. Jakie było nasze zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyliśmy Bellę opartą o budynek z laptopem na kolanach. Siedziała wpatrzona w ekran coś gestykulując, a z komputera wydobywała się cicho muzyka.

– Hej Bella! – pierwszy odezwał się Jasper.

– O… hej! Co tu robicie?

– To samo pytanie mógłbym skierować do ciebie. Znasz Emmetta?

– Nie, ale chętnie poznam. Bella. – powiedziała wyciągając rękę w kierunku tego wielkiego Miśka.

– Emmett. Miło mi cię poznać. – uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, a potem usiadł po jej lewej stronie, Jazz po prawej, z kolei ja zasiadłem obok Miśka.

– Więc co tu robisz? – zapytałem spoglądając na nią i wtedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Jej piękne, duże, brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w moje. Jakby ta chwila mogła się zatrzymać, lecz od razu odwróciła się i dopiero odpowiedziała.

– Chowam się przed Erickiem i Mickiem oraz ich „cudownymi szerokimi uśmiechami", a przy okazji oglądam filmiki na YouTubie.

– Ich uśmiechy są aż tak bardzo przerażające? – zapytał rozbawiony Jasper

– Żebyś wiedział. – odpowiedziała wzdrygając się

_Czyli ci dwaj idioci nie są dla niej atrakcyjni, dzięki Bogu. Stop! Cullen, co to za myśli?_

– A co takiego oglądasz? – zapytał Em spoglądając na ekran

– Dancehall Queen.

– A co to takiego? – spytałem, gdyż nie miałem zielonego pojęcia co to.

– Zawody w dancehallu.

– A co to dancehall?

– Eh… Z kim ja żyję na tym świecie? – powiedziała trochę zirytowana. – To taki dosyć ordynarny taniec wywodzący się z Jamajki, polegający głównie na tym, że trzeba robić shaki, czyli trząść tyłkiem.

– O to pokaż te filmiki. – ożywił się Emmett i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Jej śmiech rozniósł się po okolicy, a mnie oczarował.

– Zapomnij, to nie dla dzieci. – powiedziała mu, czym jeszcze bardziej mnie rozbawiła.

– Czy ja wyglądam jak dziecko? – oburzył się i teraz to ja już nie mogłem się powstrzymać i wybuchnąłem głośnym śmiechem.

– Wyglądać, nie wyglądasz, ale zdaje mi się, że zatrzymałeś się w rozwoju już dawno. – odpowiedziała i rozległ się dosyć dziwny śmiech, który nie należał do nikogo z nas. Bella podała laptopa Jasperowi, a samo położyła swoją torbę pomiędzy nogami i zaczęła wyrzucać z niej rzeczy.

– Kurwa, gdzie ten telefon? – usłyszeliśmy wszyscy i wtedy w stronę Emmett poleciało coś seledynowego, a ja czymś czarnym dostałem w twarz.

– Isabella Swan, słucham? – przywitała się oficjalnie, lecz nie zwracałem już na nią uwagi. Patrzyłem na Ema, który właśnie rozkładał to coś zielonego. Okazało się, że to ogromne spodnie dresowe, z kolei to, czym ja oberwałem było dużą, czarną, męską koszulką z jakimś dziwnym napisem, którego niestety nie rozumiałem.

– To jej? – zapytał zdziwiony Em

– Chyba tak. – odpowiedziałem.

Po chwili Bella skończyła rozmowę i spojrzała na naszą dwójkę.

– A co wy robicie? – zapytała trochę zdezorientowana

– Nic takiego. Zastanawiamy się tylko komu grzebałaś w szafie. Bratu, swojemu chłopakowi, albo nie wiem z resztą. – powiedział Misiek.

– Brata nie posiadam, chłopaka też… Em, muszę cię zmartwić. Wyciągnęłam to ze swojej szafy.

– Serio?

– Yhy.

– Jasper, co ty robisz? – zapytałem swojego brata, gdyż wpatrywał się w ekran monitora szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– YY… ja… – plątał się w zeznaniach.

– Ja mówiłam, że to nie dla dzieci. – odezwała się za śmiechem Bella widząc minę Jazza, cóż, była bezcenna

– Masz rację. A też tak potrafisz?

– Yhy.

– Serio? – zapytał będąc zaskoczonym.

– A co jest niby w tym trudnego?

– Ej… ja chcę to zobaczyć. – odezwał się Em.

– Nie! – powiedziała stanowczo i spojrzała na niego.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo mam za mały tyłek!

– Według mnie jest w porządku

– Yhy… Rozumiem, że zdążyłeś się już przyjrzeć… I co, chcesz mnie przelecieć? – nie ma co, ta dziewczyna ma gadane, a doprowadzić Emmett do stanu w którym nie wie co powiedzieć graniczy z cudem. – A co na to twoja dziewczyna… Rosalie o ile się nie mylę. Chyba nie byłaby zadowolona.

– Właśnie Em… moja siostrzyczka, by cię chyba za coś takiego zamordowała. – wtrącił się Jasper.

– Emmett, chyba nie chcesz doprowadzić Rose do szału. Dobrze wiesz jak to może się skończyć. – dopowiedziałem i spojrzałem na Isabellę, która z pokerową twarzą patrzyła na mojego brata.

– Ja wcale nie powiedziałem, że chcę cię przelecieć.

– Ale też nie zaprzeczyłeś.

– Bo… No pewnie, dalej… Nabijajcie się z biednego Miśka. – powiedział i zrobił tą swoją skruszoną minkę i wtedy po raz kolejny po okolicy rozległ się nasz śmiech.

– Już, skończyliście? – zapytał oburzony.

– Nie! – powiedziała Bella, lecz napotkała wzrok Ema i zmieniła zdanie. – Dobra, skończyliśmy. To o czym teraz pogadamy?

– Na co ci ten seledynowy dres? – zapytał Jazz

– Do tańczenia.

– Tańczysz? – zapytałem, a ta tylko kiwnęła głową. – A co?

– Ostatnimi czasy hip hop i różne jego odmiany. Jak chcecie mogę wam pokazać filmiki na YouTubie na których jestem.

– No pewnie. – powiedział Em, któremu tylko jedno w głowie i cała nasz czwórka ścisnęła się, by móc coś zobaczyć.

Jeśli ktoś spodziewał się delikatnej, bądź też seksownej Belli to go zmartwię. Jak by to tak ładnie ująć… Ta dziewczyna ma jaja. A odróżnić ją na filmiku od innych tańczących facetów graniczy z cudem.

**ҖҖҖ**

Zmierzaliśmy na biologię. Jazz i Em zostawili nas samych, bo mieli lekcje w innym budynku, a my ramie w ramie szliśmy pustym korytarzem.

– Nie musiałaś mnie przepraszać.

– Wiem, ale uznałam, że chyba jednak powinnam.

– Czemu to?

– Mam swoje powody.

– A jakie?

– Może nie koniecznie chodziło o przeprosiny. – powiedziała tajemniczo.

– A o co?

– Nie ważne – powiedziała i znowu poczułem jej ciepłe wargi, tyle, że tym razem to nie był policzek, tylko prawie kącik ust. Ta dziewczyna doprowadzi mnie do szału. Naprawdę… Gdyby tylko wiedziała kim jestem…

Biologia minęła spokojnie, na oglądaniu filmu… Obserwowałem ją dyskretnie całą lekcję i nie mogłem przestać. Długie brązowe włosy opadające do połowy pleców, ciemno brązowe tęczówki… każdy fragment jej ciała był idealny, jakby nie była z tego świata… A do tego wszystkiego nie znam jej myśli… Nic! Zupełna pustka. Jakby w ogóle nie posiadała zdolności myślenia. To zaczyna być wkurzające. I jej zapach… Taki kuszący, słodki i zarazem delikatny. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu moje wampirze pragnienie powodowało, że prawie się na nią rzuciłem, by ją zabić… W klasie pełnej dzieciaków. A teraz tylko czuję ten zapach i nic więcej.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rozdział 7**

BELLA

Dzisiejszy dzień to… to nie byłam ja. Nie wiem co się ze mną działo. Nie powinnam była tak postępować. Ale za późno na zmiany. Czasu nie cofnę. Z jednej strony podobało mi się, ale myślmy racjonalnie.

Owszem. Edward mi się podoba i to bardzo. I jest wampirem. Przystojny, mądry, inteligentny, seksowny… Ale do cholery jasnej! Ja nie mogę z nim być! To nierealne. No chyba, żeby dowiedział się prawdy, ale **O N I** na to nigdy się nie zgodzą. A o działaniu na własną rękę nie ma mowy. Ja to tam nic, ale jego nie mogę tak narażać.

_Czemu muszę być skazana na samotność? Czemu muszę być inna?_

To pytania bez odpowiedzi. Ale co ja mam teraz zrobić? Edwardowi chyba też nie jestem obojętna. Nie wiem. Nie chcę zaglądać do jego myśli. Każdy ma prawo do prywatności przecież.

_Bella, przestań o nim myśleć i się zamartwiać!_ – podpowiedział mi głosik w mojej głowie.

_Jak tu o nim nie myśleć, jak cały czas widzę jego złote oczy. Prześladują mnie i to nawet pod prysznicem!_

_Bella, popadasz w obsesję!_

Boże gadam sama ze sobą w myślach…

_Kobieto, ogarnij się!_

Było już dosyć późno. Księżyc już dawno było widać na niebie. Jakoś nie chciało mi się spać, w końcu nawet tego snu nie potrzebowałam.

Wzięłam puenty i poszłam na moją mini salę treningową na poddaszu. Niewielkie fioletowe pomieszczenie ze ścianą luster i wielkim oknem.

Powoli zaczęłam rozciągać swoje mięśnie. _Matka, by mnie chyba zabiła, gdyby się dowiedziała jak ostatnio się opuściłam_! – pomyślałam

Włączyłam muzykę, zatracając się w niej. Pozwoliłam, by wypełniła mój umysł, moją dusze i ciało. Dałam upust emocjom i uczuciom. To one kierowały moim ciałem i ruchami. Umysł stracił kontrolę, przejęło ją serce.

**ҖҖҖ**

Obudziłam się. Za oknami było jeszcze ciemno, więc spojrzałam na zegarek. 5:02 No zajebiście! Mam jeszcze trochę czasu na sen na szczęście. Przewróciłam się na drugi bok przykrywając się kołdrą po same uszy i zamknęłam oczy, a tam znowu te piękne, złote ślepia. Boże, one są wszędzie. We śnie i na jawie. Nie mówię, że te sny z nim w roli głównej to koszmary, o nie! Po prostu… Chociaż w nocy dałby mi spokojnie spać. Co?

Sen? Chyba już nie ma sensu, ale gorąca kąpiel jest właśnie tym czego mi potrzeba.

Z łazienki wyszłam po szóstej, a że do szkoły zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, postanowiłam go wykorzystać na błahe kobiece rzeczy czyli pomalowanie paznokci. Czy krwisto czerwony będzie odpowiedni? Myślę, że tak.

Czas ciągnął się bardzo powoli, ale wreszcie nadeszła godzina zero i czas do szkoły.

Co do Edwarda to… Leżąc w wannie pełnej gorącej wody stwierdziłam, że będzie co będzie. On uważa, że jestem zwykłym człowiekiem i prawidłowo. Nie ma również pojęcia, że ja wiem kim on jest. I jak na razie nie zamierzam mu tego mówić, bo po co. Zobaczymy jak wszystko dalej się potoczy. Boże, to wszystko jest tak porąbane!

**ҖҖҖ**

Dzisiejsza pogoda w Forks nie zachęcała do wychodzenia z domu. Lało strasznie, ale co zrobić? Nic! Chociaż… Nie! Dość szaleństw!

Dojechałam do szkoły i zajęłam miejsce obok Volva Edwarda. Naciągnęłam kaptur na głowę i wysiadłam z samochodu.

– Cześć seledynowa ropuszko! – usłyszałam i spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku. No tak… Emmett.

– Cześć napaleńcu! – powiedziałam szczerząc się do niego, jego uśmiech trochę zmalał, co spowodowało, że mój się powiększył. – No co?

– Nic.

Alice i Rosalie patrzyły na mnie trochę dziwnie, a z kolei Edward z Jazzem zaczęli się śmiać. Wzięłam swoją torbę z samochodu i poszłam na pierwszą lekcję. Nudziło mi się trochę, bo niestety nie znalazłam sobie żadnego twórczego zajęcia. Do lunchu czas jakoś zleciał. Usiadłam tak jak ostatnimi czasy sama i wgryzłam się w piękne, zielone jabłko.

– Hej Bella! – usłyszałam. Przede mną stała Angela Weber. Jedna z niewielu sympatycznych i miłych osób w tej szkole, które polubiłam. To nie była plastikowa i pusta lalka Barbie w stylu Jessiki Stanley, czy Lauren Mallory. Na szczęście.

– Cześć Angela! Co tam?

– Mam takie pytanko. Mogę się przysiąść?

– Jasne – powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niej. – Niech zgadnę, masz dość Jessiki i Lauren?

– Owszem. – powiedziała i siadła na wprost mnie, kładąc swoje jedzenie na stoliku. – A ty tylko jabłko?

– Yhy. Nie jestem głodna.

– Za to ja strasznie. – powiedziała śmiejąc się. – Czytałam artykuł o tobie w szkolnej gazetce. – powiedziała, a ja się zakrztusiłam. – Nawet fajnie wyszedł.

– To on już jest?

– No...tak. Chcesz zobaczyć?

– Jasne. – odpowiedziałam, a ona wyciągnęła egzemplarz z plecaka i mi go podała. Przejrzałam go szybko, bo wiedziałam już wcześniej jego zarys.

– Tak szczerze powiedziawszy mogło być to lepiej napisane, a tak poza tym, to ja nie wróżę Ericowi kariery dziennikarskiej. – powiedziałam i spojrzałam na dziewczynę, która się do mnie uśmiechała.

Gadałyśmy na jakieś błahe tematy, gdy ktoś usiadł obok mnie. Najpierw spojrzałam na Angelę, która wydała się być przerażona, a dopiero później na nieproszonego gościa. I wszystko stało się jasne. Na miejscu Angeli też bym się przestraszyła, gdybym zobaczyła Emmetta.

– Cześć seledynowa ropuszko. Hej Angela! – przywitał się, a dziewczyna tylko mu pomachała

– Cześć napaleńcu! Co tam? Wyrzucili cię ze swojego kręgu Cullenów? – powiedziałam próbując powstrzymać śmiech.

– Żebyś wiedziała. – powiedział i zrobił smutną minkę, niczym mały chłopiec.

– Biedne dziecko. – powiedziałam i pogłaskałam go po głowie z czułością, a Angela zaczęła się śmiać.

– Nie no, nie wierzę. To jest ten Emmett Cullen, którego boi się cała szkoła.

– Czy ja naprawdę jestem taki straszny? – zapytał całkiem poważnie

– Nie wcale. – powiedziałam sarkastycznie. – A tak na poważnie, to widziałeś kiedykolwiek swoje odbicie w lustrze? – zamyślił się i ściągnął brwi. – Spójrz na siebie i na takiego chuderlawego Newtona, który chyba nie rozumie pojęcia _masa mięśniowa_, czy _siłownia_.

– Ale porównanie. Co do Newtona to masz rację. Ale tak szczerze Angela – zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – Czy mnie można się bać?

– Yy… Tak. – powiedziała, a on posmutniał.

– Em, nie martw się, ja się ciebie nie boję. Traktuję cię jak takiego wielkiego miśka – przytulankę. – powiedziałam i przytuliłam się do jego boku.

– Ekhem… Za to chyba powinnaś zacząć się bać Rosalie – powiedział całkiem poważnie, a ja spojrzałam w kierunku blondyny. Oj, chyba ma rację.

**ҖҖҖ**

Biologia. Eh. Znowu film. Czy pan profesor chce, żebym ja tu umarła z nudów? Chyba tak. Wzięłam kartkę papieru i zaczęłam po niej bazgrolić. Pod koniec lekcji poczułam czyjś wzrok na sobie. Spojrzałam w stronę Edwarda, a on wpatrywał się w kartkę, która leżała przede mną. Spojrzałam na nią i no tak… Na tym świstku papieru znajdowały się duże oczy z czerwonymi tęczówkami.

_Swan! Trzeba było nabazgrolić coś innego!_

Dlaczego mądrzy jesteśmy dopiero po fakcie?

– Intrygujące. – usłyszałam

– Taa…

Błagam, niech uzna mnie za wariatkę, a nie zacznie doszukiwać się nie wiadomo czego. Na szczęście wybawił mnie dzwonek. Ale co z tego, skoro teraz mamy kolejną lekcję razem.

– Co tam u Ciebie? – zapytałam go, gdy wychodziliśmy z klasy

– Nic ciekawego. – powiedział – A u Ciebie?

– Tak się zastanawiam, czy bardzo mam przechlapane u twojej siostry.

– U Alice? A niby czemu?

– Nie o Alice mi chodzi, tylko o Rosalie.

– A… O Rosalie… – powiedział, a na jego twarzy zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek. – Czy ja wiem…

– Błagam, powiedz mi… Mam zwiewać na Alaskę, czy nie?

– Myślę, że na Alasce by cię jednak znalazła.

– Dobra, to pojadę na Saharę, albo Gobi.

– Chyba nie będzie takiej potrzeby, aczkolwiek Emmett chyba ma przerąbane.

– Ups.

Kolejna lekcja – wf i gimnastyka, czy jak to tam inaczej nazwać. Rozciągałam się, gdy usłyszałam nauczyciela.

– Bella, teraz twoja kolej.

Wstałam z podłogi i powyginałam palce tak, że postrzelały mi tam kostki. Wdrapałam się na równoważnie i przeszłam po niej nie patrząc pod nogi. Na koniec postanowiłam zaszaleć. Stanęłam w miarę na środku. Ugięłam kolana i odbiłam się robiąc salto. Wylądowałam jak zawsze perfekcyjnie, na co uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie. Dopiero, gdy stanęłam na ziemi zauważyłam, że na sali panuje zupełna cisza. Spojrzałam na nauczyciela, a ten dopiero oprzytomniał.

– Następny proszę.

Usiadłam nieopodal Alice, a ta do mnie zagadała.

– Jak ty to zrobiłaś?

– Normalnie Chochliku. Trenowałam kiedyś gimnastykę. - nie ma to jak ściema.

– Uh… Już myślałam, że będziemy musieli cię zbierać z podłogi.

– Bez przesady.

– Yy… Bella… ja przepraszam, że pytam, ale po prostu… O co chodzi z Emmettem. Wiesz, on jest z Rosalie i…

– Alice, ja o tym wiem i nie zamierzam jej odbić faceta. Po prostu się polubiliśmy i tyle.

– Ale na pewno?

– Tak!

– A kiedy wy się tak w ogóle poznaliście? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

– Wczoraj podczas lunchu. Edward ci może potwierdzić.

– Edward! – zapiszczała

– Tak Chochliku? – powiedział trochę niepewnie.

– Co wyście robili wczoraj podczas lunchu, co? – zapytała zwężając na niego oczy

– Nic takiego. Gadaliśmy tylko i takie tam.

– A to „_takie tam" _to co to było, co?

– Naprawdę nic. Oglądaliśmy filmiki na YouTubie i naśmiewaliśmy się z Emmetta.

– Właśnie. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

– To czemu Jasper nic mi nie powiedział? – zapytała, a ja z Edwardem spojrzeliśmy na siebie.

– Bo nie było o czym mówić. – powiedziałam próbując ratować sytuację. Przecież nie powiem jej, co jej ukochany oglądał w Internecie.

– No właśnie Alice.

– Coś ukrywacie, ale wam odpuszczę.

– Serio? – zapytał Edward.

– Serio.

– Ale Jasperowi też? – spytałam jej.

– To się okaże. – powiedziała wstając i odeszła.

– Nie dobrze. – powiedziałam.

– Masz rację. Nieźle ich wkopaliśmy.

– Noo… I co teraz? Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale kobietę trudno udobruchać.

– Domyślam się.

– I co teraz?

– Idziemy stąd?

– Czemu nie.

Z sali gimnastycznej wyszliśmy razem. Alice ignorowała Jaspera, tak samo jak Rosalie Emmetta. I kto by się spodziewał, że to całe zamieszanie wprowadziłam ja. Miło, prawda.

– Czy mi się wydaje, czy nie najlepiej to wygląda? – zapytałam miedzianowłosego

– Nie zdaje ci się. Ale znając życie prędzej czy później się pogodzą.

– Podobno najlepsze w całej kłótni jest godzenie się.

– Nawet o tym nie mów! – powiedział wzdrygając się. – Chyba na ten ich czas godzenia będę musiał znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcia i wynieść się z domu.

– Wiesz, zaprosiłabym się do siebie, ale mam już coś w planach. – powiedziałam stając na wprost niego.

– Co?! – zapytał patrząc na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ja rozumiem, brzmiało to trochę dwuznacznie, ale bez przesady.

– Ho, ho, coś na zgorszenie pan wrażliwy bardzo, i zmysły pańskie widać pokusą nie gardzą! Nie wiem na co tam panu zaraz idzie chętka, lecz ja znów do pożądań nie jestem taka prędka. I choćbyś stał tu nagi od dołu do góry, nie skusiłby mnie widok całej pańskiej skóry.1 – wyrecytowałam patrząc mu prosto w oczy. W międzyczasie podszedł do nas Jazz i Em. Natomiast Edward stał jak zahipnotyzowany patrząc na mnie i chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale mu się to nie udawało. Lecz tą cudowną chwilę oczywiście musiało coś przerwać.

_Kto i po jaką cholerę wynalazł telefony komórkowe?!_

Odebrałam nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z miedzianowłosym.

– Tak?

– Ciao Bella! – usłyszałam i _bańka mydlana_ prysła. Tylko jego mi było trzeba do szczęścia. Naprawdę.

EDWARD

Z tym tekstem ze „Świętoszka" to… mówiąc wprost zszokowała mnie. Nie umiałem wydobyć z siebie N I C. Ale w tym wypadku jedyną odpowiednią rzeczą, byłaby jakaś cięta riposta, ale jak na złość nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Wszystko się jednak skończyło, gdy zadzwonił jej telefon.

_Ciao Bella! _

Usłyszałem męski głos i w tej samej chwili z twarzy Belli zniknęły wszelkie pozytywne emocje. Odpowiedziała szybko po włosku coś co znaczyło mniej więcej: _Wybacz, ale nie mogę teraz rozmawiać. Zadzwonię później! _I rozłączyła się.

Stała w miejscu nie ruszając się. Na jej oczach można było dostrzec lekką _mgłę _tak jak np. u Alice, gdy miała wizję. Ale teraz to jakoś było to dla mnie nieistotne.

– Bella, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Jasper, który stał obok mnie.

– Co? Tak, tak.

– Na pewno? Nic ci nie jest? – spytałem.

– Wszystko okej! Musze już iść. Pa! – powiedziała, poszła do samochodu i odjechała.

Stałem z moimi braćmi i patrzyliśmy na znikający za zakrętem samochód.

– Ciekawe kto to był? – zastanawiał się na głos Jasper, a ja mu przytaknąłem

– Ciekawe.

– Ej, czy ten tekst, który Bella do ciebie powiedziała, nie był przypadkiem ze „Świętoszka"? – zapytał Emmett.

_Czemu tą książkę Misiek akurat przeczytał, co?_ Teraz będzie się ze mnie nabijał.

– Owszem. – odpowiedziałem mu i zająłem miejsce kierowcy.

Droga powrotna jak nigdy minęła w zupełnej ciszy. Ba, nawet nikomu nie przeszkadzała muzyka klasyczna dobiegająca z radia.

Gdy dojechaliśmy do domu Alice i Rosalie od razu zamknęły się w pokoju na piętrze, nie odzywając się do nikogo.

– Jak w szkole? – zapytał Carlisle, który siedział w salonie czytając gazetę.

– To zależy kogo zapytasz. – powiedział Emmett

– Czemu?

– A to może Świętoszek nam to wyjaśni.

– Widzę, że znalazłeś dla mnie nową ksywkę. – powiedziałem do niego wściekle.

– Pasuje do ciebie. Naprawdę. Jest idealna.

– Oh, chyba wyślę jej bukiet kwiatów w podzięce za to, że podsunęła ci taki genialny pomysł, napaleńcu! – wysyczałem w jego stronę, z kolei Jazz w tym momencie zwijał się ze śmiechu.

– Chłopcy! Spokojnie! – do akcji wkroczyła Esme. – Może wszystko od początku.

– To może ja zacznę. – powiedział Jasper i zaczął coś wyciągać z kieszeni, po czym położył na stoliku. Był to egzemplarz szkolnej gazetki, gdzie na pierwszej stronie widniało genialne zdjęcie Belli. – Więc głównie to tutaj rozchodzi się o Bellę, naszą nową koleżankę.

– Tą przez która Edward wyjechał? – wtrącił się Carlisle.

– Tak, tą samą. – odpowiedziałem zrezygnowany.

– Co ona Ci niby zrobiła? – zapytał zaciekawiony Em.

– Zbyt kusząco pachnie.

– A to ciekawe, bo ja jej zapachu prawie w ogóle nie czuję, o pragnieniu nie mówiąc. – powiedział Jazz

– No właśnie, ja tak samo. – dopowiedział Em.

– Teraz ja czuję tylko jej zapach i nic więcej.

– Dziwne – powiedział mój przyszywany ojciec. – Ale odbiegamy od tematu. I co z tą Bellą?

– Wczoraj poszliśmy na lunchu za budynki szkolne i tam ją spotkaliśmy. Gadaliśmy na różne tematy. – powiedział wymijająco blondyn. – A że dziewczyny się na nas obraziły, to wszystko wina Emmetta

– Moja, a co ja niby takiego zrobiłem?

– Rozumiem, że przywitanie: Cześć _seledynowa ropuszko! Cześć Napaleńcu! _Uważasz za normalne.

– Oj, no bo…

– I dolałeś oliwy do ognia dosiadając się do niej dzisiaj na lunchu.

– Bo mnie wkurzyliście.

– Ale trzeba było najpierw pomyśleć chłopie!

– Ale o co znowu chodzi?

– Boże, Bella miała chyba racje mówiąc, że zatrzymałeś się w rozwoju. Rose jest zazdrosna. – powiedziałem do Emmetta. – Przynajmniej tak wynika z jej myśli.

– Ale co do tego mam ja? Bo nie rozumiem, o co Alice ma do mnie pretensje.

– Bo dowiedziała się o wczorajszym lunchu i ma pretensje o to, że jej nic nie powiedziałeś. – wyjaśniłem.

– Chłopcy, co wy wczoraj robiliście, co? – zapytała zmartwiona Esme.

– Ja nic! – powiedziałem – Za to oni mają się z czego spowiadać. – Uśmiechnąłem się do nich złośliwie. – Idę do siebie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Włączyłem jakiś jazzowy utwór, położyłem się na kanapie i zacząłem rozmyślać. Jakoś ostatnimi czasy, wszystko co się dzieje, jest związane z Bellą. I jakoś mi to nie przeszkadza. Choć jest człowiekiem i tak właściwie nie powinniśmy jakoś się z ludźmi zbytnio zadawać, to w stosunku do niej, tę zasadę mam gdzieś. I wydaje mi się, że Carlisle chyba nie ma nam tego za złe.

Moje rozmyślania przerwał jednak telefon wibrujący w mojej kieszeni.

„Jeśli Em i Jazz w dalszym ciągu mają problemy z udobruchaniem dziewczyn, to chyba mam pomysł jak to naprawić ;) Niech spotkają się ze mną na plaży, tylko nie tej w La Push. Mam nadzieje, że wiedzą o która mi chodzi. B. ;)"

1 „Świętoszek" Molier akt III scena 2


	8. Chapter 8

**Rozdział 8**

EDWARD

I jak zwykle kto padł ofiarą Emmetta i Jaspera? Ja… Biedny Edward Anthony Cullen. Taa… A jaką wymówkę znaleźli, żeby się wywinąć? _„Gdyby Rose i Alice się dowiedziały, że jedziemy się z nią spotkać, to by nas wykastrowały."_ Cóż… Tak właściwie, to one byłyby do tego zdolne. Ale teraz, to ja jadę na plażę w celu ratowania tyłka tym dwóm bezmyślnym idiotom. Eh… Trzeba sobie pomagać, czyż nie?

Dojeżdżałem już na miejsce, gdy dostrzegłem jej garbusa. Tak swoją drogą, to ten samochód mogłaby zmienić chociażby na nowszy model. Zaparkowałem i wysiadłem, lecz nigdzie jej nie widziałem. Zacząłem się rozglądać, aż mój wzrok zatrzymał się na postaci w czerni. Bella mnie zobaczyła i zaczęła do mnie podchodzić. Miała na sobie szerokie, czarne spodnie dresowe i bluzę z kapturem w tym samym kolorze, na dodatek parę rozmiarów za dużą. I… Zaraz… Zmieniła fryzurę… Już nie było tych brązowych włosów, tylko czerń, a jej czoło zdobiła prosta grzywka. I szczerze powiedziawszy, w tym zestawieniu wyglądała… Ale nie po to tu przyjechałem.

– Od kiedy to nazywasz się Emmett, bądź Jasper? – zapytała stając naprzeciw mnie z wymierzonym aparatem wprost na mnie i słodko się uśmiechając.

– Wiesz, gdyby to oni tu przyjechali, to nie mieliby po co wracać do domu.

– W sumie racja.

– A ty widzę hobby zmieniłaś i przy okazji fryzurę.

– Heh, od czasu do czasu trzeba zmienić coś w swoim wyglądzie. A co do hobby, to nie zmieniłam go. Czasem lubię coś sfotografować, a że w domu mam aparatów pod dostatkiem, to dziabnęłam jeden Philowi. – powiedziała i pstryknęła mi fotkę.

– Ej! Philowi? A kto to? – zapytałem z ciekawości.

– Mój ojczym. – powiedziała trochę bez entuzjazmu.

– Nie przepadasz za nim? – spytałem

– Bardzo go lubię, tylko… brakuje mi rodziców. – powiedziała patrząc w ocean. – Oboje nie żyją i po śmierci matki Phil się mną zaopiekował.

– Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.

– Naprawdę nic nie szkodzi. – odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem i znowu zrobiła mi zdjęcie.

– Przestaniesz?

– Nie! – powiedziała i złośliwie się do mnie uśmiechnęła.

– To nie _fair_.

– Czemu?

– Bo ty masz aparat, a ja nie!

– Możemy się zamienić. – zaproponowała.

– Okej. – powiedziałem i wyciągnąłem rękę, by go od niej wziąć, lecz ta zaczęła się oddalać.

– Ale najpierw mnie złap. – i zaczęła uciekać.

Co z tego, że lekko padało i znajdowaliśmy się na plaży. Jak widać jej to nie przeszkadzało. Zacząłem iść w jej kierunku. Jak chce się bawić, proszę bardzo. Bella cały czas robiła mi zdjęcia i przy okazji próbowała mi uciec. Na początku dawałem jej fory, ale w pewnym momencie mi się to znudziło. Podbiegłem do niej trochę szybciej niż normalny człowiek, złapałem ją w pasie i przerzuciłem przez ramię.

– Ej! – zapiszczała

– I co teraz?

– Puścisz mnie!

– Nie!

– Tak!

– Nie! – sprzeczaliśmy się jak dzieci.

– Edward!

– Co?

– Puść mnie!

– Nie!

– Ale mi tak niewygodnie! – krzyknęła, a ja poluzowałem trochę uścisk, by znalazła wygodną pozycję na moim ramieniu, lecz ona miała inne plany, bo jej nogi objęły mnie w pasie i znalazła się na wprost mnie.

– O wiele lepiej – powiedziała i znowu zrobiła mi fotkę.

– Czy mi się zdaje, czy mieliśmy umowę. – powiedziałem i wtedy spojrzała mi w oczy.

Świat dookoła przestał istnień. Nie liczyło się nic. Dla mnie Słońce przestało być w centrum naszego układu słonecznego, przynajmniej w tej chwili. Utonąłem w jej oczach. Nie istotne było dla mnie, że ona jest człowiekiem, a ja wampirem… Nie istotne było dla mnie wszystko poza nią. Tą kruchą, delikatną, piękną istotą, która aktualnie wpatrywała się we mnie. Oparła swoje czoło o moje i wypowiedziała moje imię

– Edward… ja…

– Bella…

– My chyba nie powinniśmy… – wypowiedziała cicho te słowa i rzeczywistość powróciła. Stanęła na ziemi, lecz w dalszym ciągu patrzyła mi w oczy.

– Edward… po prostu…

– Zapomnijmy o tym. – powiedziałem, choć tak naprawdę, to chyba nie chciałem tego robić.

Bella przymknęła oczy… jakby walczyła w środku sama ze sobą…

– Nie wracajmy do tego. – poprawiła mnie znowu spoglądając mi w oczy. – Okej? – i uśmiechnęła się do mnie nieśmiało

– Okej. – powiedziałem i odwzajemniłem jej uśmiech

Bella odeszła kawałek ode mnie i usiadła na piasku. Patrzyła na ocean, a jej włosy rozwiewał wiatr. Wyglądała tak… nieziemsko. Usiadłem obok niej. Panowała cisza, lecz nie należała ona do tych niezręcznych. Przerwała ją Bella.

– Chyba mieliśmy umowę!– powiedziała wyciągając aparat w moją stronę.

– Chyba tak. – odpowiedziałem i wziąłem z jej rąk lustrzankę, która miała chyba wszystkie możliwe bajery.

– Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że to twój fotograficzny debiut? – zapytała ze śmiechem, a ja przemilczałem tę kwestię. – Dobra, nie będę się śmiać. Przepraszam.

Po chwili to wszystko zmieniło się w całkiem świetną zabawę. Bella robiła jakieś wymyślne pozy, lecz zachowywała profesjonalizm. A ja cóż… przez nią byłem cały w piasku.

– Często pozujesz do zdjęć? – spytałem

– Dosyć często. Ale jakoś zbytnio za tym nie przepadam. – powiedziała i wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon, gdyż chyba dostała sms'a.

– Co jest? – spytałem, gdy z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech.

– Rzeczywistość. – odpowiedziała niechętnie.

– Co do rzeczywistości, to ja chyba przyjechałem tu, by uratować tyłek moim braciom.

– Cholera, całkiem o tym zapomniałam. – powiedziała i zaczęła wstawać. – Mam to w samochodzie.

– Okej.

Gdy doszliśmy do jej garbusa wyciągnęła dwie torebeczki i mi je podała.

– Myślę, że spodoba się zarówno chłopakom, jak i dziewczynom.

– A co to jest?

– Seksowna bielizna prosto z jednego ze światowych domów mody w Paryżu.

– Bells, ale…

– Nie ma żadnego „ale". To głównie przeze mnie mają problemy. A mi różnicy nie robi, czy będę mieć dwa komplety mniej czy więcej, bo mam dużo takich fatałaszków.

Czy ona powiedziała, że… _Nie Edward, nie myśl o tym!_

– Aha! I chłopcy mają ode mnie taka „mini instrukcję", co mają zrobić, by było romantycznie.

– Okej. W takim razie… _Merci_.

– Nie ma za co.

– To pa, bo jeszcze wrócę do domu i nie będzie kogo ratować".

– Jasne. I przekaż im, że życzę im miłej zabawy.

– Okej. Pa!

– Pa!

**ҖҖҖ**

Jechałem do domu, a numer 1 w moich myślach zajmowała Bella. Wjechałem go garażu, a tam od razu zaatakowali mnie Emmett z Jasperem.

– Gdzieś ty się tak długo podziewał? Czekamy i czekamy, a ciebie nie ma!

– Edward, coś ty robił? Jesteś cały w piasku! – krzyknął Emmett – Doszło do czegoś? I co tak długo? – Em i te jego myśli tylko o jednym.

– Wiecie co, tu macie to, co Bella kazała wam przekazać, a instrukcje macie w środku. – powiedziałem. – A i Bella prosiła, bym wam życzył miłej zabawy w jej imieniu. – dodałem i wszedłem do salonu.

– Do czegoś doszło! – usłyszałem krzyk Emmetta.

– Do niczego nie doszło! – powiedziałem cedząc każde słowo.

– To czemu tak długo cię nie było?

– Bo musiałem polecieć do Paryża i z powrotem.

– Co?

– Nie ważne. – powiedziałem i zasiadłem do fortepianu.

BELLA

Po spotkaniu z Edwardem wróciłam do domu… i musiałam ochłonąć. Przecież tak niewiele brakowało i byśmy się pocałowali! Ale te jego złote oczy wpatrzone we mnie. Usta znajdujące się centymetry od moich. Boże! Tak bardzo tego chciałam, ale nie mogłam dopuścić do tego pocałunku. _Głupia!_

Wzięłam laptopa i zaczęłam przeglądać zdjęcia z dzisiaj. Niektóre naprawdę fajnie wyszły, a nawet genialnie. Zatrzymałam się na zdjęciu, na którym znajdował się miedzianowłosy. Eh… Niejeden model zazdrościłby mu urody.

Wybrałam kilka zdjęć i zaczęłam je przerabiać w PhotoShopie. Ubóstwiałam zdjęcia czarno – białe, więc postanowiłam je takimi zrobić. Wtedy zdjęcia maja swój urok, czar… A jakby tak…

**ҖҖҖ**

Usiadłam na parapecie w swoim pokoju z kubkiem gorącej herbaty. W tle leciała cicho nastrojowa muzyka. A ja wpatrywałam się w nasze wspólne zdjęcie, które po kilku próbach udało się zrobić. Dwa warianty na jednym zdjęciu.

Ciekawe co by było, gdyby jednak doszło do pocałunku. Jaki by był? Słodki? Delikatny? Czuły? Namiętny? Jakie byłyby jego usta?

Tyle pytań nasuwa mi się do głowy. Może kiedyś jeszcze nadarzy się okazja i dowiem się tego. Boże! Nigdy nie byłam w takiej sytuacji i nie wiem co mam robić.

Odstawiłam kubek z herbatą, objęłam rękami nogi i położyłam głowę na kolanach. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, a krople deszczu spływały po oknie. Przymknęłam oczy, a tam znowu pojawił się on. Miedziane włosy ułożone w artystycznym nieładzie. Złote oczy, w których można było utonąć i zarazem ukazywały jego dusze. Usta, które zachęcały do tego, by złożyć na nich słodki pocałunek. Jego umięśnione i wysportowane ciało. Dłonie, które w dalszym ciągu czułam na swym ciele. On nawet wśród wampirów wyróżniał się urodą, a ich w swym życiu widziałam już wiele.

Eh… Chyba najwyższy czas iść spać. Wdrapałam się na łóżko i przykryłam szczelnie kołdrą. Czas odrzucić zmartwienia na bok i pogrążyć się we śnie. Jak dobrze, że było mi to dane, bo w innym wypadku byłoby ciężko.

**ҖҖҖ**

Poranek dnia następnego. Eh… dlaczego budzimy się zawsze w najciekawszych momentach snu? Jak łatwo można się domyślić, to Edward gościł w moich snach.

Opatuliłam się kołdrą i zeszłam do kuchni, ziewając przy tym. Nastawiłam wodę na kawę i usiadłam na krześle. Padało w dalszym ciągu, i tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to ta pogoda zachęcała mnie do wagarów, ale z drugiej strony chciałam zobaczyć miedzianowłosego wampira, więc… UWAGA SZKOŁO! NADCHODZĘ!

Wjeżdżałam właśnie na szkolny parking, gdy mój telefon zadźwięczał.

– Cześć Phil! Coś nowego? – spytałam

– Tak.

– Mam się bać?

– Postanowił złożyć ci wizytę.

– Co? – krzyknęłam do telefonu jednocześnie trzaskając drzwiami mojego kochanego samochodziku. – Po jaką cholerę? Na co mi tu on?

– Bella, wiesz dobrze, że…

– Dobra, w takim razie o której przylatuje? – odpowiedziałam zrezygnowana.

– Wyślę ci sms'em. Pa!

– Pa! – pożegnałam się, a w moim głosie nie było ani grama entuzjazmu. Ta wizyta stanowczo nie jest mi na rękę.

Poprawiłam swoją szaro – różową smerfetkę na głowie, gdy ni stąd ni zowąd przede mną pojawił się Edward.

– Hej Bells!

– Cześć Edward! – nie miałam dziś najlepszego nastroju, ale jego widok trochę mi go poprawił. – Jak tam nasze gołąbki?

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale zdaje mi się, że dobrze, bo jeszcze nie wrócili do domu. I czy mi się zdaje, czy to twoja sprawka.

– Nie musisz mi dziękować.

– Ale dziękuję. Ułatwiłaś mi życie.

– Nie ma sprawy. Jakby co masz mój numer.

– Mam – odpowiedział uśmiechając się. – Co teraz masz?

– Matematykę. – powiedziałam – Z Jessiką. – wysyczałam przez zęby.

– Oh, nie wiedziałem, że aż tak bardzo pałacie do siebie miłością. – powiedział chichocząc.

– Naprawdę Cullen, bardzo śmieszne. Ciekawa jestem, czy też będziesz się tak śmiać, jak zacznie się do ciebie kleić. – powiedziałam, a jego mina zrzedła.

– Już się klei.

– Ale zawsze może bardziej. – powiedziała złośliwie się uśmiechając.

– Nie Bella, błagam!

– O co mnie błagasz? – spytałam spoglądając na niego spod rzęs, co go trochę wmurowało.

– Y… No o… święty spokój od Jessiki Stanley. – wyjąkał.

– Eh… nie wiem, zobaczę co da się zrobić. – powiedziałam i poszłam na lekcję.

Matematyka… ach kocham ten przedmiot, a najbardziej to ze względu na moją sąsiadkę – Jessikę Stanley. Lekcja trwała, a blondi do mnie zagadała.

– Ej… Bella, czy między tobą, a Edwardem coś ten tego?

– Co rozumiesz przez pojęcia „coś ten tego"?

– Oh, no wiesz.

– Wybacz mi, ale nie wiem. – można się od czasu do czasu zabawić, prawda.

– No że wy razem…

– Ale że jak razem… – Stanley zaczynała się powoli robić czerwona jak burak ze zdenerwowania.

– No razem, że razem.

– Aaa… masz na myśli dziki seks na tylnym siedzeniu jego Volvo. – powiedziałam i postarałam się zrobić minę jak w kreskówkach, gdy bohaterom zapala się żółta lampka nad głową, gdy wpadają na jakiś genialny pomysł. – Nie! – dopowiedziałam i zadzwonił dzwonek.

Blondi siedziała z szeroko rozdziawioną buzią i gapiła się na mnie jak na jakąś kosmitkę.

Niech sobie myśli co chce, mam to głęboko w tylnej części mojego ciała. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Edward zły nie będzie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Nadeszła przerwa na lunch. Zmierzałam właśnie na stołówkę, gdy spotkałam miedzianowłosego. Dzięki Bogu nie wyglądał na złego, a raczej na rozbawionego.

– Hej! – powiedziałam pierwsza.

– Cześć! – powiedział. – Co tam?

– Jakoś. Edward, może… usiądziesz ze mną podczas lunchu? – spytałam. Zamierzałam spytać czy „zje", ale to słowo w naszym przypadku nie było odpowiednie.

– Szczerze powiedziawszy na to liczyłem, bo siedzenie samemu jakoś mi nie odpowiada. – powiedział i otworzył przede mną drzwi puszczając przodem. A wtedy wszyscy uczniowie spojrzeli na naszą dwójkę. _Oj, coś widzę, że plotki szybko się tutaj rozchodzą. _

– Czyżbyśmy byli tematem numer 1 wśród uczniów? – spytał chichocząc.

– Taa… W końcu takie newsy. Nie mogę tylko uwierzyć, że Jessika jest taka durna, że w to uwierzyła.

– Co się dziwić. W końcu to blondynka. – powiedział Edward, a ja zaczęłam się śmiać.

Usiedliśmy przy stoliku, będąc cały czas pod obserwacją ciekawskich uczniów.

– Czemu w tej szkole jest tak nudno?

– Nudno? Przecież już urozmaiciłaś uczniom dzień, mówiąc Jessice, że uprawialiśmy dziki seks na tylnym siedzeniu mojego Volvo. – powiedział pochylając się nad stołem.

– No tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mi nikt go nie urozmaicił. Trzeba wprowadzić w tej szkole jakąś rozrywkę.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał zaciekawiony wampir.

Chwilę się zastanowiłam, aż w końcu palnęłam.

– Rozkochaj w sobie Jessikę, a potem rzuć.

– O nie, nie ma mowy!

– Ale czemu? – spytałam robiąc maślane oczy.

– Jakby to wyglądało? Miałbym skakać z kwiatka na kwiatek?

– W sumie to masz rację. Ale zrób to dla mnie i uśmiechnij się do niej, jak w reklamie pasty do zębów. Chce zobaczyć jej minę.

– To chyba jest tego warte. – powiedział śmiejąc się. – Zastanowię się. A wracając do planu urozmaicania sobie dnia w szkole. Masz jeszcze jakiś pomysł?

– Hmm… Jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy, to kontynuowanie historyjki o dzikim seksie…

– Jakieś propozycje?

– Jeszcze nie. Pewnie wyjdzie w praniu. Teraz twoja kolej. – oh, jestem ciekawa co wymyśli.

– Hmm… Niech będzie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Biologia i wf minęły. Zmierzałam właśnie do samochodu, gdy mnie olśniło. Przecież miałam coś dać Miedzianowłosemu. Rozejrzałam się po parkingu i na szczęście, jeszcze nie pojechał.

– Edward! – krzyknęłam, a on rozejrzał się szukając źródła głosu. Zaczęłam iść w jego kierunku.

– Tak? – zapytał zaciekawiony

– Zapomniałam ci coś dać. – powiedziałam i podałam mu dużą, białą kopertę, która była zaklejona.

– Co to? – spytał marszcząc brwi z zaciekawienia.

– Nic takiego. – powiedziała wzruszając ramionami. – Takie tam. Musze już iść. Pa! – powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w policzek.

– Pa! – usłyszałam jeszcze za sobą głos Edwarda.

A co jeśli to jest ostatni raz kiedy go widzę? Bella_, nie myśl na razie o tym!_

**ҖҖҖ**

Było już bardzo późno, a ja jechałam moim Antonem Martinem na lotnisko. Nie przestrzegałam przepisów. Jechałam maksymalną prędkością, jaką się dało moim samochodem. W mojej głowie pojawiały się czarne scenariusze. Tak niechciane.

Dzisiejszy dzień z Edwardem był taki… nie potrafię go określić, ale było mi dobrze, i czułam się szczęśliwa. Jak rzadko kiedy.

Dojechałam na lotnisko, zaparkowałam i czekałam, aż wreszcie stanęłam oko w oko z rzeczywistością.

– Witaj Aro!


	9. Chapter 9

**Rozdział 9**

EDWARD

Jechałem do domu. W tle leciała cicho muzyka, a biała koperta spoczywała na siedzeniu obok. Nie otworzyłem jej jeszcze, choć byłem ciekaw co znajduje się w środku.

Dzisiejszy dzień w ogóle był trochę zakręcony. Gdy usłyszałem w myślach Stanley, jej rozmowę z Bellą prawię pękłem ze śmiechu, natomiast finałowy tekst spowodował, że prawie spadłem z krzesła. Na szczęście nie wzbudziłem większego zainteresowania w klasie.

Bella zaskakiwała mnie każdego dnia. Może tylko dlatego, że nie znałem jej myśli, z resztą sam nie wiem. Była inna niż wszyscy, i to mi się w niej podoba.

_Zaraz Cullen, czy ty przed chwilą przyznałeś się do tego, że ci się podoba?_

_Eh, no chyba tak._

Gdy zobaczyłem ją dziś na parkingu w tej smerfetce na głowie, to… wyglądała tak słodko… uroczo. A jej uśmiech to po prostu mnie zniewala.

Dojechałem do domu i jak się okazało, była w nim tylko Esme.

– Cześć mamo!

– Cześć Edward! A co ty taki radosny? – zapytała, a ja usiadłem obok niej na kanapie.

– Tak jakoś. – powiedziałem wzruszając ramionami.

– Co tam masz? – spytała, gdy dostrzegła kopertę w moich rękach.

– Nie wiem. Dostałem od Belli.

– To otwórz. – zachęciła mnie, a ja po chwili delikatnie ją otworzyłem i wyciągnąłem jej zawartość. W środku znajdowały się zdjęcia, które wczoraj zrobiliśmy. Byłem w szoku, gdy je zobaczyłem. Wszystkie wyglądały tak… magicznie. Nie spodziewałem się takiego efektu. Zacząłem je rozkładać na stoliku, aż natknąłem się na nasze wspólne zdjęcie. Wpatrywałem się w nie, dopóki nie usłyszałem myśli Esme.

_Tak ładnie razem wyglądają. Pasowaliby do siebie._

Spojrzałem na swoją matkę, która wpatrywała się w zdjęcie w moich rękach.

– Esme, ona jest człowiekiem.

– Wiem Edward, ale… zasługujesz na szczęście.

– Ale…

– Obserwuję cię od kilku dni i widzę, jaki jesteś radosny, taki rozpromieniony. Wczoraj, gdy wróciłeś do domu po spotkaniu z nią, prawie unosiłeś się w powietrzu – powiedziała, a na mojej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech. – Sam widzisz… Ta dziewczyna ma na ciebie dobry wpływ.

– Ale… – zacząłem, lecz mi przerwała

– Edward…

– Przecież ja mógłbym zrobić jej krzywdę. Ja chciałem ją zabić…

– A czy nadal chcesz?

– Nie, nie mógłbym. Ostatnio w ogóle zauważyłem, że jak przebywam w jej towarzystwie, to…

– To?

– Zapominam o tym, że jestem wampirem… tak jakby obudziła się we mnie ta człowiecza strona.

– Widzisz, może jednak warto spróbować. – zaproponowała

– Esme, nie wiem. Boję się.

– To zrozumiałe. Lecz pamiętaj… nie pokonasz miłości – powiedziała i odeszła zostawiając mnie samego z tysiącem myśli w głowie.

_Może warto?_

XY

Piękna, młoda dziewczyna krążyła po pokoju w tą i z powrotem. Długie czarne włosy spadały na jej ramiona, a grzywka sterczała na wszystkie możliwe strony, od nadmiernego przeczesywania jej palcami. Na jej twarzy malowało się zdenerwowanie, jak i wściekłość.

Z kolei przystojny mężczyzna o bladej cerze i długich idealnie prostych, kruczoczarnych włosach siedział na fotelu i obserwował ją.

Oboje mimo późnej pory nie spali. Wyglądali jakby się kłócili, choć na twarzy mężczyzny panował stoicki spokój.

– Aro, powiedz mi, dlaczego?

– Dobrze wiesz dlaczego.

– Ale… – zaczęła, lecz na moment _zamarła_, by po chwili usiąść na wprost niego i patrzeć w jego czerwone ślepia. – A co jeśli… a co jeśli chciałabym z nim być? – padło pytanie z jej pięknych, delikatnych ust, a oczy jej błyszczały.

– Być? Nie za bardzo rozumiem. – powiedział trochę zdezorientowany.

– Być razem… jak dziewczyna z chłopakiem… jak kobieta z mężczyzną – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna, a jej rozmówca oniemiały wpatrywał się w nią.

– Kochasz go? – padło pytanie z jego strony, a czarnowłosa przymknęła oczy.

– Nie wiem… Znam go kilka dni… Nie potrafię określić swoich uczuć w stosunku do niego, ale z pewnością nie jest mi obojętny. Przy nim jestem szczęśliwa. – odpowiedziała mu patrząc prosto w oczy.

– A on?

– Nie wiem – powiedziała i zapadła cisza.

Jedyne co było słychać, to tykanie starego zegara i padający deszcz za oknem. Mężczyzna schował twarz w dłoniach, z kolei dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby czekała na wyrok.

– Złożę im wizytę – padło z jego ust.

– Co?

– Odwiedzę Cullenów.

– Nie ma mowy! Nie pójdziesz tam sam. Idę z tobą – powiedziała stanowczo.

– Niech będzie. – powiedział zrezygnowany, a dziewczyna zniknęła.

BELLA

No i po prostu cudownie. Tylko skakać z radości. Zmierzam właśnie do posiadłości Cullenów wraz z Aro, tylko po to, by zorientować się w sytuacji. A jakoś wątpię, by Aro – pan i władca pozwolił mi po tym wszystkim zdradzić moją tajemnicę Cullenom. Szanuję go, ale czy musi mi mówić jak mam żyć? Wiem, jestem dla niego bardzo cenna, ale bez przesady. Boi się o swój tyłek, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby Cullenowie stanowili dla Wielkiej Trójcy jakieś zagrożenie. Rozumiem, gdybym chciała się zaprzyjaźnić z jednym z Rumunów, ale Cullenowie, to miła sympatyczna rodzinka, której nie zależy na władzy.

Dobiegaliśmy właśnie na miejsce. Ciekawe co to będzie. Z Edwardem pod jednym dachem, tylko, że no właśnie… Dla niego będę blond włosą pięknością. _Nie ma to jak posiadanie wielu darów._ Aktualnie wyglądem w ogóle nie przypominam Belli. Krótka blond fryzurka, ponad 175 cm wzrostu i 10 centymetrowe szpilki, no i oczywiście czerwone ślepia. Efekt całkiem, całkiem, no i dodam, że mam być wredną suką. Miejmy nadzieję, że się uda.

Staliśmy przed drzwiami ich wielkiej posiadłości i czekaliśmy, aż ktoś nam otworzy. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się przystojny blondyn. Jak można się było domyślić – dr Cullen.

Stał ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy, patrząc to na Ara, to na mnie.

– Witaj Carlisle – przywitał się przyjacielsko wampir. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

– Witaj Aro! Wejdźcie proszę. Co was do nas sprowadza? – powiedział i otworzył szerzej drzwi , wpuszczając nas do środka.

– Carlisle, poznaj proszę Carmen, mój nowy nabytek – rzekł Aro, a tak swoją drogą, to mógłby wymyślić coś oryginalniejszego.

– Miło mi wreszcie poznać twórcę diety wegetariańskiej wśród wampirów. – powiedziałam wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku.

– Mi również miło jest cię poznać. Przejdźcie proszę do salonu. – powiedział trochę zakłopotany.

Co się dziwić. Niespodziewana wizyta Volturi, a Chochlik na upojnym weekendzie we dwoje. Gdybym tylko wiedziała, to bym ich kurwa nigdzie nie wysyłała. – Esme kochanie! Edward! – krzyknął, a po chwili po schodach, w ludzkim tempie schodził Miedzianowłosy. Prawie jęknęłam na jego widok, na szczęście w porę się opamiętałam.

_Bella, tylko pilnuj swoich myśli! _– upomniałam siebie samą.

– Poznajcie proszę mojego syna Edwarda i żonę Esme. Niestety, pozostała czwórka wyjechała.

– Oh, nic nie szkodzi. Zresztą powinienem był Cię uprzedzić o naszych odwiedzinach. Wszystko wyszło tak nagle. Byłem w pobliżu i gdy dowiedziałem się, że mieszkasz ze swoją rodziną tutaj, postanowiłem złożyć wam wizytę.

_Taaa… Ściemniaj dalej, tylko później nie pogub się w zeznaniach._

– Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, więc stwierdziłem, że wypadałoby sprawdzić co u Ciebie słychać.

– Jak widzisz, jakoś żyję i mam się dobrze. Aro, może pójdziemy do mojego gabinetu i tam na spokojnie porozmawiamy? – zaproponował doktor.

– A wiesz, że to jest dobry pomysł. Nie będziemy reszty zanudzać nasza rozmową. – powiedział wampir i zniknęli na piętrze.

_No po prostu kurwa zajebiście. I co ja mam tu teraz robić?_ Zaczęłam rozglądać się po domu. Moją uwagę przykuł piękny, czarny fortepian. Stał w rogu pokoju i zachwycał swoim wyglądem. Eh, trzeba by zacząć jakoś rozmowę.

– Piękny dom – powiedziałam z uśmiechem do Esme.

– Oh, dziękuję bardzo.

– Sama go pani urządziła? – spytałam uprzejmie

– Mów mi Esme. Tak sama, choć trochę Alice mi pomagała, moja córka.

– Naprawdę piękny, taki jasny i przestronny – powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niej, a ona go odwzajemniała.

– Może usiądziemy? – zaproponowała wskazując na kanapy, a ja tylko kiwnęłam twierdząco głowa.

Zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym, a Edward zasiadł przy fortepianie i zaczął grać, z kolei ja gdy to usłyszałam, po prostu się rozpłynęłam.

Rozmowa trwała, a Edward grał, lecz co chwilę przerywał, by coś zmienić w kompozycji.

– Co jest Edward? – zapytała Esme.

– Nie mogę przez to przebrnąć – powiedział zrezygnowany

– Dasz radę. – rzekła, a Miedzianowłosy znów zaczął grać.

Zamknęłam oczy i stopniowo zatracałam się w melodii. _Czyżby była to kołysanka?_ Odpływałam powoli, gdy znowu przerwał.

Spojrzałam na niego. Twarz miał schowaną w dłoniach i siedział nieruchomo. Zaglądnęłam w jego myśli, a tam… Wszystkie wydarzenia… sytuacje ze mną, przewijały się w jego głowie. Byłam po prostu w szoku. Nie wiedziałam, że on…

– Mogę coś zasugerować? – palnęłam, a Miedzianowłosy spojrzał na mnie.

– A umiesz grać? – zapytał niezbyt grzecznie

_No Bells, postaraj się!_

– To, że jestem blondynką, nie oznacza, że nie potrafię grać – odgryzłam mu się

– To w takim razie słucham.

Podeszłam do fortepianu i moje palce delikatnie dotknęły klawiszy.

– A tak na przyszłość, to jeśli coś komponujesz, wyłącz myślenie i otwórz serce.

**ҖҖҖ**

Nadszedł wtorek i w dalszym ciągu jestem u Cullenów, bo mój cudowny Aro tak postanowił, gdyż nie nagadał się jeszcze ze swoim przyjacielem.

Jeszcze żyję, choć nie jest to łatwe, ze względu na to, że niektórzy domownicy nie pałają do mnie miłością, a Emmett wymyślił dla mnie nawet ksywkę – Platyna.

Co do Edwarda, to… odkąd wrócił wczoraj ze szkoły, nie ma najlepszego nastroju, a dzisiaj, to już w ogóle lepiej się do niego nie odzywać.

Siedziałam właśnie w salonie i czytałam jakiś magazyn o modzie, gdy telefon w mojej kieszeni zaczął wibrować.

„Hej! ;) Tak się zastanawiam,

Czy u Ciebie wszystko w porządku,

Bo nie ma Cię w szkole. Edward"

_I co teraz?_

EDWARD

Wizyta Ara i tej Platyny trochę mnie zaskoczyła, ale zbytnio się nimi nie przejmowałem i po prostu starałem się ignorować nieproszonych gości.

W moich myślach cały czas była Bella i w żaden możliwy sposób nie mogłem się jej z nich pozbyć. Ale tak właściwie to chyba nie chciałem.

W poniedziałek do szkoły poszedłem z nadzieją, że ją zobaczę i pogadam. We wtorek było tak samo. Lecz nadzieja matką głupich. Nie było jej.

Nie wiedziałem co się z nią dzieje i tak szczerze powiedziawszy trochę się o nią martwiłem. Ale w końcu nie wytrzymałem i napisałem do niej sms'a. Najwyżej uzna mnie za idiotę.

Leżałem na kanapie u siebie w pokoju, słuchając muzyki i czekając na jej odpowiedź, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

– Można? – Ujrzałem Ara

– Tak, oczywiście. Proszę.

Wszedł do środka i zaczął się rozglądać, a ja nie zwracałem na niego większej uwagi.

– Piękna dziewczyna. – Usłyszałem. Wampir trzymał w rękach jedno ze zdjęć Belli.

– Owszem – przyznałem mu rację, a on dotknął mojej ręki.

_No to przepadłem. _Aktualnie Aro znał każda moją myśl… dokładnie wszystko co wydarzyło się w moim długim życiu. _Eh, taki dar._

– Jest Ci bliska, prawda? – zapytał, a ja tylko kiwnąłem głową. – I co zamierzasz zrobić?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Ona jest człowiekiem. – powiedziałem i zapadła cisza.

– Wiesz, jeśli zależy ci na niej, to może warto spróbować. Tylko pamiętaj! Ty nie możesz jej powiedzieć kim jesteś! Znasz tego konsekwencje. Ale co innego, jeśli sama odgadnie twoją tajemnicę. Wy żyjecie inaczej niż pozostała reszta. To uczucia w waszym życiu odgrywają dużą rolę. A jeśli ją pokochasz, to walcz o nią bez względu na wszystko. Nie ważne kim jest ona, a kim ty. Kochaj ją i nie zrań!


	10. Chapter 10

**Rozdział 10**

BELLA

Wiedziałam, że to tak się skończy. Po prostu wiedziałam. Cullenów opuściliśmy w środę, z kolei Aro wyjechał dopiero w piątek. Ale co? Nie pozwolił mi powiedzieć prawdy! Jestem na niego wściekła! Co z tego, że pozwolił mi być z Edwardem, jeśli on będzie myśleć, że jestem człowiekiem. Ale tak się nie da! Nie jestem człowiekiem od ponad 100 lat. Nawet nie jestem normalnym wampirem! I co, mam budować związek na kłamstwie? Przecież to nie wypali! Już parę razy okłamałam Miedzianowłosego i źle się z tym czuję. A do tego Aro uciął sobie pogawędkę o miłości z Edwardem. Jedyne na co mam teraz ochotę to zabić Ara i ta jego cała straż przyboczna by mu nawet nie pomogła.

Jemu pozwala być ze mną bez żadnych ograniczeń, a ja co? Mam udawać normalną dziewczynę, którą nie jestem! _Kurwa! To wszystko jest pojebane! _A na dodatek Phil jest po stronie Ara.

_I co ja mam teraz zrobić?_

Dla dobra ogółu, to Edwarda powinnam zostawić w spokoju.

Dla Edwarda bycie ze mną jest niebezpieczne.

Dla Wielkiej Trójcy raczej nie ma to większego znaczenia.

Dla mnie… A ja chcę zaznać trochę szczęścia i miłości.

Moja ostatnia rozmowa z Arem nie należała do udanych.

„_Bello, skarbie… Wiesz dobrze, że traktuję cię jak własna córkę i zależy mi na twoim szczęściu, ale popatrz na to wszystko z drugiej strony. To może się dla ciebie źle skończyć. Wiesz jak niektórzy reagowali na to kim jesteś. Tak będzie lepiej."_

Jego słowa cały czas krążyły mi po głowie. Patrząc w ten sposób na tę sytuację, to się z nim zgodzę, ale naprawdę nie wiem.

Może powinnam stąd wyjechać gdzieś, gdzie mnie nikt nie znajdzie?

Nie, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Jestem egoistycznym stworzeniem i bez widoku Edwarda to już nie byłoby to samo.

Powinnam chyba ograniczyć swoje kontakty z nim i jego rodziną. To chyba będzie najlepsze wyjście w tej sytuacji i nikt do niego nie będzie mógł się przyczepić. Ani Cullenowie, ani Volturi, ani Phil, a nawet wataha, która pragnie się rzucić na Cullenów, gdy z nimi gadam.

Odetnę się od świata i będę sobie cichutko i grzecznie żyć. Wszyscy będą szczęśliwi, tylko nie ja. Raz chciałam zaznać szczęścia i miłości i dupa!

**ҖҖҖ**

Nadszedł poniedziałek i kolejny tydzień chodzenia do szkoły. Po tygodniu wagarów trzeba wrócić do pieprzonego ludzkiego życia. I uwaga… niespodzianka. Do Forks zawitało Słońce, a co za tym idzie, rodzinka wampirów nie zaszczyci dziś szkoły swoją obecnością. Co innego ja… Ja jeszcze się nie świecę jak diamenty.

Zajechałam do szkoły, a świetny humor tryskał ode mnie na kilometr. _Ta kurwa, ciekawe tylko z której strony? _

_**Uwaga! Wszem i wobec ogłaszam! Nie zbliżać się dzisiaj do Isabelli Swan,**_

_**bo możecie za to zapłacić życiem!**_

Naprawdę, dzisiaj jestem do tego zdolna. Na dodatek na polowaniu nie byłam jakiś czas, a co za tym idzie. **Głodna Swan, to wściekła Swan!** Więc tym bardziej wszyscy powinni trzymać się ode mnie z daleka.

Wysiadłam z samochodu i pierwsze co ujrzałam, to szczerząca się do mnie mordę Blacka.

_Czyżby korzystał z okazji, bo Cullenów nie ma?_

– Hej Bella! – Usłyszałam go. Zmierzał właśnie w moją stronę.

_Czy naprawdę nie widać żądzy mordu na mojej twarzy?_

– Hej – powiedziałam, a raczej wysyczałam przez zęby, wyminęłam go i zaczęłam iść do budynku w którym miałam lekcję, ale ten idiota się nie zniechęcił.

– Co tam u ciebie? – zapytał głosem przepełnionym entuzjazmem

– A co, kurwa, nie widać? – wycedziłam, a jego uśmieszek trochę zmalał.

_Black, jeszcze jedno słowo, a ostrzegam cię, że nie ręczę za siebie i gówno mnie to obchodzi, że znajdujemy się na szkolnym parkingu pełnym durnych dzieciaków._

Na szczęście już nic nie powiedział. Chyba wreszcie poprawnie odczytał emocje znajdujące się na mojej twarzy, za co jestem mu dozgonnie wdzięczna.

W tym stanie powinnam była zostać w domu, ale miałam już serdecznie dość tych pustych czterech ścian wypełnionych myślami o Edwardzie.

_Stop Swan! Koniec Edwardowych myśli!_

Lekcje mijały. Na szczęście po porannym incydencie z wilkołakiem już nikt nie odważył się do mnie zagadać. I chwała im za to. Niech nawet uznają mnie za chorą psychicznie, byleby się do mnie dzisiaj nie zbliżali.

Po skończonych lekcjach nie wiedziałam, co mam ze sobą zrobić. Do domu wracać mi się nie chciało. Właściwie to nie miałam po co tam wracać. Ale trzeba było udać się na polowanie. Nie było innego wyboru. Pragnienie musi być zaspokojone.

Ruszyłam przed siebie samochodem, nie patrząc na to gdzie jadę. Trzeba było znaleźć las, parę zwierzątek i je „zjeść".

Tak, jestem wegetarianką. Do dziś pamiętam kłótnię na pół Volterry o to, że nie będę żywić się ludzką krwią. W końcu Phil zaproponował, bym zaspokajała swoje pragnienie krwią zwierzęcą i że to pomysł jego przyjaciela. Tylko, że wtedy nie dodał żadnej wzmianki o tym, że tym przyjacielem był Carlisle Cullen.

_Bello, znowu wracasz myślami do Cullenów!_

_Boże, nawet moja dieta jest z nimi powiązana!_

Ja tu po prostu zwariuję! Słyszał ktoś może o szpitalu psychiatrycznym dla wampirów, bo by mi się przydał.

Po polowaniu, „szczęśliwa" i nasycona wróciłam do domu, po czym wzięłam gorący prysznic i poszłam spać.

**ҖҖҖ**

Następny dzień słoneczny już nie był. Niestety. Unikanie Cullenów jest prostsze, gdy ich nie ma w szkole.

Zebrałam się szybko i ruszyłam do mojej placówki edukacyjnej. _Przynajmniej nie spotkam się z nim rano._

Lekcje powoli mijały. Powiem nawet, że Stanley mnie dzisiaj tak bardzo nie irytowała, co oznaczało cud. Naprawdę.

Zmierzałam właśnie na hiszpański, gdy w pewnej chwili coś, a raczej ktoś uwiesił mi się na szyi.

– Dziękuję! – Ten ktoś zapiszczał, a potem cmoknął mnie w policzek. Jak się okazało, była to Alice.

– Za co? – spytałam trochę zdezorientowana. Nie za bardzo wiedziałam o co jej chodzi.

– Oj, no dobrze wiesz za co. Jasper przecież nigdy by na coś takiego nie wpadł – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Ach to, nie ma sprawy, naprawdę.

– A jak ty się czujesz? Podobno byłaś chora. – Czy ten Chochlik wszystko musi wiedzieć?

– Tak, już wszystko ok. A jak tam z Jazz'em? Wszystko już między wami dobrze? – zapytałam trochę niepewnie. Nie chciałam za bardzo wkraczać w jej prywatne życie, tym bardziej, że miałam to wszystko ograniczyć, ale przecież wypadało zapytać. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

– Och tak. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie spodziewałam się, że Jasper jest taki romantyczny. Plaża, świece ach… Ale to wszystko przecież dzięki tobie. – Jej entuzjazm mnie przeraża

– Bez przesady, ja tylko podsunęłam mu pomysł.

– Bello, przecież wiem, że to wszystko była twoja sprawka, a na dodatek ta cudowna bielizna… – rozmarzyła się.

– Chochliku, a zostało z niej coś jeszcze? – spytałam, a jej uśmiech trochę zmalał.

– No właśnie nie, ale warto było. – I na chwilę odpłynęła myślami. – Ale wiesz co, może wybierzemy się w ten weekend na zakupy? Co? Taki babski wypad.

– Wiesz Alice, to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

– Ale czemu? Jestem w 100% pewna, że w twojej szafie przyda się coś świeżego. Będzie fajnie! – skąd ona ma tyle energii?

– Naprawdę Chochliku, ja…

– Nie chcę słyszeć sprzeciwu – powiedziała stanowczo.

– Ale wyjeżdżam na weekend i prawdopodobnie wrócę dopiero w niedzielę w nocy.

– Oj to szkoda… To w następny weekend. Będzie idealnie.

_Dobra, raz kozie śmierć._

– Alice, chyba że swój wyjazd przełożę na przyszły weekend, a w ten… – Ale nie dane mi było skończyć, bo Chochlik uwiesił się na mojej szyi.

– Dziękuję! Dziękuję! To zgadamy się jakoś.

– Jasne.

Nadeszła przerwa na lunch. Stałam właśnie w kolejce po jedzenie, gdy usłyszałam za sobą czyjś skrzeczący głos.

– I jaki jest Edward? – Obróciłam się i ujrzałam Lauren Mallory.

_Jej mi jeszcze brakowało do szczęścia_

– Nie bardzo rozumiem?

– No Edward… Musi być świetny. – No tak, zapomniałam, że krążą o nas plotki, ale że one jeszcze nie ucichły.

– Aa… o to ci chodzi. Wiesz Lauren, ja w stosunku do niego nie użyłabym określenia świetny. Na pewno nie. – powiedziałam z rozmarzeniem

– Na pewno – powiedziała swoim cudownym głosikiem.

– Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że chyba nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłaś. Zresztą sama nie wiem.

– Tego nie możesz wiedzieć.

– Ale wiesz Lauren, nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktoś dostarczył ci kiedykolwiek takich doznań. Było tak zajebiście. Ale to ty jesteś ekspertką. W końcu dobrałaś się do spodni większości męskiej części szkoły, więc tobie zostawię ocenę – powiedziałam, a potem usłyszałam plaśnięcie, coś chrupnęło, a potem był już tylko piskliwy krzyk Mallory.

Jak się okazało, chciała mnie spoliczkować, ale jej się to nie udało i prawdopodobnie tylko złamała sobie jakąś kość w dłoni. Nikt jej przecież nie kazał mnie policzkować. To, że jestem twarda jak marmur, nie jest moją winą.

Na stołówce zrobiło się zamieszanie. Pół szkoły podbiegło do biednej Lauren. Na dodatek parę osób słyszało naszą jakże cudowną konwersację, łącznie z Cullenami. Chłopcy zwijali się ze śmiechu, Rosalie patrzyła na nich jak na idiotów, a Alice… zaraz, gdzie jest Alice?

– Bella, wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie jest? – Spojrzałam w prawo i ujrzałam zmartwionego Chochlika.

– A czy wyglądam na taką, której by coś było? – zapytałam uśmiechając się do niej. Obejrzała moją twarz i odpowiedziała uradowana.

– Nie.

– Co tu się stało? – Wszyscy usłyszeli głos dyrektora i na sali zapanowała cisza.

– Lauren spoliczkowała Bellę – powiedział Emmett, czego się po nim nie spodziewałam.

– Panno Swan, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał mnie staruszek.

– Ze mną tak panie dyrektorze, natomiast Lauren chyba coś pękło w dłoni – odpowiedziałam uprzejmie, a on spojrzał najpierw na mnie, a potem na Mallory.

– W takim razie zapraszam obie do gabinetu pielęgniarki! – powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

_I lunch szlak trafił_

W gabinecie pielęgniarki siedziałam niemiłosiernie długo, ze względu na to, że najpierw trzeba było się zająć Mallory. Próbowałam im wmówić, że nic mi nie jest, ale nie podziałało. I tak oto dopiero w połowie lekcji weszłam na biologię. Grzecznie przeprosiłam za spóźnienie i usiadłam obok Edwarda.

– Wszystko okej? – zapytał, a ja spojrzałam na niego.

– Jeszcze raz się mnie ktoś o to dzisiaj zapyta, a nie ręczę za siebie.

– Okej, w takim razie przepraszam, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że akcja z Lauren godna pogratulowania.

– Taa… zrobiłam ci niezłą reklamę.

– Z tego to się akurat nie za bardzo cieszę.

– Wybacz, ale nic innego nie wpadło mi do głowy. Zresztą teraz miała być twoja kolej.

– Ech, nie wpadł mi do głowy żaden pomysł.

– Wybaczam, ale mam nadzieję, że ty reklamy mi nie zrobisz.

– Swan! Cullen! Widzę, że macie dużo do powiedzenia, w takim razie zapraszam na środek.

_No to kurwa zajebiście!_

Nasza odpowiedź na biologii była bardzo… zabawna. Tak, to chyba najlepsze określenie. Pan Banner dwoił się i troił wymyślając trudne pytania na które nie odpowiemy i wstawi pałę do dziennika, ale mu się to nie udało.

Z sali biologicznej wyszliśmy razem.

– Wow! – padło z ust Edwarda.

– Zgadzam się z tobą. Tak się zastanawiałam, co jeszcze wymyśli, by nas udupić.

– Taa… Ale nie sądziłem, że będziesz znać odpowiedź na każde pytanie. Masz ogromną wiedzę.

– Bez przesady – powiedziałam i dopadła nas Alice.

– Hej! Możecie mi powiedzieć o co chodzi z tą całą seks aferą, bo nie nadążam. Jesteście razem? Spaliście ze sobą? Może mi jeszcze powiecie, że spodziewacie się dziecka? – mówiła Alice i akurat pech chciał, że obok przechodziły dziewczyny z paczki Lauren i Jessiki.

_Dobra, możemy się zabawić._

– Wiesz Alice, tak właściwie to…

– Jesteś w ciąży?! – zapiszczała Alice.

_Żeby nie było, ja tego nie powiedziałam._

– Alice! – powiedział Edward

– Chochliku, gratuluję! Właśnie stworzyłaś nową plotkę na nasz temat. – wyszeptałam w jej stronę.

– Czyli, że to wszystko plotki?

– Czy ja wyglądam na dziewczynę, która po dwóch dniach znajomości wskakuje facetowi do łóżka? To nie ja, tylko Lauren i ta reszta.

– Przepraszam, po prostu…

– Spoko Alice, nie ma sprawy – powiedziałam i poszłyśmy na wf.

**ҖҖҖ**

Po skończonej lekcji ze stroju na wf wskoczyłam w dres. Miałam dzisiaj jechać do domu dziecka w Port Angeles i uczyć maluchy tańczyć. Na szczęście dyrektorka ośrodka przystała na moją propozycję. Uwielbiam takie małe brzdące. Niestety sama takiego mieć nie będę mogła. I to jest ta najgorsza cecha w życiu wampira.

Gdy Alice wyjechała z tą ciążą… Gdyby to było możliwe, to skakałabym z radości.

A tak a'propos Cullenów. Miałam ich unikać i ograniczać z nimi wszelkie kontakty, ale ciągnie mnie do nich jak jakiś cholerny magnes. _Moje życie jest zajebiście pokręcone. _Ale co zrobić?

I jeszcze te zakupy w sobotę. Trudno. Mam nadzieję, że je przeżyję tylko, że po Chochliku wszystkiego można się spodziewać. Nic mnie już nie zaskoczy. Cały dzień w centrum handlowym. _Boże, na co ja się zgodziłam! _Nic nie jest w stanie mnie zabić, a jak się okaże, że będzie to całodzienny shopping, to… Chyba nikt mi nie uwierzy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rozdział 11**

EDWARD

Tak! Wreszcie! Ile można? Nareszcie ujrzę mojego Anioła!

_Cullen, popadasz w obsesję!_

Obsesja, paranoja… jak zwał tak zwał, możecie mnie nawet zamknąć w pokoju bez klamek, ale to i tak nic nie da!

Muszę ją zobaczyć, bo inaczej zwariuję. Nie widziałem jej ponad tydzień i… _Kurde, to naprawdę zaczyna się robić dziwne. _Ale trudno. Po tylu latach samotności chyba mogę wreszcie zaznać trochę szczęścia. I dodam, że pozwolił mi na to Aro – Władca Wampirzego Świata. Zaskoczył mnie. Nie spodziewałem się takiego obrotu sprawy. Od rozmowy z nim dużo myślałem na ten temat i doszedłem do wniosku, że warto spróbować. Co mi szkodzi? Moje serce i tak jest martwe. I jeśli Bella nie powie mi wprost „Cullen, spierdalaj!", no może nie koniecznie takim sformułowaniem, będę o nią walczył, choćbym miał skończyć swoje istnienie. Warto!

Gdy dojechałem do szkoły wraz z moim rodzeństwem jej gruchot już stał, lecz po niej nie było śladu. _Cóż, najwyraźniej poczekam do lunchu._

Lekcje dłużyły się strasznie i gdybym mógł, to pogrążyłbym się we śnie. Nauczyciele przynudzali, ale w końcu taka ich rola. Jednak znalazłem sobie zajęcie. Obserwowałem Bellę w myślach innych. Od niektórych wolałem trzymać się z daleka, gdyż były to dosyć jednoznaczne myśli, a takich wolałem unikać, tym bardziej, że dotyczyły Belli.

Wyglądała na zmartwioną i ewidentnie coś ją trapiło. A tak bardzo marzę od tygodnia, by zobaczyć jej cudowny uśmiech i usłyszeć dźwięczny śmiech. _Ech, może się dzisiaj go doczekam._

Usiadłem na lunchu wraz z moim rodzeństwem i czekałem, aż wreszcie drzwi stołówki otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wkroczyła Bella. Stanęła w kolejce po jedzenie, a potem było tylko ciekawiej. To było do przewidzenia, że konfrontacja Bella – Lauren tak się potoczy, tym bardziej, że to ja byłem tematem ich rozmowy. I tak oto powstała kolejna plotka. Taa… Podobno jestem zajebisty w łóżku.

Gdy moje rodzeństwo to usłyszało, spojrzeli na mnie dziwnie, ale szybko przestali, by oglądać dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Kiedy Bella powiedziała Lauren prosto w twarz za kogo ta uchodzi w tej szkole, wściekła dziewczyna spoliczkowała ją. Chociaż nie, spoliczkowała to za dużo powiedziane. Lauren sama sobie zrobiła krzywdę i zaczęła drzeć się na pół szkoły, a właściwie piszczeć. To było naprawdę zabawne.

A potem była biologia. Bells weszła spóźniona do klasy z miną mówiącą „Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój", ale ja to zignorowałem. Rozmawialiśmy chwilę, aż przerwał nam pan Banner wzywając do odpowiedzi. Powlekliśmy się na środek znudzeni. O siebie się nie martwiłem, ale Bella… Nie chciałem, żeby oberwała, tym bardziej, że to ja zacząłem rozmowę, jednak ona na luzie odpowiadała na każde, nawet najtrudniejsze pytanie. _Czy ona studiowała biologię?_

Szliśmy razem na kolejną lekcję, gdy dopadła nas Alice i tym oto sposobem spodziewam się dziecka. _Taa… Dzieworództwo. Ech, ciekawe co będzie dalej?_

Siedziałem z moim rodzeństwem i Esme w salonie i oglądaliśmy telewizję, gdy do domu wrócił z pracy Carlisle.

– Cześć wszystkim!

– Hej! – powiedzieliśmy chórkiem, a on dosiadł się do nas.

– Lauren Mallory trafiła dzisiaj do szpital z pękniętą dłonią – powiedział, a nasza piątka zaczęła się śmiać

– To było do przewidzenia. Nawet ja usłyszałem chrupnięcie – powiedział rozbawiony Emmett.

– Ale nie o to mi chodzi – sprostował. – Po południu odwiedziły ją koleżanki i przez przypadek usłyszałem jak szeptały między sobą, że dr Cullen jest za młody na dziadka. Możecie mi to wyjaśnić? – poprosił lekko rozbawiony. – Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?

I wtedy moje rodzeństwo spojrzało na mnie. _No zajebiście Cullen, włącz myślenie!_

– Bracie, mówiłem ci, zabezpieczaj się! – palnął Em.

– Ale to nie ja, tylko Alice!

– Alice! Skarbie, jesteś z nim w ciąży? – Jazz zaczął nabijać się z całej sytuacji.

– Jasper, to nie ja spodziewam się dziecka, tylko Edward!

– Ale dzięki komu? Dzięki tobie! – powiedziałem i już nie wytrzymałem, tylko zacząłem się śmiać. To jest po prostu komedia.

– Ej, dzieciaki! Wszystko od początku, bo się pogubiłem! – powiedział Carlisle, nie kryjąc uśmiechu na twarzy.

Powoli zacząłem im wszystko tłumaczyć, wydarzenie po wydarzeniu. Cały salon pękał ze śmiechu, nawet Rosalie. A jak opowiadałem, że Alice podejrzewała Bellę o ciążę, trochę czasu zajęło wszystkim, aż się uspokoili.

_Ech, szkoda, że to niemożliwe_ – usłyszałem myśli Rosalie, a po chwili na nią spojrzałem.

– Podoba mi się ta dziewczyna… – zaczęła mówić Rosalie, lecz przerwał jej Emmett

– Kochanie! Jak możesz? Myślałem, że mnie kochasz! – _Boże, z kim ja żyję na tym świecie?_

– Nie o to mi chodzi Em, tylko o to, że podziwiam ją, że jest taka odważna i pewna siebie, jak na osobę, która mieszka tutaj od niedawna. Twardo stąpa po ziemi i nie boi się powiedzieć czegoś prosto w twarz. Choćby dzisiejsza akcja z Lauren. Powiedzieć Mallory, że jest dziwką i nic sobie z tego nie zrobić. Mieć gdzieś wszystkich i to co o tobie myślą. Nie każdy jest w stanie mieć takie podejście do życia.

– No właśnie. Tym bardziej, po stracie obojga rodziców i tak krótkie jak dotąd życie. – dodałem i wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni.

– Skąd wiesz, że straciła rodziców? – zapytała jak zawsze opiekuńcza Esme.

– Powiedziała mi. Teraz opiekuje się nią ojczym, ale nic więcej nie wiem.

– Biedna dziewczyna – podsumowała i na tym jak na razie rozmowa się skończyła.

**ҖҖҖ**

Leżałem na kanapie u siebie w pokoju. W tle leciała cicho muzyka, a ja czytałem jakąś książkę. Chociaż nie, czytałem to za wiele powiedziane. Trzymałem otwartą książkę w rękach, a moje myśli były skierowane na coś zupełnie innego.

Rosalie mnie dzisiaj zaskoczyła i to bardzo. Jak na pustą i zapatrzoną w siebie dziewczynę, dostrzegła parę rzeczy, które mi gdzieś po drodze umknęły. Ale Rose ma rację. Nie spodziewałem się nawet, że będzie zwracać na nią jakąkolwiek uwagę.

I na dodatek to całe „moje" dziecko. Wiem, że chce dziecka, ale nie sądziłem, że cieszyłaby się z mojego. Lecz czy ktoś kiedykolwiek zrozumiał kobiecą psychikę? Raczej nie i nawet ja jej nie pojmuję, choć znam kobiece myśli.

Chyba jednak wrócę do czytania. Wypadałoby zacząć od tytułu, nieprawdaż. Zacząłem czytać, a do mojego pokoju po chwili wpadła Alice. _No to poczytałem._

– Cześć braciszku!

– Cześć Chochliku! Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

– Oh, cieszę się, że pytasz. No bo widzisz, w sobotę wybieram się na zakupy…

– NIE! – _Błagam, tylko nie to!_

– Ale nawet nie wiesz o co chodzi.

– I nie muszę. Zakupom mówię stanowcze NIE!

– Ale Edward!

– Nie!

– Jadę z Bellą w sobotę za zakupy i chciałam tylko pożyczyć samochód.

_Czy ona powiedziała, że wybiera się w sobotę na zakupy z Bellą?_

– Co?

– Chciałam pożyczyć samochód, ale skoro się nie zgadzasz, to trudno.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Jedziesz z Bellą?

– Tak, chcę jechać do Seatle i potrzebuję samochodu, no chyba, że chcesz być naszym szoferem. – powiedziała szeroko się uśmiechając.

_Czemu ten Chochlik przewiduje przyszłość?_

– Dziękuję! – Uwiesił mi się na szyi. – I obiecuję, że postaram się nie wariować.

– Mam nadzieję.

_Na co ja się zgodziłem?_

**ҖҖҖ**

Dni do weekendu powoli mijały, ale co za tym idzie sobota z Alice w centrum handlowym prędzej czy później nadejdzie. Na szczęście będzie Bella. Liczę na to, że w razie czego uratuje mnie z rąk tej zakupoholiczki, no chyba że ona też się nią okaże, a wtedy to mogę pożegnać się z życiem.

Wreszcie nadeszła jakże wyczekiwana i upragniona przeze mnie sobota. Jechałem z Alice do centrum miasteczka, bo tam byliśmy umówieni z Bellą. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, bo przecież bez problemu mogliśmy podjechać po nią do domu, ale tak ustaliły i ja nie miałem nic do gadania. Zresztą Bella chyba nawet nie wie, że jadę z nimi.

Zajechałem na miejsce, a mój Anioł już czekał. Ze słuchawkami w uszach i tańczył. Po chwili nas dostrzegła i zaczęła iść w naszą stronę. I mój słodki, kurwa, Boże! Jak ona wyglądała. _Czy mi się zdaje Cullen, czy wreszcie jak na nastolatka przystało zaczęły szaleć w tobie hormony? _Granatowe trampki w kratę, obcisłe jeansy lekko opuszczona na biodrach, męska ciemna koszulka, skóra i ostry makijaż. _Czy ja kiedykolwiek widziałem ją wymalowaną? Nie! _Ale efekt…Mimo, że nie jest kobieco ubrana, wygląda zajebiście. Zresztą jej można dać do założenia worek pokutny, a i tak będzie piękna. _Cullen, skończ już! _Podeszła do nas lustrując mnie wzrokiem. _O co chodzi do cholery? Coś nie tak?_

– Jesteś tu dobrowolnie? – zapytała zszokowana. _No tak, jak normalna osoba jedzie z Alice na zakupy dobrowolnie?_

– Nie, zmusiła mnie. – Niewinne kłamstewko nie zrobi różnicy, prawda?

– Halo, ja też tu jestem! – upomniał się Chochlik

– Cześć Alice, sorry, ale tak jakoś wyszło.

– Wybaczam. To co, gotowa na podbój sklepów?

– A mam inne wyjście? – zapytała zrezygnowana. Te zakupy chyba nie są jej na rękę.

– To co, jedziemy drogie panie, bo nie zamierzam tu sterczeć pół dnia.

– Jasne.

Bella usiadła obok mnie na miejscu pasażera, a Alice została wyrzucona do tyłu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że przebywanie z Isabellą w jednym samochodzie – tak małej przestrzeni, nie spowoduje, że znów poczuję pragnienie, bo będzie kiepsko. Nie, kiepsko to za mało powiedziane, będzie tragicznie.

– Świetnie wyglądasz – pochwaliła jej wygląd Alice

– Dzięki.

– Tylko czemu tak nie kobieco? – _Dalej Alice, za chwilę obudzisz nastoletniego Edwarda!_

Bella spojrzała na nią i po chwili odpowiedziała.

– Alice, naprawdę chcesz zobaczyć mnie w wersji kobiecej, bardzo kobiecej?

_Niebiosa, zlitujcie się nade mną!_

– No pewnie! – zapiszczał uradowany Chochlik

Bella wyciągnęła telefon, a potem podała go Alice. Moja siostra spojrzała na urządzenie i wytrzeszczyła oczy otwierając szeroko buzię.

– WOW! To na serio ty? – zapytała gdy się już otrząsnęła.

_Nie zaglądaj do jej myśli! Nie zaglądaj do jej myśli!_ – powtarzałem sobie w głowie.

– A niby kto?

– Masz jeszcze inne zdjęcia?

– Tak, możesz sobie poprzeglądać – powiedziała i zapadła cisza.

Patrzyłem na drogę, chociaż rzadko to robiłem prowadząc. Te wampirze cechy. Ale teraz wolałem skupić się na jeździe, bo ta cudowna dziewczyna obok, mogła doprowadzić do tego, że spowoduję wypadek. Czułem na sobie jej wzrok, ale nie spojrzałem na nią, chociaż bardzo mnie korciło. Dam radę.

Jechaliśmy w ciszy, kiedy w pewnym momencie samochód wypełniła jakaś dziwna, nieznana mi melodia.

– Alice, czy tam naprawdę jest napisane. „Uzależniony od seksu"? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem, patrząc na moją siostrę, która w dalszym ciągu miała jej iPhona.

– Yhy, i wyświetla się boski, męski kaloryfer. – wypowiedziała, a Bella prawie wyrwała jej urządzenie z rąk.

– Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę. Tak rzadko słyszę. _We fuck you _- Electric Red, że po prostu nie wierzę! – powiedziała uradowana do słuchawki, a z drugiej strony było słychach śmiech.

– _To uwierz skarbie, bo to naprawdę się dzieje. Ale co ja mam powiedzieć. Ja nigdy jeszcze nie usłyszałem w swoim telefonie tego cudnego Alleluja, które ustawiłem sobie gdy dzwonisz._

– I wiesz dobrze dlaczego. – powiedziała ze śmiechem.

– _Taa…. Ale co poradzić, może kiedyś się doczekam._

– Marzenie ściętej głowy.

– _Wiesz, marzenia to ja mam inne._

– A ja niestety wiem jakie. Ja nawet znam twoje myśli.

– _Tak, to o czym myślę w tej chwili? – zapytał ten ktoś ze śmiechem._

– O bzykaniu, ruchaniu, posuwaniu, pieprzeniu, rżnięciu, ewentualnie o robieniu loda, ale i tak wszystko sprowadza się do seksu. – _czy ona to naprawdę powiedziała?_

– _O mój Boże! Kto cię tego nauczył?_

– Hmmm…Pomyślmy… taki jeden, który wyemigrował do Azji, tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić jakie są Azjatki.

– _Oh, straszne. Lepiej powiedz co u ciebie? Są jacyś kandydaci na…_

– Zamknij się, dobrze! – wysyczała do telefonu, a mi prawie ciarki przeszły po plecach. _Z kim ona do cholery rozmawia?_

– _Oj, kochanie, ja chcę tylko wiedzieć._

– Wiesz dobrze, że chętnych jest wielu. Tylko aktualnie ktoś podciął mi skrzydła.

– _Co?_

– Domyśl się!

– _Ale, że w takim razie jest…_

– Uwierz mi, jeszcze słowo, a źle się to dla ciebie skończy.

– _Kochanie…_

– Ga… – „warknęła" do telefonu.

– _Okej. Już się zamykam. Odezwę się za jakiś czas. Tęsknię. Kocham etc. Pa!_

– Ja też. Pa! – I rozmowa się zakończyła.

Moje dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na kierownicy. Nie mam pojęcia co się ze mną działo, ale czułem wściekłość do tego osobnika, który przed chwilą rozmawiał z moim Aniołem.

– Chłopak? – zapytała ciekawa Alice.

– Alice, błagam. Gdybym miała z nim stworzyć związek, to on nie przetrwałby nawet godziny. Mamy różne podejście do życia.

– Aha. A ten kaloryfer, co się wyświetlił jak dzwonił, to jego?

– Tak – powiedziała rozbawiona Bella.

– Wow!

– A co na to Jazz?

– Jazz się nie dowie.

– Okej. – powiedziała, a potem zwróciła się do mnie. – Edward, z jaką prędkością jedziesz?

Spojrzałem na prędkościomierz. 110 km/h Jeśli każe mi zwolnić to tego nie zrobię. Nie będę się jeszcze bardziej wlec.

– 110, a co?

– I w tym tempie chcesz dojechać do Seatle, to życzę powodzenia. Wleczemy się jak ślimaki.

– Mam przyspieszyć? – zapytałem zaskoczony.

– Nie rozumiesz porównania? – zapytała patrząc na mnie ze śmiechem.

– Rozumiem.

– To dobrze.

Nie pojmuję jej rozumowania. Po prostu nie nadążam za jej tokiem myślenia. I nie mam pojęcia, czy to się kiedykolwiek zmieni.

**ҖҖҖ**

Seatle i największe centrum handlowe w tym mieście. Tak szczerze powiedziawszy to na sam jego widok chciałem stąd zwiać. Ale się nie udało. Alice siłą wyciągnęła mnie z samochodu, z czego Bella miała niezły ubaw. W końcu się poddałem i teraz idziemy w trójkę przez ten ogromny kompleks handlowy.

– To gdzie najpierw? – zapytała moja siostra

– Gdziekolwiek. Może tu? – powiedziała Bella i wskazała na jakiś sklep młodzieżowy. Chochlik kiwnął twierdząco głową, a ja powlokłem się za nimi. To będzie naprawdę długi dzień.

Weszliśmy do sklepu i jedna poszła na prawo, a druga na lewo. A co ze mną? Dobra, skoro już tu jestem, to może rozejrzę się za czymś dla siebie, bo jak proszę o to Alice, to później niczego normalnego nie mogę znaleźć w szafie.

Poszedłem na dział męski, a tam kogo widzę? Bellę, przebierającą w męskich koszulkach i bluzach.

– A ty co tu robisz? – zapytałem podchodząc do niej.

– Szukam czegoś dla siebie. A ty?

– Uciekam przed Alice – powiedziałem – A tak właściwie, to szukam czegoś normalnego, bo jak proszę Al o to, by wyposażyła moją szafę, to potem lepiej tam nie zaglądać.

– Noo… domyślam się. Co sądzisz o tych? – zapytała pokazując mi dwa podkoszulki.

– Fajne.

– Jaka twórcza odpowiedź.

– Bella, gdzie ty się podziewasz? Wszędzie cię szukam. Miałaś wybrać coś dla siebie, a nie dla Edwarda.

– No to właśnie to robię – odpowiedziała.

– Ale na dziale męskim? Dla kobiet jest przeznaczony dział damski. – powiedziała oburzona Alice.

– A ja doskonale o tym wiem, ale nie będziesz mi mówić w czym mam chodzić ubrana. – powiedziała spokojnie, a Alice zaczęła gotować się w środku.

– Okej. Jak chcesz – powiedziała i odeszła. Postawiła się Alice. Tego się nie spodziewałem.

– Nie powinnaś tego robić – powiedziałem ze śmiechem.

– Nic mi nie zrobi – powiedziała śmiejąc się. – Łap! – krzyknęła i w powietrzu coś poleciało. – Powinno pasować.

– Dla mnie?

– A widzisz tu kogoś innego?

Razem z Bellą śmialiśmy się i wygłupialiśmy nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Co chwile coś przymierzaliśmy, a nasze stroje były dość hmm… ciekawe? Zresztą nie ważne. A Alice? Cóż, nie mam pojęcia gdzie się podziewała. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie interesowało mnie to. Lecz w końcu to ona nas znalazła. W rękach miała masę toreb z zakupami, a na twarzy wielkiego banana.

– Jak tam wasze zakupy? – zapytała

– Zajebiście! – odpowiedzieliśmy z Bellą w tym samym czasie i znowu zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

– Jacy zgodni. To co, kawiarnia? – zaproponowała. No tak, przecież Bella musi chwilę odpocząć, coś zjeść i takie tam. W końcu jest człowiekiem.

– Jasne, czemu nie. To co, idziemy?

– Okej.

Poszliśmy do jakiejś kawiarni, których tutaj jest mnóstwo i usiedliśmy przy jednym z wolnych stolików.

– To co, Edward stawia. – Usłyszałem Chochlika.

Po chwili podeszła do naszego stolika kelnerka, a jej oczy były utkwione we mnie. _Boże, za jakie grzechy! _Bells z Alice prawie leżały pod stołem.

– Co podać? – zapytała, lecz było to skierowane do mnie.

– Dziewczyny?

– Hmm… Dla mnie latte i duże lody z bitą śmietaną – powiedziała Bella.

– A dla mnie cappuccino.

– A dla pana?

– Ja dziękuję.

– Gdyby pan zmienił zdanie, proszę mnie zawołać.

– Oczywiście. – odpowiedziałem nawet na nią nie spoglądając.

Gdy odeszła nasz stolik wypełniła kolejna salwa śmiechu.

– Bardzo śmieszne, wiecie – powiedziałem i czyjś telefon się rozdzwonił. Bella chwyciła swoją ogromną torbę i zaczęła w niej grzebać.

– Cholera jasna! Gdzie jest ten telefon? Pod koniec XIX wieku nikt nawet nie myślał o czymś takim jak komórka, ani telefon i było dobrze. Były listy, telegramy, a nie telefony! O jest! – Wyciągnęła uradowana i spojrzała na wyświetlacz, a z jej twarzy zniknął wszelki entuzjazm. – Niepotrzebnie go szukałam. – powiedziała rozłączając połączenie i kładąc telefon na stoliku, lecz znowu zaczął dzwonić.

– Może jednak odbierzesz? – zaproponowała Alice, gdy sytuacja jeszcze parę razy się powtórzyła. Westchnęła głęboko i wstała.

– Zaraz wracam.

Po niespełna dziesięciu minutach wróciła wściekła. Chwyciła torbę i wyciągnęła z niej papierosy.

– Palisz? – zapytała niedowierzaniem moja siostra.

– Czasami.

– Wszystko okej? – spytałem

– Tak. – odpowiedziała lekko zdenerwowana. – To gdzie to zamówienie?


	12. Chapter 12

**Rozdział 12**

BELLA

_Romantyzm – epoka w historii sztuki i literatury, trwająca od lat 90. XVIII wieku do lat 40. XIX wieku. Romantyzm był ruchem ideowym, literackim i artystycznym, który rozwinął się początkowo w Europie i wyrażał się w poezji, malarstwie i muzyce._

To definicja romantyzmu, na pierwszej lepszej stronie internetowej, ale co dalej?

_Według romantyków świat dzielił się na to, co widzialne i poznawalne zmysłowo oraz na to, co niewidzialne – dające się poznać jedynie za pomocą środków pozarozumowych, takich jak wiara i intuicja. Romantycy zwrócili uwagę na życie wewnętrzne człowieka – duchowość, uczucia, emocje, a również na odrębność jednostki ludzkiej, jej odmienność i indywidualność. Dominacja uczucia nad rozumem była także buntem przeciwko zastanej rzeczywistości i obowiązującym w niej normom społecznym. Metodą poznania świata stać się miał nie empiryzm, ale sztuka. Typowy romantyczny bohater literacki to buntownik motywowany wielkimi namiętnościami, jak miłość lub nienawiść. Bohater ten charakteryzuje się nieprzeciętnością, konfliktowością; samotnie buntuje się przeciw normom społecznym, lub walczy w obronie ojczyzny. Najważniejszym uczuciem dla romantyka jest miłość, przeważnie nieszczęśliwa i tragiczna, zawsze jednak wszechogarniająca i potężna.__1_

Weźmy pierwszą, lepszą książkę jednego z romantyków. Goethe, Mickiewicz. Obojętne. I co tam widzimy? Ludzi samotnych, odizolowanych od otoczenia, cierpiących, przeżywających nieszczęśliwą miłość. I jaki z tego wniosek? Żyję nie w tej epoce. Przecież idealnie się w nią wkomponowuję. Jestem samotna, odizolowana od otoczenia, cierpiąca w pewnym sensie… Przeżywająca nieszczęśliwą miłość? Nie, raczej zauroczenie.

Ale tak w ogóle, czym jest miłość? Czy ktoś ją zdefiniował? Czy na przestrzeni tylu lat, ktoś opisał czym się objawia? Czy to są te motyle w brzuchu? Obsesja na punkcie tej jednej osoby? To uczucie zwane miłością, czym jest?

Św. Paweł z Tarsu pisał, że jest cierpliwa, łaskawa, nie unosi się pychą, nie zazdrości, nie szuka poklasku, nie unosi się gniewem, wszystko znosi.

Jedni porównują ją do deszczu, inni do strumienia, a jeszcze inni do nie wiadomo czego. A dla mnie? Czy w ogóle zauważę, że stan zauroczenia przejdzie w stan miłości?

Romantycy wierzyli, że to Bóg łączy dusze. A jeśli to prawda i to Edward jest mi przeznaczony. Po tylu latach samotności wreszcie bym znalazła swoją drugą połówkę, w tej deszczowej, zielone dziurze, dalej zwaną Forks. Czy po to tu właśnie przyjechałam? Ale co z tego, skoro nie mogę z nim być.

Nie wróciłam z nimi do Forks. Musiałam spotkać się z Philem i z nim pogadać. Gdy usłyszał moją decyzję, próbował mnie od niej odwieźć. Tłumaczył, że będę tego żałować, że miłość, to potężne uczucie, że lepiej mieć kogoś, niż żyć samemu, że będę wtedy szczęśliwsza. Ale nic to nie dało. Próbowałam mu wmówić, że tak będzie lepiej, ale Phil miał swój punkt widzenia.

Może to wszystko prawda. Nie wiem. Nigdy nie zaznałam takiej miłości. Miłość rodzicielska, przyjacielska owszem, ale nie miłość do drugiej osoby płci przeciwnej.

Może później będę tego żałować i będę cierpieć, ale to będzie później. A teraz? Teraz muszę wyrzucić Edwarda i resztę Cullenów z moich myśli, a przede wszystkim miłość.

**ҖҖҖ**

Była już noc, lekko padał deszcz, a ja samotnie spacerowałam po plaży. Nie chciałam wracać do domu, a tu mogłam odpocząć. Musiałam oderwać się od rzeczywistości. Ze słuchawkami w uszach i przy świetle księżyca powoli oddalałam się od realnego świata, a najlepszym sposobem na to był dla mnie taniec. Nie ważne jaki, balet, standard, jazz, hip hop… To jest moją pasją od dziecka. W końcu odziedziczyłam to w genach po matce. Teraz nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez tego. Emocji, kolejnego wyzwania aktorskiego. I choć żyję tyle lat, nie znudziło mi się to i raczej nigdy to nie nastąpi.

Lecz w końcu trzeba było wrócić do placówki edukacyjnej po raz enty. Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wiem po co, bo mam już kilka dyplomów. Znam kilkanaście języków, w tym parę wymarłych. No powiedzcie mi, po co? Chyba, żeby urozmaicić sobie wieczne życie.

Ale dzisiaj panowała wyjątkowo oniryczna atmosfera. Usypiałam na każdej lekcji, ale nie tylko ja. W ogóle nie miałam dzisiaj najlepszego nastroju. Dobijało mnie wszystko. Pogoda, szkoła, nauczyciele, uczniowie. Może tylko dlatego, że był poniedziałek? Nie wiem. Zresztą to mało istotne.

Na dodatek od samego rana atakowała mnie męska część szkoły. A ja osobiście miałam tego dość. Niektórym naprawdę miałam ochotę się wgryźć w szyję. Już nie wiem, co mam zrobić, żeby dali mi spokój. Może przyczepię sobie na plecach kartkę z napisem **„Odwalcie się!"** Nie, to za mało efektywne. A może **„Jestem lesbijką!". **Hmmm… już lepsze.

Na lunchu poszłam do szkolnej biblioteki. Była ona tak beznadziejnie zaopatrzona, że dramat. U mnie w domu jest znacznie więcej książek. O tyle dobrze, że miałam przy sobie coś ciekawego do czytania. Zaczęłam czytać, lecz w pewnym momencie literki zaczęły mi się zlewać i odpływałam w niebyt. Na szczęście obudził mnie dzwonek na lekcję. Zebrałam szybko swoje rzeczy i pomaszerowałam na biologię. Do klasy weszłam trochę spóźniona i usiadłam na swoim miejscu.

– Cześć. – usłyszałam cichy głos mojego kolegi z ławki.

– Cześć. – odpowiedziałam równie cicho, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

– Proszę wszystko schować i zostawić tylko coś do pisania. – Ogłosił pan Banner.

_No zajebiście! Dzisiaj jest przecież test! _Nauczyciel rozdał kartki. Przejrzałam pytania. _Cóż, nie jest to jakoś arcytrudne. _Wypełniłam elegancko cały test, a potem rozłożyłam się na ławce, przymykając oczy. Co chwilę słyszałam ciche przekleństwa pod nosem niektórych uczniów, gdy dotarli do trudniejszych pytań. Lecz w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Powoli pakowałam rzeczy do torby, licząc na to, że mój kolega z ławki – tak, Edward był teraz tylko moim kolegą z ławki – sobie pójdzie. Niedoczekanie.

– Jak ci poszło? – spytał

– Dobrze, a tobie?

– Okej. – i na tym nasza rozmowa się skończyła.

Szliśmy milcząc na kolejną lekcję, ale po drodze mijaliśmy grupkę lalek Barbie, które o nas plotkowały.

– Chcecie usłyszeć najnowszą informacją? – palnęłam na pół korytarza, ale nic od nich nie usłyszałam, gapiły się tylko jak jakieś niedorozwinięte. – W weekend byliśmy w Vegas i się pobraliśmy. Wybaczcie, że was nie zaprosiliśmy. Wszystko wyszło tak nagle. Ale listę z prezentami wyśle wam mailem. – powiedziałam słodko z najpiękniejszym wymuszonym uśmiechem na jaki było mnie stać, odwróciłam się i po prostu stamtąd odeszłam.

Jak tacy ludzie w ogóle mogą żyć. W głowie mają plastik zamiast mózgu, a ich IQ wynosi 0. No jak przetrwali na Ziemi tyle lat? Nawet ludzie w neolicie byli mądrzejsi!

**ҖҖҖ**

Po powrocie do domu, jedyne na co miałam ochotę, to łóżko i kołdra. Walnęłam się do mojego wyrka, włączyłam muzykę i wzięłam laptopa. Samotność w tym domu mnie dobijała. Nie miałam się do kogo odezwać, ani nic. Byłam przyzwyczajona do tego, że zawsze mogłam z kimś pogadać, czy to było w Volterze, czy tam, gdzie do tej pory mieszkałam. Aro, Marek, Kajusz, Feliks, Phil, mój kochany Seksoholik, czy jeszcze jakieś inne zaprzyjaźnione wampiry. A teraz co? Cztery puste ściany. Nie było co robić. Nawet durne gry komputerowe mi się znudziły. Jedyne co mi zostało, to użalanie się nad sobą.

**ҖҖҖ**

Wtorek. Drugi dzień tygodnia, a co za tym idzie, coraz bliżej weekendu. Wykonałam swój codzienny obowiązek, zebrałam swoje cztery litery do kupy i przywiozłam je do szkoły. Zaparkowałam i wysiadłam, a po chwili podeszła do mnie Angela.

– Hej Bella! – powiedziała uśmiechając się do mnie sympatycznie.

– Hej Angela! Co u Ciebie? – spytałam się jej. Była osobą, z którą łatwo nawiązywało się kontakt i miło się rozmawiało. Lubiłam ją.

– W porządku. A u Ciebie?

– Nie najgorzej, ale mogło być lepiej. – odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

– Coś nie tak?

– Nie, tylko mam do dupy nastrój ostatnio. Słuchaj Angela… – zaczęłam niepewnie – Może spędziłabyś ze mną lunch w szkolnej bibliotece? – zapytałam. – Jeśli oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko. Boże, głupio to brzmi, ale ostatnio po prostu narażam się wszystkim i siedzenie w stołówce za bardzo mi nie odpowiada, a szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie chcę siedzieć sama w bibliotece. – tłumaczyłam się.

– Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to ja mojego towarzystwa stolikowego mam trochę dość, więc z przyjemnością do ciebie dołączę.

– Tak? To naprawdę jestem ci wdzięczna. Czyli widzimy się na lunchu w bibliotece.

– Yhy.

– Okej. To w takim razie do zobaczenia. Ja spadam na lekcję. – powiedziałam, prawdopodobnie z wielkim bananem na twarzy.

**ҖҖҖ**

Lekcje do lunchu nawet minęły szybko, a potem poszłam do biblioteki. Angela już tam na mnie czekała w jednym z kątów, za regałem z książkami.

– Hej! – powiedziałam siadając obok niej.

– Hej! I jak tam nastrój?

– Eh, trochę lepiej. – powiedziałam, a z torby wyciągnęłam żelki. – Żelkę? – spytałam, a ona otworzyła szeroko oczy.

– No pewnie, ale chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jadasz słodycze. Masz tak idealną figurę, że myślałam, że żyjesz o chlebie i wodzie. – powiedziała, a ja zaczęłam się śmiać.

– Jak chcesz, mam jeszcze czekoladę i krówki. I tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to nigdy nie byłam na diecie.

– Żartujesz sobie?! To jakim cudem tak wyglądasz?

– Taniec. Tańczę od urodzenia, choć podobno nawet już wtedy, gdy byłam w brzuchu u mamy. Najpierw był balet, a potem przez różne style dotarłam do hip hopu.

– Wow! Pewnie rodzice są z ciebie dumni. – powiedziała z uśmiechem, a mnie na wzmiankę o rodzicach ścisnęło w środku. Choć minęło tyle lat…

– Może i są… Oboje nie żyją. – powiedziałam, a Angela już zamierzała coś powiedzieć, lecz ją uprzedziłam. – Spoko, naprawdę nic się nie stało. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, możesz mi je zadać. – powiedziałam lekko się uśmiechając.

– To z kim teraz mieszkasz?

– Z Philem, moim ojczymem, chociaż mieszkam to trochę za dużo powiedziane. Jest fotografem i często wyjeżdża.

– Musi ci być ciężko.

– Czy ja wiem… Czuję się trochę samotna. Nie mam się nawet do kogo odezwać. – wyrzuciłam z siebie to, co leżało mi na wątrobie. Wreszcie mogłam z kimś w miarę szczerze pogadać.

– Słuchaj, to może jakoś urozmaicimy sobie czas. Pójdziemy do kina, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

– Hmm… Czemu nie, choć jak ostatnio postanowiłam urozmaicić sobie czas w szkole, to plotki krążą do tej pory i mam ich już serdecznie dość.

– Chodzi o ciebie i Edwarda?

– Tak. Chciałam, by było się z czego pośmiać, a te bezmózgie osobniki w to wierzą. Naprawdę, nie zdziwię się, jak za chwilę ktoś mnie zawoła Isabella Cullen, albo spyta się, czy to chłopczyk, czy dziewczynka.

– Eh, słyszałam jak niektórzy rozmawiali na ten temat i tak szczerze powiedziawszy, robi się to trochę nieciekawe.

– Wiem. Na dodatek Edwarda wciągnęłam w tą całą aferę plotkową.

– Wydawało mi się, że się z nimi zaprzyjaźniłaś.

– To trochę za dużo powiedziane. Po prostu czasem z nimi gadam i tyle.

– Wiesz, kiedyś to oni nie gadali z nikim. Przyjechali z tej Alaski. Wyglądają jak jakieś gwiazdy filmowe, z resztą ty też i byli takimi odludkami, a gdy ty przyjechałaś, tak jakby wszystko się zmieniło.

– Może dlatego, że wreszcie przestali być „nowi".

– Prawdopodobnie. Ale mnie jakoś nigdy to nie interesowało. Są jacy są i nic tego nie zmieni.

– Dokładnie. To co z tym kinem?

– Sobota?

– Okej. Tylko błagam, żadnej komedii romantycznej, bo za nimi nie przepadam.

– To może jakaś normalna komedia, pośmiałybyśmy się.

– Jestem za.

Gadałyśmy do końca przerwy na różnorodne tematy. Nawet nie zauważyłyśmy, że czas nam tak szybko zleciał. A potem była biologia. Siedziałam w ławce i czekałam na nauczyciela, gdy do klasy wszedł Edward.

_Nie myśl o nim Swan!_ – zbeształam się w myślach.

– Hej! – przywitał się, gdy usiadł obok mnie.

– Cześć.

– Co tam u Ciebie?

_Pamiętaj, to tylko koleżeńska wymiana zdań! Nic więcej!_

– Jakoś. A ty? Przeżyłeś zakupy z Alice? – zapytałam, lecz moja twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, z kolei on się uśmiechnął.

– Tak. Ale tylko dzięki tobie. No i chciałem ci podziękować. Naprawdę świetnie się bawiłem.

– Nie ma sprawy.

A potem rozpoczęła się lekcja. Po niej, już tradycyjnie poszłam z Edwardem na wf, jednak tym razem dopadła nas Alice.

– Hej wam!

_Ona i ten jej entuzjazm. Powinni go pakować i sprzedawać. Jestem pewna, że zarobiła by fortunę._

– Cześć – powiedziałam

– Ej Bella, co jest?

– Nic, zdaje ci się.

– Nie zdaje mi się. Przecież widzę.

– Mam do dupy nastrój i tyle.

– Co się stało?

– Nieważne. Chodźmy już lepiej na lekcję – powiedziałam trochę głośniej niż powinnam, ale trudno. Niepotrzebnie drąży temat. Poszłam się przebrać, a Edward zatrzymał Alice. Nie chciałam wiedzieć o czym rozmawiają. Wolałam, żeby dali mi spokój, lecz moje serce chciało czegoś zupełni innego.

1 Źródło: Wikipedia


	13. Chapter 13

**Rozdział 13**

BELLA

Całowaliśmy się bez opamiętania. Nasze języki tańczyły walcząc o dominację. Edward całował moją szyję, ssał obojczyki, kąsał delikatnie rozpaloną skórę, podczas gdy ja drżącymi z podniecenia palcami zaczęłam rozpinać jego koszulę, odkrywając cudownie twardy, męski tors, jakby wyrzeźbiony przez samego Michała Anioła. Umięśniony brzuch, poprzecinany w ubóstwianą przeze mnie kratę. Moje dłonie błądziły po jego nagich plecach, aż wreszcie zatopiły się w tych niespotykanych miedzianych włosach. A po chwili to ja byłam na górze. Siedziałam na nim okrakiem, wpatrując się w piękne złote tęczówki. Zdjęłam z siebie koszulkę, zostając w samym czarnym, koronkowym staniku. Jego przepełnione pożądaniem spojrzenie, rozpalało mnie od środka. Po raz kolejny złączyliśmy się w namiętnym pocałunku. Edward czule gładził moje ciało. Uda, pośladki…wszędzie czułam jego spragniony dotyk Postanowiłam pozbyć się kolejnej zbędnej rzeczy na moim ciele. Chwyciłam guzik moich spodni, a po chwili je z siebie zsuwałam. Jego ręce mi w tym pomogły, by szybko spocząć na moim tyłku, na którym była już tylko czarna koronka. Wypełniające mnie pożądanie, powodowało, że jedyne o czym myślałam, był ON. Ten piękny, cudownie przystojny facet, który właśnie mnie całował. Spalał mnie wewnętrzny ogień. Dyszeliśmy głośno jęcząc z rozkoszy w swoje usta. Pozbawieni w końcu ubrań, poznawaliśmy siebie nawzajem, badaliśmy nasze ciała centymetr po centymetrze. Byłam tak cholernie wilgotna, tak cholernie gotowa na przyjęcie go w siebie. Cicho i czule wypowiedział wprost do mojego ucha „Kocham Cię", przygryzając lekko jego płatek. Załkałam głośno czując jak wślizguje się we mnie.

– Ja pierdole! Co to, kurwa, było?! – powiedziałam otwierając oczy.

Oddychałam ciężko, a moje tętno minimalnie przyspieszyło, co zdarza się bardzo, bardzo rzadko. Właściwie to nigdy. A to. Ten sen. Boże! Przecież przed chwilą uprawiałam seks z Edwardem! We śnie! Ja pierdole!

Do czego to doszło. Belli „Wiecznej Dziewicy" Swan śnią się takie rzeczy. Ale muszę przyznać, że jeśli ciało Edwarda wygląda tak w rzeczywistości, to ja pierdole. Jego umięśniona klata, brzuch, jego zajebisty… Dość! Chyba potrzebny mi zimny prysznic.

Dzisiaj była sobota i miałam spotkać się z Angelą i iść do kina, czy coś tam jeszcze. Wczorajszego dnia spotkałam się z Philem na małą sesję zdjęciową, bo się uparł i ja nie miałam nic do gadania. Wydaje mi się, że zdjęcia wyszły dobrze, choć dopiero dzisiaj miałam zobaczyć efekt końcowy. Foty w hip hopowym stylu z mina mówiącą „Mam wyjebane na wszystko". Tak, to, to co tygryski lubią najbardziej.

A dzisiaj? Przedpołudnie spędziłam na obijaniu się, a po Angelę miałam pojechać dopiero na 16. Przynajmniej jakoś się rozerwę.

Zajechałam pod dom dziewczyny punktualnie. Był to niewielki domek, prawie w centrum Forks, ale mimo wszystko wyglądał przytulnie. Zatrąbiłam, a po chwili Angela wyszła z domu.

– Hej! – przywitała się wsiadając do auta.

– Hej! Czyli kierunek kino?

– Tak! Wybrałaś już jakiś film?

– Nie. Co powiesz na to, byśmy poszły na pierwszą lepsza komedię, bez patrzenia na recenzję.

– Czemu nie.

Tak też zrobiłyśmy. I było warto. Śmiałyśmy się cały seans, a po wyjściu z kina również. Nie ma to jak świetna komedia, genialne dialogi i oczywiście świetny humor.

– To był zajebisty film!

– W 100% się z tobą zgadzam. To co teraz? – zapytała Angela

– Hmmm… może pojedziemy coś zjeść?

– O nie, nie ma mowy. Po tym popcornie i coli nic na razie w siebie nie wcisnę. – powiedziała łapiąc się za brzuch

– A jest tu jakiś sklep muzyczny, bo z chęcią bym sprawdziła, czy są jakieś ciekawe nowości.

– Jasne. Jest nawet niedaleko stąd.

– To świetnie.

– A jak ci minęło wczorajsze popołudnie i dzisiejszy poranek, bo zapomniałam się ciebie wcześniej spytać. – powiedziała, gdy jechałyśmy już do sklepu

– Wczoraj spotkałam się z Philem, bo uparł się na sesję zdjęciową, a dzisiaj się obijałam.

– Sesja zdjęciowa! I jaki wyszedł efekt? Masz już zdjęcia?

– Nie, Phil ma mi je dzisiaj wysłać. Ale jak je dostanę, to ci pokażę. A ty jak spędziłaś czas?

– Uczyłam się trochę i musiałam zająć rodzeństwem, bo rodzice wyszli do znajomych. Szkoda gadać.

Podjechałyśmy pod sklep muzyczny i weszłyśmy do środka. Krążyłam pomiędzy półkami, aż ujrzałam parę metrów przede mną to ciało wyrzeźbione przez samego Michała Anioła. Tą miedzianą czuprynę w wiecznym, uroczym nieładzie i poczułam ten słodki, ale jednocześnie cholernie męski wampirzy zapach. Nie wiem, czy to wytwór mojej wyobraźnie, czy nie, ale moje serce stanęło. Na ziemię sprowadziła mnie dopiero Angela.

– Bella! – szukała mnie, a miedzianowłosy w tym samym czasie obrócił się w moją stronę. – O, tutaj jesteś. – powiedziała dziewczyna podchodząc do mnie. Gdy ujrzała Edwarda, też stanęła jak słup soli, a jej serce trochę przyspieszyło.

– Cześć dziewczyny! – odezwał się pierwszy, uśmiechając do nas, choć chyba ten uśmiech bardziej był skierowany do mnie. _Naprawdę, powinni mnie zamknąć w zakładzie psychiatrycznym._

– Cześć Edward! – powiedziałyśmy w tym samym momencie.

– Co tu robisz? – spytałam trochę niepewnie. _Od kiedy ja jestem nieśmiała?_

– Wpadłem poszukać czegoś ciekawego do słuchania. A wy?

– Właściwie to samo. – nie ma jak ciekawa konwersacja. Angela chyba zapomniała języka w gębie. – A jeśli szukasz czegoś ciekawego, to polecam to wykonanie Czajkowskiego. – powiedziałam wskazując na jedną z płyt, znajdujących się na półce obok nas.

– Czajkowski? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

– Coś nie tak? Sądziłam, że lubisz klasykę.

– Owszem, ale nie sądziłem, że ty ją lubisz.

– Preferuję każdy rodzaj muzyki. No może z wyjątkiem techno i metalu.

– Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie wyglądasz na taką.

– Nie należy oceniać ludzi po pozorach. – odgryzłam mu się.

– Masz rację. Wybacz.

– Przepraszam na chwilę. – powiedziałam, gdyż poczułam wibrację w kieszeni.

Przyszły zdjęcia od Phila. Na widok efektu jaki wyszedł, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, co nie uszło uwadze moim towarzyszom. Drapieżne, wulgarne, ale mimo wszystko zajebiste.

– Co tam masz? – spytała Angela.

– Phil przysłał zdjęcia. – powiedziałam podając jej telefon.

– Wow. No nieźle. – przeglądnęła i podała telefon Edwardowi. Miedzianowłosy spoglądał na telefon, to na mnie.

– Ciemna strona Belli Swan? – zapytał z rozbawieniem, a mój uśmiech automatycznie zniknął.

– Nie, ale lepiej żebyś nigdy jej nie poznał. – powiedziałam ostro, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Czas na nas. Chodź Angela. – i odeszłam.

Naprawdę, lepiej dla niego, by nigdy nie poznał tej strony mnie. Nie ma pojęcia kim jestem.

Pojechałyśmy do pobliskiej kawiarni. Usiadłyśmy w odosobnionej loży i zamówiłyśmy po latte.

– Przepraszam za tamto w sklepie. Po prostu Edward wszedł na temat, którego bardzo nie lubię i mnie trochę drażni. – odezwałam się pierwsza.

– Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Rozumiem. Ale muszę Ci powiedzieć, że pasowalibyście do siebie.

– O czym ty mówisz? – zapytałam zaskoczona jej słowami.

– Oj, nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. A z resztą, widzę jak na ciebie patrzy. Z taką czułością, uwielbieniem… Nie wiem jak inaczej to nazwać.

– Bez przesady.

– To na twój widok się uśmiecha. I nie mów, że nie, bo widziałam. A poza tym, on chyba też nie jest ci obojętny. Co? – zapytała z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

To nie była Jessika, czy Lauren, jej mogłam powiedzieć. Tylko, że nie miałam pojęcia co. Wzruszyłam ramionami i postanowiłam zmienić temat.

– A ty? Jest jakiś obiekt westchnień? – spytałam, a na twarzy dziewczyny zaczęły pojawiać się lekkie rumieńce. – Ej, no powiedz.

– Nie, bo będziesz się śmiać.

– Obiecuję, że nie będę.

– Eric. – powiedziała bardzo cicho i gdyby nie moje wampirze zmysły, nie usłyszałabym jej.

– Ten Eric? – zapytała będąc w szoku.

– Yhy.

– Uf. Dzięki Bogu. Już myślałam, że ktoś inny. – powiedziałam ze śmiechem. – I zamierzasz coś z tym zrobić?

– A co mogę zrobić. Jak na razie, to on ugania się za tobą.

– Ja mu nie kazałam. – powiedziałam na swoją obronę. – I uwierz, nie jest mi to na rękę.

– Ale co w tej sytuacji mogę zrobić?

– Może po prostu przejmij inicjatywę. Nie żyjemy w XIX, tylko XXI wieku i to nic złego.

– Ale jak?

– I tu jest pies pogrzebany. Nie mam pojęcia. Nie jestem doświadczona w relacjach damsko – męskich.

– Nie za bardzo rozumiem.

– Nie miałam nigdy chłopaka, ani nic z tych rzeczy.

– Ale, że tak w ogóle? Nie wierzę ci!

– Naprawdę.

EDWARD

Co z tymi kobietami jest nie tak? Zmieniają im się nastroje tak często, że za nimi nie nadążam.

A Bella… Cóż. Od naszej ostatniej rozmowy minęło wiele dni, jak nie tygodni. Choć, czy naszą rozmowę w sklepie z płytami można nazwać rozmową? Raczej wymianą zdań.

Zaczęła się od nas oddalać. Ode mnie, Alice, Jaspera, Ema. I nie miałem pojęcia czemu. Z jednej strony dobrze, ale z drugiej… Ta człowiecza część mnie cierpiała. To chyba najlepsze określenie. Szczerze? Brakowało mi jej i to cholernie. I nie chodziło o jej zapach, czy krew. Brakowało mi tych pogawędek, cudownego uśmiechu, głębi pięknych brązowych oczu. Nie wspominając już nawet o dotyku jej ust na moim policzku. Brakowało mi wszystkiego, co było z nią związane. Chyba się uzależniłem od Belli Swan. Ale czy można się uzależnić od kogoś? Od alkoholu, czy heroiny owszem, ale od kogoś? Najwidoczniej można.

A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Jasper znając moje odczucia, cierpiał wraz ze mną. Nawet chciał mi pomóc, ale na dłuższą metę się nie dało. W końcu nie chcąc obarczać nikogo, moim jakże cudownym cierpieniem, wybywałem na całe dnie z domu.

Niewielka łąka, która urzekała swym wyglądem, stała się miejscem, gdzie spędzałem ostatnio cały swój czas poza szkołą. Stała się moim azylem, ostoją. Tu mogłem w spokoju pomyśleć i odpocząć od cudzych myśli, ale co z tego, skoro moje myśli cały czas krążyły wokół Belli.

Tak właściwie, to nie wiedziałem o niej za wiele. Była jedną wielką tajemnicą i zagadką. Nie wiedziałem nawet gdzie mieszka, a Forks było tak małe, że każdy wiedział o każdym prawie wszystko. Raz nawet wpadłem na pomysł, by wkraść się do sekretariatu i pogrzebać w jej dokumentach, lecz szybko z tego zrezygnowałem. Nie zdziwiłbym się nawet, gdyby było tam pusto.

Co o niej wiedziałem?

Nazywa się Isabella Swan. Ma 17 lat. Przeprowadziła się tu z Londynu. Jej rodzice nie żyją. Opiekuje się nią ojczym Phil, który jest fotografem. Prawdopodobnie ma hiszpańskie korzenie. Nie ma brata, a jej pasją jest taniec.

Czy to dużo? Nie, stanowczo nie. Na co mi czytanie w myślach, skoro tej, o której chciałbym wiedzieć wszystko, nie wiem nic i czytać w jej myślach nie potrafię. Owszem, mam jej numer telefonu, ale przecież nie będę się narzucał.

**ҖҖҖ**

Siedziałem w swoim ukochanym Volvo, słuchając Debussy'ego. Przed chwilą rozpoczęła się biologia, lecz na nią nie poszedłem. Mieli dzisiaj sprawdzać grupy krwi, a wampir tam stanowczo nie jest mile widziany. Jedna z dwóch lekcji, które miałem z Bellą właśnie trwała, a ja nie mogłem cieszyć się jej widokiem.

Moje palce uderzały w kierownicę zgodnie z melodią wydobywającą się z głośników radia. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych do jednego z budynków. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłem Bellę zsuwającą się po drzwiach. Wysiadłem z samochodu i w wampirzym tempie do niej podbiegłem. Gdzieś miałem to, że ktoś mógł mnie zobaczyć. Kucnąłem na wprost niej. Miała zamknięte oczy i oddychała ciężko.

– Bella, wszystko w porządku? – spytałem. Bałem się o nią.

Po chwili spojrzała na mnie. Spodziewałem się ujrzeć te piękne, brązowe oczęta, lecz teraz wpatrywały się we mnie równie piękne, ale czarne niczym węgiel. Z początku myślałem, że to odbicie moich własnych, lecz to było niemożliwe. Na polowaniu byłem wczoraj i moje oczy były koloru płynnego złota. A jej? Czy to w ogóle jest możliwe?

– Edward, proszę, daj mi spokój. – powiedziała drżącym głosem. Wyminęła mnie i szybkim krokiem poszła w stronę swojego samochodu.

Stałem osłupiały w tym samym miejscu i patrzyłem na jej oddalającą się sylwetkę. Odeszła. Mój Anioł. Moja Bella. Tak po prostu odeszła.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rozdział 14**

BELLA

Czy ktoś w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę co mogło się stać? Wystarczyłaby jedna, niewielka kropla krwi, a wiele niewinnych osób mogłoby stracić życie. Kto wpadł na pomysł sprawdzania grup krwi w szkole, do której chodzi szóstka wampirów, w tym jeden dość nietypowy?

To było niebezpieczne. I to bardzo. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało, a stałoby się nieszczęście. Co z tego, że jestem wegetarianką i nigdy nie piłam ludzkiej krwi. Ale to jednak krew. Czerwona, ciepła ciecz, która zaspokaja moje pragnienie. Powoduje, że staję się silniejsza, coraz bardziej potężna. Podziwiam samą siebie, że się powstrzymałam.

Tylko jest jedno „ale" i to dosyć poważne. Widział mnie Edward i to w stanie, w którym nie powinien mnie widzieć nigdy. Tego opętania, dążenia do zaspokojenia pragnienia.

Widziałam w jego oczach ten szok, gdy mnie zobaczył. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co sobie pomyślał, na ten jakże cudowny widok.

Ograniczałam z nim kontakty jak tylko się dało. Nie mogłam dopuścić do czegokolwiek. Krzywdziłam tym jego, ale również siebie. Szczerze? Tęskniłam. Za nim całym. Tak można by to najlepiej określić. Coraz częściej łapałam się na tym, że o nim myślę. Odtwarzam sobie jego obraz… wygląd w myślach.

A na dodatek te sny. Od tego pierwszego, jakże cudownie wyśnionego „pierwszego razu", zaczęły mi się śnić jakieś niestworzone rzeczy. A na dodatek trochę nierealne.

Raz na ślubnym kobiercu. Piękna uroczystość, podczas której przysięgamy sobie TAK na wieczność. Lub potajemnie wymykamy się do Vegas, by wreszcie „zalegalizować" nasz związek.

Innym razem, zostajemy obudzeni przez dwa śliczne cherubinki, dwa naturalne klony, które były naszymi córeczkami. Z miedzianymi loczkami i brązowymi oczkami. Tak bardzo podobne do Edwarda.

_Boże! Dlaczego to jest niemożliwe? Dlaczego?_

Czyżby słowa Phila miały się sprawdzić? Miałam cierpieć? W sumie to już cierpiałam. Czyżbym bała się podjąć tego ryzyka i zaangażować. Narazić jego na niebezpieczeństwo, które jest związane z byciem ze mną? A może jednak zaryzykować. Poddać się temu uczuciu, które coraz bardziej mnie ogarniało.

**ҖҖҖ**

Nadszedł kolejny dzień. Dobry, czy nie dobry, to się dopiero okaże. Ale tak szczerze, to nie zapowiadał się ciekawie. Wystarczyło spojrzeć za okno, a tam śnieg. Po prostu zajebiście!

W końcu nadeszła zima. Taaa… Gdyby dać mi deskę snowboardową i wysłać w Alpy, ale nie to zadupie Forks.

Trzeba było zachowywać pozory. Ubrałam moje ukochane emu, rurki i jak zwykle męską koszulkę i bluzę z kapturem oraz skórę. Nie ma to jak wygoda.

Zajechałam do szkoły i wysiadłam z samochodu. Ze słuchawkami w uszach zmierzałam przez pokryty lodem parking, gdy w pewnym momencie dostrzegłam zamieszanie. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam jadącego wprost na mnie vana Tylera Crowleya, który właściwie ślizgał się po lodzie. _Co robić? Co mam zrobić? _Plątało się po mojej głowie. Niby ułamki sekund, a jednak wszystko wydawało się, jakby trwało wieczność. Aż poczułam uderzenie, lecz nie z tej strony, z której się spodziewałam. Po chwili leżał na mnie Edward, który próbował uchronić mnie przed samochodem.

Jedną ręką trzymał mnie w pasie, a drugą przytrzymywał auto. W końcu nasze oczy się spotkały. Widziałam w nich przerażenie i… troskę. Oddychał ciężko, tuż nade mną. Trzymał mnie w ramionach, jakby próbując uchronić przed całym złem tego świata. A ja czułam się bezpieczna.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał z troską w głosie.

_Czy nic mi nie jest? Oczywiście, że nie. Co prawda, przyrąbałam głową o beton, ale to asfalt ucierpiał w tym zderzeniu tylko i wyłącznie. Jak może się martwić o mnie? Przecież przed chwila zaprezentował przed połową szkoły swoje nadprzyrodzone zdolności. I to mnie się pyta, czy nic mi nie jest. Niech się lepiej martwi o to, czy nikt go nie widział i czy przypadkiem Volturi się o tym nie dowiedzą. Bo wtedy nie będzie tłumaczenia, że kogoś ratował, nawet jeśli to ja jestem w to zamieszana._

– Wszystko okej. Nic mi nie jest.

– Chyba uderzyłaś się w głowę.

– Nic mnie nie boli. – powiedziałam biorąc głęboki wdech i od razu tego pożałowałam. Krew. _Za jakie grzechy mnie to wszystko spotyka?_

– Na pewno?

– Tak.

Siedzieliśmy we dwójkę między samochodami, czekając, aż ktoś łaskawie nas stąd wyciągnie. Tak właściwie nie byłoby to trudne, ale lepiej się nie popisywać swoimi zdolnościami. Siedzieliśmy tak i siedzieliśmy, aż usłyszałam sygnał nadjeżdżającej karetki, bądź policji. Ale po jaką cholerę? Mam nadzieję, że nie wezmą mnie do szpitala. Nie mogą. Nie mogę iść do szpitala. _Myśl Bella! Włącz myślenie!_

Dupa. Na nic się zdały moje tłumaczenia, że nic mi nie jest. Że nic mnie nie boli. Na dodatek to Edward prawie na siłę wepchnął mnie do karetki, tłumacząc, że muszą sprawdzić czy na pewno nic mi nie jest. Ta kurwa… Na pewno. Jedyne co mnie teraz może uratować to telefon do Phila.

**ҖҖҖ**

Siedziałam na korytarzu w szpitalu i czekałam z utęsknieniem na swoją kolejkę. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni urządzenie zwane komórką i wykręciłam telefon do mojego „prawnego opiekuna".

– Cześć mała! Co jest?

– Hej Phil. Jest problem. Siedzę właśnie w szpitalu, bo był wypadek i van chciał we mnie wjechać.

– Co?

– To co słyszysz. Edward mnie uratował i wsadził do karetki. A teraz muszę stąd jakoś wyjść.

– No co ty nie powiesz. Próbowałaś coś sama załatwić?

– Oczywiście, ale nikt mnie nie chce słuchać! – powiedziałam jęcząc do słuchawki.

– Daj jakiegoś lekarza.

Powlokłam się do recepcji. A tam co? Jak zwykle nikt nic nie wie. Boże, co za służba zdrowia. Na szczęście tuż przed nosem przemknął mi blond włosy wampir – dr Cullen.

– Przepraszam panie doktorze. – pobiegłam za nim w ludzkim tempie. – Nazywam się Isabella Swan. Tak, ta w którą dzisiaj chciał przywalić samochód. Mój opiekun chce z panem rozmawiać. – wyrecytowałam, nie dając mu dojść do słowa i podałam telefon. Phil mnie zabije, że dałam mu Cullena, ale trudno.

– Dr Cullen, słucham?

Bla, bla, bla… Niech już stąd wyjdę. Błagam. Za dużo tutaj krwi! Czy ktoś to rozumie? Po jakiś strasznie długich pięciu minutach w końcu skończyli.

– Bello, będziesz mogła opuścić szpital, jak tylko dostanę faks z potwierdzeniem, że twój opiekun prawny bierze na siebie całkowita odpowiedzialność. Rozumiesz, procedury.

– Oczywiście. Nie ma problemu. Zaczekam. – powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego. – A i mam jeszcze takie pytanie. Nie widział pan gdzieś może Edwarda, bo chciałam z nim porozmawiać.

– Gdzieś się tu kręci. Poszukaj go.

– Dobrze, dziękuję.

– I jeszcze jedno Bello. Jakbyś się źle czuła, to wróć jednak do szpital na badania.

– Oczywiście. – powiedziałam uprzejmie i odeszłam.

Teraz tylko trzeba było znaleźć Miedzianowłosego i wyjaśnić sobie parę spraw. Najprościej będzie znaleźć go po zapachu. Zaczęłam węszyć. Nie lubiłam tego, ale co miałam zrobić.

W końcu go odnalazłam. Rozmawiał ze wściekłą Rosalie. W sumie to się nie dziwię.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać. – powiedziałam niezbyt uprzejmie. Rose zmierzyła mnie wzrokiem, ale odeszła.

– Słucham? – powiedział trochę zdenerwowany wampir.

– Ja rozumiem, że chciałeś mi uratować życie, lecz… – zawiesiłam się na chwilę. _Co ja robię? _– nie powinieneś tego robić.

– Co?

– To co słyszałeś. Nie powinieneś tego robić. Pomyśl o swojej rodzinie. Tak ich narażać, przecież gdyby… Nie powinieneś tego robić. – powiedziałam stanowczo.

– Ale Bella, przecież mogłaś zginąć.

– Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to ty możesz ponieść konsekwencje swego czynu.

– O czym ty mówisz? – spytał zdezorientowany.

– Nie ważne. Po prostu lepiej będzie, jeśli nasze kontakty ograniczymy do zera. – powiedziałam cicho nie patrząc mu w oczy. Nie potrafiłabym tak tego zrobić. Od razu zauważyłby, że wcale tego nie chcę.

– Bella, proszę cię, nie rób tego.

– Muszę. Tak będzie lepiej. – powiedziałam, a moje serce pękało na miliony kawałeczków.

– Nie możesz tego ode mnie wymagać. – powiedział z bólem w głosie, a ja odeszłam.

Zmierzałam do wyjścia, lecz nie potrafiłam wyjść stąd tak po prostu. Spojrzałam na niego jeszcze raz. Ostatni raz, a to co zobaczyłam, przeraziło mnie. Ten ból malujący się w jego oczach, cierpienie, które biło od niego na kilometr. To był kolejny nóż prosto w serce.

_Boże, co ja zrobiłam? _

W moich oczach zaczynały zbierać się łzy, ale nie pozwoliłam im wydostać się na zewnątrz. Zadałam ból i cierpienie, sobie i jemu. Ale po dzisiejszym wydarzeniu musiałam to zrobić. To stawało się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne.

EDWARD

_[…] Lepiej będzie, jeśli nasze kontakty ograniczymy do zera. […] Tak będzie lepiej._

Czemu? Dlaczego to się dzieje naprawdę? Co takiego zrobiłem źle, że tak postanowiła? Uratowałem jej życie. Czy to był błąd?

Gdy zobaczyłem pędzącego vana wprost na nią, myślałem, że… Błagałem Boga tylko o to, by nic się jej nie stało. Wiem, postąpiłem źle, że wykorzystałem swoje wampirze strony do uratowania jej, ale co innego miałem zrobić? Patrzeć, jak jej ciało zostaje zmiażdżone przez samochód? Gdyby do tego doszło, to bym chyba umarł. Nie przeżyłbym tego.

A do tego wszystkiego dochodzi ta nasza dziwna rozmowa w szpitalu. O co jej chodziło z tym narażaniem mojej rodziny? Nie rozumiem. Gadała tak jak Rosalie. Rose, miała podstawy do tego, ale ona? Mówiła tak, jakby wiedziała o wszystkim i całym wampirzym świecie, ale to przecież niemożliwe.

Siedziałem w kuchni myśląc o tym wszystkim. Starałem poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie, ale mi to nie wychodziło. Brakowało mi kilka elementów tej dziwnej układanki. Próbowałem zrozumieć sens zachowania Belli, lecz moje starania legły w gruzach. Nie potrafiłem.

Była noc. Wszyscy byli zamknięci ze swoją drugą połówką w sypialniach, tylko ja byłem sam. Dotąd mi to nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz stało się strasznie denerwujące. Zapragnąłem też mieć kogoś z kim będę dzielić każdą wolną chwilę. Chciałem dzielić je z moim Aniołem, lecz nie mogłem.

Gapiąc się w blat kuchennego stołu cały czas wracałem myślami do ostatnich wydarzeń, analizując je po raz milionowy, aż przeszkodził mi w tym Jasper.

– Co jest? – spytał siadając obok mnie.

– Lepiej nie pytaj.

– Edward, wiem co czujesz i może lepiej będzie jak to wszystko z siebie wyrzucisz, co?

– Nie chcę cię obarczać tym wszystkim.

– Edward, do cholery, jesteśmy rodziną. Tak? Możesz mi powiedzieć. Nie mogę już znieść tego, jak się zadręczasz. Twoje uczucia…

– Dobra, ale chodźmy stąd.

Pobiegliśmy przed siebie, gdzieś gdzie jest cisza i spokój. Księżyc próbował przebić się przez chmury i oświetlić ciemną noc, a wiatr wprawiał w ruch gałęzie drzew. Zbierałem wszystko to, co chciałem powiedzieć do kupy, a Jasper czekał. Nie poganiał mnie, ani nic. Czekał.

– Jazz, powiedz mi, co mam zrobić? Ja naprawdę nie wiem. Bella, zaczęła się od nas oddalać, a w końcu powiedziała wprost, by ograniczyć nasze kontakty do zera. Nie mam pojęcia jaka jest tego przyczyna. Nie potrafię czytać jej w myślach i mnie to wkurza. A na dodatek brakuje mi jej. Cholernie mi jej brakuje. Tak jakbym uzależnił się od niej. Jej wyglądu, zapachu, osobowości. Wszystkiego… Tak jakbym nie potrafił bez niej żyć. – wyrzuciłem z siebie i szczerze, było mi ciut lepiej.

– Zakochałeś się w niej. – powiedział cicho Jasper. Spojrzałem na niego z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, a ten tylko się do mnie szczerzył.

_Nie, to nie może być prawda. Nie mogłem się w niej zakochać. Podoba mi się, ale nic więcej._

_Przejrzyj wreszcie na oczy Cullen!_

– No co, mówię tylko to co widzę, słyszę i czuję. Nie zmyślam. Kochasz ją.

– Ale ona jest człowiekiem!

– Miłość nie zna granic.

– To w takim razie, co mam zrobić. Ona mnie nie chce.

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć. To tylko słowa, a jej uczucia mogą być zupełnie inne. Nie znasz ich, ja też. Jeśli naprawdę ci na niej zależy, to nie pozwól jej odejść. Walcz o nią. Edward, zasługujesz na to, by być szczęśliwym. By dzielić to szczęście z kimś innym. Zasługujesz na to, by kochać i być kochanym. – powiedział i odszedł zostawiając mnie samego z moimi myślami.

_Kocham ją? Kocham ją!_

**ҖҖҖ**

Nadeszły kolejne dni, a co za tym idzie, chodzenie do szkoły. Odkąd Jasper mi uświadomił, że kocham Bellę to… z jednej strony skakałem z radości. Wiem. Dziecinne trochę, ale co tam. Jednak z drugiej, bałem się, że to uczucie jest nieodwzajemnione. Niestety. Ale jest coś jeszcze, co powiedział mi Jazz. Jej uczucia, są skryte i ich nie znam. Wiem tylko to co mi mówi. I to jest pocieszające.

Jednak po tym cholernym wypadku, nasze kontakty rzeczywiście zostały ograniczone do zera. Nie mówiliśmy sobie nawet głupiego „cześć". Choć czasami mi się zdawało, że ukradkiem na mnie patrzy, ale prawdopodobnie to tylko wytwór mojej chorej wyobraźni.

**ҖҖҖ**

Było już po lekcjach. Stałem przy swoim Volvo czekając na rodzeństwo i obserwowałem Bellę. Szła przez szkolny parking jak zwykle ze słuchawkami w uszach nie zwracając na nic uwagi. Zbliżała się do swojego samochodu, gdy podszedł do niej Black i… pocałował ją. Jak on śmiał? Mojego Anioła!

Bella stała w szoku na wprost niego i gapiła się na jego szczerząca się twarz. Jej oczy pociemniały i zwęziły się wściekle. Black zadowolony z siebie patrzył uradowany na nią. Ale nie trwało to za długo. Zaciśnięta mocno pięść Belli powędrowało prosto na jego mordę. Nie wiem, skąd ona wzięła tyle siły, w końcu to wilkołak, ale odrzuciło go trochę. Chwycił się za nos i próbował powstrzymać krwawienie.

– Złamałaś mi nos! – wydarł się

– Bo ci się należało. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Co?

– A co może wolisz szanownego pana pijawkę. – powiedział, a właściwie wycedził przez zęby.

_Zabiję go! Po prostu go zabiję bez względu na pakt!_

– Wiesz co John, Jack, czy bóg wie jak ci tam. Powiem ci, szczerze, że wolę szanownego pana pijawkę Edwarda Cullena, niż ciebie – durnego, zapchlonego kundla, który nie szanuje uczuć innych. Nie dorastasz mu do pięt. I jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz, a pożałujesz tego. I to już nie będzie złamany nos. Uwierz mi. – mówiła wściekle, a jej słowom przysłuchiwała się większość szkoły. _Ale co to miało znaczyć?_ – I wiesz co ci jeszcze powiem. Jeśli szukasz kogoś, by rozładować swoje napięcie seksualne, to poszukaj w gazecie w rubryce usługi matrymonialne, w Internecie, albo pod latarnią. Lub po prostu skorzystaj z usług niektórych dziewczyn ze szkoły. Na mnie nie licz. Brzydzę się tobą! – wycedziła i wściekła odjechała.

Stałem jak słup soli i nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić. Szok!

„_Zadowolony?" – _usłyszałem myśli Blacka

Spojrzałem na niego wściekły. Niech dziękuje Emmettowi, że mnie trzyma, bo naprawdę nie ręczę za siebie.

Ale czy to znaczy, że jest jeszcze nadzieja?

XY

Od incydentu z Blakiem minęło parę dni, lecz teraz zaczęło się szaleństwo związane z balem wiosennym odbywającym się w szkole. Wszyscy uczniowie, no może z paroma wyjątkami, jedyne czym żyli, to bal. Z kim, w czym. A Bella… Dla niej nie to się teraz liczyło. Jej myśli cały czas zaprzątał pewien przystojny, miedzianowłosy wampir. Wahała się. Lecz w dalszym ciągu twierdziła, że jej decyzja jest słuszna. Z kolei Edward miał jeszcze nadzieję na to, że Bella jednak w pewnym sensie do niego wróci.

Nadszedł poniedziałek. Wampirzyca przyjechała do szkoły swoim ukochanym garbusem. Z różowo–szarą smerfetką na głowie szła na lekcję, a przyglądał jej się Edward. Wiedziała o tym doskonale, ale co mogła zrobić. Nic. Kroczyła do klasy, gdy dopadł ja Newton, Mike Newton.

– Hej Bella. – przywitał się grzecznie uśmiechając za razem.

– Cześć. Co jest? - powiedziała niechętnie.

– Bo widzisz… – jąkał się – za niedługo jest ten bal wiosenny… i tak sobie pomyślałem… czy może nie poszłabyś ze mną?

Bella stanęła na wprost niego i patrzyła nie dowierzając w to, co przed chwilą usłyszała.

– A kiedy jest ten bal?

– W sobotę za dwa tygodnie.

– Och, wybacz, ale mam już inne plany.

– A to może je przełożysz? – zasugerował w dalszym ciągu mając nadzieję na to, że się zgodzi.

– Niestety, nie dam radę. Zaproś kogoś innego. – powiedziała i odeszła.

Ta sama sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze parokrotnie z wieloma chłopakami i za każdym razem padała ta sama odpowiedź. Świetna aktorka Isabella Swan wciskała kit każdemu chłopakowi. Nie miała ochoty tam iść, a jeśli by już uległa, to tylko jednemu.

**ҖҖҖ**

Lekcje dobiegły końca i czarnowłosa piękność zmierzała w kierunku samochodu, gdy dopadł ją Tyler Crowley, ten sam, który prawie ją przejechał.

– Siemka Bella. – powiedział uśmiechając się do niej. Nękał ją od jakiegoś czasu i miała już tego serdecznie dość.

– Cześć Tyler. – wypowiedziała próbując się uśmiechnąć. – Chciałeś coś?

– No, bo jest ten bal za dwa tygodnie w sobotę i tak sobie pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy iść razem. Co ty na to?

Wampirzyca ścisnęła mocno pięści ze złości, lecz to było jedyne, po czym można było poznać, że nie chce usłyszeć już dzisiaj ani jednego zaproszenia więcej.

– Tyler, wyjeżdżam wtedy i nie idę na żaden bal. – odpowiedziała w miarę uprzejmie

– Och, to szkoda. A gdzie jedziesz?

– Do L.A. i sam rozumiesz. Podróż samochodem trochę trwa. Nie będzie mnie cały weekend. – powiedziała i dało się słyszeć ciche prychnięcie.

Bella spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyła Edwarda idącego tuż obok.

– Edward! – powiedziała podnosząc trochę głos, a wampir zatrzymał się w miejscu. To był pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna, kiedy się do niego odezwała.

– Tak? – spytał spoglądając w jej stronę. Ona podeszła do niego zatrzymując się parę centymetrów od jego ciała.

– Masz coś do mnie? – zapytała, ale ani wściekle, czy złośliwie.

– Nie, nic. Zastanawiam się tylko ile zajmie ci podróż z Forks do L.A. twoim samochodem, o ile w ogóle tam dojedziesz.

– Myślisz, że garbus to jedyny samochód jaki posiadam? Mylisz się. Mam w garażu coś o wiele lepszego. – powiedziała przygryzając wargę i patrząc mu wyzywająco prosto w oczy.

– Tak, a niby co takiego?

– Chcesz się dowiedzieć? To przyjedź jutro swoim najlepszym samochodem, a ja przyjadę swoim. Wtedy przekonamy się, kto ma coś naprawdę dobrego w stajni.

– Okej. – odpowiedział bez wahania.

Patrzyli sobie jeszcze chwilę w oczy, lecz w końcu się rozeszli i każde pojechało w swoim kierunku.

**ҖҖҖ**

Bella leżała na swoim łóżku. Oddychała głęboko z przymkniętymi oczami. Zastanawiała się, czy dobrze robi. Wahała się między młotem, a kowadłem. W tym przypadku młotem było bycie z pięknym miedzianowłosym Edwardem, z kolei kowadłem bycie samemu, z pękniętym sercem i życie w cierpieniu i tęsknocie.

**Na plus było:**

Bycie szczęśliwym

Posiadanie kogoś kogo się kocha

Bycie kochanym

Koniec z samotnością

Poczucie bezpieczeństwa, etc.

**Z kolei na minus:**

Narażenie istnienia Edwarda

Narażenie istnienia jego rodziny

Bella, sama w sobie

Volturi na karku

No i wiele, wiele innych, lecz to są te najważniejsze, które wampirzyca wypisałaby sobie na kartce. Ale było coś jeszcze. Kłamstwo, chociaż nie. Raczej prawda, która nie mogła wyjść na jaw. I to było chyba w tym wszystkim najgorsze.

Leżała myśląc i próbując zebrać sobie wszystko w jedną całość, gdy gwałtownie zerwała się z łóżka. Wzięła swój telefon i stanęła przed oknem podziwiając piękny widok. Wahała się jeszcze chwilę, ale w końcu wystukała tak dobrze znany jej numer. Czekała chwilę na połączenia, aż w końcu usłyszała to na co czekała.

– _Cześć mała!_

– Zmieniłam zdanie.

– _W stosunku do?_

– Edwarda.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rozdział 15**

BELLA

_Co jest kurwa? Kto dzwoni o tej porze?_ Przekręciłam się na drugą stronę, chwyciłam telefon i odebrałam zaspanym głosem.

– Halo?

– No hej! Obudziłem cię? Spojrzałam na zegarek. 4:00!

– Nie skąd. Kto śpi o czwartej rano?

– Serio? – _on i to jego zajebiste poczucie humoru._

– Ja cię naprawdę kiedyś zabiję. Przerwałeś mi sen!

– Och, wybacz, ale dopiero teraz odczytałem twojego maila.

– Jakiego maila? – _kto normalny myśli o tej porze?_ – A, tego maila. I co?

– Co, co? To ja się powinienem spytać co? W twoim 128 letnim życiu ktoś się pojawił i nic.

– Oj, daj spokój. Jak ty się pojawiłeś, to nie było żadnej afery.

– Afera była.

– Ale inna. Robisz z igły widły.

– Wcale nie. Zakochałaś się i wreszcie się doczekam, aż ktoś cię rozdziewiczy.

– Tobie jak zwykle tylko jedno w głowie. Ja rozumiem, że połowa mózgu mężczyzny zajmuje się myślami dotyczącymi seksu, ale u ciebie to jest 99,9% – Bez przesady. Całe 5% poświęcam tobie.

– Och, co za zaszczyt mnie kopnął.

– Ale wróćmy do ciebie. Co zamierzasz zrobić?

– A co niby mogę?

– Uwieść go?

– Taaa…

– Ej, weź wskocz w jakieś seksowne ciuszki i takie tam.

– Może na ciebie by to zadziałało, ale nie sądzę, by zadziałało to również na Edwarda.

– Na każdego działa.

– A po za tym i tak mam jutro, a tak właściwie dzisiaj iść odstrzelona, bo jakaś impreza jest w szkole, czy ktoś przyjeżdża. Sama nawet nie wiem.

– No i w czym tkwi problem. Wskakujesz w tą czarną ołówkową spódnicę z wysokim stanem, co ją ostatnio kupiłaś na zakupach ze mną. Biała koszula, rozepnij przy okazji parę guzików. No i oczywiście standardowo czarne, wysokie szpilki.

– Serio?

– Czy ja cię kiedyś zawiodłem?

– Hmm… pomyślmy?

– Dobra, nie odpowiadaj. I chciałem ci jeszcze powiedzieć, żebyś nie przejmowała się Arem i resztą. _Carpe diem_. Żyj chwilą. A będzie co będzie. Chrzanić to wszystko. Zakochałaś się i czerp z tego jak najwięcej. I ostrzegam. Jeśli złamie ci serce, to osobiście zamienię go w popiół.

– Wiesz. Właśnie nadeszła ta chwila w której nie żałuję tego, że cię wtedy uratowałam. Naprawdę, dziękuję ci.

– Ach, wzruszyłem się. – _czemu on taki jest? _– Ale szczerze dziękuję ci. W sumie od czego ma się starszego brata, przyjaciela itd.

– Po pierwsze, nie jesteś moim bratem. Po drugie, jestem od ciebie starsza. Po trzecie, jestem mądrzejsza. Po czwarte, jesteś uzależniony od seksu. Mam wymieniać dalej?

– Po pierwsze jestem twoim przyszywanym braciszkiem. Po drugie, owszem jesteś ode mnie starsza, staruszko. Po trzecie nauczyłem się chińskiego. Po czwarte, to że jestem uzależniony od seksu, to jeszcze nic takiego.

– Powinieneś iść na terapię.

– A jest taka dla wampirów?

– Nie, ale powinni otworzyć szpital psychiatryczny. Wylądowałabym tam pierwsza.

– Oj bez przesady. A wracając do ciebie i seksu. Naprawdę chcesz czekać z tym do ślubu?

– Tak.

– Ale nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że nie masz kisielu w gaciach na jego widok.

– Nie skomentuję tego.

– Eh, no dobra. Innym razem. Kocham się Wieczna Dziewico.

– Ja ciebie też Seksoholiku. Dobranoc.

– Dobranoc. I Edwardowych snów.

Jeszcze raz zadzwoni do mnie o tej porze, a przekopie całą Azję i go zabiję. Nawet jeśli miałabym zrównać z ziemią cały Mur Chiński. Ale kurde. Ma rację. W niektórych rzeczach przynajmniej. A rzadko mu się to zdarza. Gdyby nie on, moje życie było by nudne. A on zawsze potrafi je urozmaicić. Szkoda, że go tu ze mną nie ma. Zawsze był, a teraz. Odkąd go uratowałam z rąk wampira, który chciał go „zjeść" jesteśmy nierozłączni. I choć przez tego idiotę spędziłam w Volterze pięć lat, odcięta od świata i zamknięta w zamkowej wierzy niczym Fiona ze Shreka, nie żałuję tego. Wszędzie razem. Ale w końcu trzeba było od siebie odpocząć po tylu latach. _O czym ja myślę o czwartej rano?_

XY

Szkolny parking. Edward już czekał od paru ładnych minut oparty o swojego lśniącego, czarnego Vanquish'a. Nie chciał znowu z nią przegrać. Złamał zasady. I to nie pierwszy raz. A teraz czekał. Jak jakiś idiota, bo założył się z dziewczyną. Ale czyżby wymiękła? Parę minut później dało się słyszeć _Divę_ – Beyonce, a na parking wolno wjechał Aston Martin DBS Volante. Przez przyciemniane szyby nic nie było widać. Kto siedział w środku, było zagadką. Lecz Edward spodziewał się najgorszego. Znowu przegrał? Na jego twarzy malowało się zdenerwowanie i niedowierzanie. Samochód podjechał, zatrzymując się parę centymetrów przed jego stopami, po czym wycofał z piskiem opon parkują na wprost Vanquish'a. Muzyka ucichła, a drzwiczki się otworzyły. Wyłoniła się stopa odziana w czarną, czternastocentymetrową szpilkę z najnowszej kolekcji Christiana Louboutin'ego, potem druga. Smukłe łydki. Długie, seksowne nogi. Ołówkowa czarna spódnica z wysokim stanem, która perfekcyjnie podkreślała figurę. Zwykła biała koszula, która gdyby się bardziej przyjrzeć, odkrywała więcej niż powinna. Czarny trencz. Idealnie proste, kruczoczarne długie włosy. Ani grama makijażu, z wyjątkiem czerwonej szminki na ustach. Bella Swan w pełnej okazałości. Wyciągnęła czarną torebkę od Gucci'ego, zatrzasnęła drzwiczki i wreszcie spojrzała na Edwarda. Ubrany w czarny garnitur, idealnie dopasowany do jego cudownej sylwetki, zapierał dech w piersiach. Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i zaczęła iść w jego kierunku patrząc prosto w oczy. Cała szkoła przypatrywała się tej dwójce. Dziewczyny lustrowały jej wygląd, z kolei faceci samochody, choć większość nawet nie wiedziała co to za marki. Szła pewnie przez parking w tych gigantycznych obcasach, nie patrząc pod nogi, tylko w złote tęczówki. Złość, zdenerwowanie, ból, cierpienie, ale również tęsknotę, czułość i miłość można było dostrzec w jego oczach. Tak wiele różnych emocji. Bella stanęła tuż obok niego. Patrzyli na siebie w skupieniu, aż wreszcie pochyliła się nad jego uchem.

– Złość piękności szkodzi. – wyszeptała tak cicho, by tylko on mógł ją usłyszeć, a ustami prawie dotykała płatka jego ucha. Edward znieruchomiał na to doznanie. Nie odezwał się, ani nic. Nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. A Bella trwała tak przy jego uchu, napawając się tym słodkim, a jednocześnie niesamowicie męskim zapachem. Przekręciła lekko głowę i wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. „I co teraz?" To pytania można by wyczytać z oczu tej dwójki, która bez żadnych wątpliwości pasowałaby do siebie idealnie. Wampirzyca uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało i powoli odeszła, a on? A on po prostu patrzył na swojego Anioła.

**ҖҖҖ**

Lekcje mijały, a co po niektórzy tylko szeptali między sobą na temat jednej pary. Zakochanej w sobie pary, tylko sami zainteresowani niestety nie zdawali sobie chyba jeszcze z tego sprawy. Niektórzy życzyli im szczęścia, a niektórzy... cóż, lepiej o nich nie wspominać. A wracając do tej dwójki, to… zarówno w niej, jak i w nim zakwitła nadzieja na lepsze jutro. Na szczęście i miłość. Po ponad stu letniej samotniej tułaczce po świecie obojga, znaleźli ziarenko miłości w małym niewielkim, zielonym i deszczowym Forks, o którym sam Pan Bóg zapomniał. Przypadek? Przeznaczenie? Kogo to interesuje. Miłość przychodzi w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Biologia. Przedmiot niby ważny, a jednak nie wiele osób pała do niego miłością. Na co komu wiedzieć o pantofelkach, stułbiach, rozmnażaniu komórkowym, pączkowaniu, mejozie, mitozie. Czy chociażby o chorobach genetycznych. Inaczej co prawda ma się sprawa rozmnażania płciowego, ale to już inna historia. Dziś pan Banner się rozchorował i w zastępstwie mieli mieć angielski. Z jednej strony dobrze, z drugiej źle. Zależy od podejścia. Bella z Edwardem siedzieli już w ławce i czekali grzecznie na przyjście nauczyciela. Nie odzywali się do siebie, choć dało się wyczuć i zauważyć, że ich podejście do siebie zmieniło się diametralnie. Nie byli już do siebie negatywnie, czy wręcz wrogo nastawieni. Byli teraz po prostu sobą ze swoimi uczuciami, które było widać jak na dłoni. Dzwonek zadzwonił. Nauczycielka przyszła, sprawdziła obecność rozmowy ucichły i się zaczęło.

– Nie chcę się nad wami dzisiaj znęcać, czy coś. Zresztą dzisiaj i tak jest trochę zwariowany dzień. Chciałabym byśmy zajęli się dzisiaj tematem powszechnie znanym od tysiącleci. Miłość. Może ktoś z was coś o niej powie. – powiedziała szanowna pani profesor. W tym samym czasie Bella przejechała obcasem po łydce Miedzianowłosego. – Może pan Cullen? – zapytała kobieta, a Edward zapomniał chyba jak się mówi na chwilę.

– Ekh… mogłaby pani powtórzyć pytanie? – poprosił grzecznie, gdy doszedł do siebie.

– Miłość. Powiedz coś o niej. Cokolwiek.

– No cóż…

– Miłości nie da się zdefiniować. – wtrąciła się Bella.

– Och, dziękuję pani Cullen. – odpowiedziała jej nauczycielka. Cała klasa już powoli rechotała pod ławkami, a Edward nie wiedział co się dzieje.

– Z domu Swan - Ona i jej teksy. Kobieta już powoli traciła cierpliwość, ale jeszcze w miarę zachowywała spokój.

– Dobrze, zostawmy może już stan cywilny w spokoju i wróćmy do tematu. Miłość. Powiedziałaś, że nie da się jej zdefiniować. Ale dlaczego?

– Bo jest to uczucie, które każdy przeżywa inaczej. – zaczął Edward – Każdy przeżywa je na swój sposób. Dla jednych jest szczęściem, dla innych cierpieniem.

– Gdy jest odwzajemniona jest okej, lecz gdy ta druga osoba, którą darzymy tym właśnie uczuciem, nic do nas nie czuje, to wpadamy w depresje, żyjemy z tym przysłowiowym złamanym sercem. Są argumenty za tym, by kochać, ale jest też wiele przeciw. – powiedziała wampirzyca.

– Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

– Bo domyślamy się co będzie potem. Wymyślamy masę różnych scenariuszy naszej przyszłości. Ale ludzie to egoistyczne stworzenia i tak czy siak będą kochać i będą pragnąć, by być kochanym.

W klasie trwała gorąca dyskusja. Miłość, niby jedno słowo, a wiele zdań. Cała klasa zaangażowała się w rozmowę. Jedno uczucie, a każdy ma jakieś zdanie na jego temat. Inne podejście. Ci dojrzalsi pragną jej, a ci którzy jeszcze nie dorośli, wyśmiewają się.

– No dobrze, ale jak wyrazić miłość do kogoś? – padło pytanie z ust pani profesor.

– Słowami, a jak inaczej. – powiedział ktoś z tyłu klasy.

– Tak niby najprościej. Ale jeśli komuś trudno powiedzieć te dwa wydawałoby się proste słowa, to co wtedy?

– Pokazać. Czynem, gestem. – powiedziała wampirzyca.

– Rozwiń to proszę.

– Tańcem, muzyką, wierszem, obrazem. Niby wydaje się to trudniejsze, ale jeśli ktoś naprawdę jest artystą i chce komuś pokazać, że kocha, to dla niego jest to proste.

– A ty? Jak ty byś pokazała uczucie. Jakiekolwiek.

– Tańcem. W tańcu można pokazać każde uczucie. Złość, miłość, nienawiść, pożądanie, tęsknotę. I nie potrzebne są wtedy słowa.

– A czy podjęłabyś to wyzwanie i na przykład z panem Cullenem przedstawiła jakieś uczucie tańcem. – zaproponowała niepewnie nauczycielka, spoglądając to na niego to na nią.

– Nie ma problemu. – odpowiedziała pewnie Bella spoglądając w oczy wampira.

**ҖҖҖ**

Lekcje dobiegły końca. „Wreszcie!" Słowo, które pada z ust uczniów, gdy słyszą ostatni dzwonek. Wszyscy wybyli na szkolny parking. Gdyby to był normalny dzień pewnie większość rozjechałaby się jak najszybciej do domów, lecz dzisiaj, każdy zastanawiał się co się stanie. Nikt nawet nie odważył się podejść do tych cudnych dwóch Aston Martinów, które zdobiły dzisiaj szkolny parking. Jeden Vanquish, drugi DBS Volante. Oba piękne i szybkie. Bella poszła do swojego samochodu. Wrzuciła torebkę do środka ściągnęła z siebie trencz i czekała oparta o swojego Astonka na ruch Edwarda. Ale w końcu oboje po chwili zasiedli za kierownica swoich samochodów i powoli ruszyli ze szkolnego parkingu. Edward przodem, a tuż za nim Bella, ze spuszczonym dachem i Ray Banami na nosie. Zatrzymali się na jednym z trzech skrzyżowań w tym miasteczku, a z głośników w DBS Volanta dało się słyszeć piosenkę _Birthday Sex_ w wykonaniu Jeremih'a.

– Co za piosenka. – powiedział Edward z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach przysłuchując się tekstowi.

– Też mi się podoba. To kiedy masz urodziny? – zapytała spoglądając w jego stronę z cudownym uśmiechem na ustach.

– A co, chcesz sprawić mi prezent?

– Być może. – powiedziała marzycielsko i przeniosła wzrok na światła. Czerwone. Żółte. Zielone. I ruszyli. Byle do mety. Kto pierwszy ten wygrywa. Nie liczyło się nic z wyjątkiem prędkości. Tego uczucia, które odczuwasz, gdy mkniesz z niesamowitą prędkością. Wypełnia cię w całości.

EDWARD

Odezwał się we mnie mężczyzna. Taki prawdziwy mężczyzna, który boi się przegrać z kobietą. Zrobić z siebie pośmiewisko. Dlatego teraz zdeterminowany, starałem się wygrać. Mknąłem przez puste drogi, ale w pewnym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że jadę sam. Zupełnie sam. I wtedy we mnie pojawił się strach. Strach o życie mojego Anioła. Strach o to, że coś się stało. Czym prędzej zawróciłem, by ją znaleźć. Dojechałem na miejsce, w którym był zaparkowany pusty i otwarty Aston Martin, lecz jej nigdzie nie było. Wysiadłem szybko z samochodu rozglądając się, a moje serce gdyby w dalszym ciągu funkcjonowało, to zszedłbym na zawał.

– Bella! – zawołałem, lecz odpowiedział mi tylko i wyłącznie echo. Nie było jej nigdzie. Skierowałem się w wampirzym tempie do lasu. Instynktownie omijałem drzewa i wtedy ją ujrzałem. Siedziała skulona pod drzewem. Ręce trzymała mocno zaciśnięte przy skroniach. Na jej twarzy malował się ból i cierpienie. Jakby ktoś zadawał jej fizyczny ból. Mięśnie miała napięte, a oczy mocno zaciśnięte. Szybko do niej podbiegłem, starając się ją przytulić.

– Bella, co się dzieje? Wszystko w porządku? Bella! – pytałem przestraszony. Próbowałem wydobyć od niej cokolwiek, ale milczała. Jedyny ruch jaki wykonała to wtuliła się w moją klatkę piersiową. Nie miałem pojęcia co robić. Ona cierpiała, a ja… Po prostu patrzyłem, nie mając pojęcia jak jej pomóc. Jak uchronić ją przed tym.

– Bella. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Co się dzieje? – szeptałem w jej stronę gładząc jej plecy i tuląc jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Po kilku minutach rozluźniła się nieco, ale w dalszym ciągu nie wykonała żadnego większego ruchu. Jednak po chwili już wszystko minęło. Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Wyprostowaliśmy się w dalszym ciągu przytuleni i milczący.

– Edward, ja… przepraszam cię za wszystko. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Ja myślałam, że tak będzie lepiej, ale… – zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie drżącym głosem słowa.

– Cii… Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać. Naprawdę. – powiedziałem i wtedy spojrzała na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi brązowymi oczami.

– Ale ja naprawdę… – zaczęła, lecz widząc mój wzrok jednak zaprzestała.

– Zapomnijmy o wszystkim co było do tej pory. Okej? Zacznijmy wszystko od nowa. – zaproponowała, lecz ja pokiwałem przecząco głową.

– Nie! Nie chcę zapominać o wszystkim. Niektóre momenty mi się podobały. – powiedziałem nieśmiało się uśmiechając, a ona go odwzajemniła.

– Na przykład? _Oj, wkopałeś się Cullen._ – Na przykład… zakupy. – powiedziałem mając nadzieję, że jednak nie będzie drążyć dalej tematu.

– Zakupy. A coś jeszcze? – spytała, ale odpowiedziała jej cisza z mojej strony.

– No. Jak już zacząłeś, to skończ.

– No dobra. Plaża.

– Plaża. Mi też się podobała. Ale o reszcie zapominamy? – zapytała, starając się upewnić.

– Niech będzie. Chodź, lepiej wracajmy. – powiedziałem i ruszyliśmy w kierunku samochodów. Gdy doszliśmy do drogi, Bella podeszła do swojego samochodu w celu zajęcia miejsca kierowcy. – A ty dokąd?

– No, wypadałoby wrócić. Nieprawdaż?

– O nie, nigdzie cię samej nie puszczę. To przed chwilą… – zacząłem, lecz nie umiałem tego nazwać, bo co to w ogóle było.

– A po za tym nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

– No dziękuję ci bardzo. Wiesz jak poprawić humor kobiecie? _Co? O co jej chodzi? A okej. Już wiem._ _Cullen, naucz się obchodzić z kobietami._

– Nie o to mi chodziło. Tylko jesteś strasznie blada. – powiedziałem wyznając i przyglądając się jej uważnie.

– Tak już mam. – powiedziała nie patrząc mi w oczy.

– A co to w ogóle było? Może powinienem zawieźć cię do szpitala.

– To… nie ważne. Po prostu czasami mi się tak dzieje i nic na to już nie poradzę.

– Na pewno. Może jednak zawiozę cię do szpitala? – zapytałem zmartwiony

– Szpital tu w niczym nie pomoże. Uwierz mi. – powiedziała stanowczo.

– No dobra, ale sama na pewno nie pojedziesz.

– A co z twoim samochodem?

– Zadzwonię do Jazz'a i poproszę go, żeby przyjechał po samochód, a ja pojadę z tobą.

– Niech ci będzie. – poddała się i zrezygnowana rzuciła mi kluczyki, podążając na miejsce pasażera. Po chwili już jechaliśmy razem jej samochodem, nie spiesząc się nigdzie.

– Czego chcesz posłuchać? – zapytała patrząc na mnie

– Zdam się na ciebie.

– Może być tak trochę lirycznie i melancholijnie?

– Czemu nie. Wiesz, zaskoczyłaś mnie dzisiaj, gdy wjechałaś na parking.

– To znaczy?

– Po pierwsze, to samochód. W życiu bym nie przypuszczał, że masz DBS Volante. To był szok! Po drugie twój wygląd… Albo nie. Może lepiej nie powiem.

– Ej, ja rozumiem, że jestem traktowana, przez twoją siostrę za bezguście w sprawach mody, ale sądziłam, że wyglądam dobrze.

– Alice z Rose chcą Cię zgładzić za buty. A wyglądasz... bardzo seksownie. – słowa najpierw opuściły mój narząd mowy, a dopiero później pomyślałem o tym co powiedziałem. _Kurde, Cullen, co z tobą?_

– Ty też wyglądasz niczego sobie. – usłyszałem, a kąciki moich ust lekko uniosły się ku górze.

– A możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jedziemy? Bo chyba nie do mnie.

– A dasz się zaprosić na kolację? – spytałem i spojrzałem w jej stronę.

– Czy to jest randka?

– Możemy to uznać za randkę pani Cullen. – powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. _Ona jako pani Cullen. _ _Cullen, za daleko wybiegasz myślami! _ _Ale połączenie niezłe!_

– Ej, ta kobieta mnie rozwaliła z tym tekstem. Ja rozumiem, krążyły różne plotki na nasz temat, ale bez przesady.

– Taaa. To co z tą kolacją?

– Czemu nie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Zaparkowałem przed małą włoską knajpką w Port Angeles. Wiem, dziwnie to trochę będzie wyglądać. Wampir i piękna dziewczyna na kolacji. Można by pomyśleć, że to wstęp do wampirzej uczty, ale gdzie tam. Ja mam po prostu ochotę spędzić z nią miło czas. Podszedłem do drzwi od strony pasażera i otworzyłem je. To samo uczyniłem z drzwiami do restauracji, a ona za każdym razem dziękując czarująco się do mnie uśmiechała. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybym unosił się w powietrzu. Topór wojenny został zakopany, chociaż tak właściwie przecież nigdy żadnej wojny nie był śmy przy odosobnionym stoliku, a Bella zamówiła spaghetti, z kolei ja wymigałem się od jedzenia na szczęście. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się i droczyliśmy. A ja nawet nie zauważyłem, że tyle czasu minęł śmy z restauracji śmiejąc się na pół parkingu. Oczywiście otworzyłem jej drzwi do samochodu, lecz mój Anioł nie wsiadł. Obróciła się w moją stronę i cmoknęła mnie w policzek.

– Dziękuję. – powiedziała odrywając się od mojego policzka z uśmiechem patrząc mi prosto w oczy, a ja po raz kolejny w nich utonąłem. _Co jest w niej takiego, że tracę głowę?_

– Nie ma za co. – odpowiedziałem po chwili

– Jest. Naprawdę. – powiedziała i jeszcze raz cmoknęła mnie w policzek. Zamierzała wsiąść do samochodu, ale obróciła się jeszcze na chwile w moją stronę.

– Miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybyśmy wracając do mnie, zahaczyli o plażę? – spytała trochę niepewnie unikając moich oczu.

– Jasne nie ma sprawy.

_Plaża? Co ona kombinuje?_W samochodzie panowała zupełna cisza, z wyjątkiem muzyki wydobywającej się z głośników. _He loves me… _Tak, no co mam zrobić. Kocham ją. Nic na to już nie poradzę. Obserwowałem ją ukradkiem. Patrzyła przez okno podziwiając piękno nocy, która powoli się zakradała. Zmierzch. Dojechałem na plaże. Pospiesznie wysiadłem i jak na dżentelmena przystało otworzyłem jej drzwi. Wysiadła, ale ominęła mnie i poszła w kierunku morza. Nie poszedłem za nią, tylko obserwowałem. Plaża nocą wyglądała pięknie, ale nic nie równało się z widokiem Belli. Oparłem się o maskę jej samochodu i czekałem przyglądając się jej. Zatrzymał się parę metrów ode mnie patrząc w horyzont.

– Edward, ja wiem kim jesteś. – powiedziała spoglądając w niebo.

_Nie, nie możesz wiedzieć kim jestem. Nie masz o tym pojęcia. Błagam, Bello, powiedz, że żartujesz. Że to jedna wielka… __Żegnaj ma jedyna miłości…_ Spojrzała na mnie tymi swoimi cudnymi oczami, ale nie widziałem w nich strachu, ani czegoś podobnego. Co do mnie, to nie miałem pojęcia, co można odczytać z mojej twarzy.

– Jeśli wiesz kim jestem, to co tu jeszcze robisz? – spytałem cicho i nie miałem pojęcia czy mnie usłyszała. Nie chciałem by odeszła. Nie mogła. Stała się moim powietrzem. Narkotykiem. Uzależniłem się od niej. Podeszła do mnie szybkim krokiem, stanęła na wprost mnie i spojrzała głęboko w oczy.

– Nie obchodzi mnie czy jesteś człowiekiem, wampirem… Możesz być nawet kosmitą. Zależy mi na tobie.

– Ale nie masz pojęcia co się z tym wiąże. Ja jestem… – zacząłem, lecz mi przerwała.

– Wiem. Jesteś silny, szybki, niezniszczalny. Możesz omamić swoją ofiarę samym wyglądem i zaspokoić swoje pragnienie jej krwią. Gdybyś chciał… mogłeś mnie zabić już pierwszego dnia, gdy mnie zobaczyłeś. Ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Żywisz się krwią zwierząt, co w pewnym stopniu zaspokaja twoje pragnienie. Wiem co mi zagraża z twojej strony, ale mnie to nie interesuje. – powiedziała, a ja patrzyłem na nią nie wiedząc czy to rzeczywistość, czy fatamorgana. _Skąd ona to wszystko wie? Od jak dawna?_

– Skąd wiesz? – spytałem nie wiedząc co mam zrobić. Odwróciła ode mnie wzrok.

– Powiedzmy, że nie jesteście jedynymi wampirami jakie spotkałam w swoim życiu. – powiedziała i jeszcze raz na mnie spojrzała. – Edward, zależy mi na tobie. Chwyciłem jej dłonie w swoje, podniosłem do swych ust i złożyłem na nich delikatny pocałunek.

– A mi na tobie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rozdział 16 przed Wami i nie jesteśmy jeszcze nawet w połowie opowiadania. Ja zachęcam do czytania. Akcja się rozwija, a jeszcze więcej będzie się dziać później. Miło by mi było, gdybym znalazła jakiś komentarz, a na chwile obecna życzę miłego czytania. **

**Rozdział 16**

BELLA

Co miłość potrafi zrobić? Co potrafi uczynić? Aż sama nie mogę tego wszystkiego pojąć. Odkąd powiedziałam Edwardowi, że mi na nim zależy, poczułam się tak… Nie potrafię opisać tego słowami. Wyznałam mu, że wiem kim jest. Nie wierzyłam i nie wierzę do tej pory, że myślał, że chcę odejść. Boże! Ale powiedziałam mu to, co jest gdzieś w głębi mego serca. Wyznałam co prawda trochę za wiele, ale chrzanić to. Jemu też na mnie zależy! Czy to się dzieje naprawdę? Czy to może sen? Niech ktoś sprowadzi mnie na ziemię! Albo lepiej nie. Tak mi dobrze.

Odwiózł mnie do domu, a ja przez cały czas nie mogłam oderwać od niego wzroku. Jego oczy, przepełnione miłością, czułością. Błyszczące i śmiejące się. Cudowne usta, które układały się w boski, seksowny i łobuzerski uśmieszek. Zajebiście wyrzeźbione ciało i dotyk jego dłoni na moim ciele. Gdy ujrzałam go dzisiejszego ranka w garniturze to mentalny jęk wydobył się ze mnie. Zapierał dech w piersiach. Skąd on się wziął? No i ta jego miedziana czupryna, która prosiła się o rozczochranie.

Dzisiaj nie doszło do żadnego pocałunku, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Po mimo, że pragnęłam poczuć jego usta na swoich, to chyba jednak nie byłam na to jeszcze gotowa. Oboje nie byliśmy. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Odwiózł mnie do domu i zachwycił się wyglądem moich czterech ścian, a w szczególności fortepianem, zresztą takim samym jak jego, tylko, że w kolorze kości słoniowej, który ozdabiał mój niewielki salon. Siedzieliśmy i gadaliśmy starając poznać się lepiej i nie mogąc się rozstać. Wyjątkowo dobrze czułam się w jego towarzystwie. Mogliśmy nawet milczeć, ale wtedy to nie była ta niezręczna cisza. Lecz w końcu powoli nadeszła noc i Edward uparł się, że musi iść, bo jest późno, a ja powinnam się wyspać. Gówno prawda, mogłabym nawet nie spać przez miesiąc i byłoby dobrze, ale nie mogłam mu tego powiedzieć. Choć po dzisiejszym ataku, lepiej jednak wypocząć. Co prawda nie był na tyle silny, ale jednak. Ten cholerny ból znów ogarnął moje ciało. Wampirzy jad po raz kolejny zaczął docierać do komórek mojego nietypowego organizmu. Dlaczego tak się działo? Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Nic na to już nie poradzę. Ale teraz trochę bardziej przypominałam wampira. Zbladłam trochę i kolorem skóry dorównuję Edwardowi.

Leżałam w swoim łóżku patrząc przez okno na ciemne, pochmurne niebo i wracałam myślami do dzisiejszych chwil spędzonych z Miedzianowłosym. Na samo ich wspomnienie, szeroki uśmiech pojawiał się na mojej twarzy. Wzięłam swojego iPhona i wykręciłam do niego numer. Może mnie uznać za nachalną, ale co tam.

– Cześć. – usłyszałam uradowany głos w słuchawce.

– Hej. Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytałam nieśmiało

– Nie, skąd. – zaprzeczył szybko. – Nie możesz spać Aniele?

_Aniele!? Boże, przecież ja powinnam być w piekle. Tam powinno być moje miejsce._

– No wyobraź sobie, że nie, bo moje myśli wypełnia cholernie przystojny wampir. – wyznałam szczerze, a po drugiej stronie na chwilę zapanowała cisza

– Bello, ja w dalszym ciągu nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że o wszystkim wiesz, a na dodatek mówisz z takim spokojem. Nie boisz się i ryzykujesz… Wiesz, że nie musisz tego…

– Edward, powiedziałam ci już wcześniej, że nie interesuje mnie kim jesteś. Jestem świadoma ryzyka, ale wchodzę w to. Naprawdę, zależy mi na tobie. I czy ci się podoba, czy nie, nie odejdę, a tym bardziej nie ucieknę z krzykiem. – powiedziałam szczerze. Nie zamierzałam nigdzie odchodzić i go zostawić. Nie potrafiłabym tego zrobić. Nie teraz.

– Jesteś niesamowita. Wiesz?

– Parę razy już to słyszałam. – powiedziałam ze śmiechem. – Edward, bo widzisz… mam do ciebie taką prośbę. Może za dużo wymagam, ale czy… nasze relacje mogłyby zostać między nami. Na razie przynajmniej. Ta sytuacja jest dla mnie nowa i sama chciałabym sobie wszystko poukładać. Jeśli oczywiście…

– Bella, nie ma problemu. Może nawet będzie tak lepiej. Dla mnie też to wszystko jest nowe.

– Naprawdę? Ja wiem. Powinnam to załatwić inaczej, a nie przez telefon, ale…

– Możesz przestać? – spytał przerywając mi.

– Okej. To zmieńmy temat. Co robisz?

– Wracam do domu. – wyznał, a ja spojrzałam na zegarek. Moje cztery kąty opuścił dobre dwie godziny temu.

– Coś długo ci to zajmuje. – powiedziałam śmiejąc się. – Zamierzasz powiedzieć swojej rodzinie, że wiem kim jesteście? – zapytałam poważniejąc.

– Nie wiem, ale chyba powinienem.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz im powiedzieć. Dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia.

– Zastanawiam się tylko cały czas, jakim cudem to się dzieje. To, że wiesz o nas prawdę. No i że nie jesteśmy pierwszymi wampirami, które spotkałaś w swym istnieniu i uszłaś z życiem. Zbyt kusząco pachniesz.

– Rozumiem, że to komplement.

– A jak inaczej. Wiesz, chyba powinnaś jednak się wyspać.

– Taa… Jak zasnę.

– Słodkich snów Aniele. – powiedział i się rozłączył.

Ach, kochany wampir.

Odpływałam powoli do krainy snów. Snów, w których miał gościć mój Miedzianowłosy wampir. Tak, mój i niech już tak zostanie na wieki. Niestety, ktoś mi jednak przerwał wstęp do krainy marzeń.

_Hej mała! I jak tam sprawy z Edwardem?_ – usłyszałam w głowie Phila

_Cudownie!_

_Ale że co?_

_No że cudownie i tyle._

_A coś się wydarzyło?_

_Powiedziałam mu, że wiem kim jest i tyle. No i… Phil, miałam kolejny atak. _– wyznałam mu

_Znowu? Ale wszystko okej? Coś się zmieniło?_

_Tak, jest okej, poza tym, że odrobinę zbladłam. Nie był nawet silny, ale jednak był._

_Ktoś Cię widział?_

_Edward. Martwił się tylko i chciał zawieść do szpitala, ale mu to wyperswadowałam i skończyliśmy w restauracji._

_Eh, szkoda, że nie w łóżku._

_Ty też! Jak możesz?_

_Skarbie, nie denerwuj się. Żartowałem. A, no i dzwoniłem do Aro i powiedziałem mu co i jak._

_Ja w dalszym ciągu jestem na niego wściekła._

_Wiem. Ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że się ucieszył._

_Taa… Jasne._

_Naprawdę!_

_Dobra. Daj mi już spać! Dobranoc!_

I na tym skończyła się nasza mentalna rozmowa. Dlaczego wszyscy chcą, bym wreszcie straciła dziewictwo? Jeśli oczekują mojego potomka, to się nie doczekają.

Ale koniec tych rozmyślań. Najwyższy czas odpłynąć w niebyt. Udać się do świata, gdzie jest się szczęśliwym.

**ҖҖҖ**

3:48. Ostatnia próba. Co mi szkodzi spróbować. Nic na tym nie stracę. Mogę jedynie zyskać. Zyskać i to wiele. Wykręciłam numer z kierunkowym do Italii i czekałam, aż ktoś odbierze.

– Witaj kochanie. – usłyszałam radosny głos Ara.

– Witaj Aro. To, że zadzwoniłam do Ciebie, nie zmienia faktu, że w dalszym ciągu jestem na ciebie zła. Chciałam się jednak dowiedzieć, czy zmieniłeś może zdanie.

– Nie Bello.

– Ale dlaczego? Co ja ci takiego zrobiłam? Albo Cullenowie? Nic przecież. Więc czemu?

– Uznaliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej. Zarówno dla ciebie, jak i dla nas.

– Kto uznał? Ty i Kajusz, bo na pewno nie Marek. A lepiej, z pewnością nie dla mnie. Kocham go, a ty mi karzesz go okłamywać, bo masz taki kaprys i boisz się o swój własny tyłek! – darłam się do słuchawki.

– Isabello! Dość!

– Bo co mi zrobisz? Co? Nie jesteś w stanie nic mi zrobić, a tym bardziej zabić! Próbowałeś wiele razy i nic! Nienawidzę cię! –i na tym zakończę nasza konwersacja.

Należę do Volturi. Jestem jednym z nich. Mam ich słuchać i być posłuszna. Mogłabym wpłynąć na ich decyzję, ale gdyby się wydało, to zapanowałoby piekło. _Kurwa, czemu mnie musi to wszystko spotykać? Boże, co takiego ci zrobiłam, że mnie karzesz? Zresztą nie odpowiadaj, przecież ty chyba nie istniejesz._

To była moja ostatnie próba na otrzymanie zgody na wyjawienie tego kim jestem. Przegięłam drąc się na Aro, ale mam to głęboko w dupie. Mam chyba prawo do szczęścia. Nieprawdaż? To chyba nawet jedno z wielu praw człowieka. Taa… tylko wypadałoby być człowiekiem, a ja nawet nie jestem normalnym wampirem. Wyglądam ja człowiek. Normalna ludzka dziewczyna o pięknej urodzie. Nie ma szans na to, by Edward domyślał się czegokolwiek, bo nic mnie nie zdradza. Egzystuję i funkcjonuję jak zwykły człowiek. Owszem, zdarzają się czasem wpadki, ale nie na tyle duże, by Miedzianowłosy pomyślał, że należę do jego gatunku. Nienawidzę tego kim jestem!

**ҖҖҖ**

Kolejny dzień szkoły. Nawet z chęcią tam pojechałam. Ogromny banan nie schodził mi z twarzy. Szczerzyłam się do własnego odbicia w lustrze. Nic nie jest w stanie popsuć mi humoru. Czułam się szczęśliwa, mimo że to szczęście miałam ograniczone. Ale trzeba brać garściami to co ci dają. Czyż nie?

Przerwa przed hiszpańskim. Siedziałam sama w ławce, czekałam na dzwonek i bazgroliłam na ostatniej stronie zeszytu. Prawie z tych bazgrołów wychodziły mi serduszka! Zakochałam się, ale czemu zamieniam się w taką nastolatkę z XXI w.

– Hej Bella! – usłyszałam nad sobą i zobaczyłam rozpromienioną twarz Chochlicy.

– Cześć Alice. Siadaj. – powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niej i wskazując wolne krzesło obok mnie. – Co tam u Ciebie? – _Powiedział im, że wiem. Jestem tego w 100% pewna._

– U mnie okej. A u ciebie? – _No tak. Brat jej nie powiedział, to przyszła do mnie._

– Okej. A co ma być? – _O nie, nie ma mowy. Nie powiem jej nic o relacjach Bella – Edward._

– No nie wiem. Słuchaj Bella, bo robię imprezę w weekend.

– O… impreza. Super. Rozumiem, że jestem zaproszona?

– Jakby inaczej. Tylko, że potrzebuję kogoś, kto pomógłby z muzyką, bo Edward stwierdził, że się do tego nie przyczyni. – wyznała, a ja zaczęłam się śmiać.

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Mogę do was przyjechać i coś zasugerować.

– To świetnie. – powiedziała z uśmiechem od uch do ucha. – To kiedy?

– Dziś środa? – zapytałam, a ta tylko kiwnęła twierdząco głową. – Jutro nie dam rady. W piątek też nie za bardzo, chyba że wieczorem. – zaproponowałam.

– Okej. Nie ma sprawy. – powiedziała i rozległ się dzwonek ogłaszający koniec przerwy.

– Jak chcesz, możesz ze mną siedzieć.

– Serio?

– Serio. – odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niej promiennie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Hiszpański… cóż. Tak właściwie to cały przegadałam z Alice. Ale jakoś szczególnie się tym nie przejmowałam. Chochlik też nie, chociaż coś usłyszałam o tym, że będzie musiała to nadrobić, a Edward jej w tym nie pomoże. Śmiać mi się na to chciało. Naprawdę. Z resztą za bardzo nie wyobrażam sobie Miedzianowłosego w roli nauczyciela. Stanowczo nie.

A potem była przerwa na lunch. Al proponowała mi, bym usiadła z jej rodzeństwem, lecz odmówiłam. Nie chciałam od razu wkraczać z butami w ich życie. Za wcześnie na to.

Siedziałam sama przy stoliku jak to zazwyczaj miało miejsce. Wzięłam książkę z zamiarem czytania, ale co chwilę spoglądałam na mojego kochanego wampira. Wyglądał jakby spał. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na blacie, a na nich spoczywała głowa. Włosy jak zwykle w artystycznym nieładzie, a oczy rozkosznie zmrużone. Gdyby nie to, że spać nie mógł, to stwierdziłabym, że odpłynął do krainy marzeń. Wyglądał wprost uroczo.

Gdy jednak udało mi się pogrążyć w lekturze dwa osobniki się do mnie dosiadły. Spojrzałam przed siebie i zobaczyłam Jaspera i Emmeta, którzy mi się przyglądali.

– Hej Bella. – powiedzieli zsynchronizowani ukazując swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby.

– Hej chłopaki. Co was do mnie sprowadza?

– Kto wygrał? – padło pytanie z ust Emmeta, a obaj intensywnie mi się przypatrywali.

_Chwila, o co kaman? Kto miał coś wygrać? _Moje brwi zwęziły się w zastanowieniu, a czoło pokryły zmarszczki.

– No wczoraj. Kto wygrał? Ty czy Edward? – sprostował Jasper, a ja doznałam olśnienia.

– A co?

– Możesz po prostu odpowiedzieć? – zasugerował Em.

– A co was to w ogóle interesuje?

– Oj, po prostu założyliśmy się i chcemy się dowiedzieć kto wygrał.

– A co jeśli wam nie powiem? – powiedziałam z chytrym uśmieszkiem

– Powiesz.

– Nie.

– Ej! Bella, powiedz.

– Nie!

– Prosimy. Naprawdę. – prosili. Wyglądali jak takie dwa małe słodkie szczeniaczki.

– Wiecie jak uroczo wyglądacie. – uśmiechnęłam się do nich, ale im do śmiechu nie było.

– Bella!

– No dobra. Był remis. – powiedziałam szczerząc się do nich.

– Co?! – usłyszałam ich jęki. Niewiele brakło, bym zaczęła się z nich śmiać.

– No remis.

– Ale jak to możliwe?

– Normalnie.

– I co teraz? – zapytał Emmet zwracając się do swojego brata.

– Pomyślimy. – odpowiedział mu Jazz, a potem spojrzał na moją książkę – Co czytasz? – spytał, a ja pokazałam mu okładkę – Strategie wojenne? Wybierasz się na wojnę?

Wojna. Ja w każdej chwili mogę być wezwana do walki. Niczym żołnierz, by bronić swojej ojczyzny. Poświęcić i oddać za nią życie. Walczyć. Stawić czoła zagrożeniu.

– Taaa… – powiedziałam spoglądając przez okna i starając się uniknąć ich spojrzeń. – A co u was chłopaki? Jak się macie?

– Okej. Chociaż Alice postanowiła zorganizować imprezę i lepiej jej unikać.

– Słyszałam. I mam nadzieję, że będzie to najlepsza impreza tego roku.

– Alice się o to postara. Uwierz mi. – powiedział blondyn.

– Wierze. – wypowiedziałam w chwili gdy zadzwonił dzwonek.

– To na razie Bella.

– Pa.

Zmierzałam do wyjścia. Właściwie to zostałam już tutaj sama. Otworzyłam drzwi i zamarłam w miejscu z zaskoczenia. Na wprost mnie stał Edward oparty o ścianę i czarująco się do mnie uśmiechając._ Kurwa, jak on seksownie wygląda._ Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Byliśmy na korytarzu tylko my. Podeszłam do niego stając tuż przed nim.

– Cześć Wampirze. – powiedziałam cmokając go w policzek.

– Cześć Aniele. _– Boże, i ten uśmiech._ Poczułam, że zamiast nóg mam galaretę. – Idziemy na lekcję, czy może…

– Czy może co? – spytałam z chytrym uśmieszkiem

– Czy może się zerwiemy?

– Hmmm… tak właściwie, to nie jest głupi pomysł, ale może tylko z wfu?

– Okej.

– A jak tam drzemka w porze lunchu? – zapytałam patrząc wprost w jego oczy.

– Nie najgorzej, aczkolwiek Rose brutalnie ją przerwała. – odpowiedział śmiejąc się. – Ale ja nie śpię. – dodał już całkiem poważnie.

– Wiem. To co, idziemy na lekcję?

– A mamy jakiś inny wybór?

Kocham go. Naprawdę go kocham. Miłością wieczną i nieskończoną. Na dzień dzisiejszy przynajmniej. Ale mam nadzieję, że to się nie zmieni. Nigdy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rozdział 17**

**EDWARD**

Od wczoraj mam takiego powera. Mógłbym góry przenosić. Uśmiech nie schodzi mi z twarzy. Naprawdę. Wszyscy mi się dziwnie przyglądali w domu, ale co tam. Wreszcie tak naprawdę zrozumiałem co to szczęście. Moje serce ożyło i to dzięki jednej cudownej osóbce. Pięknej i niesamowitej osóbce. W dalszym ciągu nie mogę pojąć tego, że ona wie o mnie i o mojej rodzinie prawdę. I nie boi się. Ryzykuje. _Boże, jeśli istniejesz, to dziękuję ci. Za nią. Za wszystko._

Powiedziałem mojej wampirzej rodzince, że ona wie. Na początku nie byli zachwyceni, ale potem zacząłem im wszystko tłumaczyć. A na dodatek miałem świetne argumenty na to, by się stąd jednak nie wynosić. Po za tym, przecież Aro nie miał nic przeciwko. I gdy tylko im to wyjawiłem, diametralnie zmienili swoje nastawienie. A ja po raz kolejny mogłem skakać z radości. Tak właściwie to nie mam pojęcia co Bella do mnie czuje. Powiedziała mi tylko, że nie jestem jej obojętny. A to już coś znaczy. No i nie zamierza mnie zostawić w spokoju. Sam też jej nie zostawię. Nie mam takiego zamiaru. O nie!

**ҖҖҖ**

Dzisiaj wybyłem z domu w ekspresowym tempie. Nawet nie martwiłem się o rodzeństwo. W końcu jechałem swoim Astonem. Carlisle nie był z tego powodu zachwycony, ale jak się okazało, nie tylko ja posiadam w tej mieścinie takie cudo.

Teraz też miała szpilki, a ja prawie umarłem. I do tego zajebiście obcisłe jeansy. Wyglądała cholernie seksownie, co spowodowało, że oglądałem ją cały dzień w myślach innych. Popadałem w obsesję na jej punkcie i nie przeszkadzało mi to. Ktoś mógłby mnie uznać za jakiegoś cholernego podglądacza, ale wcale tak nie jest. Ja po prostu… Kocham ją. I tyle. Może to nie jest świetny argument, ale szczera prawda.

**ҖҖҖ**

Szliśmy we dwójkę już pustym korytarzem na biologię drocząc się przy tym cały czas. Ale podobno kto się czubi, ten się lubi. Dziś znowu miało być zastępstwo i jeśli miało wyglądać tak jak wczoraj, to może być. Zarówno Bella, jak i ja, zajęliśmy swoje miejsca i grzecznie czekaliśmy na nauczycielkę, aż łaskawie zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością. Nie byłem w stanie oderwać oczu od mojego Anioła. Piękna, cudowna, mądra, a na dodatek wiele przeszła. Cenię ją i podziwiam. Taka mała, biedna istotka, którą trzeba się zaopiekować. I chciałem podjąć to wyzwanie. Mimo, że jest twarda i odważna, to wydaje mi się, że tam w środku jest bardzo krucha.

Lekcja się zaczęła. Pani profesor rozdała kartki z tekstem. Spojrzałem na nią. „Hymn o miłości" św. Pawła. Czyli w temacie kochania jesteśmy w dalszym ciągu.

– Bella, przeczytaj, proszę. – usłyszeli wszyscy nauczycielkę.

Bella spojrzała na kartkę. Chwyciła ją i patrzyła przez chwilę, po czym zamknęła oczy i drżącymi rękoma odłożyła ją z powrotem na ławkę. W sali panowała zupełna cisza. Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza i przemówiła z pamięci:

_Gdybym mówił językami ludzi i aniołów, a miłości bym nie miał,  
stałbym się jak miedź brzęcząca albo cymbał brzmiący. _

Mówiła wolno i wyraźnie, a słowa przez nią wymawiane, tak jakby przemawiały wprost do mojego serca. Były skierowane do mnie.

_Gdybym też miał dar prorokowania i znał wszystkie tajemnice,  
i posiadał wszelką wiedzę, i wszelką [możliwą] wiarę, _

_tak iżbym góry przenosił, a miłości bym nie miał, _

_byłbym niczym._

Samotna łza spłynęła po jej lewym policzku, ale jej nie otarła. Jej oczy dalej były zamknięte, a dłonie w dalszym ciągu lekko drżały. Nie miałem pojęcia co się z nią dzieje, a chciałem to wiedzieć. Wziąć w swoje ramiona, przytulić i powiedzieć: „_Wszystko będzie dobrze"._

_I gdybym rozdał na jałmużnę całą majętność moją,  
a ciało wystawił na spalenie, lecz miłości bym nie miał,  
nic bym nie zyskał._

_Miłość cierpliwa jest, łaskawa jest.  
Miłość nie zazdrości, nie szuka poklasku,  
nie unosi się pychą;  
nie dopuszcza się bezwstydu, nie szuka swego,  
nie unosi się gniewem, nie pamięta złego;  
nie cieszy się z niesprawiedliwości,  
lecz współweseli się z prawdą.  
Wszystko znosi, wszystkiemu wierzy,  
we wszystkim pokłada nadzieję,  
wszystko przetrzyma._

Aktualnie czułem się tak, jakbyśmy byli tu sami. Ja i ona. I nikt więcej. Te słowa napisane tak dawno, a w dalszym ciągu przekazują prawdę. Opisują uczucie, które dotyka każdego. I teraz również mnie. Dotąd nie miałem pojęcia co to znaczy „miłość", czy „kochać kogoś". Ale teraz? Teraz wiem. To jest też we mnie.

_Miłość nigdy nie ustaje,  
[nie jest] jak proroctwa, które się skończą,  
albo jak dar języków, który zniknie,  
lub jak wiedza, której zabraknie._

_Po części bowiem tylko poznajemy,  
po części prorokujemy. _

Czy miłość ustaje? Mam nadzieję, że nie. Nie chcę by się skończyła. Gdy już jej zaznałem, chcę by była zawsze. Wiem. Ja jestem wampirem, a ona człowiekiem. Kiedyś się zestarzeje, a ja będę żyć wiecznie. Nie chcę na razie o tym myśleć. Chce żyć tym, co jest teraz, a nie wybiegać w przyszłość.

_Gdy zaś przyjdzie to, co jest doskonałe,  
zniknie to, co jest tylko częściowe._

_Gdy byłem dzieckiem, mówiłem jak dziecko,  
czułem jak dziecko, myślałem jak dziecko. _

_Kiedy zaś stałem się mężem,  
wyzbyłem się tego, co dziecięce._

_Teraz widzimy jakby w zwierciadle, niejasno;  
wtedy zaś [zobaczymy] twarzą w twarz:  
Teraz poznaję po części,  
wtedy zaś poznam tak, jak i zostałem poznany._

_Tak więc trwają wiara, nadzieja, miłość – te trzy:  
z nich zaś największa jest miłość.__1_

Wiara. Nadzieja. Miłość. Trzy wartości, które są ważne, a najważniejszą jest miłość. Lecz by zaistniała, trzeba mieć nadzieję i wierzyć. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje.

Bella skończyła czytać. Wszyscy siedzieli jak zahipnotyzowani. Łącznie ze mną i nauczycielką. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na mnie. Jej cudowne oczęta delikatnie się szkliły, ale dało się w niech zobaczyć smutek, tęsknotę, lecz również… miłość.

– Wszystko okej? – spytałem szeptem, ale tak, żeby mnie usłyszała.

– Tak. – odpowiedziała, marnie się uśmiechając, ale jednak uśmiechając.

W klasie rozpoczęła się dyskusja na temat listu, ale zarówno Bella jak i ja siedzieliśmy cicho. I nie chodziło o to, że nie miałem nic do powiedzenia. Po prostu uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej. Sam musiałem zanalizować ten tekst i go przetrawić. Znałem go wcześniej. Lecz teraz nabrał nowego znaczenia. Na nowo trzeba poddać go analizie. Tym razem jednak analizować muszę sercem, a nie rozumem.

Lekcja dobiegła końca. Uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić, a ja czekałem na Bellę, aż pozbiera swoje rzeczy.

– Bella, Edward! – odezwała się nauczycielka, która jeszcze nie opuściła klasy. – Możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

Spojrzałem na Bellę. Ona na mnie. _O co chodzi? Boże, jestem idiotą! Od czego ja posiadam dar?_

We dwójkę podeszliśmy do pani profesor i czekaliśmy, aż zacznie.

– Chciałam się was spytać, czy mielibyście coś przeciwko temu, by mieć razem angielski? Nie ukrywam, że chciałabym zobaczyć was razem na lekcji. Macie ciekawe podejście do literatury i sztuki, dlatego… Co wy na to?

I znowu. Ja na Bellę. Ona na mnie.

– Yyy…. No tak właściwie, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko. – powiedziała.

– Ja też nie. – dodałem i uśmiechem na ustach. _Kolejna lekcja z moim Aniołem. Po prostu cudownie._

– To świetnie. Ja załatwię wszystko w sekretariacie. Możecie już iść.

– Dziękujemy. Do widzenia. – powiedzieliśmy uprzejmie i zamierzaliśmy już wyjść, gdy nauczycielka jeszcze raz się odezwała.

– Bella, wszystko w porządku?

– Tak. – odpowiedziała, lecz nie było to zbytnio przekonujące.

– Na pewno? – dociekała pani profesor.

– Tak, na pewno.

– Dobrze, już was nie zatrzymuję. Idźcie.

_Co się stało do cholery? Gdzie się podziała ta szalona Bella?_ Wyszliśmy na szkolny parking. Było już po dzwonku na lekcję, a my postanowiliśmy się urwać z wfu.

– Plaża? – usłyszałem Bellę, gdy już stałem obok swojego samochodu.

– Co?

– Plaża jako meta.

– Chcesz się ścigać? – zapytałem zaskoczony.

– No. Tylko mi nie mów, że się boisz, bo ci nie uwierzę. Koniec na plaży i nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa sprzeciwu.

– Ach, nich ci będzie.

I znowu się ścigamy. Mam nadzieję, że nie skończy się tak jak wczoraj. Ale muszę przyznać, że kierowcą jest świetnym. Naprawdę. I na dodatek prowadziła i pierwsza dojechała na plażę. Nie mam pojęcia jak ona to zrobiła. Gdy już dotarłem na miejsce, mój Anioł stał oparty o maskę swojego samochodu i patrzył w przestrzeń. Podszedłem do niej. Nie miała za ciekawego wyrazu twarzy.

– Ej, Bella. Co jest? – spytałem cicho, a ona tylko westchnęła.

– Możesz mnie przytulić? – powiedziała, a właściwie wyszeptała drążącym głosem, moja szczęka opadła do ziemi. Nie spodziewałem się takiej prośby, ale wykonałem ją, bez żadnych zastrzeżeń.

Wtuliła się we mnie mocno i staliśmy tak milcząc. Nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na czas, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu tuliłem ją do siebie.

– Nie przeszkadza ci to, że jestem zimny? – palnąłem po pewnym czasie, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że temperatura mojego ciała, jest o wiele niższa niż normalnego człowieka.

– Ani trochę. – odpowiedziała mi i dało się już dostrzec na jej twarzy nieśmiały uśmiech. – Przepraszam.

– Za co? – spytałem, a ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – Wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć co się dzieje?

– Wiem, tylko chyba najpierw sama musiałam sobie to wszystko na nowo poukładać. Bo widzisz… Ten _Hymn o miłości_… mama mi go często czytała i kojarzy mi się z nią, a ja chyba w dalszym ciągu nie mogę sobie poradzić z tym, że jej nie ma. – wyszeptała, a ja znowu ją przytuliłem. Serce mi pękało, gdy widzę ją smutną. Nie chciałem, by tak było. Chciałem, by uśmiech gościł na jej twarzy, a nie smutek.

– Ale pamiętaj. Nie jesteś sama na tym świecie. – wyszeptałem bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

– Wiem. I dziękuję ci za to. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Dziękuję, że jesteś. – powiedziała wtulona w mój tors.

– A ja dziękuję tobie.

_Kocham Cię! Tak bardzo Cię kocham! Chciałbym to wykrzyczeć całemu światu… ale na razie się boję wypowiedzieć te dwa proste słowa._

Na twarzy Belli zagościł niewielki uśmiech, co spowodowało, że ja automatycznie również się uśmiechnąłem.

– Edward, mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie? – spytała po chwili trochę niepewnie. Spojrzałem na nią i zobaczyłem dwa niewielkie i cudowne rumieńce na jej twarzy.

– Jasne, pytaj.

– No bo… czy my jesteśmy parą? Ja wiem, normalną parą to my nigdy nie będziemy, ale czy… kim my właściwie dla siebie jesteśmy?

Kurde, dobre pytanie. No bo kim? Kolegami na pewno nie. Przyjaciółmi?

Ale dobra. _Cullen, znajdź w sobie odwagę! Przecież Cię nie zje!_

– A czy chciałabyś… zostać…?

_Cullen do cholery!_

– Tak.

_Tak? Ona powiedziała tak? Boże, jestem największym szczęściarzem na tym cholernym świecie!_

– Tak, zostanę twoja dziewczyną, aczkolwiek podobno jestem już panią Cullen. – wyszeptała mi do ucha śmiejąc się.

Chwyciłem ją w tali tuląc do siebie, a następnie okręciłem nas dookoła.

– Wariacie! Puść mnie!

– Wiesz, że uczyniłaś mnie najszczęśliwszym… wampirem na ziemi.

– Nie wierzę ci, ale okej. To co teraz robimy?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Zaproponuj coś.

– Może… pojedziemy do mnie.

– Okej. Ale ty jedziesz pierwsza, bo ja mimo, że jestem wampirem, będę miał problemy, żeby tam trafić. Gdzie indziej zamieszkać się nie dało?

– Wiesz, chciałam na drzewie, aczkolwiek stwierdziłam, że w domu będzie mi wygodniej.

– Taaa...

Ona mieszka w środku lasu. I to dosłownie. Ale ma rację. Lepsze to niż mieszkanie na drzewie. Chociaż prościej byłoby tam trafić.

**ROSALIE**

Piątek. Weekendu początek. Ta weekend. Co z tego, skoro jutro też będę musiała znowu oglądać te twarze durnych dzieciaków ze szkoły, bo Alice postanowiła zorganizować najlepszą imprezę stulecia w tym miasteczku. Co im się wszystkim zachciało nawiązywania nowych kontaktów towarzyskich. Bella… Tak właściwie to nic nie mam do tej dziewczyny. Miła, sympatyczna, trochę zakręcona, ładna.. No i skradła serce Edwardowi. Wreszcie. Szczęścia im życzę. Naprawdę. A co do mojego braciszka, to już sama nie wiem co się z nim dzieje. Przedtem chodził wściekły na cały świat, bo Bella powiedziała mu, żeby spadał na drzewo. A teraz jakoś chodzi szczęśliwy z bananem od ucha do ucha. Dobra. Bella wie, że jesteśmy wampirami, ale to chyba nie jest powód, żeby skakać ze szczęścia. A wracając do panny Swan, to za chwilę się tu pojawi. Kolejna, która postanowiła pomóc Alice. Taaa...

Rozłożyłam się w salonie na fotelu i włączyłam telewizor. Na ekranie leciał jakiś realisty show, ale kto by zwracał na to uwagę. Głupie i nudne zarazem. Al szalała po całym domu. Em z Jasperem grali w pokera, Edwarda gdzieś wcięło. Esme na zakupach, a Carlisle w pracy. Cisza i spokój dookoła. Przynajmniej w miarę. Ale nie trwało to długo. Po chwili dało się słyszeć samochód skręcający w naszą stronę i donośną muzykę. Kto postanowił nas odwiedzić, łatwo się domyślić. A po chwili Bella Swan stała już w progu naszego domu. Nike, czarna skóra, bluza z kapturem, ogromny podkoszulek no i wielgachne szare dresy z krokiem w kolanach. Ja bym tak nie wyszła na ulice.

– Hej! Sorry za spóźnienie, ale dzieciaki nie chciały mnie puścić.

– Hej! Spoko. Nie ma sprawy – powiedziała Alice wpuszczając ja do środka – A jakie dzieciaki?

– W domu dziecka w Port Angeles. Uczę je tam tańczyć.

Dom Dziecka! No tego to się po niej nie spodziewałam.

– Ale że jak?

– No normalnie. Wszystkiego po trochu. Są takie słodkie i urocze, że na ich widok się rozpływam.

– Takie maluchy?

– Yhy. – odpowiedziała jej i obie weszły do salonu.

– Bella, chyba nie poznałaś jeszcze Rosalie.

– No tak jakoś się złożyło, że nie. Miło mi cię wreszcie poznać. – powiedziała do mnie uprzejmie, ale ja jak to mam w zwyczaju, postanowiłam być zimną suka.

– Aha. Mi również.

– Cześć chłopaki.

– Cześć seledynowa ropuszko. – odezwał się Em. O co mu w ogóle chodzi?

– Hej Bells.

– Widzę hazard kwitnie.

– U nich to na porządku dziennym. – wyjaśnił Chochlik. – Myślałaś już może nad muzyką na imprezę. – nie ma to jak przejście od razu do konkretów.

– Trochę. Ale w jakim stylu ją robisz? Lata '80, '90, Michael Jackson, Lady GaGa, w rytmach dancehallu, albo już sama nie wiem.

– Wiesz, myślałam nad tym aby puścić takie największe hity, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

– Ja jestem za dancehallem.

– Ja też. – Jazz poparł Emmeta, a panna Swan zaczęła się śmiać.

_Dancehall, co to jest?_

– Ej, a ja nawet wiem czemu, ale wiecie co chłopcy. Nie wydaje mi się, że zobaczylibyście to samo co wam pokazywałam.

– Ale jesteś jeszcze ty. – dodał Emmet.

– Chwila, o co chodzi? – zapytała zdezorientowana Alice

– Po prostu o to, że chłopcy polubili jamajskie rytmy. – wyjaśniła specjalistka od muzyki, a tak po za tym, Emmet, Jasper i Jamajka. Coś mi tu nie pasuje.

– Oni? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

– Zaraz się wszystko wyjaśni. Tylko może najpierw podłączę laptopa i zabierzemy się do roboty.

– Okej.

Specjalistka wyciągnęła swojego laptopa i zaczęła go podłączać do domowego sprzętu, a po chwili cały dom wypełniła głośna muzyka.

– To co z tym dancehallem? – zapytał Em w pewnej chwili.

– Mnie się nie pytaj. A i tak wydaje mi się, że shaków robić nie potrafisz.

– A ty z pewnością nie umiesz grać w pokera. – dogadywali sobie nawzajem. Robi się coraz ciekawiej. Naprawdę.

– Chcesz się przekonać? To rozdaj.

– Jak chcesz. – powiedziała Bella wyciągając portfel na stół – Ale na pieniądze?

– No nie mów mi, że się boisz, że przegrasz.

– Ja skąd.

– No to gramy.

I się zaczęło. Cholerni hazardziści. Ale tak szczerze, to nie wierze w to co widzę. Przegrywali z Bellą! W pokera! To po prostu cud. A ona. Poker face. Zarówno Emmetowi, jak i Jasperowi powoli puszczały nerwy.

– Ej, Bella! No nie bądź taka i daj nam wygrać!

– Bo co? Zjesz mnie na śniadanie, czy może kolację. Zastanawiam się tylko gdzie wolisz się wgryźć. W szyję, czy może któryś nadgarstek. – powiedziała pełna powagi patrząc prosto w oczy Ema, a nam po prostu szczęki opadły do podłogi.

– Bella, przecież my… – Alice próbowała wybrnąć jakoś z tej niezręcznej dość sytuacji.

– Wiem, żartowałam. – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. – A wam chłopcy proponuję nauczyć się grać.

1 1 List do Koryntian 13,1–13 „Hymn o miłości"


	18. Chapter 18

**Rozdział 18**

**EDWARD**

Piątkowy wieczór. Właściwie noc. Siedziałem na jednym z drzew na wprost wielkiego okna domu mojego Anioła. Była w swojej sali treningowej. Średniej wielkości pomieszczenie, a największa ściana była pokryta w lustrach, a do tego genialne oświetlenie. Liryczna muzyka wydobywała się z głośników, a mój Anioł tańczył. Perfekcyjne ruchy wypełniające każdy dźwięk. Dokładność. Precyzja. I emocje, które można było dostrzec gołym okiem. Patrzyłem na nią jak zahipnotyzowany. Nie sądziłem, że taniec może być taki piękny. Że można nim pokazać wszystko. A w wykonaniu Belli… to stawało się nieziemskie. Każdy jej ruch, gest… był kontrolowany w 100% Chociażby ruch palców. Niby pełne energii, a jednak delikatne. Boże, co ta dziewczyna potrafi stworzyć! Nie potrafiłem oderwać od niej oczu. Jest taka piękna. I… jest moją dziewczyną. W dalszym ciągu nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jestem cholernym szczęściarzem.

**ҖҖҖ**

Sobota. Miała być dzisiaj piękna pogoda. Słonecznie i tak dalej. I wpadłem na genialny pomysł. Przyjechałem do Belli. Na szczęście już nie miałem większych problemów z dojazdem. Zajechałem i usłyszałem głośną muzykę wydobywającą się prawdopodobnie z garażu. Poszedłem za źródłem dźwięku. Wszedłem do środka i zobaczyłem dwie wystające nogi spod jej garbusa.

– Bella! – zawołałem. Cóż, nie sądziłem, że od czasu do czasu lubi się też pobawić w mechanika. Ale jak widać nie wiem o niej jeszcze wszystkiego, choć bardzo bym chciał. Jej głowa wyłoniła się spod samochodu.

– Edward? – zapytała zaskoczona. – A co ty tu robisz? – powiedziała wstając. Była cała umorusana smarem.

– Hej! Tak sobie pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy gdzieś pojechać. Ma być dzisiaj ładna pogoda, więc może warto byłoby się wybrać poza miasto.

– Hmmm… Taka randka na odludziu? – zapytała cudownie się uśmiechając.

– No coś w tym rodzaju. Chyba, że się boisz zostać ze mną sam na sam w środku lasu.

– Teraz też jesteśmy w środku lasu.

– No tak.

– Ale muszę się umyć.

– No raczej, ubrudzisz mi tapicerkę.

Poszliśmy do jej pokoju. Tak właściwie to jeszcze nigdy tu nie dotarłem. Był duży, ale nie przypominał swoim wyglądem, by mieszkała tu nastolatka. Trafniejszym określeniem byłoby dojrzała dziewczyna. Ogromne łóżko i masa wolnej przestrzeni.

– Czuj się jak u siebie. A ja zaraz wracam.

– Taaa... Jasne. Pewnie zajmie ci to godzinę, znając kobiety. – wymruczałem cicho pod nosem.

– Mówiłeś coś?

– Tylko tyle, że poczekam. – powiedziałem, a ona zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki.

Skoro pozwoliła czuć mi się jak u siebie, to postanowiłem to wykorzystać, a i tak będę musiał trochę zaczekać, aż skończy, więc rozłożyłem się na jej łóżku i muszę przyznać, że było bardzo wygodne. Usadowiłem się, a wtedy moje spojrzenie utkwiło na dużej antyramie znajdującej się nad drzwiami, a w środku znajdowało się piękne zdjęcie Anioła. Mojego Anioła. Siedziała na piętach odwrócona tyłem. Obejmowała swoje nagie plecy. Spoglądała przez prawe ramię, a jej włosy były rozwiane. I to wszystko na czarnym tle. To jest po prostu genialne, boskie. Nie byłem w stanie oderwać wzroku. Byłem oczarowany. Nie wiem nawet ile czasu minęło, ale po chwili wyszła z łazienki.

– Widzę, że ci wygodnie. – powiedziała uśmiechając się do mnie.

– Owszem.

– To co, jedziemy?

– Jasne.

Szła przede mną, a ja nie byłem w stanie oderwać od niej oczu. Jest taka piękna. I czy ona naprawdę musi się tak ubierać. To znaczy, aż tak seksownie musi wyglądać?

– Jedziemy twoim, czy moim? – spytała, gdy wyszliśmy już z domu.

– Moim. – powiedziałem stanowczo.

– Okej. A dasz poprowadzić? – zapytała spoglądając na mnie, czarująco się uśmiechając i na dodatek podchodząc na niebezpieczną odległość.

– Nie.

– A jak ładnie poproszę.

– Nie.

– Ale jak tak bardzo, bardzo proszę. – Słodko się do mnie uśmiechała, robiąc maślane oczka. Kto jej nie ulegnie?

– Dobra. Ale potem ja prowadzę.

– Dziękuję. – powiedziała biorąc ode mnie kluczyki i cmoknęła mnie w policzek, na co moje kąciki ust same powędrowały do góry.

I po chwili to ja zajmowałem miejsce pasażera, a mój Anioł siedział na miejscu kierowcy. Tak szczerze, to nie jestem pewien, czy przeżyję tą podróż. Ruszyła spod domu z piskiem opon wciskając mnie w fotel.

– To gdzie mam jechać? – zapytała, gdy wyjechaliśmy na główną drogę.

– Na razie prosto przed siebie. – odpowiedziałem jej – Słuchaj, a może odrobinę zwolnisz, co? – zasugerowałem.

– A co, boisz się? – powiedziała i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy nie patrząc w ogóle na drogę.

– O siebie nie, ale o samochód. – odpowiedziałem, gdy byłem już w stanie oderwać od niej oczy, ona tylko się uśmiechnęła, ale zdjęła nogę z gazu.

Dojechaliśmy na miejsce i Bella zaparkowała na końcu leśnej drogi. Wysiedliśmy z samochodu, a ona oparła się o bok mojego Astona.

– To gdzie teraz panie Cullen. Droga nam się skończyła.

– Wiem. Teraz musimy trochę się przespacerować.

– Trochę, to znaczy?

– Jakieś 8 km.

– Co?! No dobra. Niech będzie. Prowadź.

Szliśmy przez chaszcze, a ja przytrzymywałem jej gałęzie, by mogła spokojnie przejść między gałęziami. Widząc jej minę śmiać mi się chciało, ale starałem się powstrzymać.

– Edward? – zapytała po pół godzinnej wędrówce.

– Tak?

– A nie szybciej by było, gdybyśmy poszli twoim wampirzym tempem. Zaoszczędzilibyśmy przynajmniej trochę czasu? – zasugerowała.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc „poszli twoim wampirzym tempem"?

– Weźmiesz mnie na barana, albo coś i pobiegniemy?

– Nie boisz się? Nie będziesz krzyczeć, ani nic z tych rzeczy? – zapytałem delikatnie, a ona zwęziła na mnie swoje piękne oczy i powiało grozą.

– Przepraszam cię bardzo, ale z jaką prędkością przed chwilą jechaliśmy? Jedyne zagrożenie to gałęzie drzew i same drzewa, aczkolwiek jestem w 100% pewna, że omijasz je instynktownie, więc czego mam się niby bać. Przy tobie?

– Sorry, zapomniałem, że wiesz dużo na nasz temat. A wracając do bania się czegokolwiek, to powinnaś bać się przede wszystkim mnie.

– Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat.

– No dobra nich ci będzie. A teraz wskakuj. – powiedziałem odwracając się do niej, by weszła mi na plecy, a ta bez wahania to uczyniła. Była lekka jak piórko. – Czy ty w ogóle coś ważysz?

– Ważę tyle ile powinnam i wydaje mi się, że to dobrze.

– Dobra. Zostawmy to już. – powiedziałem i ruszyłem przed siebie na moją ukochaną łąkę. Przeszkody omijałem instynktownie, tak jak to powiedziała Bella. Tak swoja drogą to ciekawe skąd to wie. Nie usłyszałem z jej ust żadnego, nawet najdrobniejszego krzyku. Przylgnęła ciałem do moich pleców i objęła mnie za szyję, a głowę oparła na moim ramieniu. Nie zamknęła nawet oczu, tylko przyglądała się mi. Po chwili znaleźliśmy się już na miejscu. Zatrzymałem się jeszcze między drzewami, ale stąd było już widać oświetloną światłem słonecznym polanę usłaną kwiatami. Bella zsunęła mi się z pleców i spojrzała przed siebie.

– Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale ja w słońcu wyglądam trochę inaczej niż normalnie. – zacząłem, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak przekazać jej informację, że w słońcu mienię się jak diamenty.

– Wiem. – powiedziała uśmiechając się trochę niepewnie, ale poszła przed siebie w kierunku łąki i zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła. – Tu jest pięknie. – powiedziała okręcając się wokół własnej osi.

Postanowiłem zaryzykować i podszedłem do niej, a pierwsze promienie słońca padły na moje ciało.

– To ty jesteś piękna – powiedziałam patrząc wprost na nią. Spojrzała na mnie, a jej policzki stały się lekko różowe.

– Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałeś. – wyszeptała, a ja uśmiechnąłem się do niej.

– Lubię tu przychodzić. Cisza, spokój. Wiesz, – zacząłem patrząc na nią, a że zerwał się lekki wiaterek i zasłonił jej twarz włosami, to delikatnie zgarnąłem je na bok – lubię kiedy się rumienisz.

– Co? – zapytała zaskoczona moimi słowami. – Jak to się rumienię?

– No raczej normalnie. – powiedziałem i dotknąłem dłonią jej policzka. Delikatnie przejechałem kciukiem po jej niewielkim i ledwo widocznym rumieńcu, a ona wtuliła twarz w nią i przykryła moją dłoń swoją.

– Edward. Cieszę się, że jestem tu. Z tobą.

**ҖҖҖ**

Leżeliśmy na środku łąki. Bella z opartą głową o mój brzuch wpatrywała się w niebo. Nie potrzebne były słowa, gesty. Cieszyliśmy się w milczeniu tą chwilą. Że jesteśmy tu. Razem.

– Mogę ci coś powiedzieć? – zapytała w pewnym momencie.

– Jasne. O co chodzi? – powiedziałem ukradkiem na nią spoglądając.

– No bo… Zakochałam się. – słowa wydobyły się z jej ust, a ja? Ja nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Po prostu przemilczałem ta kwestię. Nie wiedziałem co myśleć na ten temat. Milion myśli kłębiło się w mojej głowie. Chciałem być szczęśliwy. A teraz?

– W kim? – spytałem beznamiętnie.

– Cóż. Jest cholernie przystojny. Wysoki. Ma zabójczy uśmiech. Jest mądry, inteligentny. – wymieniała jego zalety. Ideał. Nie to co ja. Wampir. – A najbardziej podoba mi się jego miedziana czupryna w tym artystycznym nieładzie. – dodała i spojrzała na mnie. Chwila, czy ona ma na myśli mnie? – Wiem Edward. Może za wcześnie na jakiekolwiek wyznania. – powiedziała i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i ja również to uczyniłem. Patrzyłem na jej twarz. Nie chciałem, by cokolwiek mi umknęło. – Kocham Cię. – wyszeptała, po chwili ciszy. A ja? Ja nie miałem pojęcia co zrobić. Co powiedzieć. – Przepraszam, wygłupiłam się. Nie powinnam była tego robić. – tłumaczyła się, wstała i zaczęła pomału się oddalać.

Kurwa! Cullen! Co ty wyprawiasz? Przecież ją kochasz! I pozwalasz jej po prostu tak odejść?

Wstałem szybko i w wampirzym tempie do niej podszedłem i złapałem ja w pasie.

– Nie wygłupiłaś się. Ja po prostu… Zaskoczyłaś mnie tym wyznaniem. Naprawdę. Nie spodziewałem się. Ja…

Cullen! To dwa proste słowa!

– Kocham Cię. – powiedziałem patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

Było tak jak kiedyś, na plaży. Ona obejmowała mnie nogami w pasie. Nasze twarze dzieliły milimetry. Wszystko dookoła przestało się liczyć. Przestało istnieć. Bella delikatnie, samymi opuszkami palców przejechała po moim policzku, a moje ciało przeszył delikatny dreszcz. To wszystko, co teraz się działo było dla mnie nowe. Nigdy, żadnej dziewczynie nie powiedziałem, że ją kocham, bo i nie kochałem żadnej. Nigdy mi na nikim nie zależało, tak jak teraz na niej. Jestem w stanie zrobić dla niej wszystko. Nawet oddać życie. To ona sprawiła, że moje serce znowu zaczęło żyć. I to do niej teraz ono należy i będzie należeć.

Odległość pomiędzy naszymi twarzami się stopniowo zmniejszała, aż Bella delikatnie musnęła swoimi wargami moje usta. I znowu. I kolejny raz. Wplotła palce w moje włosy, a ja przycisnąłem ją bardzie do siebie. Słodkie pocałunki zaczęły przeradzać się w coś znacznie większego. Nie myślałem w tej chwili, że mogłem jej coś zrobić. Nie odczuwałem pragnienia. Choć, gdzieś w tylnej szufladzie mojego mózgu plątały się podobne myśli. Ale nie chciałem tego przerywać. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie dopiero w tedy gdy brakło nam tlenu. Dyszeliśmy ciężko i patrzyliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy.

– Kocham Cię – wyszeptała jeszcze raz te słowa i oparła swoje czoło o moje.

– Kocham Cię.

**ҖҖҖ**

Ten dzień mogę umiejscowić na pierwszym miejscu mojej listy najlepszych dni w moim życiu. Nie sądziłem, że mogę być jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwszy niż jestem. A ona, Bella Swan to uczyniła.

Resztę czasu spędziliśmy na polanie, śmiejąc się, dokuczając sobie, drocząc, rozmawiając, lub po prostu przytulając do siebie. Mogłem podziwiać ten jej cudowny uśmiech. Mogłem ją przytulać i całować i nic mi już w tym nie przeszkodzi. Wiem. Zagrażam jej życiu. Mogę zrobić jej krzywdę, ale staram się jak mogę, by tego nie uczynić.

Wróciliśmy do jej domu. Tym razem to ja prowadziłem, a świetna zabawa towarzyszyła nam całą drogę. Nawet nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio spędziłem tak radośnie cały dzień. Wyjawiłem dziś Belli parę szczegółów dotyczącego mojego osobistego życia. I informacje typu, że mam ponad 100 lat lub czytam w myślach, przyjęła nadzwyczaj spokojnie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Dziś Alice organizowała imprezę u nas w domu. Nie rozumiem po co, ale okej. I tak nie mam zamiaru brać w niej udziału. Ale Bella, jednak miała inne plany niż ja. Siedziałem właśnie z nią w jej łazience i patrzyłem jak się maluje.

– Która? Ta, czy ta? – zapytała w pewnej chwili i wyciągnęła przed siebie dwie kredki, chyba do oczu, aczkolwiek pewny nie jestem, bo daleko mi do specjalizacji w tej dziedzinie. Przyjrzałem im się uważnie i mimo, że jestem wampirem, jakoś wielkiej różnicy nie zauważyłem.

– A różnią się czymś? – spytałem trochę niepewnie.

– Ależ tak. Ta wpada w szary, a ta jest czarna. – powiedziała trochę oburzona.

– Wybacz, ale na temat kosmetyków i makijażu nie mam za wielkiego pojęcia.

– Faceci. – wysyczała przez zęby. To był jedyny komentarz jaki padł z jej ust. Ale tak właściwie nie wiem po co się mnie o to pytała, bo i tak użyła czego innego. Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet.

– Tak się zastanawiam, jak kobiety potrafią to robić, żeby sobie tego wszystkiego do oczu nie powsadzać.

– Kochany, lata praktyki. – powiedziała śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– Taa… Skoro lata praktyki, to ile ty masz lat?

– 128, a co?

– Wow, nie sądziłem, że spotykam się ze starszą dziewczyną od siebie.

– Widzisz.

– A tak na serio? – spytałem, a ona podeszła do mnie. Stanęła między moimi nogami i zatrzymała się bardzo blisko.

– Wiesz, kobiet nie pyta się o takie rzeczy. – powiedziała i delikatnie przygryzła zębami swoją dolną wargę.

– A mogę się spytać o coś innego?

– Spytać zawsze można. Najwyżej nie odpowiem.

– Mogę cię pocałować?

– A o to, to nawet pytać nie musisz. – powiedziała i tego dnia po raz kolejny nasze usta zamknęły się w pocałunku. Niestety dość szybko został przerwany.

– Musze skończyć się malować, a i tak na imprezę dotrę spóźniona. Naprawdę nie zamierzasz wziąć w niej udziału.

– Nie.

– A mogę chociaż spytać, do których drzwi w razie czego mam zapukać, by cię znaleźć.

– U samej góry, ostatnie drzwi po lewej. – odpowiedziałem śmiejąc się.

– Okej.

– Yyy… Bella?

– Tak?

– Na serio jedziesz w przyszły weekend do L.A.?

– A co?

– No bo tak się zastanawiam, czy może jednak nie poszyłabyś ze mną na bal?

– Na imprezę iść nie chce, ale na bal pójdzie.

– Bo to co innego. Więc?

– Jak ładnie poprosisz, to się zastanowię.

– Czyli co mam zrobić?

– Nie wiem, wymyśl coś.

Podszedłem do niej, obróciłem ją i oparłem o szafkę, po czym ją pocałowałem, ale to już nie był taki zwykły, słodki pocałunek. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie ciężko oddychając.

– Okej. Przekonałeś mnie. – wydyszała – Ale teraz już naprawdę muszę skończyć makijaż.

Zacząłem z nudów grzebać w jej kosmetykach miała tego tyle, że z pewnością można by wyposażyć dobry zakład kosmetyczny.

– Ja już pójdę. – powiedziałem w pewnym momencie i zacząłem się zbierać do wyjścia.

– Co? Jak to? Ale ja cię nie wyrzucam. – powiedziała trochę zdezorientowana. Podszedłem do niej i ująłem jej twarz w swoje dłonie.

– Wiem, ale cały dzień mnie w domu nie było i Esme będzie się martwić, że mnie tak długo nie ma, a nie powiedziałem jej gdzie idę.

– No dobrze. – powiedziała, nie będąc zachwyconą, a ja złożyłem na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Chciała go pogłębić, ale na to nie pozwoliłem. Z jej ust wydobył się jęk niezadowolenia.

– Idę, bo inaczej nigdy stąd nie wyjdę, a tym bardziej nie puszczę cię na imprezę. – powiedziałam i cmoknąłem ją w policzek. – Pa.

Pa.

**ҖҖҖ**

Wróciłem do domu, a po drodze jeszcze zapolowałem. Gdy przekroczyłem próg domu, a przynajmniej tak przypuszczałem, to nie wiem, czy przypadkiem nie pomyliłem adresu i nie wszedłem do jakiegoś klubu. O tym, że dotarłem do własnego domu uświadomiła mnie dopiero Alice, która biegała w tą i z powrotem.

– O Edward! Wreszcie jesteś. Gdzieś ty się podziewał cały dzień. Byłeś mi potrzebny.

– Tu i tam. Co tu się dzieje? – spytałem rozglądając się po salonie, który aktualnie salonu w ogóle nie przypominał.

– Nasza siostra postanowiła zmienić dom w klub. – odpowiedziała mi Rose, która siedziała na kanapie pod oknem i czytała gazetę.

– Aha. To może ja pójdę do siebie. – powiedziałem i pobiegłem do swojego pokoju, zanim Alice przydzieliłaby mi jakąś rolę.

**BELLA**

Sobota. Wstałam wcześniej, zjadłam marne śniadanie i postanowiłam poszperać w moim garbusie. Wiem, dziwne, ale od czasu do czasu lubiłam grzebać w samochodach. Można by powiedzieć, że to moja kolejna pasja. Samochody, motoryzacja i ogólnie takie tam.

Leżałam właśnie pod moim autem, gdy usłyszałam, że ktoś mnie woła. Wychyliłam się i ujrzałam mojego Miedzianowłosego Wampira. _Kurwa, jak on wygląda!_ A ja do cholery całą brudna. No po prostu pięknie.

Postanowił zabrać mnie na randkę do lasu. Może być ciekawie. Ale najpierw muszę się umyć. Nie pojadę przecież cała ubrudzona.

Gdy wyszłam już czysta z łazienki zobaczyłam Edwarda rozciągniętego na moim łóżku wpatrującego się w moje zdjęcie wiszące na ścianie. I wiem teraz jedno. Już nigdy nie zasnę w tym łóżku. Przynajmniej sama.

Ubłagałam go, bym mogła prowadzić, a on mi uległ. Jechałam jak zwykle nie zważając na ograniczenia. Tak było prościej, szybciej i z dreszczykiem emocji, bo na granicy prawa. Co nie? Ale tak swoją drogą, to mógł mnie uprzedzić, że mamy jeszcze iść 8 km. Na szczęście znalazłam inne rozwiązanie i pobiegliśmy. Znaczy on pobiegł ze mną na plecach. Był szybki. Znacznie szybszy niż wampiry jakie znam, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ja byłam od niego szybsza. Niestety nie mogę mu o tym powiedzieć.

Dotarliśmy na piękną, słoneczną polankę usłaną kwiatami. Jest po prostu cudowna, piękna, ale gdy ujrzałam Edwarda mieniącego się w słońcu, to zapomniałam o pięknie tej łąki. To on był piękny, a nie skrawek ziemi porośnięty kwiatami. Byłam po prostu oczarowana. Nie był pierwszym wampirem, którego widzę w świetle słonecznym, ale Edward… po prostu brak mi słów, żeby opisać to wszystko.

Leżałam z głową oparta o jego brzuch i oglądałam obłoczki. Pogoda dzisiaj była po prostu cudowna. A w tej mieścinie rzadko kiedy się taka zdarza. Starałam się zebrać w sobie i powiedzieć memu ukochanemu wampirowi, co tak naprawdę dla mnie znaczy.

– Mogę ci coś powiedzieć? – zapytałam trochę niepewnie.

– Jasne. O co chodzi? – odpowiedział i ukradkiem na mnie spojrzał.

– No bo… – no Bella, dasz radę – Zakochałam się. – zdobyłam się na odwagę i powiedziałam, a on… On milczał.

– W kim? – spytał po chwili głosem wypranym z wszelkich emocji.

– Cóż. Jest cholernie przystojny. Wysoki. Ma zabójczy uśmiech. Jest mądry, inteligentny. – zaczęłam wymieniać cechy Mojego Miedzianowłosego Wampira. – A najbardziej podoba mi się jego miedziana czupryna w tym artystycznym nieładzie. – dodałam i spojrzałam na niego. Jego twarz nie wyrażała nic. Kompletna pustka. Usiadłam i kontynuowałam swoja wypowiedź– Wiem Edward. Może za wcześnie na jakiekolwiek wyznania. – no dalej Swan! Spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy i powiedziałam te dwa słowa – Kocham Cię.

Zapadła kompletna cisza. Jedyne, co było słychać to moje bijące serce. Edward nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr. Przestał oddychać. A ja? Nie oczekiwałam, że wyzna mi to samo, ale…

– Przepraszam, wygłupiłam się. Nie powinnam była tego robić. – tłumaczyłam się. Wstałam i zaczęłam powoli odchodzić. Gdy zbliżałam się już do linii lasu jego dłonie objęły mnie w tali. Obrócił mnie przodem do siebie i podniósł tak, bym objęła go nogami w pasie.

– Nie wygłupiłaś się. Ja po prostu… Zaskoczyłaś mnie tym wyznaniem. Naprawdę. Nie spodziewałem się. Ja… – mówił odrobinę się jąkając. Obserwowałam go dokładnie. Wyglądał jak zagubiony mały chłopczyk. Spojrzałam w jego oczy, a tam dostrzegłam masę uczuć kryjących się w głębi jego duszy. – Kocham Cię. – powiedział, a moje serce chyba w tej chwili fiknęło koziołka z radości. Delikatnie dotknęłam dłonią jego policzka. Przejechałam delikatnie opuszkami palców po jego twarzy. Nasze usta dzieliły centymetry, a może nawet milimetry. Nie wiem. Wiem jedno. Nie byłam już dłużej w stanie się powstrzymać. Delikatnie musnęłam jego wargi swoimi. I znowu. I kolejny raz. A potem to już totalnie straciłam zdolność kontrolowania siebie, nie wspominając już o logicznym myśleniu. Wplotłam palce w te jego miedziane włosy, a on przycisnął mnie bardziej do siebie i zaczął błądzić dłońmi po moich plecach.

Boże! Dziękuję Ci! Za niego!

**ҖҖҖ**

Do domu dotarliśmy trochę późno. A przecież dzisiaj największa impreza stulecia w tym mieście, której nie można opuścić. Ale nie chciałam jeszcze rozstawać się w Edwardem, a ten wampir postanowił nie brać w niej udziału. Ale dobra. Rozumiem. Dlatego przygotowywałam się do niej w towarzystwie mojego chłopaka. Pomocny to on za bardzo nie był i trochę przeszkadzał, ale okej. W końcu faceci na kosmetykach się nie znają, a tym bardziej na konturówkach do oczu. Niestety musiał iść, tylko że ja wcale nie chciałam, by sobie poszedł.

Nie wystroiłam się za bardzo. Nie miałam nawet takiego zamiaru. Wyglądałam dobrze, ale nie tak by okropnie wyróżniać się z tłumu.

Miałam już zbierać się do wyjścia, gdy mój telefon zadzwonił. Usłyszałam „We fuck you" i już doskonale wiedziałam kto dzwoni.

– Siema.

– Cześć. Jak tam twoje sprawy sercowa? – zapytał, a na mojej twarzy zakwitł wielki banan.

– Zajebiście. – _nic dodać nic ująć._

– Spałaś z nim? – _czemu on zawsze tylko o jednym?_

– Nie. A tak swoją drogą, to płyta ci się chyba zacięła.

– Ale chyba się z nim całowałaś?

– Tak.

– No kochanie. Wreszcie widzę jakieś postępy w twoim życiu.

– To się cieszę. – powiedziałam z nutką sarkazmu w głosie. – A ciekawa jestem kiedy ja się doczekam jakiś postępów w twoim życiu.

– Oj, wiesz tu będzie ciężko.

– Wiem. Ja muszę kończyć, bo zbieram się na imprezę.

– I mnie nie weźmiesz?

– Sorry, ale cię tu nie ma.

– Eh, wiesz, nie lubię cię.

– Wiem. Pa.

– Pa.

_Czemu z nim zawsze mam pod górkę?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Rozdział 19**

**EDWARD**

Impreza już trwała w najlepsze. Muzyka wypełniała każdy kąt w tym domu, a była naprawdę różnorodna. Lata '80, '90, Jackson, rock&roll, współczesność typu Timberlake, GaGa, Rihanna no i Dancehall, ba, nawet Baltimore1, aczkolwiek chyba większość za bardzo nie wiedziała o co w tym chodzi. A skąd ja wiedziałem? Odpowiedź jest prosta. YouTube. Odkąd zobaczyłem pierwszy raz choreografie w wykonaniu Belli, to dokształciłem się odrobinę w tym kierunku.

Siedziałem w swoim pokoju i starałem się skupić na czymkolwiek, nie bardzo mi to jednak wychodziło. Chciałem nawet zejść na dół i zobaczyć co i jak, ale przeglądając myśli dziewczyn znajdujących się w tym domu, stwierdziłem, że bezpieczniej będzie zostać u siebie. I tak oto byłem na imprezie w myślach innych. Skupiłem się głównie na Belli i „podglądaniu" jej w myślach Jaspera, Emmeta lub Alice. Rose też tam była, ale nie chciałem oglądać mojego Anioła przez jej pryzmat. Jeszcze bym się zniechęcił. A Bella… świetnie się bawiła. Głownie w towarzystwie mojego rodzeństwa. Tańczyła z moimi braćmi, a reszcie po prostu odmawiała. I byłem jej za to wdzięczny, bo gdybym zobaczył jakiegoś pianego kolesia klejącego się do niej, to w 100% byłoby po imprezie, kolesiu i przy okazji po mnie. Ale była jeszcze Jessika i Lauren. To co one wyprawiały to była jedna wielka porażka i dramat.

Odpłynąłem na chwilę myślami, wspominając dzisiejszy dzień, gdy usłyszałem w czyichś myślach głos Belli.

„_Chcesz się bić?"_ – jak się okazało, było to skierowane do Lauren.

Zaraz, chwila… One chcą się bić?

„_A i owszem_." – powiedziała pewna siebie Mallory.

„_Jak chcesz. W takim razie za pół godziny w tym samym miejscu. Dam ci czas na przygotowanie się."_

„_Okej. Zobaczymy kto będzie lepszy."_

„_Zobaczymy."_

„_Chwila!"_ – do rozmowy wtrącił się Em – „_Chcecie się bić?"_

„_Mała batelka nikomu nie zaszkodzi."_ – dodała Bella i odeszła od nich.

Przeczesałem dokładnie myśli Lauren i jak się okazało, ta chciała się zmierzyć z Bellą w tańcu. _Oj Mallory, nie wiesz na co się porywasz._ To będzie jej totalna kompromitacja.

Po paru minutach usłyszałam ciche pukanie do mojego pokoju, a w drzwiach zobaczyłem głowę mojej dziewczyny.

– Można? – zapytała trochę nieśmiało.

– Nie musisz pytać. Wchodź. – powiedziałem uśmiechając się do niej. Weszła do środka i rozejrzała się po pokoju, po czym spojrzała na mnie z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Nie masz łóżka!?

– Nie potrzebne mi. – wyjaśniłem śmiejąc się.

– Ale łóżko nie służy tylko i wyłącznie do spania.

– Tak, a do czego jeszcze? – zapytałem będąc ciekaw jej odpowiedzi. _Cullen, o czym ty myślisz?_

– Chociażby do tego, by walnąć się do niego i zwinąć w kłębek.

– Dobra, jak będę miał taką potrzebę, to skorzystam z twojego. Jest bardzo wygodne. – palnąłem i spojrzałem na nią. Ta zamyśliła się na chwilę, po czym odpowiedziała.

– No chyba, że tak. – powiedziała, a po chwili dodała – Mogę skorzystać z twojej łazienki, bo nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale zamierzam wgnieść w parkiet Lauren Mallory.

– Jasne. Słyszałem i muszę to zobaczyć. – powiedziałem, a ona odpowiedziała mi cudownym uśmiechem i zniknęła za drzwiami mojej łazienki.

Wyszedłem na balkon, oparłem się o barierkę i spojrzałem w gwieździste niebo. Mała Niedźwiedzica, Wielka Niedźwiedzica… Było takie piękne. Po pewnym czasie małe rączki objęły mnie w pasie i ktoś przytulił się do moich pleców.

– O czym myślisz? – wyszeptała, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

– O takiej pięknej, cudownej i uroczej osóbce. – powiedziałem i obróciłem się przodem do niej. Przyjrzałem się jej uważnie, a moje oczy wyszły na wierzch. Miała na sobie fioletowe dresy, a do tego góra od bikini w panterkę i na to tylko i wyłącznie czarna skóra. Dobrą chwilę trwało, zanim odzyskałem zdolność mówienia. – Zapomnij, że wypuszczę cię tak ubraną z tego pokoju. – powiedziałem stanowczym tonem.

– Ale dlaczego? – powiedziała odrobinę zdezorientowana.

– Bo jak sobie pomyślę co będzie, jak… – zacząłem, ale mi przerwała.

– Ale spójrz na to z innej strony. – powiedziała i zaczęła składać na mojej szyi drobne pocałunki. – To z tobą tu teraz jestem. Prawie półnaga na twoim balkonie. To ciebie całuję w tej chwili. To ty mnie dotykasz. I to dla ciebie zatańczę tam na dole i dla nikogo innego. – tą końcówkę wyszeptała wprost do mojego ucha, a mi w tej chwili wszelkie możliwe hamulce puściły. Oparłem ją o barierkę, a nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Bella wplotła swoje dłonie w moje włosy, z kolei moje błądziły po jej nagich plecach. _Boże! Przy niej tracę głowę! _Całowaliśmy się zapominając o całym bożym świecie. Nasze usta tańczyły w namiętnym pocałunku.

– Edward! O mój Boże! Przepraszam! Już mnie nie ma! – usłyszeliśmy oboje Esme i zamarliśmy w bezruchu, by natychmiastowo się od siebie oderwać.

– Co sobie pomyślała? – zapytała po chwili Bella, gdy złapała oddech i oparła czoło o mój tors.

– Wreszcie. – odpowiedziałem jej, zaglądając w myśli mojej przyszywanej matki.

– „Wreszcie przyłapałam Edwarda z półnagą dziewczyną na balkonie", – _kocham jej komentarze_ – czy może…

– Wreszcie jest szczęśliwy. – wyjaśniłem, uśmiechając się do niej, a ta wtuliła się we mnie, ale po paru minutach oderwała się.

– Dobra, idę, bo jeszcze Mallory pomyśli, że się boję.

– No idź i wygraj. – powiedziałem i puściłem ją. Weszliśmy do środka mojego pokoju. Była już przy samych drzwiach, gdy nagle odwróciła się, szybko do mnie podbiegła, pociągnęła za koszulkę przyciągając do siebie i wpijając się w moje usta, złożyła namiętny pocałunek.

– To na wypadek, gdybyś chciał mnie zabrać z parkietu, gdy będę robić… nie wiadomo co. – wyjaśniła, gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy i opuściła moje cztery kąty.

_O kurwa! Co ona ze mną zrobiła?! _

Wyszedłem po chwili i stanąłem na szczycie schodów obok Rosalie, mając widok z góry na wszystko to, co działo się w salonie. Bella i Lauren stały na środku mierząc się wzrokiem.

– Proszę bardzo. Ty pierwsza. – powiedziała Bella, a raczej wysyczała w stronę Mallory i usunęła się odrobinę z parkietu. Wokół zebrali się wszyscy, by podziwiać to co miało się tu za chwilę wydarzyć.

Z głośników popłynęła jakaś beznadziejna piosenka, którą wybrała sobie Lauren i zaczęła tańczyć. I błagam was! Jeśli to miał być Dancehall, to ja jestem święty. To dancehallu w ogóle nie przypominało. Zaczęła trzepać tyłkiem, ale shaki to nie były. Faceci zaczęli gwizdać, gdy jej mini spódniczka podwinęła się w górę, ale akurat jej piosenka dobiegła końca, a raczej Emmet ją wyłączył. Za co byłem mu wdzięczny. Cóż, ta już się skompromitowała.

A teraz do akcji wkroczyła moja dziewczyna. A tak swoją drogą, coraz bardziej podobało mi się to stwierdzenie. Wszyscy usłyszeli najnowszą piosenkę Rihanny – _Hard_, a Bella pewnym krokiem, niczym na wybiegu z ręką opartą na biodrze podeszła do Mallory i z ostrym wyrazem twarzy, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, praktycznie zepchnęła ją z parkietu. Zaczęła tańczyć. Jej ruchy były ostre, wulgarne i jednocześnie niesamowicie seksowne. Cały salon po prostu piszczał. Bella nie bała się dotknąć swojego ciała. Połączyła wszelkie możliwe style w tym nawet breaka. Wyprawiała różne akrobacje, i tak się zastanawiam czy ona w ogóle ma kręgosłup. A potem weszło _Miss Fatty_, a tłum oszalał. Powoli zaczęła kręcić biodrami ściągając z siebie skórę odsłaniając swoje idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało i zostając w samym bikini, by po chwili obrócić się tyłem do wszystkich i zejść shakami w dół. Robiła tam różne ruchy, które były po prostu nie do opisania. Po chwili oparła łokcie o podłogę, a jej stopy wyjechały w tył. Zrobiła parę shaków w tej pozycji, a następnie bardzo, bardzo powoli, przejechała swoją miednica dosłownie centymetry nad podłogą.

_O kurwa!_

_Cullen, trzymaj się!_

Następnie szybko przeszła w szpagat i w nim zaczęła trząść swą pupą. Podniosła się seksownie. Różnorodne ruchy wypełniały każdą sekundę melodii, z kolei muzyka wypełniała jej ciało. Podeszła dancehallowym krokiem w stronę Lauren, po czym zatrzymała się metr od niej. Stanęła na głowie i teraz zaczęła robić energicznie shaki. I na tym się skończyło.

– O kurwa! – usłyszałem Rosalie, która stała obok mnie. – To był po prostu gwóźdź do trumny Mallory. Kocham tą dziewczynę.

Spojrzałem na swoją siostrę, porzucając widok parkietu. Nie byłem pewien, czy ona to powiedziałam, czy tylko się przesłyszałem.

– Ty na serio to powiedziałaś, czy może…

– Ona jest zajebista! – powiedziała pewnie i spojrzała na mnie. – A Lauren jest skończona. Wreszcie ktoś się znalazł, kto potrafi przymknąć jej gębę. – dodała i przyjrzała mi się uważnie i dotknęła kciukiem kącika moich ust. – Masz tu szminkę. – wyjaśniła i odeszła.

_No cudownie._

Spojrzałem na parkiet. Wszyscy już go okupowali. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu Belli, lecz nigdzie nie mogłem jej dostrzec . Zajrzałem do myśli mojego rodzeństwa, lecz tam też nie odkryłem niczego interesującego. Zniknęła tak po prostu.

Postanowiłem wrócić do swojego pokoju, licząc na to, że może tam ją zastanę. Stałem już przed drzwiami, gdy telefon w mojej kieszeni się odezwał.

„Wpadnij do mnie ;) Ja wróciłam do domu ;) Twoja B. :*"

Szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Jak widać dzień jeszcze nie dobiegł końca. Ale teraz pojawił się problem. Jak opuścić dom niezauważony. Na pewno nie drzwiami. Okno to znacznie lepsze wyjście, aczkolwiek mógłby mnie ktoś zauważyć. Ale dobra, niech będzie okno. Wyskoczyłem przez nie upewniając się wcześniej, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu i pognałem w kierunku domu mojego Anioła. Tak naprawdę to nie znajdował się on daleko i dotarłem tam bardzo szybko. Wdrapałem się na drzewo w celu zlokalizowania jej. Siedziała na parapecie w swojej sali treningowej i spoglądała w niebo. Okno było otwarte na oścież, więc bez problemu się tam po chwili znalazłem.

– Hej – powiedziałem cicho siadając obok niej.

– Hej. – odpowiedział i spojrzała na mnie cudownie się uśmiechając. – Fajnie, że przyszedłeś.

– Czemu tak szybko uciekłaś?

– Też byś uciekł, gdyby rzuciło się na ciebie stado facetów.

– A rzuciło się?

– Taa, ale w porę uciekłam.

– Musiałem to przeoczyć.

– Zapewne. – powiedziała śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. – Zatańczysz ze mną panie Cullen? – zapytała patrząc wprost w moje oczy.

– Zatańczyć, zatańczę, ale nie jestem pewien czy ci dorównam.

– Dasz radę. – powiedziała włączając muzykę, a po chwili z głośników popłynęła wolna melodia. – Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, ale nasza pani profesor od angielskiego mnie o coś poprosiła, a ja podjęłam wyzwanie. I jakby to powiedzieć do piątku mam czas, by nauczyć cię tańczyć i wyrazić nim emocje.

_Co? Ona sobie chyba żartuje!_

Wtuliła się we mnie i zaczęliśmy powoli kołysać się w rytmie piosenki. Ale w tym momencie nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć, co można by wyczytać z mojej twarzy. Szok? Niedowierzanie?

– Żartujesz sobie, prawda? – spytałem, mając nadzieję, że robi sobie tylko ze mnie jaja.

– Ani trochę. Ale zaczniemy dopiero jutro. Damy radę. Wydaje mi się, że jesteś pojętnym uczniem.

– No nie byłbym tego taki pewien. – wymruczałem do siebie, a moja dziewczyna wtuliła się tylko we mnie bardziej.

Tańczyliśmy, zapominając o wszystkim i przenosząc się do zupełnie innej krainy. Krainy szczęścia, miłości. Po prostu raju. I gdyby ktoś mi powiedział parę tygodni temu, że się w nim znajdę, to bym go najnormalniej w świecie wyśmiał. Raj przecież nie był dla mnie. Wampira który zabił już wiele osobników w swoim życiu. Ale teraz, za pośrednictwem mojego Anioła, znalazłem się w tym raju. Ba, ja nawet posiadam swojego prywatnego Anioła, który mnie uszczęśliwił.

Przetańczyliśmy parę kawałków przytuleni do siebie. Było już późno. Nawet bardzo.

– Nie powinnaś przypadkiem iść spać? – zapytałem trochę niepewnie i spojrzałem na nią, a ta tylko zmarszczyła uroczo swój nosek i odpowiedziała

– Nie, nie jestem na razie zmęczona, ale herbaty z chęcią bym się napiła. Przyłączysz się? – zapytała z uśmiechem na ustach.

– Jasne.

Zeszliśmy do kuchni. Nie była ona za wielka. Mała, ale praktyczna i nowoczesna. Stolik barowy z czterema krzesłami, lodówka, zmywarka i takie tam. Kuchnia jak każda. Usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł i przyglądałem się Belli jak krząta się po niej. Nastawiła wodę na herbatę. Wzięła słoik z Nutellą, łyżeczkę i usiadła na wprost mnie.

– Wiesz, poczęstowałabym cię czymś, aczkolwiek, nie posiadam zapasów krwi w lodówce. – powiedziała trochę… nawet nie wiem jak to nazwać, ale jej wyraz twarzy doprowadził mnie do lekkiego śmiechu.

– Mną się nie przejmuj. – odpowiedziałem jej, a ona zanurzyła łyżkę w czekoladzie i po chwili wsadziła ją sobie do ust.

_Edward, spokojnie!_

– Rozmawiałeś z Esme po tym jak przyłapała nas na twoim balkonie? – zapytała, gdy miała już kubek z gorąca cieczą przed sobą i dalej zajadała się słodkościami.

– Nie. Esme bym się nie przejmował, ale Rose odkryła resztki twojej szminki na moich ustach. – wyjawiłem, a ona zagryzła swa dolną wargę i spuściła wzrok.

– Mówiła coś.

– Yyy… Tylko tyle, że cię kocha, jesteś zajebista i pogrzebałaś Lauren. Czy jakoś tak.

– Żartujesz sobie w tej chwili ze mnie. – powiedziała z wyrzutem.

– Ani trochę. Aczkolwiek, nie mam zamiaru dzielić się tobą z nikim innym, nawet z Rosalie.

– Hmm… I masz jakieś plany w stosunku do tego? – spytała i zaczęła zbliżać swoją twarz do mojej.

– Na razie nie, ale coś wymyślę. – odpowiedziałem i odrobinę nachyliłem się w jej kierunku.

– Okej.

Nasze usta zmniejszały odległość i były coraz bliżej osiągnięcia upragnionego celu.

– A tutaj nikt nas nie przyłapie?

– Nikt.

– A Phil?

– W Europie. – wyszeptała tuż przy moich ustach. – I nie prędko wróci.

Nasze usta połączyły się w pocałunku, a ja poczułem smak czekolady. I o dziwo mnie ten smak nie odrzucił, co przecież było niemożliwe. Ale chrzanić to. Jej czekoladowe usta właśnie całowały moje i to się teraz liczyło.

– Zostaniesz? – spytała, gdy oderwaliśmy się od siebie.

– A chcesz? – chciałem się upewnić, ale wtedy spojrzała mi w oczy i wszystko stało się jasne.

Leżałem rozwalony na jej łóżku i czekałem, aż skończy brać prysznic. Odpływałem w niebyt na swój własny sposób i analizowałem swoje zachowanie w ciągu ostatnich paru dni. I musiałem przyznać, że nastąpiła we mnie jakaś zmiana. I to widoczna. W ogóle ja sam w pewnych momentach siebie nie poznawałem. Zachowywałem się jak jakiś cholerny nastolatek, w którym szaleją hormony.

Z zamkniętymi oczami i rękami pod głową, leżąc w jej łóżku, myślałem o mojej Belli. Właściwie, ostatnimi czasy to ona cały czas gości w mojej głowie i nawet nie mam zamiaru jej stamtąd wyrzucać.

Po pewnym czasie usłyszałem, że drzwi od łazienki się otworzyły, ale ja nawet się nie poruszyłem, i to był błąd, bo oberwałem poduszką prosto w twarz.

– Ej! – zawyłem, ale znowu dostałem, a po chwili ona klęczała nade mną okrakiem, a moje ręce trzymała nad głową za nadgarstki i teraz dopiero się jej przyjrzałem. Zwykły czarny top i szorty w tym samym kolorze idealnie komponowały się z jej bladą skórą i uwydatniały wszystkie krągłości. Włosy spływały po bokach jej twarzy, a krople wody kapały wprost na moją twarz.

– I co teraz? – spytała z chytrym uśmieszkiem, zbliżając swoją twarz do mojej. Była już dosłownie milimetry od moich ust. Chciałem ją pocałować, ale natychmiastowo się odsunęła. I tak zrobiła kilkakrotnie. _Czy ona chce mnie doprowadzić do szału?_ Ale w końcu się wkurzyłem i przewróciłem ją na plecy. I tym oto sposobem zamieniliśmy się miejscami. Teraz ona stała się moim więźniem.

BELLA

Brałam właśnie prysznic, a za drzwiami, w moim łóżku, czekał mój chłopak. Mój i tylko mój wampir. Tak jak mi powiedział mój przyszywany braciszek, mam żyć chwilą. I aktualnie starałam się tak żyć. Miałam już dosyć zamartwiania się o to, co będzie, dlatego przestałam to robić. Będzie co będzie i niech się dzieje co chce.

Wyszłam z łazienki i zobaczyłam Edwarda rozwalonego na moim łóżku i na mojej ulubionej poduszce, a na dodatek ani drgnął. _Chce się bawić? Proszę bardzo!_ Wzięłam jedną z poduszek, które miałam pod ręką i walnęłam nią mojego wampira.

– Ej! – zaczął protestować, ale po chwili go unieruchomiłam, klękając nad nim. Przyjrzał mi się uważnie, zatrzymując wzrok dłużej na niektórych częściach mojego ciała. _Dobra, przyznaję się. Moja pidżama odkrywała trochę ciała. _Podroczyłam się z nim trochę, ale wkurzył się i obrócił nas tak, że teraz on był nade mną.

– I co teraz? – zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem, powtarzając moje słowa. A ja… cóż. Zastanowiłam się chwilę, patrząc cały czas na niego.

– Hmmm… Będę grzeczną niewolnicą. – odpowiedziałam mu, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

– Tak? – dodał, a jego usta zmierzały w kierunku mojej szyi.

– Yhy. – potwierdziłam, a właściwie wyjęczałam.

Edward całował moją szyję wzdłuż tętnicy. W tym momencie chyba powinnam się bać, ale efekt był zupełnie inny. To co mój miedzianowłosy chłopak robił, doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. A na dodatek moje ręce były uwięzione nad głową w jego dłoniach. Zagryzłam swoje wargi, by jakieś niepożądane dźwięki nie wydobyły się ze mnie, ale gdy poczułam język Edwarda na mojej skórze, jęk rozkoszy wydostał się z moich ust. _Kiedy on się tego wszystkiego nauczył?_

– Edward! Błagam! – wyjęczałam, wydyszałam… mniejsza z tym. On nie przestawał. Przeniósł się tylko na moje obojczyki. – Kochanie, proszę Cię! – błagałam go, a to błaganie zmieniło się w jęk. Chciałam, by przestał, ale nie chodziło o to, że mi się nie podobało. Bo podobało mi się bardzo. Tylko czy…

– Wiesz, miło słyszeć, widzieć i czuć, do czego cię doprowadzam. – wyszeptał do mojego ucha.

– A wiesz co ja ci powiem. Nie wierze ci, że jestem pierwszą dziewczyną w twoim ponad 100 letnim życiu. – powiedziałam, a on odsunął się ode mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy. Te jego złote tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie z uwielbieniem, a ja nie byłam w stanie oderwać od nich wzroku. Uwolnił moje dłonie ze swoich kajdan, lecz pozycji nie zmienił.

– Ale to prawda. – wyznał szczerze.

Moja dłoń powędrowała na jego policzek. Delikatnie, samymi opuszkami palców przejechałam po jego ciemnych cieniach pod oczami, powiece, nosie, policzku, zatrzymując się na jego ustach. Edward przymknął oczy, a ja najdelikatniej jak potrafiłam, obrysowałam kciukiem ich kształt. Jego usta były… Ich nie da się opisać. Nie byłabym w stanie znaleźć odpowiednich słów, ale zakochałam się w nich od pierwszego pocałunku. Podniosłam się odrobinę, by znów móc poczuć ich smak. Małe niewinne muśnięcie, a wyrażające wszystkie uczucia.

– Mogę już iść spać? – zapytałam, gdy odsunęliśmy się od siebie.

– Możesz. – powiedział i opadł obok mnie na plecy, kładąc się na moich poduszkach.

– Ale zostaniesz?

– Zostanę. – powiedział, a ja wtuliłam się w niego, kładąc głowę na jego torsie.

Edward zaczął coś nucić. Rozpoznałam w tej melodii kołysankę, która układał, gdy byłam u nich jako Carmen i jakby to powiedzieć. Tak właściwie to w pewnym sensie byłam jej współautorką. A ta kołysanka była piękna. Choć to chyba trochę za mało powiedziane. Wiem co wtedy czuł, myślał, gdy ją pisał. I nie jestem w 100% tego pewna, ale ona chyba została skomponowana dla mnie. Może się dowiem tego w niedługim czasie.

Rysowałam jakieś niezidentyfikowane wzory na jego klatce piersiowej i upajając się tym cudownym, słodkim zapachem. Czułam się taka bezpieczna w ramionach mojego chłopaka – wampira. I taka krucha. Choć przecież wcale taka nie jestem. Ale przy nim czułam się zupełnie inaczej. I nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wcale. Wreszcie doświadczyłam miłości. Troski. I przede wszystkim prawdziwego szczęścia.

– Edward? – wyszeptałam cicho, będąc już na granicy snu.

– Hmm?

– Kocham Cię. – powiedziałam i odpłynęłam.

1 Baltimore (tak moimi słowami :P) – to rodzaj muzyki, a także styl tańca polegający na udawaniu postaci z kreskówek. Jest to tak jakby przerysowanie ich. Ten styl tańca jest dosyć dziwny, aczkolwiek bardzo śmieszny i zabawny.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rozdział 20**

**BELLA**

Było mi tak wygodnie, tak dobrze, ale czas wrócić do realnego świata. Otworzyłam najpierw jedno oko, potem drugie i poczułam coś twardego pod sobą. I kurcze, coś mi tu nie grało. Rozejrzałam się wokół siebie, ale nie ruszyłam się. Dopiero po dobrej chwili uświadomiłam sobie, że leżę na Edwardzie.

– Już wiesz gdzie się znajdujesz? – zapytał rozbawiony miedzianowłosy.

– Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz. Tak mi wczoraj namieszałeś w głowie, że teraz mam problemy z określeniem gdzie jestem.

– Rozumiem, że to moja wina, tak? – powiedział naburmuszony.

– A czy ja coś mówiłam? – nie ma to jak udawanie niewiniątka.

– Owszem. – _oj, chyba się nie uda._

– Przepraszam. Ale nie co dzień budzę się obok przystojnego faceta, który spędził całą noc w moim własnym łóżku.

– W sumie racja.

– No właśnie. – powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w policzek. – Ja idę do łazienki i zaraz wracam.

– Okej. W takim razie ja w ekspresowym tempie skoczę do domu i się przebiorę.

– Jak chcesz. – powiedziałam znikając za drzwiami łazienki i zostawiając miedzianowłosego wampira samego w pokoju.

Wykonałam codzienne czynności w dosyć powolnym i leniwym tempie. Nie śpieszyło mi się nigdzie, a była przecież niedziela. Chociaż nie. Spieszyło mi się do mojego chłopaka. Wyszłam z łazienki, a Edward, tak jak go zostawiłam parę minut temu, leżał w moim łóżku, tyle, że w innym komplecie ubrań. Wdrapałam się na łóżko i położyłam obok niego.

– Co ci się śniło?

– A co? – zapytałam zaciekawiona.

– Nic, tak tylko pytam, bo całą noc miałaś błogi uśmiech na ustach. A ja w dalszym ciągu nie mogę się pogodzić z tym, że nie znam twoich myśli. – powiedział, a ja się zastanowiłam. _Co mi się śniło do cholery? _Zaczęłam powracać myślami do moich snów starając się przypomnieć to i owo.

– I bardzo dobrze, że nie znasz moich myśli. – powiedziałam przypominając sobie mój sen z Miedzianowłosym w roli głównej.

– Ja wcale tak nie twierdzę. Chciałbym wiedzieć wszystko. – zaczął protestować. – I znowu się rumienisz. Powiedz, bo pomyślę sobie, że śniło ci się nie wiadomo co.

_Boże, nigdy w życiu się nie rumieniłam i teraz nagle zaczęłam. Co się ze mną dzieje?_

– Co, a raczej kto mi się śnił, nie trudno się domyślić. – powiedziałam lekko naburmuszona. – Ale nic więcej ci nie powiem. I nie wiem jak ty, ale idę zjeść śniadanie. – powiedziałam i poszłam do kuchni. A Edward cóż… został. Mały foch nikomu nie zaszkodzi.

Ze względu na to, że moja lodówka świeciła pustkami, a jedyne co znalazłam w domu to chleb i kawałek żółtego sera, to postanowiłam zrobić sobie tosty. Wsadzałam je właśnie do opiekacza, gdy ręce Edwarda oplotły mnie w pasie, a jego usta całowały w szyję.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć o co ci chodzi? – wymruczał do mojego ucha.

– O nic.

– Nie wierzę ci. – powiedział i obrócił mnie do siebie przodem opierając swoje czoło o moje i patrząc głęboko w oczy.

– Naprawdę o nic. – wyznałam szczerze, a jego usta musnęły moje i znowu zapomniałam o całym świecie.

– Edward! Moje śniadanie! – starałam się wypowiedzieć, gdy poczułam zapach spalenizny, ale chyba nie wyszło to zbyt wyraźnie, lecz mój miedzianowłosy wampir zrozumiał. Rzuciłam się do ratowania mojego pożywnego śniadanka. Na szczęście uszło z życiem. Usiadłam na wprost niego przy stole i zaczęłam jeść.

– Esme kazała mi cię zaprosić dziś do nas. – wypalił, a ja prawie się udławiłam.

– Co?

– Esme kazała mi…

– Dziś? – zapytałam będąc w szoku. _Edward ma mnie przedstawić… Boże!_

– Yhy.

– Powiedz, że żartujesz sobie ze mnie.

– No nie.

– Ale to znaczy, że wszyscy już wszystko wiedzą. – powiedziałam, a właściwie wyjęczałam.

– Ale co konkretnie masz na myśli? To, że całowaliśmy się na balkonie, wie Esme, no i Carlisle. A reszta… cóż. Sama domyśliła się, że byłem u ciebie całą noc.

_A ja chciałam chwilę wszystko utrzymać w tajemnicy. Ale dobra. Cullenowie powinni wiedzieć._

– To o której mam złożyć wizytę twojej rodzince? Wieczorem może być?

– Może. – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, z kolei mi do śmiechu nie było.

– A jak tam impreza. Wiesz coś? – spytała starając się zmienić temat.

– Skończyła się coś koło czwartej, jak nie później. Ale teraz salon już przypomina salon. Na szczęście. No i wszyscy byli zachwyceni twoim występem. Z kolei Lauren z Jessiką wyszły podobno zaraz po jej kompromitacji.

– A ty? – spytałam będąc ciekawa jego reakcji na moją solówkę. – Tobie się podobało? – Edward zamyślił się na chwilę i uciekał przede mną wzrokiem.

– Z jednej strony chciałem cię stamtąd zabrać, zamknąć w swoim pokoju i już nigdy nie wypuszczać, aczkolwiek z drugiej… – przerwał na chwilę, a następnie dokończył zmysłowym szeptem, spoglądając mi w oczy. – było to niesamowicie zmysłowe, pociągające, cholernie seksowne i skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że mi się nie podobało. – a ja w tej chwili musiałam zbierać swoją szczękę z podłogi. Słyszałam w swoim życiu wiele opinii na temat mojego tańca. Ale gdy usłyszałam słowa Edwarda, to błagam… Czy można usłyszeć coś lepszego od swojego chłopaka?

– Eee… Yyyy.. no cóż… – próbowałam skleić coś sensownego. – Cieszę się, że ci się podobało. – wyjąkałam, w dalszym ciągu będąc oczarowana. Wstałam, wzięłam brudne naczynia i wsadziłam je do zmywarki.

– Co dziś robimy? – zapytał.

– Hmmm. Nie wiem. Może po prostu poleniuchujmy. Albo może… Zagrasz mi coś? – spytałam odrobinę niepewnie, a na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech, który kochałam.

– Chodź! – powiedział wyciągając do mnie dłoń. Złapałam ją pewnie gdy pociągnął mnie do mojego salonu i posadził obok siebie na ławeczce przy fortepianie. – Napisałem to specjalnie dla ciebie. – powiedział dumny z siebie i zaczął grać.

Muzyka zaczęła wydobywać się spod jego palców. Płynna, cudowna melodia wypełniała całe pomieszczenie i mnie samą. Kołysanka. Odzwierciedlała wszystkie uczucia, którymi darzył mnie Edward, a które ja odwzajemniałam. Ona była o nas. O naszej miłości. O tym jak się w sobie zakochiwaliśmy. Te lepsze momenty naszej znajomości, ale też te gorsze, których parę było. Nasza znajomość nie była łatwa, nie jest i z pewnością nie będzie. Ale jedyne czego jestem pewna w 100% to tego, że go kocham. Nie wiem co przyniesie kolejny dzień. Co będzie jutro, za tydzień, za miesiąc, czy za rok. Wiele rzeczy może się wydarzyć. Lecz teraz jestem tu z nim. Z moim ukochanym chłopakiem, miedzianowłosym wampirem.

Muzyka powoli cichła, aż całkowicie zamilkła. Parę dni temu nauczycielka zapytała nas jak wyrazić miłość. Ja wtedy odpowiedziałam, że tańcem. Z kolei Edward przed chwilą wyraził ją muzyką. I zrobił to w piękny sposób.

– Dziękuję ci. – wyszeptałam, w dalszym ciągu będąc oczarowaną, a on znowu zaczął grać.

**ҖҖҖ**

– Edward! W co mam się ubrać?! – krzyczałam w głąb domu grzebiąc w mojej garderobie w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniego na odwiedzenie domu mojego chłopaka, a ten najnormalniej w świecie siedział sobie w pokoju na kanapie.

– Naprawdę, ubierz cokolwiek.

– Jesteś pomocny jak cholera.

_Dobra Swan! Włącz myślenie! Szpilki odpadają. Kiecka też. Garsonka broń boże, nie wspominając o sukni wieczorowej! Jak na co dzień też, bo przecież nie pójdę w męskich ciuchach. Nie wypada. Myśl! Co by tu ubrać? _

Grzebałam między ubraniami w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek. Stwierdzam jedno. Mam za dużo ciuchów. Ale wreszcie natknęłam się na zwyczajna damską koszulkę z jakimś nadrukiem. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nawet nie wiedziałam, że mam coś takiego_. _Szara bluzka, do tego jeansowe rurki, balerinki i jest okej. _Malować się? Nie. Nie ma potrzeby._

– Możemy już iść? – spytał, gdy po raz kolejny przeglądałam się w lustrze. – Wyglądasz świetnie.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i dopiero odpowiedziałam.

– No dobra. Niech mam to już za sobą.

Zeszliśmy do garażu. Już miałam wsiadać do mojego Astonka, gdy zauważyłam, że wzrok Edwarda spoczął na Alfie Romeo.

– To też twoje?

– Taaa… Ale nie jeżdżę nim zbyt często, bo ma dosyć mocno podrasowany silnik i bardziej nadaje się na wyścigi, aniżeli do jeżdżenia po mieście.

– I może jeszcze mi powiesz, że sama go podrasowałaś.

– Oczywiście. – powiedziałam dumna z siebie.

– Wiesz, tak się zastanawiam, czego nie potrafisz. – powiedział. _Cóż, dobre pytanie. Czego to ja nie potrafię? A no tak._

– Nie rozumiem fizyki i mam problemy z matematyką. Jeśli zadałbyś mi jakieś pytanie dotyczące promieniotwórczości, bądź jakiekolwiek inne pytanie z dziedziny fizyki to ci najnormalniej w świecie na nie nie odpowiem. Z matematyką jest trochę lepiej, ale nie cudownie. Nienawidzę cyferek i innych związanych z tym rzeczy.– wyznałam. I to była szczera prawda. Tych dwóch nauk po prostu nienawidziłam, a co za tym idzie nie rozumiałam. – Z chemią też mam problemy. Kucharką też nie jestem najlepszą. Yyyy… co jeszcze. – tak właściwie to parę innych rzeczy by się jeszcze znalazło.

– Dobra. Jedźmy już, bo nigdy nie dojedziemy do mnie.

– Naprawdę ci się tak spieszy. – spytałam, ale napotykając jego wzrok nie chciałam znać odpowiedzi. – Dobra. Nie było pytania.

Jechałam do domu mojego chłopaka. Niby prowadziłam, ale myślami byłam zupełnie gdzie indziej. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że się trochę bałam.

_Swan! Czego ty się boisz? Przecież to żadne zagrożenie. Na spotkanie z kilkunastoma szalonymi wampirami idziesz sama na luzie, a boisz się rodziny Edwarda?_

_A co jak mnie nie polubią?_

_Jego rodzeństwo znasz i cię wprost uwielbiają, no może z wyjątkiem Rose. Carlisle'a poznałaś w szpitalu. Jest jeszcze Esme, która przyłapała cię na balkonie, ale przecież nie zrobiła afery ani nic z tych rzeczy. Polubią Cię Swan!_

_Polubią mnie! Polubią mnie. Czym tu się przejmować?_

– Ej Bella, co jest? – z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Edwarda.

– Co? Nie nic. – odpowiedziałam mu, ale chyba nie uwierzył.

– Boisz się? – spytał, a raczej stwierdził ze śmiechem.

– Zdaje ci się.

– Akurat. – odpowiedział już w pełni rozbawiony. Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

Dojechałam na miejsce i na polecenie Edwarda wjechałam do garażu Cullenów. I muszę przyznać, że był on ogromny. A na dodatek pełen samochodów. Mitsubishi L200 Warrior. BMW M3 Convertible. Porsche 911 Turbo. Volvo. Vanquish. I jeszcze inne.

– Niezła kolekcja. – powiedziałam rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

– Wszyscy mamy słabość do szybkiej jazdy. – wyjaśnił chwytając mnie za rękę i oparł o samochód. – Co jest? – zapytał kładąc ręce po bokach mojego tułowia i blokując mi jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki.

– Nic. – odpowiedziałam, ale napotykając jego stanowcze spojrzenie, zrezygnowałam z dalszego oszukiwania jego i przy okazji siebie samej. – No dobra. Odrobinę boję się tego spotkania.

– Nie masz czego się bać. Nic ci się nie stanie.

– Edward, nie chodzi o to, że któreś z was wgryzie mi się w szyję, tylko o to, że nie spodobam się twoim rodzicom.

– Ale…

– Okej. Prawdopodobnie moje przypuszczenia są bezpodstawne, ale jednak. Chodźmy już i niech mam to za sobą.

Jego dłoń splotła się z moją i ruszyliśmy. W mojej głowie cały czas były myśli typu: _Nie bój się! Wszystko będzie dobrze! Trzymaj się Swan!_

_Kurwa! Co ja odpierdalam? To tylko rodzina Edwarda!_

– Jesteśmy! – krzyknął Miedzianowłosy, gdy znaleźliśmy się w salonie. Było pusto, ale w ostatniej chwili dostrzegłam kątem oka biegnącą w moim kierunku Alice, a w następnej sekundzie Chochlik uwiesił mi się na szyi.

– Jestem na was wściekła! – zaczęła. – Jak mogliście mi nie powiedzieć, że jesteście razem. Czemu to ukrywaliście? – zapytała z wyrzutem odsuwając się ode mnie – Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? – zwróciła się tym razem do Edwarda i walnęła go w ramię. – Jestem twoją siostrą, jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć?

– Al, Skarbie, daj spokój. – do akcji wkroczył Jasper chcąc powstrzymać Chochlika przed dalszym wydzieraniem się na nas. – Hej Bella. – podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w policzek.

– Hej Jazz. – przywitałam się i posłałam mu słaby uśmiech.

– Cześć seledynowa ropuszko! – usłyszałam Emmeta, który właśnie schodził po schodach. – Czy może królowo dancehallu? – spytał z rozbawieniem i zamknął mnie w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

– Emmet, udusisz ją! – usłyszałam zatroskany głos i zobaczyłam Esme

– Żyjesz? – zapytał odsuwając się ode mnie, ale jeszcze mnie nie puścił.

– Ledwo. – odpowiedziałam, a ten znowu mnie przytulił. – Misiek, ale za chwilę to zmiażdżysz mi żebra. – wydyszałam i na szczęście uwolnił mnie ze swojego uścisku.

– Ale nic ci nie zrobiłem? – zapytał zmartwiony, przypatrując mi się uważnie.

– Jeszcze nie.

– Witaj Bello. – powiedziała Esme i podeszła do mnie.

– Dzień dobry.

– Miło mi cię wreszcie poznać.

_No Bella! Dasz radę!_

– Mi również jest miło panią poznać. Jest pani jedynym członkiem rodziny, którego nie miałam okazji poznać wcześniej. – powiedziałam uprzejmie i uśmiechnęłam się do niej.

– Skarbie, mów mi po imieniu. – powiedziała, ciepło się do mnie uśmiechając i niepewnie mnie przytuliła. A ja… po raz pierwszy od ponad stu lat poczułam matczyną miłość, której brakuje mi cały czas. I choć widzę Esme po raz pierwszy (jako Bella), to czuję, że znajdę w niej oparcie, zrozumienie... – I przepraszam za wczoraj. – wyszeptała do mojego ucha.

– Naprawdę nic się nie stało.

– A co było wczoraj? – wtrącił się zaciekawiony Em, a ja już zamierzałam mu się odgryźć, ale uprzedziła mnie matka Edwarda.

– Emmet, to nie twoja sprawa. Bello, przepraszam, że Carlisle'a tu nie ma, ale dostał wezwanie do szpitala i musiał jechać.

– Rozumiem. Nic się nie stało. Piękny dom. – dodałam po chwili rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i zatrzymując wzrok na fortepianie.

– Dziękuję bardzo. A fortepian należy do Edwarda. – wyjaśniła.

– Domyśliłam się, ale jest piękny. – powiedziałam podchodząc do niego i przejeżdżając delikatnie po nim dłonią.

– Chwal! W domu masz identyczny! – odezwał się milczący jak dotąd Edward, a ja natychmiastowo spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.

– Zbiera ci się, wiesz? – powiedziałam patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Masz rację. Trzymaj go krótko, bo jeszcze się rozpuści jak Em i Jazz. – usłyszałam rozbawiony głos Rosalie, która stała na szczycie schodów prowadzących na piętro.

– Rose! – zawyli wszyscy trzej panowie, co wywołało śmiech damskiego grona.

– A tak swoją drogą, to ciekawa jestem co byś z nim zrobiła.

– Wcisnęła trykot, puenty i kazała kręcić piruety.

– Cóż, muszę stwierdzić, że byłby to ciekawy widok. – powiedziała rozbawiona blondynka.

– Skończyliście? – zapytał naburmuszony Edward.

– Ależ skąd. Ja dopiero się rozkręcam.

Ale i tak na tym się skończyło. Przynajmniej na razie. Miedzianowłosy oprowadzał mnie po domu. Był ogromny. A nie to co mój, chociaż mój do małych nie należał. Byliśmy właśnie w gabinecie Carlisle'a, gdzie mój chłopak opowiadał mi historię swojego ojca i jak to się stało, że żywią się krwią zwierząt. Ta historia była imponująca. Carlisle jako nowonarodzony wampir chce walczyć ze swoją naturą. Sprzeciwia się swojemu pragnieniu, aż w końcu postanawia zaspokoić je krwią zwierząt. Podróżuje po Europie w celu znalezienia swojego miejsca i w pewnym sensie przeznaczenia. I w tym momencie mój wzrok utkwił w wielkim obrazie przedstawiającym czwórkę eleganckich, młodych mężczyzn, a na dodatek namalowany przez moje opiekuna – Phila. Aro, Marek, Kajusz i Carlisle. Kto by pomyślał, że przystojny blond włosy doktor spędził kilkanaście lat w Volterze. Tego to się nie spodziewałam. Nocni mecenasi sztuki i ojciec mojego chłopaka kilkanaście lat pod jednym dachem. Wiedziałam, że się znają, ale nie do tego stopnia. A tak swoją drogą, to czemu mi nikt o tym nie powiedział, że znają się i to tak dobrze. To jakaś wielka tajemnica, czy jak? Mniejsza z tym. I tak poznałam prawie 400 – letnią historię Carlisle'a Cullena – tego, który z pewnością odznaczy się w wampirzych dziejach.

Razem z Edwardem skończyliśmy u niego w pokoju. Nie był on za wielki, ale na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że mieszka w nim facet. Brak jakichkolwiek bibelotów, z kolei ogromna kolekcja płyt. No i brak łóżka, a zamiast tego skórzana kanapa. Nie rozumiem jak można go nie mieć. Nie mieści mi się to w głowie, ale jeśli woli korzystać z mojego, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to bym go nawet z niego nie wypuściła.

Leżałam rozwalona na wąskiej kanapie z głowa na jego kolanach. W tle leciał jakiś jazzowy utwór, a my droczyliśmy się. Jak zwykle z resztą.

– W dalszym ciągu myślisz, że ucieknę? Zostawię Cię? – zapytałam wracając do poważniejszych tematów. Edward zamyślił się na chwilę, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się maska z której nie dało się nic wyczytać.

– Owszem. Bello, ja nie jestem kimś odpowiednim dla ciebie. W każdej chwili, gdy przebywam z tobą, mogę ci coś zrobić. Nawet nieświadomie. Wiem, że mi ufasz i wierzysz w to, iż nic ci się nie stanie. Coś takiego może kiedyś nastąpić, albo po prostu cię czymś wystraszę. Niby wiesz już wszystko, ale jednak boję się, że kiedyś uciekniesz i mnie zostawisz. Tak powinno się stać. Powinnaś mnie zostawić, ale…

– Ci… – powiedziałam kładąc mu palec na ustach i siadając na jego kolanach. – Nigdy coś takiego się nie stanie. Uwierz mi. Kocham Cię i nie zamierzam Cię opuszczać. Nigdy. Chyba, że ty sam tego zechcesz. Ale ja nie mam zamiaru cię zostawiać. – wyszeptałam i delikatnie musnęłam jego wargi swoimi. – Choćbyś miał mnie dość, nie pozwolę ci odejść. – dodałam, a nasze usta znowu złączyły się w pocałunku. Siadłam na nim okrakiem, nie przerywając kontaktu naszych ust. Moje dłonie powędrowały w jego włosy, a pocałunek z każdą chwilą przeradzał się w bardziej zachłanny i namiętny.

– O mój Boże! Co wy robicie?! Testujecie pozycje z Kamasutry?! – usłyszałam Emmeta, który wszedł do pokoju bez pukania.

– Wiedziałam, że tak będzie. – wysyczałam prosto w usta Edwarda. – Emmet! A czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co to jest? Może Ci pożyczyć?

– Ale, że Kamasutrę? A masz? – ożywił się nagle.

– Mam.

– Wiesz ropuszko. Nie podejrzewałem cię o to. I co, przetestowałaś już wszystkie pozycje?

– A myślisz, że co robiłam z Edwardem całą noc? Baranki liczyliśmy, żeby zasnąć? – _Edward, nie zabijaj!_

– Wiecie, nie chcę wiedzieć co robiliście w nocy. Przyszedłem tu w innej sprawie. Ostatnio ograłaś nas w pokera. Niestety. Ale teraz chcemy sprawdzić, czy tak łatwo pójdzie ci w szachach.

_Szachy? Em, nie wiesz z kim gadasz!_

– Okej.

– Wygrałaś z nimi w pokera? – zapytał zaskoczony Edward. – Z nimi? To gratuluję. – dodał dumny i cmoknął mnie w policzek.

– Dobra, to ja czekam na was w salonie. – powiedział Misiek i opuścił pokój.

– Nie zabijaj. – wyszeptałam, a Edward zaczął się śmiać.

– Nie mam zamiaru. Szkoda, że nie wiesz co działo się w jego głowie, do póki nie skapnął się, że się z niego nabijasz.

– Wiesz, chyba jednak nie chcę wiedzieć.

Cała rodzina, z wyjątkiem Carlisle'a, zebrała się w salonie i obserwowała jak gram z Jasperem. Muszę przyznać, że był dobry i to nawet bardzo. I nie było łatwo, ale jakoś dawałam radę. W szachy byłam trudnym przeciwnikiem. Rzadko się zdarzało, że przegrywałam. A jeśli już to się stało, to z najlepszymi z najlepszych. Aro, Marek, Kajusz… Z nimi ciężko było wygrać, ale czasami się udawało. A Jazz…cóż. Błędy popełniał.

– Kto wygra? – zapytała Rosalie Alice, dosiadając się do nas.

– Jakbym wiedziała, to bym tu nie siedziała cały czas przecież.

– No tak. Zapomniałam, że Isabella to wyjątek od reguły. – dodała.

– Rosalie! – syknął Edward w stronę siostry.

– Zamkniesz się?! – powiedziałam w stronę mojego chłopaka.

– Ale…

– Jak będę chciała, to sama się tym zajmę. Okej? A teraz daj mi w spokoju grać.

Rosalie Hale. Piękna blondynka o figurze modelki. Dziewczyna Emmeta, która nie pała miłością do nikogo i jest zapatrzona w siebie. Taaa…. Tak to wygląda, ale wydaje mi się, że ona tylko gra taką. Wątpię w to, by była taka naprawdę. Coś musi być tego przyczyną. Z resztą sama nie wiem. Nie nią powinnam się teraz zajmować.

Gra powoli się toczyła, a w międzyczasie do domu wróciła głowa rodziny. Mimo, że spokrewnieni ze sobą nie byli, to tworzyli cudowną rodzinę w której była miłość, zaufanie i wzajemne oparcie. Zazdrościłam im tego, bo ja rodziny nie miałam. Owszem, był Phil i Seksoholik, ale… Do rodziny brakowało wiele.

Gra dobiegła końca i … Jasper musi jeszcze poćwiczyć.

– Carlisle, a może ty się z nią zmierzysz? – zasugerował blondyn.

– Hmmm… Właściwie czemu nie. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. – powiedział Carlisle zwracając się do mnie.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – odpowiedziałam, posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech.

Gra się rozpoczęła, a po chwili już w 100% mogłam stwierdzić, że Carlisle jest godnym przeciwnikiem i wygrać będzie ciężko. I tak też się stało. Dr Cullen mnie pokonał, a raczej sama się poddałam i pogratulowałam wygranej. Trzeba umieć przegrać z honorem, prawda?

**ҖҖҖ**

Późnym wieczorem wróciłam do domu z Edwardem. A po tej wizycie… Albo inaczej. Nie było się czego bać. Jestem idiotką, myśląc, iż stwierdzą, że nie jestem odpowiednią dziewczyną dla ich syna. Chociaż ja na ich miejscu… z resztą nie ważne.

Z Edwardem mieliśmy co innego do zrobienia. Miałam nauczyć go tańczyć. Mam nadzieję, że się to uda. Chociaż nauczyć kogoś tańczyć to nie wielki wyczyn. Gorzej z tym, żeby to jakoś wyglądało. Rozciągałam się, a Miedzianowłosy mi się przyglądał. On zrezygnował z rozgrzewki twierdząc, że mu to nie potrzebne. Zdziwiłby się. Ja jestem wampirem i czasem przez własną głupotę mam kontuzję, a przecież niby nic nie powinno mi się stać. Jak widać mi nikt krzywdy zrobić nie może, ale sama sobie zrobić mogę. Nigdy nie zrozumiem jak funkcjonuje mój organizm. On jest pokręcony jak cholera.

W myślach miałam już wizję tego wszystkiego. I jeśli się uda, to wyjdzie to genialnie. Musi wyjść. Uczyłam Edwarda tego co ułożyłam sobie w głowie. I nawet w miarę szybko to załapał jak na początkującego tancerza. Problem tkwił w czym innym. W jego tańcu nie było uczuć i emocji. Był pusty. Bez wyrazu. Bał się okazać te uczucia. Ale bał się też mnie dotknąć. Gdy przy podnoszeniach jego dłoń przez przypadek spoczęła na moim tyłku, od razu przesuwał ją na plecy i wszystko się sypało. I tak za każdym razem, chyba, że jakimś cudem jego ręce od razu znalazły się na moich plecach. Wiem, że się starał, ale mu nie wychodziło.

– Edward do cholery! Gdzie są emocje? Uczucia? Gdzie jest pożądanie? Namiętność? Ja wiem. To jest dla ciebie trudne. Nowe. Ale jeśli tego nie potrafisz, to graj. Wyraź każdym gestem, spojrzeniem, dotykiem to, że mnie pragniesz, pożądasz, ale jednocześnie mnie nienawidzisz. Graj! Niech to będzie wyzwanie aktorskie. Nie bój się mnie dotknąć! Jesteś facetem! Tak? To weź mnie dotknij jak mężczyzna kobietę, a nie jakbyś głaskał psa. Masz walczyć o dominację, tak jakbyśmy byli w łóżku, całowali się, albo już sama nie wiem co. W każdym bądź razie jeszcze raz. – powiedziałam i znowu zaczęliśmy tańczyć, ale moja gadanina nie przyniosła wielkich efektów. Tak właściwie żadnych.

_Dobra Bella, zrobimy inaczej. Pokaż mu jak ty grasz._

– Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić! No pytam się jak! – zaczęłam się na niego wydzierać z bólem w głosie

– Bella, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Jak mogłeś się z nią przespać?! Z tą dziwką! W czym ona jest lepsza ode mnie? Co? No w czym do cholery!? Mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz. Jej też mówiłeś to samo?! No przyznaj się! Odpowiedz do cholery! – darłam się na niego, a ten zszokowany wpatrywał się we mnie. Po chwili milczenia znowu zaczęłam, lecz tym razem wcieliłam się w zupełnie inną rolę. Podeszłam do niego i wpiłam się w jego usta.

– Edward! Tak bardzo cię pragnę. Od tak dawna. – szeptałam całując co chwilę jego usta, a on już totalnie nie wiedział co się dzieje. – Proszę, zróbmy to wreszcie. Nie chcę dłużej czekać. Mam dość. Chcę, byś znalazł się we mnie. Chcę by nasze ciała połączyły się w jedno. Chcę cię wreszcie w sobie poczuć. – szeptałam. Moje ręce błądziły pod jego koszulką, po jego brzuchu, plecach. A ja po raz pierwszy go dotykałam. Wyrzeźbione ciało. Sześciopak, no i rowki, które po prostu ubóstwiałam u facetów. A on… Stał jak posąg, nie wiedząc co począć. Odsunęłam się od niego, wracając już do swojego ciała.

– Wiesz już o co mi chodzi? O grę. – powiedziałam już spokojnie, a on osunął się po ścianie na podłogę i schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Boże! Bella, nie rób tego nigdy więcej. Myślałem, że ci coś zrobiłem, albo, że… Nie znam twoich myśli. Zaskakujesz mnie tym co robisz, a ja nie mam pojęcia co z sobą zrobić, co myśleć...

– Edward. – powiedziałam podchodząc i kucając przed nim. Chwyciłam jego dłonie w swoje i spojrzałam mu w oczy. – Przepraszam. Nie powinnam była tego robić. Masz rację. Ale chciałam ci pokazać o co mi chodzi. Przesadziłam trochę.

– Trochę, ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że jesteś świetną aktorką. Uwierzyłem ci, choć w drugiej części się już trochę pogubiłem. – powiedział odrobinę się uśmiechając.

– Wiesz już co masz zrobić. Widziałeś w pewnym sensie nienawiść i pożądanie. Teraz musisz znaleźć to w sobie i połączyć.

– No tak. – powiedział wzdychając.

– Ale jest jeszcze jedno. Zaraz wracam. – powiedziałam i wyszłam zostawiając go samego. Po paru chwilach wróciłam z powrotem z krzesłem i czarną przepaska na oczy.

– Siadaj! – powiedziała stawiając krzesło na środku. Edward przyjrzał mi się uważnie, wykonując moje polecenie. – W tańcu ważne są emocje, ale nie tylko. Ważny jest też dotyk. Kontakt ciał. – mówiłam jak do dziecka – I wydaje mi się, że masz z tym problem. Nie wiem czemu. Może się boisz, nie potrafisz, a może po prostu problem tkwi w tym, że to mnie masz dotknąć. Nie wiem, ale chcę nad tym popracować. – powiedziałam zakładając mu przepaskę na oczy.

– Co ty kombinujesz? – zapytał trochę zdenerwowany.

– Edward. – Wyszeptałam, siadając mu na kolanach. – Chce, żebyś wiedział, że dotykanie mnie podczas tańca nie jest czymś złym. Chciałabym, abyś teraz mnie dotykał, abyś poznał moje ciało. Gdziekolwiek chcesz. – _może nie gdziekolwiek, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz o co mi chodzi _– Abyś tym wyraził miłość, pożądanie, ale by nie było to delikatne, tylko… Chcę poczuć na swoim ciele dotyk mężczyzny, który mnie pożąda. Uwodzi. I choćbyśmy mieli siedzieć tu całą noc, będę czekać na to, aż to poczuję.

– A ta przepaska to po co? – spytał, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutę przerażenia.

– Ona jest po to, byś czuł się bardziej komfortowo. Byś znalazł w sobie prawdziwego faceta, który drzemie gdzieś tam w środku, a nie wampira. Abyś zapomniał o tym, że ja to ja. Mały, biedny, kruchy człowiek. Jestem kobietą. Ja będę grzeczna i będę trzymała rączki przy sobie, a ty mnie dotykaj.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. – wyznał

– Nie przekonamy się, dopóki nie spróbujesz. Do dzieła.

– Ale Bella…

– Gdyby coś się działo, to ci powiem.

Wiem, wymuszałam to na nim. Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie chodziło o to, by zaspokoić moje dziewicze, spragnione dotyku ciało. Chodziło to, by otworzyć Edwarda.

W tle leciała cicho nastrojowa muzyka, a ja siedziałam na nim okrakiem w krótkich szortach i topie na ramiączkach. Na samym początku Miedzianowłosy najnormalniej w świecie się bał. I w pełni to rozumiałam. Lecz po chwili powoli zaczął dotykać moich nóg. Delikatnie, niczym skrzydła motyla dotykające mojej skóry. Opuszkami palców powoli przejechał po całej długości. A ja… skłamałabym gdybym powiedziała, że nie było to podniecające. Ale miałam być grzeczna. Z każda chwilą Edward zaczynał poddawać się temu. Jego dłonie pewniej poruszały się po moim ciele. I ten ruch nie ograniczał się już do moich gołych nóg. Przejechał dłonią po moich pośladkach i zatrzymał się na plecach. Od delikatnego piórka muskającego skórę, przeszedł po szaleństwo ekstazy. Mogłam stwierdzić już w 100%, że Edward już się nie hamował. Nie chciał już przestawać. A oglądając nas w lustrze… Mogłam poczuć jego dłonie wszędzie. Na każdym fragmencie mojego ciała. Nogi. Plecy. Pośladki. Brzuch. Nawet w pewnej chwili zahaczył o moje piersi. Ale robił to, co chciałam. A ja… cóż, w moich majtkach była już chyba powódź. Jego dłonie cały czas błądziły po moim ciele. Od moich pięt, wzdłuż nóg powędrowały do góry przez wewnętrzną stronę ud, by odrobinę zawędrować pod materiał moich spodenek. Przeszły na moje plecy, a on przycisnął mnie do siebie i jego usta dotknęły mojej skóry. Mogłam poczuć efekt jego podniecenia, a jego usta błądziły po mojej szyi, by odnaleźć moje spragnione usta. Połączyły się po chwili w pocałunku, a ja ściągnęłam z jego oczu opaskę, by się od niego oderwać. Spojrzałam mu w oczy, a były one przepełnione pożądaniem i miłością. _Cel osiągnięty._

– Edward, bo za chwilę zrobimy coś, czego później być może będziemy żałować. – wyszeptałam.

– Masz rację. Przepraszam ja… – zaczął się tłumaczyć.

– Nie przepraszaj. Nie masz za co. To ja cię w pewnym sensie sprowokowałam. – powiedziałam i wstałam z jego kolan. – W każdym bądź razie. Cel został osiągnięty.

– Masz rację. – powiedział i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy.

Cel został osiągnięty. Wpadając na ten genialny pomysł, nie przewidziałam tylko jednego. Że to może doprowadzić do tego, że potem się od siebie nie oderwiemy i zatracimy się w tym co robimy. Ale na przyszłość też o tym będę musiała pamiętać.


	21. Chapter 21

**A może mogłabym liczyć na jakiś komentarz? ;P**

**###**

**Rozdział 21**

**EDWARD**

Taniec. Nie szło mi nawet tak źle. Kroki załapałem i nie potykałem się o własne nogi. Na szczęście. Nie szło mi zupełnie co innego. Bella okazała się świetną nauczycielką i cholernie wymagającą. Nie spodziewałem się tego po niej. Chciała wyzwolić we mnie emocje, znaleźć we mnie mężczyznę. Postawiła to sobie za cel i dążyła do tego. Można by rzec, że po trupach.

Gdy zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć i oskarżać o zdradę… Jej twarz wyrażała ból, cierpienie, nienawiść. Jej oczy się szkliły. Uwierzyłem w jej słowa i przestraszyłem się, że naprawdę coś jej zrobiłem. Sam siebie znienawidziłem, że… zadałem jej cierpienie, choć tak naprawdę nic nie zrobiłem, ale w tamtej chwili takie i podobne myśli plątały mi się po głowie.

A potem…. Chwilę po tym jej napadzie wściekłości, wpiła się w moje usta. Jej słowa: _Edward! Tak bardzo cię pragnę. Od tak dawna. Proszę, zróbmy to wreszcie. Nie chcę dłużej czekać. Mam dość. Chcę, byś znalazł się we mnie. Chcę by nasze ciała połączyły się w jedno. Chcę cię wreszcie w sobie poczuć. _Jej dłonie błądzące po moim ciele. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Nie miałem pojęcia co się dzieje. Oszalałem. Nie wiedziałem, czy to wytwór mojej chorej wyobraźni, czy coś podobnego. Wierzyłem w każde słowo, które padło z jej ust. A ona… była taka dobra, tak cholernie przekonywująca. Grała tylko po to, by pokazać to, co mam w sobie znaleźć.

Posadziła mnie na krześle, zawiązała oczy, usiadła okrakiem na moich kolanach i kazała siebie dotykać. W pierwszej chwili nie miałem zamiaru tego robić, bo przecież narusza to jej cielesność. Ale potem… Jej słowa skierowane do mnie. Spokojne, delikatne, ale jednak stanowcze. Skoro tego chciała. Choć wydaje mi się, że to nie ona miała wynieść z tego korzyści, tylko ja. Bym się otworzył, czy jak inaczej to nazwać.

Zacząłem ją dotykać i skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że się nie bałem. Po raz pierwszy w swoim ponad 100 – letnim życiu dotykałem kobiety. Poznawałem jej ciało. A z każdym kolejnym ruchem po jej jedwabnej skórze, nie miałem pojęcia co się ze mną dzieje. Wypełniało mnie pożądanie? Podniecenie? Można by rzec, że była to gra wstępna do miłosnego aktu. Poznawałem mojego Anioła od tej cielesnej strony i z każdą chwilą pragnąłem więcej i więcej.

A teraz? Leżę w jej łóżku w środku nocy. Ona wtulona we mnie z głową na mojej klatce piersiowej uśmiecha się błogo przez sen. Tak krucha, delikatna… Ale coraz częściej przekonuję się, że wcale taka nie jest. Nie boi się wyzwań, ani chociażby obcowania z moimi zębami podczas pocałunków. Lubi balansować na granicy. Twarda z niej kobieta, by przekopać się przez jej gruby mur i odkryć w niej małego Aniołka trzeba się wiele napracować. Trzeba zdobyć klucz do jej serca. Mnie się to chyba udało.

Jej długie nogi wystawały spod kołdry i nie byłem w stanie oderwać od nich oczu. Czy jej pragnąłem? Tak. I dopiero dzisiaj to sobie uświadomiłem tak naprawdę.

**BELLA**

Cudowny, słodki sen. Dawał odpoczynek, odprężenie. Nie miałam zamiaru go przerywać, kończyć, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Spałam sobie słodko wtulono w poduszkę i kołdrę przepełnioną zapachem mojego miedzianowłosego faceta i upajałam się nim. Był cudowny, słodki, po prostu nieziemski. Spałam tak sobie i spałam, gdy ktoś, coś lub nie wiadomo co, zaczęło ściągać ze mnie kołdrę.

– Edward! Proszę cię, daj mi spać. – wyjęczałam w poduszkę i chwyciłam moją przyjaciółkę mocniej, by nikt mnie jej nie pozbawił.

– To nie Edward, tylko ja – Alice.

– Chochliku, daj mi spać.

– Bella, jest już 11:00.

– I nie poszłam do szkoły po to, by się wyspać.

– Właśnie, że nie. – powiedziała siadając obok mnie. – Nie poszłaś do szkoły, bo miałaś sprawdzian z fizyki.

– A to nie przeszkadza w tym, by się wyspać!

– Trzeba było spać w nocy.

– Pół nocy spędziłam na odnajdywaniu faceta w twoim bracie.

– Co?! O czym ty mówisz?

_Uh, no to się wyspałam. A na dodatek będę jej musiała wszystko streścić._

– Oj no bo… – zaczęłam podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i starała się ogarnąć. – Nie powiem ci nic, dopóki nie zjem śniadania i nie przyswoję odpowiedniej dawki kofeiny.

– Niech ci będzie.

Wstałam z mojego wygodnego, ciepłego wyrka i jak zwykle opatulona kołdrą podreptałam do kuchni.

– Al, a co ty tu robisz tak w ogóle? – zapytałam nastawiając wodę i szukając czegoś zdatnego do spożycie.

– Postanowiłam do ciebie wpaść, pogadać i może wyciągnąć na zakupy?

– Nie Chochliku. Nie chcę mi się.

– Ale podobno wybieracie się na bal w sobotę. Tak mi przynajmniej powiedział Edward i musisz przecież jakoś wyglądać.

– Oj Alice… – zaczęłam, siadając na wprost niej przy stole z kubkiem parującej kawy i jogurtem (tylko to znalazłam w lodówce) – To, iż wybieram się na bal z twoim bratem, nie oznacza od razu, że muszę biec do sklepu po sukienkę. Zdaje mi się, że mam coś odpowiedniego w szafie – powiedziałam, a ona zwęziła na mnie swoje złote oczy. – Naprawdę. Pokaże ci, ale najpierw śniadanie.

– Okej. A pojesz sobie tym? – zapytała przyglądając się uważnie mojemu śniadaniu.

– Szczerze? Nie. Ale tylko to było w lodówce. Będę musiała jechać na zakupy. Jestem strasznym głodomorem, łasuchem i żeby zaspokoić mój apetyt…

– Wiesz, nie widać po tobie. Jesteś płaska jak deska.

– Dziękuję bardzo, wiesz Alice…

– Oj, Bella, nie o to mi chodziło przecież. – zaczęła się tłumaczyć

– Wiem Al, ale nie ukrywam, że tu i ówdzie przydałoby się trochę więcej ciała.

– Oj, już nie przesadzaj. Masz nieziemską figurę. A twoje nogi to już naprawdę są cholernie długie.

– Wiem. Każdy facet się ogląda. – powiedziałam, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– Bells, a co miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że pół nocy spędziłaś na odnajdywaniu faceta w moim bracie.

– Oj no bo… Ale nie powiesz mu? – spytałam, a ona pokiwała głową. – No bo tak. Pani profesor od angielskiego poprosiła mnie, bym z Edwardem wyraziła tańcem emocje, uczucia. No i… wczoraj zaczęliśmy. Kroki opanował. Miał problemy z okazaniem uczuć, emocji i… z dotknięciem mnie. A choreografia jest przepełniona erotyzmem, pożądaniem, nienawiścią, więc musiałam to w nim znaleźć.

– Jak?

– Posadziłam go na krześle, zawiązałam oczy, usiadłam mu na kolanach i kazałam, by mnie dotykał.

– I? – zapytała, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie swoimi ślepiami.

– Chyba podziałało. Zobaczymy. Wiem, wymusiłam to na nim, ale Edward jest… nie wiem jak to nazwać. Nieśmiały w okazywaniu uczuć. Boi się. Wydaje się taki zagubiony w tym i … cholernie słodki, co mnie urzeka.

– Bella… Edward to ponad 100 letni mężczyzna, który nie miał w swym życiu nigdy kobiety. Został wychowany na dżentelmena i stara się nim być w każdym calu. Nie skrzywdzi kobiety, a tym bardziej nie naruszy jej cielesności.

– Och Alice. Wiem, że nie miał nigdy dziewczyny, ale błagam cię. Mieszka z dwoma erotomanami pod jednym dachem. Otoczenie ma wpływ na naszą seksualność i cielesność. I nie mów, że nie. Ja jestem dziewicą, która nigdy nie miała chłopaka i jeszcze jakiś czas temu na samo słowo seks zawstydzała się jak cholera. A teraz przez mojego przyjaciela, który nie potrafi utrzymać swojego fiuta w gaciach dłużej niż 5 minut, rzucam ciętymi ripostami dotyczącymi miłości cielesnej. A po za tym, Edward zanim zaczęliśmy być razem nie wydawał się być taki nieśmiały i niepewny.

– A może teraz taki jest, bo jest z tobą – kruchym człowiekiem.

– Do cholery jasnej! Możecie przestać z tym delikatnym, kruchym człowiekiem, któremu w każdej chwili może się coś stać. Szlak mnie zaraz trafi. Zapomnijmy o tym kto kim jest. Tak będzie dużo prościej.

– Bella, tak się nie da. To nie jest takie proste.

– Uwierz mi, że jest. Mam tego już po prostu dość. – powiedziałam i zostawiłam ją samą w kuchni.

Nie chciałam się z nią kłócić, ale wnerwia mnie takie gadanie. _Kruchy, mały, delikatny człowiek. _Co mi jeszcze powiedzą? Że nie jestem zdolna do przetrwania na tym świecie? Zdziwiliby się.

Poszłam do swojego pokoju i zniknęłam w swojej wielkiej garderobie. _Bella, trzymaj emocje na wodzy!_

– O mój Boże! – usłyszałam po chwili Alice, która znalazła się obok mnie. – Trzeba było od razu mówić, że masz taką garderobę, to bym cię nie ciągnęła na zakupy.

– No to już wiesz. – powiedziałam i wyciągnęłam sukienkę, w której zamierzałam iść na bal, po czym pokazałam ją Chochlikowi. – Może być?

Małą czarna, na wąskich ramiączkach, cholernie obcisła, krótka i seksowna. Nie była za bardzo finezyjna, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Bardzie stawiałam na dodatki do niej. Al wydęła wargi i po chwili odpowiedziała.

– Może. A co do niej? – jej oczy świeciły się niebezpiecznie. _Czyżby była w swoim świecie?_

– Hmm… – zaczęłam się rozglądać. Szpilki. Tylko jakie. Mam ich całą kolekcję. – Które? – spytałam wskazując na buty. Zaczęła się rozglądać, aż w końcu spojrzała na mnie.

– Wiesz, za dużo masz butów. Ale jeśli miałabym coś wybrać to wybrałabym czarne lub czerwone szpilki.

– Uuu.. Ale mi pomogłaś, ale mniejsza z tym. Bal dopiero w sobotę. Słuchaj Al, bo widzisz przyszłość, co nie? – spytałam, a w mojej głowie pojawiła się pewna myśl.

– No tak, ale twojej niestety nie widzę. – odpowiedziała mi naburmuszona, co mnie doprowadziło do lekkiego chichotu.

– Ale nie o mnie chodzi.

**ҖҖҖ**

Równo o 16:30 razem z Alice stanęłyśmy przed drzwiami państwa Weber. Obie postanowiłyśmy pobawić się w swatki, jednakże znamy przyszłość, więc to już nie będzie taka frajda jak normalnie, ale jakaś tam będzie. Zapukałyśmy do drzwi i po chwili otworzyła nam prawdopodobnie mama Angeli.

– Dzień dobry pani. My jesteśmy koleżankami Angeli ze szkoły. Zastałyśmy ją może? – powiedziałam uprzejmie

– Tak. Chwileczkę, już ją wołam. – odpowiedziała lekko zaskoczona pani Weber. – Angela! Ktoś do Ciebie.

Po chwili dziewczyna pojawiła się w drzwiach i wyraz jej twarzy, gdy nas zobaczyła był po prostu bezcenny.

– Hej! – przywitałyśmy się razem z Alice.

– Eee… Yyy… Cześć. A co wy tu robicie?

– Cóż… Ze względu na to, że wielkimi krokami zbliża się bal, postanowiłyśmy zabrać cię na zakupy – wyjaśniła Chochlica.

– Ale…

– Nie ma „ale" moja droga. Powiedz mamie, że odstawimy cię do domu do 21:30. – powiedziałam stanowczo. Angela już zamierzała coś powiedzieć, jednak wzrok Alice mówił wszystko.

– No dobrze.

Po pięciu minutach wsiadałyśmy do mojego Astona.

– Nigdy w życiu nie jechałam takim samochodem. – powiedziała Angela wsiadając.

– No to masz okazję. – odpowiedziałam jej i zajęłam miejsce kierowcy.

– Zapnij pasy, bo z nią jest większe szaleństwo niż z Edwardem. – usłyszałam Alice, której słowa były skierowane do dziewczyny.

– Ej, Alice. Edward dał mi poprowadzić, chociaż nie, inaczej, wybłagałam u niego, by dał mi poprowadzić. I gdy jechaliśmy w sobotę kazał mi zwolnić, bo bał się o swojego małego biednego Astonka. – powiedziałam, a dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać. – Ja rozumiem, że w życiu mężczyzn samochód jest bardzo ważny. Ważniejszy od żon, matek, dziewczyn. Można by nawet zaryzykować i powiedzieć, że jest przedłużeniem ich męskości, ale bez przesady. Bać się, że coś się stanie czterem kółkom? Samochód jest po to, by nim jeździć i wyciągać z niego jak najwięcej, a nie po to by go oglądać.

– Czekaj no, bo czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Czy ty i Edward… coś ten tego? – zapytała z chytrym uśmieszkiem Ang.

– Owszem. Jesteśmy razem, ale na razie nikomu nic nie mów. Niech wszyscy trwają w słodkiej nieświadomości.

– Ja ci dam słodką nieświadomość. – zaczęła Alice. – Gdyby nie to, że Esme się wygadała i że Edwarda wcięło na całą noc, to w dalszym ciągu nic bym nie wiedziała.

– Oj, ile razy mam cię jeszcze za to przepraszać?

– Niech będzie, że ci wybaczyłam.

**ҖҖҖ**

Dojechałyśmy do niewielkiego centrum handlowego w Port Angeles. Za cel postanowiłyśmy znaleźć dla Angeli sukienkę, w której będzie wyglądać jak księżniczka z bajki. Przecież wygląd to połowa sukcesu, a że bal prawdopodobnie będzie przełomowym wydarzeniem w jej życiu uczuciowym, to razem z Chochlikiem postanowiłyśmy trochę pomóc przeznaczeniu. Znając jej przyszłość, cóż… było to bardzo proste. I choć obiektem westchnień dziewczyny jest jak dotąd Eric Yorkie, to w jej sercu zagości ktoś zupełnie inny. Tylko jak na razie trzeba znaleźć kieckę i dodatki. Buszowałyśmy we trójkę po sklepach, a ja z Alice co chwilę się sprzeczałyśmy. A nasza kłótnia przy kasie o to, kto zapłaci była na pół sklepu. Najważniejsze, że nalazłyśmy to czego szukałyśmy. Choć Angela sprzeciwiała się wszystkiemu nie dopuściłyśmy jej do głosu. Ostatecznie dziewczyna dziękowała nam przez dobre piętnaście minut, aż nie powiedziałyśmy jej grzecznie, by się wreszcie zamknęła. Ustaliłyśmy z Chochlikiem, że to nie koniec naszych starań, jednak na razie postanowiłyśmy siedzieć cicho. Podczas grzebania między wieszakami wyszło na jaw, że jak na dzień dzisiejszy dziewczyna idzie sama. I tak właściwie to dobrze, nie będzie musiała się przejmować, że zostawiła faceta z którym przyszła i poszła z innym. A jestem pewna, że ta szkolna hołota będzie za nią szaleć. I czy mi się zdaje, czy to kolejny gwóźdź do trumny panien Mallory i Stanley.

**ҖҖҖ**

Do domu dotarłam po dwudziestej drugiej, bo jeszcze musiałam zrobić zakupy spożywcze, bo moja lodówka świeciła pustkami. Zbierałam właśnie wszystkie niepotrzebne rzeczy w kuchni, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Zdziwiłam się odrobinę, bo nie spodziewałam się gości, no chyba, że jednego. Podreptałam i otworzyłam je. Po drugiej stronie stał, oparty o framugę, Edward z tym łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Podparłam się o drzwi i wpatrywałam się w mojego miedzianowłosego chłopaka. Jego sylwetka oświetlona przez księżyc w pełni i te złote oczy z nieodgadnionymi iskierkami. Staliśmy chwilę w milczeniu, dopóki Edward nie wyciągnął zza pleców śnieżnobiałej róży. Trzymał ją przy sobie, upajając się jej zapachem i ukradkiem mi się przypatrując, by w następnej kolejności wyciągnąć ją w moim kierunku. Chwyciłam kwiat w swoje dłonie przytykając do nosa, by zaznajomić się z jego cudowną wonią. Nie spuściłam w tym czasie oczu z Edwarda i chciałam, by ta magiczna chwila trwała dłużej. W końcu otworzyłam szerzej drzwi i wpuściłam go do środka, by z cichym kliknięciem je zamknąć. Odwróciłam się i chcąc przejść dalej, ale wampir mi na to nie pozwolił. Przyparł mnie plecami do drzwi i uniemożliwił jakąkolwiek drogę ucieczki, opierając ręce po moich bokach. Zaczął zmniejszać odległość pomiędzy naszymi ciałami, aż wreszcie naparł na moje usta swoimi, by połączyć je w pocałunku. Moje dłonie automatycznie powędrowały w jego miedziane kosmyki, robiąc na jego głowie większy nieład niż zwykle. Całowaliśmy się chwilę, gdy chłopak oderwał się od moich ust i zaczął składać słodkie pocałunki na moim policzku. Jego dłonie spoczywały na mojej talii, by przyciągnąć mnie bardziej do siebie, a ustami wędrował do mojego ucha.

– Tęskniłem. – wyszeptał wprost do niego, skubiąc ustami płatek.

– Ja też tęskniłam.– powiedziałam szeptem, a nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. – Wiesz, tak się zastanawiam, gdzie podział się ten niewinny, niepewny i zagubiony Edward, który był tu jeszcze wczoraj? Taki słodki i uroczy, który tak bardzo mi się podobał? Gdzieś sobie poszedł i zastąpił go Edward, który jest pewny siebie, odważny, nie boi się…

– Czy to źle? Już ci się nie podobam? – zapytał z lekkim przejęciem.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. W dalszym ciągu mi się podobasz. Nawet bardziej. – odpowiedziałam i złożyłam na jego ustach, które rozciągały się w słodkim uśmiechu, czuły pocałunek. – Robię kolację. Pomożesz mi?

– Jeśli tylko potrafię. – odpowiedział, a ja chwyciłam go za rękę i pociągnęłam za sobą do kuchni.

Późno było już trochę na posiłek, jednak mój organizm domagał się pożywienia. A Edward… krzątał się razem ze mną po tym małym pomieszczeniu starając się pomóc, chociaż bardziej przeszkadzał.

– Co mam z tym zrobić? – spytał przypatrując się uważnie pomidorowi, który trzymał w ręce.

– To jest pomidor. – wyjaśniłam. – Należy go sparzyć, obrać ze skórki i wypadałoby pokroić.

– Wiem, że to jest pomidor. – odparł oburzony. – Wybacz, ale swoją ostatnią kolację jadłem prawie 100 lat temu.

– Wiem. Przepraszam. Może lepiej sobie usiądź, a ja już skończę sama.

– Jak chcesz. – odparł zrezygnowany i zajął miejsce przy stole. Dołączyłam do niego po niespełna pięciu minutach.

– Edward. Opowiedz mi swoją historię. – poprosiłam go – Część wyjawiłeś mi w weekend, ale chciałabym poznać ja całą.

– I najlepiej ze szczegółami, co? – powiedział uśmiechając się przy tym.

– No ze szczegółami, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

– No dobra. Ale ona nie jest zbyt ciekawa.

– To się okaże.

– Urodziłem się 20 czerwca 1901 roku w Chicago. Moimi rodzicami byli Elizabeth i Edward Masen. Ze swojego ludzkiego życia niewiele pamiętam. Właściwie nic. Carlisle natrafił na mnie w szpitalu w 1918r. Na świecie panowała wtedy pandemia hiszpanki. Najpierw zabrała mojego ojca, a w następnej kolejności matkę. Carlisle był w szpitalu lekarzem, opiekującym się moją rodziną. Podobno moja matka tuż przed śmiercią błagała go, by za wszelką cenę mnie ocalił i tak oto w wieku siedemnastu lat stałem się wampirem. I to jest tak właściwie pierwsze wspomnienie z mojego wampirzego życia, ale… – zawiesił głos na chwilę, a w jego oczach można było dostrzec cierpienie. – Tego nie da się zapomnieć. – cóż… coś o tym wiem. Jad wypełniający każdą komórkę ciała i niesamowity ból z tym związany. – Byłem pierwszym członkiem rodziny Carlisle. Kierowała nim głównie samotność. Nie znalazł nikogo, kto podzielałby jego poglądy, dlatego postanowił mnie stworzyć. Zostałem sam na tym świecie w dodatku umierający, więc to głównie zaważyło na decyzji. Potem dołączyła do nas Esme. Carlisle znalazł ją w kostnicy, ale jeszcze żyła. Skoczyła z klifu, bo… straciła dziecko. – dokończył po chwili zastanowienia, a ja… szok. Niesamowity ból owładnął moim ciałem. Cierpienie. Ta cudowna kochana Esme straciła dziecko. – To ona wniosła do naszej rodziny tyle ciepła, miłości i takiej matczynej troski. I choć nie jest naszą matką, to nasza piątka tak właśnie ją traktuje. W międzyczasie zbuntowałem się i odszedłem. Nie byłem wtedy zbytnio przekonany do ograniczania naszej natury. Przeciwstawiłem się Carlisle'owi. Ale też nie chciałem być takim strasznym potworem. Znając ludzkie myśli wiedziałem kogo wybierać na swoje ofiary. Ale czy to mnie usprawiedliwia, że zabijałem morderców, gwałcicieli… Pozbawiałem ich życia. Po pewnym czasie uświadomiłem sobie, że tak nie chce i postanowiłem wrócić, niczym syn marnotrawny, a oni mnie przyjęli z szeroko otwartymi ramionami, ciesząc się z mojego powrotu. A potem dołączyła do nas Rosalie. Carlisle znalazł ją w okropnym stanie, ale mniejsza z tym. Nie podzielałem jego zdania, by ja ratować, lecz to on decydował. Starannie ukrywał przede mną swoje myśli. Chciał, by Rosalie stała się dla mnie tym, kim Esme dla niego. Ale ja Rosalie traktowałem tylko i wyłącznie jak siostrę – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie.

– Miałeś być z Rosalie? – wykrztusiłam z siebie zaskoczona. _On i Rose? Nie! Stanowczo nie!_

– Tak, ale jak wiesz, do tej pory nie pałamy do siebie zbyt wielką miłością. – powiedział śmiejąc się przy tym delikatnie. – Dwa lata później – mieszkaliśmy wtedy w Appalachach Rosalie natknęła się na Emmeta. Został zaatakowany przez niedźwiedzia i właściwie ledwo już żył. Ale ona zobaczyła w nim coś takiego, co dało jej siłę i przebyła wiele kilometrów niosąc go do Carlisle, by ten go uratował. I tak nasza rodzina się znowu powiększyła. Powoli egzystowaliśmy. Aż pewnego dnia w naszych skromnych progach zawitali Alice i Jasper. Oboje, że się tak wyrażę, nawrócili się. Jazz był członkiem innej… rodziny jeśli można to tak nazwać, z kolei Alice… Ona nie pamięta nic ze swojego ludzkiego życia, ani tego kto ją stworzył. Gdy ocknęła się, była zupełnie sama i pewnie gdyby nie jej nadprzyrodzone zdolności, prawdopodobnie skończyłaby jako dzika bestia. I tak w siódemkę wędrujemy po świecie, czasem razem, czasem osobno, ale mimo wszystko jesteśmy rodziną. – zakończył swoją opowieść. Siedziałam cały czas wpatrzona w niego i obserwowałam jak wraca wspomnieniami do swojego długiego życia. Rodzina Cullenów jest niesamowita. Wprost niewiarygodna. Nigdy w życiu nie spotkałam się z taką familią.

– Edward, podróżujecie tyle po świecie. Nie natrafiłeś nigdy w swoim życiu na kogoś, kto by ci się spodobał. W kim byś się zakochał? – spytała, bo najnormalniej w świecie byłam ciekawa tej kwestii.

– A czy to ma teraz znaczenie? – spytał. – Nie. Nie spotkałem nikogo takiego na swej drodze. Może dlatego, że nie szukałem. Nie wiem. Choć cała rodzina martwiła się o mnie, że jestem sam. Samotny wśród trzech kochających się par. Ale w końcu znalazłem Ciebie. I jak widać, miłość przychodzi w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Kocham Cię. – powiedział szczerze, ujął mają dłoń w swoją, przycisnął do ust i złożył na niej pocałunek.

– A czy gdybyś mógł wybrać w 1918r. lub sam mógł zdecydować o swoim losie, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Wybrałbyś śmierć, czy egzystowanie wampira? – zapytałam i chyba zaskoczyłam go tym pytaniem. Zamyślił się na chwile, a między nami zapanowała cisza. Było widać, że jego szare komórki intensywnie pracują w zastanowieniu nad odpowiedzią.

– Wiesz, nikt nie zadał mi takiego pytania i nigdy też się nad tym nie zastanawiałem, ale… Na dzień dzisiejszy… to zależy. Gdybym miał wybrać między krwiożerczym wampirem, który będzie pozbawiał życia niewinnych ludzi, a śmiercią, wybrałbym śmierć. Lecz gdybym miał do wyboru 100 lat czekania na osobę, która zawładnie moim sercem, a śmiercią, wybrałbym czekanie na ciebie. Bello, jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. I choć nie należę do twojego gatunku, postaram się zrobić wszystko, byś była szczęśliwa. Moje serce należy tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie. – wyznał i… to były chyba najcudowniejsze słowa, jakie usłyszałam. Łzy szczęścia i wzruszenia zaczęły zbierać się w moich oczach.

–Kocham Cię. – wyszeptałam i tym razem to ja ujęłam jego dłoń i złożyłam na niej pocałunek. Siedzieliśmy wpatrzeni w swoje oczy przepełnione miłością i zachwycając się tą chwilą. – Edward. – wydukałam po chwili. – A żałujesz tego kim jesteś?

– Nie, nie żałuję. Żałuję tylko niektórych decyzji, które podjąłem w swoim życiu. Zyskałem cudowną rodzinę, którą kocham. Zyskałem Esme – cudowną, kochającą i troskliwą kobietę, którą traktuję jak własną matkę. To ona mnie w gruncie rzeczy wychowała i nauczyła kochać. Zyskałem Carlisle – mądrą i wykształconą istotę, która mimo swojej natury, ratuje ludzkie życia. Mam do niego wielki szacunek. Jest dla mnie jak ojciec. Jest moim autorytetem. Zyskałem rodzeństwo. Siostry i braci, których nigdy nie miałem. I choć jestem w pewnym sensie najmłodszy z nich wszystkich, to mam w nich oparcie i zrozumienie. Nie żałuję, a gdybym żałował, byłbym głupcem.

W tej chwili łzy wzruszenia, radości i szczęścia spływały po moich policzkach. Nie wstydziłam się ich i mogłam sobie na nie pozwolić. I choć uważałam, że łzy to oznaka słabości i z reguły nigdy sobie na nie nie pozwalałam, w tej chwili nie uważałam je za słabość. To w jaki sposób Edward traktował i wypowiadał się o swojej rodzinie, było po prostu cudowne.

– Adoptujecie mnie? – wyszeptałam pół żartem pół serio, a Edward przytulił mnie.

– Bello, ty już należysz do mojej rodziny – wyznał i złożył na mojej głowie troskliwy pocałunek.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rozdział 22**

**BELLA**

Wtorek. Kolejny dzień. Coś uciążliwego zaczęło dzwonić. Budzik – takie cholerstwo, które przerywa cudowny sen. Zaczęłam po omacku, jeszcze jedną nogą w tamtym świecie, szukać tego niedobrego urządzenia, gdy poczułam jakąś inną rękę i po chwili nieznośny dźwięk ucichł.

– Dzień dobry. – usłyszałam, a w następnej kolejności poczułam usta mojego chłopaka na policzku. – Jak się spało? – zapytał zatroskanym głosem, a ja wtuliłam się niego bardziej.

– Dzień dobry. – wymruczałam w jego klatkę. – A spało się wprost cudownie. – odpowiedziałam i na mojej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech. _Z nim w łóżku zawsze będzie mi dobrze, choćby nie wiem co. _– Która godzina?

– Hmm… 6.45.

– Co?! Nie ma mowy, ja nigdzie nie wstaję. – powiedziałam zła, przytulając się jeszcze bardziej do Edwarda, choć to chyba nie było możliwe, a ten zaczął się śmiać.

– Jesteś strasznym leniuchem, wiesz?

– No i co z tego. Mi to nie przeszkadza.

– Mi też nie, czyli mam rozumieć, że dzisiaj też zostajesz w domu?

– Nie no, dzisiaj pójdę. Phil się jeszcze będzie czepiać. Hmm… a mogę liczyć na śniadanie? – zapytałam przyglądając mu się uważnie.

– Cóż… Nie jestem pewien, czy sprostam temu zadaniu.

– Wiesz, to był jednak zły pomysł. Jeszcze moja kuchnia pójdzie z dymem.

– Raczej nie dojdzie do tego.

– No dobra. Niech ci będzie, w takim razie poproszę mleko z płatkami.

– Jak sobie życzysz.

Edward udał się do kuchni, a ja do łazienki. Nie jestem przekonana do tego, że będę miała co zjeść na śniadanie, ale jeśli chce spróbować, to nie będę mu w tym przeszkadzać.

Wczoraj zaniósł mnie do łóżka po naszej rozmowie i trwał przy mnie całą noc, choć nie musiał. Opiekował się mną i troszczył jak nikt inny przedtem. Może dlatego, że tego nie lubiłam, ale gdy tym kimś był Edward, mój stosunek do opiekowania i troszczenia się zmienił.

Po kilku dłuższych chwilach zeszłam do kuchni i o dziwo nie zastałam tam pożaru, tylko śniadanie na stole. Zdziwiona zajęłam miejsce, po czym spojrzałam na Edwarda.

– Może być? – zapytał trochę niepewnie. Przyjrzałam się uważnie temu, co przede mną leżało. Wyglądało na zdatne do spożycia, ba, był nawet kubek kawy i to jego wzięłam najpierw zanurzając w nim swoje usta. Poczułam gorzki smak i natychmiast go odłożyłam. – Nie może. – odpowiedział sam sobie na zadane wcześniej pytanie.

– Jest okej, tylko nie posłodziłeś, a ja bez cukru kawy nie przełknę.

– Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem. – powiedział i walnął się dłonią w czoło. Wyglądało to wprost komicznie i starałam się powstrzymać przed śmiechem.

– A mogę jutro liczyć na obiad? – spytałam przypatrując się mu ukradkiem.

– Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz?

– No co?

Zabrałam się za pałaszowanie mojego śniadanka, a Edward przyglądał mi się w tym czasie.

– Smaczne to chociaż?

– Gdyby nie było smaczne, to bym przecież tego nie jadła.

– Racja.

– Edward. – zaczęłam rozglądając się dookoła. – Posprzątałeś po wczorajszej kolacji, czy może jakiś niewidzialne skrzaty to zrobiły, co? – spytałam, a na twarzy miedzianowłosego pojawił się cudowny uśmiech.

– Obstawiałbym skrzaty.

Odstawiłam naczynia do zlewu, podeszłam do mojego chłopaka i stanęłam pomiędzy jego nogami.

– Dziękuję. – wyszeptałam i złożyłam na jego ustach słodki pocałunek.

– Tylko tyle? – spytał gdy oderwałam się od niego.

– A skąd. Znacznie więcej. – i znowu go pocałowałam. – Możemy w dalszym ciągu utrzymywać wszystkich w słodkiej nieświadomości? – spytałam, a on zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Możemy, aczkolwiek nie wiem, czy dam radę.

– Dasz, a na dodatek, nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale mamy już trzy lekcje razem.

– I to jest jedyny plus dzisiejszego dnia.

– Przesadzasz!

– Wcale nie!

**ҖҖҖ**

Szkoła. Lekcje. Uczniowie. Nauczyciele. Normalny szkolny i nudny dzień. Sprawdziany. Kartkówki. Pytania. Odpowiedzi. A egzystencja większości uczniów ogranicza się do spania w ławce i niczego więcej. Stałam właśnie przy swojej szafce i chowałam niepotrzebne rzeczy, gdy obok mnie pojawiła się Rosalie.

– Hej Bella! Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? – spytała trochę niepewnie.

– Cześć! Jasne, o co chodzi? – nie kryłam swojego zaskoczenia. Nigdy, przenigdy nie spodziewałam się tego, że Rose sama do mnie przyjdzie i zechce pogadać.

– Podobno jesteś wolontariuszką w domu dziecka, czy jakoś tak, prawda? – spytała, a ja tylko kiwnęłam głową. – No i tak sobie pomyślałam, czy może mogłabym pojechać tam z tobą. Jeśli oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko. – wydukała z siebie. Nie sądziłam, że o tym będzie chciała ze mną pogadać, ale bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu.

– Jasne, że nie. Dzisiaj po szkole tam jadę, więc możesz się ze mną zabrać. – powiedziałam posyłając jej ciepły uśmiech.

– Naprawdę? To świetnie, tylko nie chciałabym, aby ktokolwiek się dowiedział. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja po prostu…

– Spoko Rose. W takim razie spotkajmy się w centrum miasteczka. Zgarnę cię po drodze.

– Okej.

– No proszę, proszę… Isabella Swan i Rosalie Hale rozmawiają ze sobą. Tego jeszcze nie było. – usłyszałyśmy Lauren. _Nie mało jej jeszcze?_

– A co, zazdrościsz? – spytałam i spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy.

– Wiesz Mallory, ja z tobą nie miałabym nawet o czym rozmawiać. Przecież ty nawet nie wiesz ile to 2+2. Nie będę się zniżać do twojego poziomu. Chociaż nie. Ty nie posiadasz żadnego poziomu. – dogadała jej Rosalie, a ta wściekła obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.

– Piąteczka. – powiedziałam cichutko do blondynki i wyciągnęłam dłoń w górę.

– Piąteczka. – powiedziała ze śmiechem i przybiła mi tą przysłowiową piątkę.

– Dobra. Ja spadam na lekcję. Do zobaczenia.

– Pa. – pożegnałyśmy się i rozeszłyśmy każda w swoim kierunku.

A przede mną były jeszcze trzy lekcje: angielski, biologia i wf. I wszystkie trzy z moim miedzianowłosym wampirem. Coś czuję, że z tych lekcji niewiele wyniosę, ale jakoś zbytnio się tym nie przejmuję. I tak to wszystko już dawno przerobiłam i się nauczyłam. Teraz mogę już całą swoją uwagę skupić na Edwardzie.

Do klasy weszłam spóźniona, na szczęście nauczycielki jeszcze nie było. Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca, a moje spojrzenia zatrzymało się na Blacku, który się do mnie szczerzył. _Już mi się to nie podoba. _Zaczęłam rozglądać się dalej, do póki nie dostrzegłam Edwarda siedzącego w ostatniej ławce pod ścianą i to w tamtym kierunku zaczęłam iść.

– Niezła miejscówka. – wyszeptałam zajmując miejsce i posyłając mu mój najcudowniejszy uśmiech.

– Dzięki.

Po chwili nauczycielka weszła do klasy i zakomunikowała, że oglądamy dziś Romeo i Julię. Słysząc to, miałam ochotę walnąć głową w ławkę. Ale dobra. Znając szkolne możliwości, film będziemy oglądać przez kolejny pięć lekcji. Jedyne pocieszenie jest w tym, że Edward siedzi ze mną.

Gdy wszyscy już byli zajęci oglądaniem, przysunęłam się do Edwarda, wzięłam jego rękę, podwinęłam rękaw koszuli i zaczęłam rysować po jego ręce. Początkowo się sprzeciwiał, ale starczyło zrobić maślane oczy i już mi uległ. Ach… Kocham go! A że czasami mi odwala, to już inna sprawa.

**ROSALIE**

Jechałam właśnie z Bellą do domu dziecka. Czemu? Tak właściwie, to sama nie wiem. Może dlatego, że miałam taką potrzebę. Wiem, że nie powinnam tego robić. Po prostu… Chciałam zobaczyć ten ciepły i szczery dziecięcy uśmiech.

Gdy dojechałyśmy na miejsce zaczęła ogarniać mnie irracjonalna panika. Wysiadłyśmy obie z samochodu, ale ja zostałam w miejscu.

– Rosalie, te dzieciaki nie gryzą. Nie masz się czego bać. – powiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem Bella, podchodząc do mnie.

– Ja wiem, tylko wydaje mi się, że nie powinnam tego robić. – wyszeptałam.

– Eh Rose. Ja nie chce się do niczego namawiać, ale… To że nie powinnaś, chyba nie oznacza tego, że tego nie chcesz. Spytaj samą siebie, czy robisz to z obowiązku, czy może z potrzeby serca.

– Tylko, że moje serce jest martwe od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

– Wcale nie, i sama dobrze o tym wiesz. Martwy jest organ zwany sercem, lecz nie to duchowe serce. Rób co uważasz.

_Kurcze, ona naprawdę jest mądrą osobą. Edward dobrze wybrał._

– Masz rację. W takim razie chodźmy.

Weszłyśmy do budynku, a moim oczom ukazały się takie małe cudowne, uśmiechnięte szkraby.

– Cześć dzieciaki. – przywitała się radośnie Isabella podchodząc do niektórych z nich i czochrając im włoski.

– Co dzisiaj będziemy lobić? – spytała mała, śliczna dziewczynka, a Bella kucnęła przed nią, by swobodnie toczyć rozmowę.

– Zobaczysz.

– Ale czemu nie chcesz powiedzieć? – do rozmowy dołączył się chłopczyk.

– Bo to niespodzianka. – odpowiedziała, a na twarzach większości szkrabów pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. – Zaczynamy za 10 minut, więc szybciutko się przygotować. – powiedziała, a maluchy w mgnieniu oka się rozbiegły.

Nie jestem w stanie opisać tego, co aktualnie czuję, ale ogarnęło mnie takie wewnętrzne ciepło.

Po chwili już siedziałam sobie cichutko w kąciku i obserwowałam jak Bella przeprowadza rozgrzewkę dość sporej grupie dzieci. Gdy ją skończyła, usiadła wśród nich na ziemi i uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło.

– Więc chcieliście wiedzieć, co dzisiaj robimy, prawda? – spytała, a na twarzach wszystkich pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i błysk zaciekawienia w oczach. – Więc… Dzisiaj zamienimy się w króliczki.

– Takiego małego skacącego klólicka? – spytała podekscytowana dziewczynka z dwoma warkoczykami.

– Dokładnie. Dacie radę, co nie?

– Tak!

– To w takim razie zaczynamy.

Bella zaczęła uczyć ich choreografii, a ja im się przyglądałam. Rzeczywiście wszyscy wyglądali jak takie małe króliczki. Po pewnym czasie podszedł do mnie mały, uroczy, blond chłopczyk.

– Pseplasam, mogę sobie usiąść obok pani? – zapytał nieśmiało. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego przyjaźnie.

– Jasne. Siadaj. Jak masz na imię? – spytałam cichutko, tak by nie przeszkadzać reszcie.

– Tom, a pani? – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie swoimi dużymi błękitnymi oczkami.

– Rosalie, ale możesz mówić mi Rose. – powiedziałam uśmiechając się do niego. – A ty czemu nie tańczysz?

– Nie umiem. Ale lubię patseć jak Bella tańcy.

– Bella tańczy bardzo ładnie. – powiedziałam nie wiedząc za bardzo jak się zachować. – To w takim razie, co umiesz?

– Chyba lysować, ale nie jestem pewien.

– Oj, na pewno potrafisz. Trzeba tylko uwierzyć w siebie. – powiedziałam, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie nieśmiało i po chwili oboje wróciliśmy do oglądania „kicających króliczków".

Gdy Bella skończyła zajęcia, zaczęłyśmy zbierać się do wyjścia. Miałyśmy już opuścić budynek, gdy za sobą usłyszałam cichutkie „Lose". Obróciłam się i dostrzegłam zerkającego ukradkiem zza drzwi Toma.

– Tak? – spytałam, a chłopczyk do mnie podszedł, a ja przed nim kucnęłam.

– Psyjedzies jesce kiedyś? – zapytał nieśmiało.

– Nie wiem. – odpowiedziałam szczerze, gdyż nie miałam pojęcia, czy kiedyś tu jeszcze zawitam, a chłopczyk zarzucił mi rączki na szyję i się do mnie przytulił. W pierwszym momencie nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, ale gdy opanowałam swoją wampirzą naturę i byłam pewna, że nic mu nie zrobię, delikatnie odwzajemniłam ten gest.

**ҖҖҖ**

Wracałyśmy właśnie do domu. Obie siedziałyśmy milcząc, a ja starałam poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie. Było tego dla mnie trochę za dużo, jak na jedno popołudnie.

– Rose, chcesz pogadać? – zapytała, przerywając ciszę, a ja jej nie odpowiedziałam. Moje milczenie uznała za zgodę i po chwili zatrzymała swojego Astona.

Siedziałyśmy oparte o maskę samochodu w ciszy, aż w końcu zebrałam się w sobie i przerwałam milczenie.

– Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale wampiry nie mogą mieć dzieci, a ja zawsze marzyłam o takim małym szkrabie. – wyszeptałam. Zbierało mi się na płacz, lecz przecież nie dane mi było płakać i nagle z znikąd pojawił się deszcz. – Zawsze chciałam mieć dziecko. Pojechałam z tobą do domu dziecka, bo… chciałam zobaczyć szczery dziecięcy uśmiech i tą ich niewinność. Nienawidzę tego kim jestem i nigdy się z tym nie pogodzę. Kocham Emmeta całym sercem, ale do pełni szczęścia brakuje mi małego szkraba. – wyrzuciłam z siebie, a ona mnie tak po prostu przytuliła. – Bello, gdybyś miała kiedyś zostać tym kim ja jestem teraz ze względu na Edwarda, pamiętaj o tym, co ominie cię w życiu i co nigdy nie będzie ci dane. Ja wiem. Jesteś teraz nastolatką, choć niezwykle dojrzałą i nie myślisz o dzieciach, ale…

– Rosalie… – przerwała mi i odsunęła się ode mnie. – Wiesz czemu postanowiłam zostać wolontariuszka w domu dziecka? Bo chciałam zobaczyć w dzieciach to zdenerwowanie, gdy im nie wychodzi i to podekscytowanie, gdy jednak coś im wyjdzie. To czego nigdy nie dane mi będzie zobaczyć. – mówiła, a jej głos zaczął się łamać. – Nigdy nie zobaczę pierwszego poprawnie wykonanego piruetu mojej córeczki, czy synka, który… Rosalie, ja nie mogę mieć dzieci. – wyszeptała i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Na jej twarzy było widać ból, cierpienie. Słone krople zlewały się z tymi deszczowymi i ja jedyne co byłam w stanie zrobić w tym momencie, to ją przytulić.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wesołych Świąt i spełnienia marzeń! ;)**

**###**

**Rozdział 23**

**EDWARD**

Siedziałem właśnie pod drzwiami domu Belli, czekając na moją dziewczynę. Spóźniała się już 15 minut, a na dodatek cholernie lało.

_Ale Edward, nie panikuj, jasne! To tylko durne 15 minut!_

_Taa, jasne. Mam nie panikować! Przy jej stylu jazdy, to nawet ja boję się z nią jechać gdziekolwiek._

Ale dobra. Jak na razie zachowam spokój.

Siedziałem tak sobie na werandzie i bawiłem się śnieżnobiałą różą, którą dla niej miałem. Poobrywałem wcześniej wszystkie kolce, by się przez przypadek nie skaleczyła. Nie mogłem tak ryzykować. Nie ja.

W szkole… cóż. Przez cały angielski mój kochany Anioł malował mi po ręce długopisem, bo jej się nudziło. Ja rozumiem, że nie miała pod ręką kawałka papieru, ale potem musiałem siedzieć w łazience 10 minut i to zmywać. Biologię całą przegadaliśmy, a właściwie pisaliśmy do siebie liściki o bzdetach i pierdołach. A wf… dobra, przyznaję się bez bicia, że znowu z nią przegrałem. Tym razem jakoś w ogóle mnie to nie ruszyło. Dziś oboje olaliśmy sobie szkołę. Ja w sumie mogłem, ale nie Bella. Co prawda, ma świetne wyniki w nauce, ale nie mogę dopuścić do tego, by przeze mnie się opuściła. Będzie trzeba nad tym pomyśleć.

Wracałem tak myślami do wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia, gdy pomiędzy drzewami pojawił się na drodze prowadzącej tutaj jej czarny Aston. Po chwili już zmierzała ku mnie w deszczu i była cała przemoczona, ale jakoś chyba nie robiło jej to wielkiej różnicy.

– Hej – wyszeptała cichutko, stając obok mnie, lecz unikała tego, by na mnie spojrzeć.

– Hej. To dla ciebie. – powiedziałem i podałem jej różę, którą niepewnie chwyciła. – Bella, stało się coś. – spytałem, gdyż ewidentnie było widać, że coś jest nie tak.

– Wszystko okej. – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie. Niby wyglądała normalnie, lecz coś mi tu nie pasowało. – Edward, nie obraź się, ale chciałabym zostać sama.

– Jak chcesz. Ale na pewno wszystko jest okej?

– Tak.

– To w takim razie ja idę. Do zobaczenia. – powiedziałem. Ująłem jej twarz i złożyłem czuły pocałunek na jej głowie, po czym odszedłem.

– Przepraszam. – usłyszałem jeszcze za sobą w oddali.

Czułem się źle z powodu tego, że poprosiła mnie bym sobie poszedł, lecz w pewnej części ją rozumiałem. Nie byłem jednak takim idiotą, by ją zostawić samą. Ewidentnie coś się stało, a ja po prostu się o nią martwiłem, dlatego też usiadłem na jednym z drzew, z którego bez problemu mogłem obserwować co się dzieje.

Bella poszła na swoją salę treningową i włączyła jakiś liryczny kawałek. Spięła włosy w kucyka i stanęła na środku. Powoli zaczęła rozciągać poszczególne partie ciała. Robiła to z niezwykłą doskonałością. I tak, jakby chciała pokonać pewne bariery, poznęcać się nad swoim ciałem. A potem wstała, by zacząć kręcić piruety, lecz jej nie wychodziły. Zdeterminowała próbowała przez dobre 15 minut, aż w końcu poddała się. Usiadła zrezygnowana na podłodze. Ściągnęła gumkę z włosów i rzuciła nią przed siebie wkurzona. Teraz byłem już pewny w 100%, że coś się stało. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, po prostu do niej poszedłem i ją przytuliłem.

– Cii… Bello. Wszystko będzie okej. – nie wiedziałem czy płacze, czy nie, bo jej twarz zasłaniała kurtyna włosów.

– Prosiłam cię, żebyś zostawił mnie samą! – wykrzyknęła. Nie zniechęciłem się wcale, tylko jeszcze bardziej ją przytuliłem. Zaczęła się szamotać, by po chwili przestać.

Nie wiem ile tak razem siedzieliśmy na środku parkietu. 15 minut? Godzinę? Może dwie? Nie wiem, ale za oknami było już ciemno. Bella uspokoiła się już i cały czas milczała. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do sypialni, aby położyć ją w łóżku i spocząć obok niej. Tuliła się do mnie kurczowo, tak jakbym miał gdzieś odejść i zostawić ją. Gdy ją obserwowałem, moje serce pękało. Mój Anioł cierpiał, a ja nie wiedziałem czemu. Nawet nie zorientowałem się, kiedy zasnęła, lecz jej sen nie był spokojny. Co chwilę wierciła się w moich ramionach, a jedyne co byłem w stanie zrobić, to przytulać ją do siebie i nucić kołysankę.

– Edward… malutki nie zostawiaj mnie… – wyszeptała cichutko przez sen i zaczęła się bardziej szamotać. – Braciszku nie umieraj, proszę… – dodała po chwili.

Zamarłem w bezruchu na jej cicho, a jednak niesamowicie wyraźnie wypowiedziane słowa przez sen. Nie mieściło mi się to w głowie, że mój Anioł, Moja Bella miała brata, który zmarł. Na dodatek miał tak samo na imię jak ja. Nie byłem w stanie pojąć tego, co ona musiała przejść, ile wycierpieć. Straciła brata, matkę, ojca… i to wszystko spadło na nią w tak młodym wieku. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ma przede mną masę tajemnic i skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie byłem ich ciekaw, ale jeśli mówienie mi ich, miałoby sprawić jej ból, to nie chcę ich poznawać. Nie chcę jej dodatkowo ranić przez swoją ciekawską naturę. Chcę, by była zawsze pogodna, uśmiechnięta i przede wszystkim szczęśliwa. Tak właściwie to nie muszę o niej wiele wiedzieć. Pragnę tylko sprawiać jej radość i zrobię dla niej wszystko.

I z tą myślą przytuliłem ją do siebie bardziej.

**BELLA**

Wszystkie wspomnienia do mnie wróciły. Całe moje ludzkie życie, przez jedno właściwie nic nie znaczące wydarzenie. Mnie i Rose połączyło jedno, a raczej brak – dziecka. To powróciło. Nie tylko moje cierpienie, ale też i jej do tego dołączyło. Musiałam sobie to wszystko na nowo poukładać. Chciałam poradzić sobie z tym sama i nie chciałam, by Edward na to patrzył. Ale to mnie przerosło. Za dużo tego było jak na mnie. Ogarnął mnie szał? Nie miałam pojęcia co się dzieje wokół. Nie docierało do mnie zupełnie nic. Nie wiedziałam, czy mi się to śniło, czy może wyobraźnia podsuwała mi na jawie wydarzenia z mojego ludzkiego dziewiętnastoletniego życia. Śmierć mojego ojca. Śmierć mojej ukochanej mamy. I braciszka, który żył jedynie dziesięć dni. Zostałam na tym świecie sama. Bez najbliższej rodziny i pogrążona w żałobie, by stać się tym kim jestem teraz. Krwiożerczym drapieżnikiem. Bez problemu rozumiałam Rosalie i to, że nienawidzi tego kim jest. Ja też nienawidzę siebie. Jestem potworem. Co z tego, że właściwie mogę mieć wszystko. Mam kasę, jestem piękna, inteligentna. Ale mam spieprzone życie. Na całej linii. Mam jednego przyjaciela, który aktualnie po 80 latach bycia ze mną, podróżuje po Azji. Jest Phil, mój opiekun, ale ojca nigdy mi nie zastąpi, choć czasami go właśnie tak traktuję. No i mam Edwarda. Edwarda, przed którym zatajam prawdę o sobie samej. Któremu nie mogę powiedzieć kim jestem przez cholerne Volturi, do których należę i raczej się ich nie pozbędę. Mam spieprzone życie. I nic już tego pewnie nie zmieni.

Obudziłam się z samego rana mocno wtulona w Edwarda. Tym razem sen nie przyniósł mi ukojenia. Powoli wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia zaczęły do mnie docierać.

– Nie śpisz już? – usłyszałam czuły szept mojego chłopaka.

– Nie, która godzina?

– Jeszcze jest dosyć wcześnie. Możesz się jeszcze przespać.

– Nie, i tak już nie zasnę. – nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Edward… ja przepraszam. – powiedziałam bardzo cichutko, ledwo sama siebie słysząc.

Edward zsunął się odrobinę na poduszkach, by znaleźć się na wprost mnie. Byliśmy na tym samym poziomie. Patrzył mi prosto w oczy, z kolei ja w jego dostrzegłam zatroskanie i miłość. Byłam w stanie zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy i znaleźć tam nieskończoną miłość, na którą nie zasługuję. Nie ja. Ja go tylko krzywdzę.

– Bello, nie masz za co przepraszać. Każdy ma prawo do tych lepszych i gorszych dni. Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz mi mówić co się stało. Chcę jednak, byś wiedziała, że masz we mnie oparcie i możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

– Nie zasługuję na ciebie. Jesteś dla mnie zbyt dobry. Masz rodzinę, dom, szkołę, swoje własne życie, a jesteś ze mną cały czas. Z marną istotą, która ma spieprzone życie.

– Przestań gadać głupoty.

– To nie głupoty, tylko szczera prawda.

– Bello, jestem tu z tobą cały czas, bo cię kocham i martwię się o ciebie. Jesteś najcudowniejszą istotą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Jesteś niesamowita. A jeśli w twoim życiu dotychczasowo wydarzyły się chwile, o których wolałabyś zapomnieć, to zrób to. Żyj tym, co jest teraz. Myśl o przyszłości.

– Gdyby to było takie proste. To co się wydarzyło kiedyś, będzie się za mną ciągnęło już zawsze. Niestety. I nie potrafię o tym zapomnieć, choćby przestać myśleć na chwilę. Nie potrafię.

– Bello…

– Nie wracajmy już do tego. Proszę. – powiedziałam i podniosłam się z łóżka. – Idę wziąć prysznic.

Zniknęłam za drzwiami łazienki i zaczęłam ściągać z siebie to w czym spałam. Nie chciałam nawet patrzeć w lustro, bo wiedziałem, że to co zobaczę mnie przerazi. Nie nadawałam się aktualnie do niczego. Byłam w kompletnej rozsypce.

Weszłam pod prysznic, a gorący strumień wody zaczął płynąć po moim nagim ciele. Musiałam się pozbierać i na nowo poukładać wszystkie części mojego życia. Moje życie stało się jednymi wielkimi puzzlami z 500 elementami, które musiałam dosyć szybko poukładać. Ciecz zmywała wszystko z mojego ciała, z wyjątkiem przeszłości, która nie mogła mnie opuścić.

Po dosyć długim prysznicu opuściłam łazienkę w skąpym, białym puchatym ręczniku, gdyż nie wzięłam nic ze sobą do łazienki. Weszłam do pokoju i zobaczyłam Edwarda siedzącego na moim łóżku ze wzrokiem utkwionym we mnie. Jego oczy błądziły po moim ciele, okrytym w niewielki skrawek materiału, a ja po prostu tak stałam. Jedno jego spojrzenie spowodowało, że zapomniałam o swoich problemach. Pomyliłam się. Moje życie było spieprzone, ale już nie jest. Nie jest odkąd mam jego.

Poszłam do garderoby w celu poszukania czegoś do ubrania. Grzebałam między wieszakami, gdy czyjeś dłonie spoczęły na mojej talii, a głowa na moim ramieniu.

– Jak tam?

– Jest w miarę okej.

– Robimy sobie wolne.

– Ja tak, ale ty możesz iść do szkoły. – odpowiedziałam i obróciłam się do niego przodem.

– Nie ma mowy. Zostaję z tobą, no chyba, że mnie wyrzucisz. – powiedział i na jego twarzy zagościł ten mój ulubiony łobuzerski uśmieszek, który spowodował, że i ja się uśmiechnęłam.

– No dobra.

– Co na śniadanie?

– Zdam się na ciebie, ale nie spal mi kuchni. – poprosiłam błagającym tonem.

– Postaram się. – powiedział i złożył na moich ustach słodki pocałunek. Chciał się odsunąć, ale nie pozwoliłam mu na to, tylko przyciągnęłam do siebie bardziej.

Po piętnastu minutach siedziałam już w kuchni i zajadałam się jajecznicą, którą przygotował mi mój chłopak. O dziwo nie spalił mi kuchni, ale odrobinę ją przesolił.

– Skąd wiedziałeś jak zrobić jajecznicę? – spytałam, gdy już właściwie wylizałam talerz.

– Nie powiem. – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Czy to nie dziwne, że jego jeden uśmiech potrafi poprawić mi nastrój.

– Czemu? – wyjęczałam niezadowolona.

– Bo nie i już. Smakowało?

– Tak, poza tym, że przesoliłeś. Ale tylko odrobinkę. – odpowiedziałam mu, a ten zaczął zbierać naczynia ze stołu.

– O nie mój drogi, tym to ja się zajmę. Ty przygotowałeś śniadanie, a ja pozmywam – powiedziałam i przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. – A po za tym, kiedy byłeś na polowaniu? Co? W tej chwili won na śniadanie – zakomunikowałam i wskazałam mu drzwi wyjściowe, a wampir musiał zbierać szczękę z podłogi.

– W sumie masz rację. Poradzisz sobie beze mnie przez godzinkę?

– Czy ja wyglądam jak małe dziecko?

– Nie, a mogę dostać coś na „do zobaczenia"?

– I co jeszcze?

– Tylko tyle.

– Yhhh… Niech ci będzie – powiedziałam i pociągnęłam go za koszulkę, by wpić się w jego usta, ale aby zaraz się od nich oderwać. – Już cię tu nie ma. – I jak powiedziałam, tak też się stało. W wampirzym tempie opuścił mój dom.

Zostałam sama w domu. Pozmywałam naczynia, po czym wzięłam laptopa w celu napisania maila.

_Mój drogi i kochany przyjacielu, na którego zawsze mogę liczyć i który aktualnie znajduje się po drugiej stronie świata._

_Sorry, że po raz kolejny zadręczam Cię swoimi cudownymi problemami, ale to ty mnie znasz na wylot, a ja muszę się komuś wygadać. Chodzi o to, że…_

Zaczęłam klikać w klawisze na klawiaturze, do póki nie usłyszałam pukania do drzwi. Poszłam zaskoczona otworzyć drzwi, a za nimi znajdowała się trójka rodzeństwa Edwarda.

– Cześć Bells. – powiedzieli chórkiem i bez zaproszenia wepchali mi się do domu.

– Hej! A co wy tu robicie? – spytałam zdziwiona, podążając za nimi do salonu.

– Wpadliśmy sprawdzić co u ciebie. – wyjaśnił Em.

– A że dzisiaj będzie świecić słońce, to trzeba jakoś spożytkować czas.

– Taaa….

– A gdzie Edward? – spytała Alice, która rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu.

– Wyrzuciłam go na polowanie. – wyjaśniłam krótko, a cała trójka spojrzała na mnie. – Co?

– Nie, nic. To co robimy? – zapytał blondyn

– Nie mam pojęcia, a poza tym, to wy wprosiliście się mi do domu.

– Mamy sobie iść?

– Nie no, jak już jesteście, to zostańcie.

Cały dzień właściwie spędziliśmy w piątkę oglądając różne filmy. Cały czas siedziałam wtulona w Edwarda i nie przeszkadzało mi to, że jego rodzeństwo przygląda się temu. Em z Jasperem co chwilę opowiadali kawały, przez które z mojej twarzy nie znikał uśmiech, z kolei Alice próbowała ich jakoś uspokoić, ale jej to nie wychodziło.

Zastanawiał mnie tylko, co z Rosalie. Jeśli czułą się tak samo jak ja przedtem… Gdyby nie Edward, pewnie siedziałabym z flaszką wódki, wciągała jakieś cholerstwo i odpalała szluga za szlugiem. Ale to i tak nie przyniosłoby ukojenia, bo tego typu rzeczy na mnie nie wpływają. Niestety. Ale dzięki niemu już jest lepiej. I to o wiele lepiej. I tak w piątkę zleciał nam cały dzień. A ja nawet nie zauważyłam, gdy przeniosłam się do idealnego świata snów.


	24. Chapter 24

**Rozdział 24**

**EDWARD**

Nadszedł ten cholerny dzień. Piątek. I wiem jedno. Dzisiaj odniosę wielki sukces, albo kompletną porażkę. Nauczyć kogoś tańczyć w tydzień, to nie lada wyzwanie, ale Belli się udało. Nauczyła mnie kroków. Odrobinę gorzej szło z resztą, ale po godzinach ciężkiej pracy osiągnęła to co chciała osiągnąć. Stresowałem się i bałem. Moja kochana dziewczyna mówiła, że jest świetnie, ale tutaj chodziło o to, że dzisiaj to ja będę mieć sporą widownię niestety.

W szkole w dalszym ciągu nikt nie wiedział o tym, że jesteśmy razem, co wydawało się czasami niemożliwe. Choć jak przeglądałem myśli uczniów, to niektórzy czegoś się domyślali, ale to były tylko domysły, a nie 100% pewności.

I nadeszła godzina zero. Stres mnie zżerał i nie pomagały nawet słowa Belli.

– Edward, posłuchaj mnie uważnie dobrze? – powiedziała i ujęła moją twarz w dłonie, starając się mnie uspokoić po raz kolejny.

– Yhy. – wymamrotałem cicho i niezrozumiale pod nosem, starając się skupić na tym, co ma mi do powiedzenia.

– Jest naprawdę nieźle, tak? Nie masz czym się przejmować. Nie myśl o tym, że ci nie wyjdzie, że się pomylisz, ani o tym, że będzie cię oglądać parę osób. Skup się na mnie. Wyraź to co czujesz. Myśl o mnie, okej?

– Okej. – odpowiedziałem, choć nie brzmiało to zbyt przekonywająco.

– Okej?

– Tak.

Skupić się na niej, nie będzie trudno, tym bardziej, gdy się na nią spojrzy. Wyglądała zjawiskowo. Swoje na co dzień proste włosy, zmieniła w loki, które z jednej strony podpięła u góry i wpięła w nie czerwony kwiat. Oczy podkreślone czarną kredką, a usta pomalowane mocno czerwoną szminką. Gorset opinający jej zgrabne ciało i falbaniasta czarna spódnica z elementami czerwonego. A na jej udzie znajdowała się czarna podwiązka. Nie byłem w stanie oderwać od niej oczu, a te cholerne samcze myśli kłębiły mi się po głowie.

Usłyszałem muzykę i wszystko się zaczęło. Nie wiem nawet ile w tej choreografii było połączonych styli, ale efekt był zdumiewający. Wszystko było przepełnione pożądaniem i zmysłowością. Dotyk. Uwodzenie. I walka… o dominację. Hiszpańska corrida. Torreador i byk. Mężczyzna i kobieta. Kusicielka. Prowokująca swoim wyglądem i ciałem. Namiętna para kochanków. Ogień w oczach. Dotyk. Kontakt ciał. Teatr miłości przepełniony erotyzmem i zmysłowością.

Tańczyliśmy, a ja zapomniałem o całym bożym świecie. W centrum byliśmy my i nikt więcej. Dla mnie byliśmy sami. Dwa ciała spragnione dotyku, miłości. To byliśmy my. Dotykałem jej ciała w miejscach, o których jeszcze jakiś czas temu bym nawet nie pomyślał. I też nigdy nie sądziłem, że taniec może taki być.

**BELLA**

Pokaz mój i Edwarda w szkole można zaliczyć do naprawdę udanych. Nie sądziłam, że Miedzianowłosy aż tak się otworzy. Wszystko ociekało seksem, erotyzmem, namiętnością, zmysłowością i w pewnym sensie moją nagością. Niektórzy powiedzieliby może, że to był seks na parkiecie, ale nie w sensie całkowicie dosłownym. Może i owszem, ale taniec to sztuka. To teatr w którym aktorów odgrywają tancerze. Pokazują ruchem ciał, gestem spojrzeniem to, co aktor ubrałby w słowa. I to mi się najbardziej podoba w tańcu. Bo tancerz jest artystą, a taniec sztuką.

Weekend. Sobota. Bal. I w moim domu został stworzony salon piękności. Alice nie dała mi się wyspać. Choć Edward próbował mnie przed nią bronić, to i tak nic nie dało. Łaskawie pozwoliła mi zjeść śniadanie, co było cudem. I tak od samego rana Chochlica przewracała mój dom do góry nogami. Dodam, że razem z Rosalie. Udało mi się na chwilę wyrwać z tego szaleństwa i pojechałam po Angelę. Cóż. Pora przejść do planu B, czyli zrobienia z niej księżniczki. Może nie koniecznie księżniczki, ale by olśniła wszystkich swoim wyglądem.

Z początku obawiałam się, że się nie dogadamy w czwórkę. O Alice się nie martwiłam, ale bardziej o Rosalie. Jest dosyć specyficzną osobą i trochę zamkniętą w sobie. Nie dziwię jej się. Jednak udało nam się zgadać i zgrać. Ba, nawet wygłupiać nam się zachciało w pewnym momencie. Choć Rose zachowywała lekki dystans do wszystkiego.

– Rose, możemy chwilę pogadać? – spytałam, gdy zostałyśmy same, a Alice torturowała Angelę.

– Jasne, co jest?

– Pierwsze co chciałam wiedzieć, to jak się trzymasz?

– Nie jest źle, a ty?

– Już lepiej, ale było ciężko, gdyby nie Edward, to pewnie do tej pory topiłabym smutki w używkach. Rose, wiesz, że jeśli chcesz, to możesz zawsze ze mną pogadać. Może nie wyglądam na taką, ale czasem potrafię pomóc. – powiedziałam trochę niepewnie, co wywołało lekki chichot u wampirzycy.

– Jasne, a ty możesz liczyć na mnie.

– Dzięki, a teraz sprawa numer dwa. – oznajmiłam. – Mam coś dla ciebie.

– Dla mnie? Co takiego?

– Właściwie, to ja mam ci tylko to przekazać. – powiedziałam i podałam jej dużą białą kopertę. – To od Toma. – powiedziałam. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Byłam wczoraj w domu dziecka.

– Co u niego? – spytała trzymając w rękach zamkniętą kopertę.

– Nic, pytał o ciebie i prosił, bym ci to przekazała. – powiedziałam.

Rosalie chwilę się jeszcze wahała, po czym otworzyła i wyciągnęła jej zawartość. Wpatrywała się chwilkę w kartkę, a na jej twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Podeszłam do niej i zerknęłam przez ramię. Na kartce był rysunek, bardzo ładny, przedstawiający właśnie nią i podpisany „Dla pięknej Rose"

– Emmet chyba ma konkurencję. – oznajmiłam, śmiejąc się.

– No chyba tak. – powiedziała zadowolona, gdy nagle wpadła Alice.

– Co wy za pogaduszki sobie urządzacie, co?

– Nie można już pogadać? – spytałam – Wyrobimy się ze wszystkim, a jak nie, to się spóźnimy i wejdziemy jak gwiazdy filmowe.

– Angela jeszcze żyję, czy wymęczyłaś ją na śmierć? – spytała rozbawiona blondynka.

– Żyje, żyje, ale stęka mi, bym ściągnęła z niej tą maseczkę błotną.

– Dałabyś jej już spokój. – zaproponowała Rose, na co Chochlik tylko się oburzył.

– Ani mi się śni, a ty w tej chwili zajmuj się Bellą. – wydała rozkaz i zniknęła za drzwiami.

– Rose, może sobie jednak odpuścisz, co?

– Nie! Mojemu bratu musi szczęka opaść jak cię zobaczy.

– I tak mu opadnie.

– To nich mu jeszcze stanie.

– Rose, dość!

**ҖҖҖ**

Przyjechał do mnie pół godziny przed rozpoczęciem balu. Stanął w moich drzwiach w garniturze i białą różą w rękach. Wyglądał zajebiście seksownie w tym garniturku i skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że nie mam ochoty się na niego rzucić tu i teraz.

_Ale Bella, masz przecież zasady._

A Edward… cóż. Stał i gapił się na mnie. Wzrokiem błądził po moim ciele. Lustrował mnie swoim spojrzeniem i było widać jak na dłoni, że podoba mu się to jak wyglądam. A spróbowałby mi powiedzieć, że wyglądam beznadziejnie. Byłam torturowana cały dzień. Ale efekt rzeczywiście był powalający. Mała czarna, czerwone szpilki, ostry makijaż i włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Skromna nie będę i powiem tylko tyle: sam seks.

Pojechaliśmy na miejsce jego Vanquishem, a mój kochany wampir zamiast patrzeć na drogę, gapił się na mnie.

– Patrz na drogę, co? – zwróciłam mu uwagę w pewnej chwili, gdy stwierdziłam, że już za wiele tego.

– Gdyby to było takie proste.

– Ależ to jest bardzo proste.

– Nie, gdy ty siedzisz obok.

– Jak chcesz, możesz mnie wysadzić i pójdę piechotą.

– Ta wersja mi się nie podoba i zostajemy przy aktualnej.

– Jak chcesz.

Gdy dojechaliśmy Edward kulturalnie, jak na dżentelmena przystało otworzył mi drzwi. Wysiadłam z samochodu i wszyscy faceci wokół zaczęli gapić się na mnie, a na twarzy mojego wampira zagościł zwycięski uśmiech mówiący: „Ona jest moja."

Śmiać mi się chciało, jak to zobaczyłam, ale na szczęście się opanowałam. Chwyciłam go pod ramię i pociągnęłam w kierunku wejścia. Po drodze natknęliśmy się na resztę Cullenów.

– Edward, mamy dla ciebie propozycję. – odezwał się Emmet, gdy już razem z Jasperem przyjrzeli mi się uważnie.

– Tak, a jaką?

– My odstąpimy ci Rosalie i Alice, a ty dasz nam w zamian Bellę, co ty na to? – _Przepraszam ja was bardzo, ale czy ja jestem jakimś towarem na półce w sklepie._

– I co jeszcze?

– Ale zobacz, to ty wyjdziesz na tym lepiej, bo będziesz miał dwie, a my tylko jedną. – Ach, ten Emmet

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale ja tu jestem. – upomniałam chłopców.

– My też. – dopowiedziały Alice z Rosalie.

– Wiesz co Jazz, co my się w ogóle będziemy pytać o zdanie. – oznajmił Misiek i razem z blondynem wzięli mnie pod ramie prowadzać do środka, z kolei Edward podążał tuż za nami ze swoimi siostrami.

Bal jak bal. Po prostu szaleństwo. Oczywiście wszyscy szeptali między sobą: „Cullen i Swan są razem!" i takie tam jeszcze, ale w końcu co się dziwić. Wydarzenie na skalę światową. Parkiet należał do Cullenów i do mnie. To co się tam działo nie da się opisać. To było tak, taniec z Edwardem, Jasperem, Edwardem, Emmetem i tak w kółko, choć kolejka byłą znacznie dłuższa. Co chwilę było: „Bella, zatańczysz ze mną?" Ale ja nie miałam zamiaru tańczyć z jakimiś kretynami, którzy nawet nie potrafili wykonać podstawowego kroku walca angielskiego. Do tego się nie zniżę.

Po kilku przetańczonych kawałkach, postanowiliśmy sobie odpocząć chwilę. Stanęłam z dziewczynami z boku i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać i plotkować. Nasz cudowny plan się udał i aktualnie Angela tańczyła z Benem. Pasowaliby do siebie. Z kolei Lauren z Jessika próbowały podnieść się po swojej kolejnej porażce. Eh… jak się ze mną raz zadrze, to ma się potem po prostu przerąbane. Co tu dużo mówić.

Rozmawiałyśmy tak sobie, gdy dostrzegłam Edwarda z Blackiem mierzących się wściekłym spojrzeniem po drugiej stronie sali.

– Ja zaraz wracam. – zakomunikowałam dziewczynom i zaczęłam zmierzać w kierunku tych dwóch. Podeszłam do nich i wtuliłam się w bok Edwarda i chwyciłam go za rękę. – Jakiś problem? – spytałam.

– A i owszem. – odezwał się wściekle wilkołak przenosząc wzrok na mnie. – Nie powinnaś z nim być. – zawarczał przez zęby.

– Wiesz John… Wydaje mi się, że to ja decyduje o tym z kim się spotykam, z kim spędzam czas, z kim się całuję, śpię, albo po prostu pieprzę się, a nie ty. I nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić, nie masz takiego prawa. – powiedziałam całkiem spokojnie, czym go jeszcze bardziej się wkurzył.

– Mam na imię Jake. – wysyczał.

– A czy to jakaś różnica? – odezwałam się jeszcze do niego, a potem zwróciłam się do Edwarda. – Chodź, zatańczymy. – powiedziałam, przyciągając go do siebie za krawat i całując.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rozdział 25**

**BELLA**

Bal. Bal. I po balu. Nie ma to jak zostać królem i królową. Nie było mi to trochę na rękę, ale się stało. Z Edwardem…cóż. Byliśmy chyba najpiękniejsza parą tego wieczoru. W każdym kącie sali dało się słyszeć jakieś plotki na nasz temat. Albo o piątkowym pokazie, albo o dzisiejszym balu. Ci milsi i życzliwsi pozytywnie wypowiadali się na oba tematy, natomiast o tych innych nie ma co mówić. Jak to nasza nauczycielka powiedziała, ukazaliśmy dojrzałą kobietę i mężczyznę pożądających siebie nawzajem, a nie parę nastolatków zastanawiających się, gdzie by tu się pieprzyć. No może nie dosłownie, ale coś w tym sensie.

Nie żałuję, że poszłam na bal i nie żałuję też tego, że ujawniliśmy się z Edwardem przed resztą świata. Ludzie tak czy siak będą gadać. Wkurzył mnie tylko Black. Zrozumiałabym jeszcze, gdyby chodziło mu o moje bezpieczeństwo. „Bella Swan – kruchy człowiek chodzi z krwiożerczym wampirem" Okej. Tak to wygląda z jego punktu widzenia. Ale to tylko jedna dziesiąta. Reszta to zwykła zazdrość. Co mu do tego z kim chodzę. Do cholery, niech mi nie mówi co mi wolno, a co nie!

Po imprezie bardzo późnym wieczorem wróciliśmy do mnie. Ciemną noc oświetlał Księżyc w pełni i miliony gwiazd, co w tej mieścinie rzadko się zdarza. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć tą niesamowitą magię. Weszłam do domu pierwsza i położyłam swoja kopertówkę na komodzie. Wewnątrz było ciemno. Jedynie niewielka poświata Księżyca oświetlała pomieszczenie. Edward stał tuż za mną. Nie musiałam go widzieć, słyszeć… całym ciałem odczuwałam jego obecność. Obróciłam się przodem do niego i napotkałam te złote oczy przepełnione miłością. Schylił się nieznacznie i poczułam jego chłodny oddech na swoim policzku, a tuż po chwili usta. Przejechał nosem wzdłuż, by napotkać moje spragnione pocałunku wargi. Jedno niewinne muśnięcie. Drugie. Trzecie. Każde kolejne przeradzało się w coś większego. Bardziej zachłanne. Poczułam jego dłonie na swoich ramionach i tuż po chwili ściągnął ze mnie płaszcz, który wylądował na podłodze obok moich nóg. Usta Edwarda były coraz bardziej zachłanne i z moich ust powędrował na szyję, składając tam pocałunki, a cichy jęk opuścił moje wnętrze. Dłońmi wczepiłam się w te niesforne kosmyki miedzianych włosów, tworząc tam jeszcze większy bałagan. Wręcz zdarłam z niego marynarkę. Armani? Boss? Nie ważne. W tej chwili była ona zbędna.

Moje plecy natrafiły na ścianę i jego sylwetka przywarła do mnie. Ciało przy ciele, które dzieliły tylko cienkie skrawki materiału. Obijaliśmy się o ściany i meble, a nasze usta połączone w pocałunku nie przerywały ze sobą kontaktu. Poczułam jego ręce na moich biodrach i pośladkach. Podniósł mnie, a ja objęłam go nogami w pasie. Zmierzaliśmy do mojej sypialni, spragnieni swojego dotyku. Ściągnęłam z niego krawat zostawiając gdzieś na poręczy schodów. Wyszarpnęłam koszulę z jego spodni i nie przejmując się niczym, rozdarłam ją. Guziki zaczęły odbijać się od parkietu tańcząc na nim. Wreszcie miałam dostęp do tego cudnego ciała. Wyrzeźbionego torsu. Mięśni brzucha. Umięśnionych ramion, barków, pleców. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, a ja okrakiem na jego kolanach. Jego dłonie zawędrowały pod moją sukienkę. W górę ud, na pośladki. Mój tyłek zdobiły jedynie czarne koronkowe stringi i on już o tym wiedział. Zaczął pieścić go dłońmi, co wywołało u mnie kolejną falę doznań.

Pchnęłam go na łóżko i teraz leżał pode mną. Jego ręce wędrowały wyżej i wyżej ściągając ze mnie sukienkę i po chwili byłam już tylko w skąpym i seksownym komplecie bielizny. Spojrzał na mnie tymi oczami pełnymi dzikości, by znów wpić się w moje usta. Zmieniliśmy się pozycjami i teraz to ja byłam na dole. Delikatnie przygryzłam jego dolną wargę, co spowodowało, że dziki jęk wydobył się z jego ust. Naparł na mnie swoim ciałem, jego język znalazł się we mnie. Dłońmi pieścił mój brzuch, piersi. Serce galopowało, i ciężko dyszałam. Nie przestając go całować wzięłam się za ściąganie kolejnej zbędnej garderoby. Pasek. Guzik. Rozporek. I już po chwili jego spodnie leżały na podłodze z innymi rzeczami tworząc totalny bałagan. Jego dotyk na moim ciele powodował, że ogień pożądania i namiętności palił mnie od środka. Chwycił moją nogę, którą w dalszym ciągu była obuta w czerwoną szpilkę i przyciągnął ją do swojej twarzy. Zaczął składać na niej drobne pocałunki. Od kostki, przez łydkę, wewnętrzną stronę uda, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do mojej kobiecości, ale ominął ten fragment mojego ciała i znowu powrócił do ust. Całowaliśmy się szalenie, rozkoszując się smakiem swych ust, gdy usłyszeliśmy jakiś notoryczny dźwięk. Gdy nie dawał spokoju, Edward oderwał się ode mnie z jękiem i spojrzał w oczy, a w jego można było dostrzec dzikość, pożądanie, miłość.

– To chyba mój telefon – wydyszał tuż przy moich ustach, jego oczy przepraszały.

– Odbierz. – To było jedyne, co byłam w stanie z siebie wydobyć.

Moje serce szalało, oddech nie był w stanie się wyrównać. Wręcz płonęłam z rozkoszy tych nowych doznać.

– Tak? – Usiadł na brzegu łóżka odwracając się do mnie plecami i odebrał. – Witaj Kate. – Usłyszałam jego głos, a ja sama zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad tym co robimy.

Straciłam głowę. Zapomniałam o wszystkim. Zostałam omotana przez własne pragnienia. Nie winiłam o to co przed chwilą się wydarzyło ani siebie, ani Edwarda. Chwila zapomnienia każdemu się zdarza.

Ściągnęłam z nóg szpilki i przyciągnęłam nogi do siebie układając się na łóżku w pozycji embrionalnej. Edward w dalszym ciągu rozmawiał przez telefon, a ja miałam świetny widok na jego idealne nagie plecy. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, nasze ubrania były porozrzucane wszędzie.

– Nie jestem sam. – Wyłapałam z rozmowy. Po chwili zakończył rozłączając się. Oparł łokcie o kolana i schował twarz w dłoniach. W pokoju panował cisza. Żadne z nas się nie odzywało. W końcu wzięłam się i zebrałam w sobie. Wstałam i przytuliłam się do jego pleców, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego karku.

– Edward, ja powinnam była ci coś powiedzieć…

– Bella…

– Poczekaj, najpierw ja. Okej? – zakomunikowałam szeptem, a on mi przytaknął. W głowie próbowałam złożyć jakieś sensowne zdanie. Nie miałam pojęcia jak zacząć. Jak powiedzieć mu to, co zamierzałam. Nigdy nie odbywałam szczerej rozmowy o seksie. – Edward, nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o… seksie, który miałby nas dotyczyć. Może dlatego, że nie było takiej potrzeby, albo sądziliśmy, że na razie nas to nie dotyczy. Ale jednak powinnam była ci powiedzieć, że postanowiłam sobie dawno, dawno temu, że zachowam czystość do ślubu. Wiem, mój błąd, ale…

– Bella, to co się wydarzyło przed chwilą, to…to nie powinno się stać. Nie powinno mieć miejsca – mówił, po czym spojrzał mi w oczy. _Nie chciał? _– Nie zrozum mnie źle. Ja po prostu… przy tobie tracę kontrolę. Nie panuję nad sobą i mogę zrobić ci krzywdę. – wyszeptał i posadził mnie sobie na kolanach. – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo bym chciał, ale nie możemy. Jestem znacznie silniejszy… jestem wampirem. Krwiożerczą bestią, która w każdej chwili może ci coś zrobić. A ja przy tobie tracę głowę. Zapominam o tym.

– Edward – wypowiedziałam cichutko i ujęłam jego twarz w swoje dłonie. – Kocham cię. Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy. Nie jesteś w stanie. Gdybyś miał ją zrobić, zrobiłbyś to już dawno. I potrafisz siebie kontrolować. Domyślam się, że jest to niesamowicie trudne, ale potrafisz i dasz rade. Wierzę w ciebie.

– Kocham cię. – powiedział i przytulił mnie do siebie. Byłam w jego ramionach. Niby nic, a jednak dla nas wiele. Kochałam go. Po raz pierwszy w życiu kogoś kochałam naprawdę. Zależało mi na nim i choć nie mogłam być z nim w pełni szczera, mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zrozumie dlaczego musiałam tak postąpić.

Podniósł mnie i położył na łóżku kładąc się tuż obok, przykrywając nas kołdrą. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, że byliśmy w samej bieliźnie. Nie było między nami niezręczności. Zwróceni do siebie przodem, patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Delikatnie samymi opuszkami palców błądziłam po jego policzku, badać jego fakturę. Jego ręce trzymały mnie mocno w pasie, a dłonie rysowały jakieś wzory na plecach.

– Widzisz, co ze mną robisz? – spytał przerywając milczenie miedzy nami.

– Ja? – spytałam z udawanym oburzeniem – No pewnie, zwal wszystko na mnie. – powiedziałam i odwróciłam się do niego plecami, a ten tylko się zaśmiał. Przysunął się do mnie bliżej i zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na mojej łopatce.

– A co, moja? Uważaj, bo za chwilę tutaj jeszcze klęknę przed tobą poproszę o rękę i w tempie natychmiastowym zabiorę do Vegas.

– Czyli mam rozumieć, że twoje fantazje przeważają, nad moim bezpieczeństwem.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Ale gdyby nie twoje cenne życie, zrobiłbym to bez chwili wahania.

– A można wiedzieć jakie są te fantazje? – zapytałam z powrotem obracając się do niego przodem.

– Ależ oczywiście, że nie. – powiedział śmiejąc się. – Wiesz, chyba najwyższa pora iść spać.

– Ale mi się nie chce.

– Dobranoc.

– Nie lubię cię.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał wprost do mojego ucha i pocałował w policzek. Mimo wszystko wtuliłam się w niego przechodząc w świat Edwardowych snów.

**ҖҖҖ**

Ktoś zaczął składać na mojej twarzy drobne pocałunki, a ja powoli zaczęłam się wybudzać. Otworzyłam zaspane oczy i ujrzałam na wprost siebie złote tęczówki i łobuzerski uśmieszek.

– Dzień dobry. – powiedział pełen entuzjazmu.

– Dzień dobry. Czemu mnie obudziłeś? – spytałam przecierając oczy, a w moim głosie dało się wyczuć niezadowolenie.

– Bo chciałem się pożegnać. Emmett z Jasperem wyciągają mnie na polowanie.

– Co? Nie zgadzam się. – wyjęczałam zarzucając mu ręce na szyję powodując, że Edward zaśmiał się. Przekręcił mnie na plecy, a sam znalazł się nade mną.

– Uwierz mi. Wolałbym zostać z tobą, jednak Em powiedział, że jeśli nie stawię się o ustalonej porze, to wpadnie tutaj i zdemoluje ci dom. A on jest do tego zdolny.

– Domyślam się. Eh… No niech ci będzie. Skoro musisz to idź. – powiedziałam niezadowolona. – A kiedy wrócisz?

– W nocy i gdy obudzisz się jutro rano, będę obok ciebie.

– No dobra. Może wytrzymam. – dodałam jeszcze i poczułam jego usta na swoich, lecz po chwili się ode mnie oderwał i wstał.

– A tak swoją drogą, nie wiesz może, gdzie podziały się guziki mojej koszuli? – spytał spoglądając na mnie figlarnie.

– Ja nic nie wiem. – odpowiedziałam udając niewiniątko.

– Aha. Będę tęsknić – powiedział podchodząc do mnie, dając szybkiego całusa i zniknął za oknem.

– Ja też – powiedziałam jeszcze, wiedząc, że i tak mnie usłyszy.

Wzięłam poduszkę na której jeszcze chwilę temu leżał Edward i przytuliłam ją do siebie. Wspomnienia z wczorajszego wieczoru, a właściwie nocy, zaczęły do mnie powracać. Musiałam z kimś o tym wszystkim porozmawiać. Chwyciłam swój telefon i wykręciłam tak dobrze znany, choć prawie nigdy nieużywany numer.

– Jakieś święto, że do mnie dzwonisz?

– Wczoraj prawie przespałam się z Edwardem – wypaliłam na wstępie, nie przejmując się jego powitaniem. Po drugiej stronie na chwilę zapadła cisza.

– Przepraszam, ale mogłabyś powtórzyć, bo chyba źle zrozumiałem.

– Wczoraj prawie przespałam się z Edwardem.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, prawda? Ty?

– Mówię poważnie.

– To jak było?

– Ty cholerny idioto uzależniony od seksu. Dzwonię do ciebie, bo wczoraj prawie się z nim przespałam i nie wiem co zrobić, a ty się mnie pytasz jak było.

– No bo wydaje mi się, że to dosyć istotne pytanie.

– Eh, niech ci będzie. Było zajebiście, cudownie i w życiu czegoś takiego nie przeżyłam. Zadowolony?

– Byłbym bardziej, gdyby ktoś cię jednak porządnie przeleciał, bo jesteś 130 letnią, zrzędzącą dziewicą, której…

– Stop. Czy możemy powrócić do rozwiązywania moich problemów?

– Oczywiście. Więc czemu Edward cię nie rozdziewiczył?

– Bo zadzwonił jego telefon. I potem uświadomiłam sobie, że mam zasady, a Edward, że jestem kruchym człowiekiem i mógłby mi zrobić krzywdę.

– A on w dalszym ciągu nie wie, że nie jesteś człowiekiem?

– No nie.

– Nie dało się ich przekonać?

– Nie.

– No to kiepsko.

– No co ty nie powiesz?

– Dobra. Następne pytanie. Czy gdybyś się z nim jednak wczoraj przespała, to żałowałabyś? – spytał.

Chwilkę się zastanowiłam, po czym odpowiedziałam:

– Nie, nie żałowałabym. Kocham go. Jedyny problem tkwi w tym, że nie mogę mu powiedzieć prawdy i Edward traktuje mnie jak człowieka. Ogranicza się, bo boi się, zrobić mi krzywdę.

– Co ja ci mogę na to poradzić? Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że Wielka Trójca jednak zmądrzeje.

– Myślisz, że stanie się to w najbliższym czasie?

– Szczerze? Nie. Ale nie możesz niczym ryzykować.

– Wiem. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby Cullenowie dowiedzieli się przez przypadek czegokolwiek.

– Właśnie.

– Tęsknię za tobą. Wiesz?

– Ja za tobą też. I wiesz co jeszcze ci powiem. Czasami brakuje mi twojego ględzenia.

– To może wrócisz, co?

– Żeby jeszcze bardziej namieszać w twoim życiu? Izuś, kochana. Jesteś teraz szczęśliwa z Edwardem. Ze mną spędziłaś ostanie osiemdziesiąt lat. Odpocznijmy od siebie trochę.

– No dobrze. Ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że mi cię brakuje i wolałabym, żebyś tu był.

– Wiem. Ale Azja jednak też jest piękna i zabawie tu jeszcze trochę.

– Domyślam się.

– Okej mała. Trzymaj mi się tam.

– Ty też. Pa.

– Pa.

**ҖҖҖ**

W poniedziałek obudził mnie zapach kawy. Opatuliłam się kołdrą i podążyłam za jej aromatem. Weszłam do kuchni gdzie zastałam tam krzątającego się Edwarda.

– Co ty tu robisz? – spytałam z uśmiechem na twarzy, opierając się o drzwi.

– Obudziłem cię? Przepraszam, nie chciałem. Pomyślałem tylko, że zrobię ci śniadanie.

– Nie obudziłeś mnie – powiedziałam podchodząc do niego i przytulając się. – Przyciągnął mnie tu aromat kawy. A tak poza tym, to rozpieszczasz mnie, wiesz?

– Wiem i taki był mój zamiar. – odpowiedział całując mnie.

– To co na śniadanie?

– Kanapki, bo jakoś nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy.

– Poszedłeś na jakiś przyspieszony kurs gotowania, czy co?

– Taaa... – powiedział śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– Ej, chcę wiedzieć.

– Może kiedyś ci powiem, a teraz jedz.

– Niech ci będzie. – powiedziałam i wzięłam się za pałaszowanie kanapek. – Edward, powinniśmy chyba pogadać o tym co się wydarzyło w sobotę – wyszeptałam trochę niepewnie i czekałam na jego reakcję.

– Masz rację. I przepraszam, nie powinienem…

– Czekaj, czekaj… Za co ty mnie przepraszasz?

– Przepraszam, bo ja zacząłem…

– Ale ja też brałam w tym czynny udział.

– No tak, ale…

– Jeśli już mamy szukać winowajcy, to wina leży po obu stronach. Ale tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to ja nie mam zamiaru przepraszać. Powiem wprost. Prawie się ze sobą przespaliśmy i byłam nie w porządku wobec ciebie, nie mówiąc ci, że zamierzam czekać z seksem do ślubu. Wiem i za to przepraszam. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że mi się to cholernie podobało i nie żałuję.

– Mi też się podobało, ale nie zamierzam znowu dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. Nie mogę. Może się zdarzyć, że nie zapanuję nad swoimi odruchami i zrobię ci krzywdę, a tego nie chcę.

– Ale ja chce. Chcę czuć twój dotyk i twoje pocałunki. Posunęliśmy się do przodu w naszym związku i nie zrobiłeś mi krzywdy. Panowałeś nad sobą. A jeśli zatrzymalibyśmy się na tym do czego doszliśmy i nie posunęli się dalej, nic by się nie stało. – _tak, wiem. Przez prawie 130 lat żyłam w nieświadomości tego, co mnie omija, a gdy już zaznałam pieszczoty, to nie chcę, by omijała mnie w dalszym ciągu._

– Bella, sam nie wiem…

– Przemyśl to chociaż. – wyszeptałam błagalnym tonem i zatonęłam w tych jego cudnych, złotych oczach.

**ҖҖҖ**

Pojechaliśmy razem do szkoły jego samochodem. Gdy wysiedliśmy z Astona wszystkie spojrzenia padły na nas, ale jakoś ani ja, ani Edward się tym nie przejmowaliśmy, tylko razem trzymając się za ręce poszliśmy na lekcje. Czułam na sobie te zazdrosne spojrzenia, z pewnością tak samo jak Edward. Ale my aktualnie byliśmy razem w swoim świecie, w którym nie było miejsca dla nikogo innego.

Nadeszła pora lunchu i po raz pierwszy odkąd tu jestem usiadłam z Cullenami przy stoliku. Przy nich czułam się jak członek rodziny, w której panowała miłość. Siedziałam na kolanach mojego chłopaka i zajadałam się jabłkiem.

– Rose, jedziesz dzisiaj ze mną? – spytałam blondynki.

– Nie wiem, chyba tak.

– Przyjechać po ciebie, czy wpadniesz do mnie.

– Przyjdę do ciebie. Okej?

– Nie ma sprawy.

– A możecie mi wyjaśnić, gdzie wy się we dwójkę wybieracie? – spytał zaciekawiony Emmett.

– Nieważne – odpowiedziała swojemu chłopakowi.

– Hej! Jesteśmy ciekawi. – poparł Miśka Edward.

– Och, no bo Rose ma randkę i postanowiłam dzisiaj jej potowarzyszyć. – wyjaśniłam, a miny reszty były bezcenne.

– A z kim jeśli można wiedzieć?

– A z takim cudnym, ślicznym blondynem o niebieskich oczach – powiedziałam zachwycona urodą małego Toma.

– To gdzie skarbie go poznałaś? – zapytał już trochę wkurzony Misiek, a ja z Rose starałyśmy się pohamować wybuch śmiechu.

– Skarbie. W domu dziecka. I Emmett, nie masz o co być zazdrosny, bo Tom ma góra 7 lat i…

– Bella, możemy porozmawiać? – Usłyszeliśmy wszyscy i zobaczyliśmy Blacka stojącego dobre dwa metry od stolika i krzywiącego się trochę.

– Chyba nie mamy za bardzo o czym – odpowiedziałam mu starając trzymać na wodzy swoje wampirze odruchy.

– To ważne.

– W takim razie słucham?

– Nie tutaj.

– I co jeszcze? – odezwał się wściekle Edward za moimi plecami.

– Chcę z nią tylko porozmawiać Cullen, tego jej chyba nie zabronisz? – odpyskował.

– Spokój – odezwałam się trochę głośniej niż powinnam. Przyglądała nam się już połowa ludzi na stołówce. Nie mogłam dopuścić do tego, by stoczyła się tutaj walka pomiędzy wilkołakami a wampirami. – Dobrze Black, ale masz pięć minut i ani minuty dłużej.

– Bello… – odezwał się cicho Edward.

– Nic mi nie będzie. – wyszeptałam do jego ucha. – Poza tym możesz sprawdzać jego myśli. – dodałam dając mu buziaka w policzek.

Zeszłam z jego kolan i skierowałam się do wyjścia ze stołówki z wilkołakiem cały czas podążał za mną. Znalazłam skrawek pustego korytarza i obróciłam się do niego przodem, mierząc wściekłym spojrzeniem.

– Słucham?

– Powiem ci to jeszcze raz. Nie powinnaś być z tą pijawką. On jest niebezpieczny, tak jak cała jego rodzina…

– Po pierwsze, nie nazywaj go pijawką, a po drugie, ty niebezpieczny nie jesteś? Bo zdaje mi się coś innego.

– Nie rozmawiamy w tej chwili o mnie, tylko o tobie.

– Dobrze, to możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego mieszasz się w moje życie? Nie jesteśmy ani rodziną, ani przyjaciółmi, byś miał takie prawa. Dzięki Bogu. Jesteś kimś, kto mi przeszkadza w tej szkole. Jesteś zapchlonym, śmier…

_Bella!_ – usłyszałam w głowie ostrzeżenie Phila

– Trzymaj się swojej watahy i nie wtrącaj się w szczęśliwe życie innych. – powiedziałam i go ominęłam.

– Ja jeszcze nie skończyłem – wysyczał przez żeby i chwycił mnie za ramię.

– Nie dotykaj mnie, a tak właściwie twój czas dobiegł końca. W ilu procentach przemawia przez ciebie troska o moje bezpieczeństwo, a w ilu zwykłą zazdrość? Co? – powiedziałam wyszarpując swoje ramię z jego uścisku i odeszłam w głowie słysząc Phila.

_Bello, nie możesz go prowokować!_

_To nie ja go prowokuje, tylko on mnie. Wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy!_

_Musisz być ostrożna!_

_Wiem, ale z nim będzie ciężko._


	26. Chapter 26

**Rozdział 26 **

**BELLA**

Mijały dni. Tygodnie. Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się czerwiec i tak właściwie już za dwa tygodnie koniec roku szkolnego. Przez cały ten czas byłam z Edwardem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, prawie się do mnie wprowadził. Nie rozstawaliśmy się wcale. No może oprócz jednego tygodnia, kiedy Cullenowie wybrali się na Alaskę, odwiedzić swoich znajomych. Namawiali mnie na wyjazd razem z nimi, wszyscy członkowie rodziny, której stałam się częścią. Mimo, że chciałam, to nie mogłam. Nie mogłam ze względu na to, że Eleazar zna mnie i wie o mnie wszystko. W końcu należał do Volturi. Był jednym z członków straży przybocznej Wielkiej Trójcy, więc trudno, żeby nie wiedział. Nie mogłam z nimi jechać, bo gdyby mnie zobaczył, Edward bez problemu odczytałby jego myśli. No chyba, żebym je przed nim zablokowała, ale wtedy i tak zacząłby się czegoś domyślać. Nie mogłam do tego dopuścić. Wiem, do czego Volturi jest zdolne. Oni cenią swoje sekrety i choć mam u nich szczególne względy, to nie zmienia faktu, że jestem ich tajną bronią. I tak oto Cullenowie w dalszym ciągu myślą, że jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, a jeśli pojawi się w nich choć nutka myśli świadcząca o tym, że tak nie jest, szybko to niweluję.

A co do szkoły, to nie wzbudzamy już takiej sensacji na korytarzach, gdy idziemy z Edwardem przytuleni lub gdzieś skradamy sobie małego całusa. Co prawda wataha z Jacobem Blackiem na czele, stara mi się wyperswadować z głowy „związek z pijawką", jak to określają, tłumacząc, że to niebezpieczne, ale ja potrafię zamknąć im usta na dłuższy czas.

Była dzisiaj pochmurna sobota. Postanowiłam wyciągnąć mojego wampira na miasto, na co zgodził się bez większych problemów. Zakupy, kino, spacer i takie tam inne. Teraz to ja uzupełniałam garderobę Edwarda, z czego był zadowolony, gdyż potrafiłam wybrać mu to, co lubi i w czym dobrze się czuje, a nie tak jak jego szalona siostra, która stawia na najnowsze trendy. Z Alice i Rosalie stałyśmy się przyjaciółkami, z kolei z Jasperem i Emmetem kwitł hazard. A z Edwardem… jego koszulka prawie co wieczór lądowała obok łóżka na podłodze.

**ҖҖҖ**

Szliśmy opustoszałą ulicą, pod parasolem trzymając się za ręce. Czy biła od nas ta aura zakochanych? Wydaje mi się, że tak. Przechodnie na nasz widok uśmiechali się pod nosem, a w ich myślach dało się usłyszeć: „Jacy zakochani.". Dzięki temu, że jestem związana emocjonalnie z rodziną Edwarda, zyskałam trzy kolejne dary. Czytanie w myślach. Widzenie przyszłości. Manipulowanie emocjami. Nie musiałam już od nich tego zapożyczać, bo to zyskałam.

Spacerowaliśmy właśnie jakąś wąską uliczką, gdy przy jednym ze sklepów dostrzegłam automat z zabawkami, które sprawiają frajdę dzieciom.

– Masz drobne? – spytałam, zwęził tylko brwi w zastanowieniu, o co też mi może chodzić. Robił tak bardzo często, bo nie mógł zaglądać do mojej głowy, co w dalszym ciągu go cholernie wkurzało.

– Mam, a co? – zapytał podejrzliwie. Wskazałam na automaty i gdy zrozumiał o co mi chodzi, uśmiechnął się, tak jak lubiłam najbardziej. – Powrót do dzieciństwa? –_ Eh, gdy byłam dzieckiem, takich bajerów nie było._

– Powiedzmy.

– No dobra. To chodźmy w takim razie – zakomunikował, po czym podeszliśmy w stronę zabawki. – To co wybierasz?

Zastanowiłam się chwilę, po czym wskazałam palcem na te tandetne dziecięce pierścionki. Edward zaśmiał się tylko ze mnie, ale wrzucił monetę do środka i po chwili jeden z pierścionków wyleciał. Wzięłam go do rąk i otworzyłam, a w środku znajdował się metal z dwoma czerwonymi serduszkami połączonymi na środku. Banan zakwitł mi na twarzy i zamierzałam go założyć na palec, ale mój chłopak zabrał mi go z rąk.

– Ej! On jest mój! – zapiszczałam, obracając się do niego przodem.

– Ja za niego zapłaciłem i na razie jest mój. I teraz pozwól, że ci go wręczę.

– Niech ci będzie – powiedziałam niezadowolona, na twarzy miedzianowłosego dało się dostrzec zamyślenie.

– Isabello Marie Swan – oznajmił uroczystym tonem. Skupiłam na nim swój wzrok w oczekiwaniu co będzie dalej. – Stałaś się najważniejszą istotą w moim życiu. Jesteś moim słońcem, powietrzem. Ziemią i niebem. Ogniem i wodą. Jesteś moim narkotykiem, od którego się uzależniłem. Z każdym twoim uśmiechem, dajesz mi chęć do życia na tym świecie pełnym zła, którym sam jestem. To ty obudziłaś moje serce i należy ono teraz tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie. To ty skradłaś klucz do niego. Nie wyobrażam sobie przyszłości bez ciebie. Bez twojego wspaniałego uśmiechu. Tych brązowych, pięknych i dużych oczu, które widzę co ranek, gdy budzisz się w moich ramionach. Bez twojego delikatnego dotyku na moim ciele. I bez twoich słodkich pocałunków przepełnionych miłością. Kocham cię i jako moja jedyna, najcudowniejsza i najwspanialsza dziewczyna, przyjmij ode mnie ten oto cudowny pierścionek – powiedział już pod koniec ze śmiechem, a ja nie byłam w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Nie byłam w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, gestu. Przestałam oddychać, a mój organizm zaczął domagać się niezbędnego tlenu. Jego słowa. Takie szczere. Przepełnione miłością i czułością. Wyrażające to, kim dla niego jestem. Kim stałam się w jego życiu.

Dopiero po chwili ocknęłam się z tego oczarowania.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptałam cichutko. Edward włożył mi na palec pierścionek, który przed chwilą był tandetny, ale po tym co powiedział, zmienił on swoją wartość. Stał się najcenniejszym przedmiotem jaki posiadam. Zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej. Nasze usta połączyły się w pocałunku. Nie był on zachłanny, ale wyrażał to, co do siebie czuliśmy.

– Dziękuję ci – wyszeptałam, gdy odsunęliśmy się od siebie.

– To ja ci dziękuję. Za to że jesteś. Za wszystko – powiedział, dotykając dłonią mojego policzka, a ja odruchowo się w nią wtuliłam. – Idziemy na obiad? – spytał po chwili, przerywając tą magiczną aurę.

– Yhy. – zgodziłam się, ujmując jego dłoń i poszliśmy przed siebie.

Wybraliśmy małą przytulną restaurację, w której właściwie było pusto. Usiedliśmy przy stoliku. Zamówiłam pierwsze danie, jakie zobaczyłam w karcie, z kolei Edward, jak zwykle, wymigał się od jedzenia. Zamówił tylko dla niepoznaki sok pomarańczowy, który i tak ja miałam wypić.

– I jak zwykle będę jadła sama – powiedziałam z udawanym oburzeniem, gdy kelnerka od nas odeszła.

– Wybacz, ale ja jestem na innej diecie – powiedział, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

– A tak swój drogą, kiedy byłeś ostatnio na polowaniu, co? Ten złoty ocień twoich oczu, coraz bardziej przypomina czerń.

– Czyżbyś się bała o swoje życie?

– Nie, skąd. Ufam ci. Martwię się tylko o ciebie.

– No to, tak właściwie, będę musiał się za niedługo wybrać, bo dawno nie byłem.

– A czemu to dawno nie byłeś?

– Bo nie chcę cię opuszczać?

– Ale mi się nic nie stanie, jak nie będzie cię godzinkę lub dwie.

– Wiem, że ci się nic nie stanie, ale będę tęsknić.

– Och, biedactwo.

– Ale wiesz co, mam ochotę na pumę.

– Nie ma chyba tego w menu.

– To szkoda.

– Masz zachcianki jak baba w ciąży.

– Emmett ma większe.

– Ta… On pożerałby niedźwiedzia za niedźwiedziem – powiedziałam i już nie mogłam dłużej wytrzymać, tylko zaczęłam się śmiać, a Edward razem ze mną. Ten śmiech był zaraźliwy.

– Halo? – Edward odebrał swój telefon, który zaczął dzwonić, w dalszym ciągu nie mogąc opanować rozbawienia – Cześć Al. Co jest? – zaczął rozmawiać ze swoją siostrą, a ja ścierałam łzy z policzków, które wydobyły się podczas mojego niepohamowanego napadu śmiechu. – Bella, będzie dziś burza i Alice się pyta czy idziemy zagrać z nimi w baseball?

– Jasne. Tylko, że ty będziesz grać, a ja tylko popatrzę. Jak zwykle zresztą – powiedziałam mu i wzięłam się za jedzenie obiadu, który leżał przede mną od dobrej chwili.

Gra Cullenów w baseball była dosyć ciekawa. Ale co się dziwić. Wampiry też muszą sobie urozmaicić życie. A ja i baseball… Nie rozumiałam po jaką cholerę rzuca się tą piłką, później odbija i biegnie, by zaliczyć bazy. To było bez sensu. Ale to jest tak, jakby ktoś powiedział, że bez sensu 22 facetów biega za piłką po zielonej murawie, by strzelić gola. Jestem Europejką i wolę piłkę nożną, niż baseball, czy amerykański futbol. Ale cóż poradzić. Amerykanie zawsze wydawali mi się inni. I choć czasem korciło mnie, by dołączyć do gry i zagrać z Cullenami, to jednak się powstrzymywałam.

– Zapowiada się ciekawy mecz – zakomunikował mój chłopak, gdy zakończył rozmowę.

– W waszym wykonaniu zawsze jest ciekawy. Kłócicie się o te punkty, że się dziwię, że jeszcze się o to nie pobiliście.

– Bez przesady.

– Nie przesadzam. Te wasze kłótnie są znacznie ciekawsze niż ta cała gra.

– Nie zgodzę się z tobą.

– Trudno. Ale powiedz mi, co to za frajda, gdy Alice widzi przyszłość, a ty czytasz w myślach. Czy nie bardziej ekscytująca jest gra ze mną w szachy, kiedy to nie znasz moich myśli. Nie wiesz co planuję. Jaki zamierzam wykonać ruch.

– Znowu chcesz mnie doprowadzić do szału?

– Ja? Skąd. Ale odpowiedz.

– Jak gram z tobą w szachy, mój umysł pracuje na najwyższych obrotach.

– Och, jeszcze się przemęczysz.

– Ale masz rację. Jest ciekawiej.

– No widzisz.

– Ale z tobą wolę robić ciekawsze rzeczy – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie z figlarnym uśmieszkiem.

– Oj panie Cullen, coś czuję, że sprośne myśli chodzą panu po głowie – powiedziałam, uśmiechając się do niego.

– Wcale nie.

– Taaa….. Jasne.

– Ale gdyby nie ty, to wcale takich myśli bym nie miał.

– No pewnie. I jak zwykle zwal wszystko na mnie.

– Ale to ty jesteś piękna, zmysłową i cholernie seksowną dziewczyną i na twój widok takie myśli same przychodzą – powiedział, przysuwając się do mnie.

– Mów dalej.

– To kuszące spojrzenie… – wyszeptał zmysłowo, patrząc mi głęboko w oczy.

– Zaraz się tu na ciebie rzucę.

– Te pełne, czerwone usta, które składają słodkie pocałunki.

– Jest tu jakiś hotel?

– Dobra, kończ obiad i zbieramy się na mecz. – powiedział, odsuwając się ode mnie i śmiejąc.

– Nie! – wyjęczałam. – Jak możesz?

– A ty możesz?

– Nie lubię cię.

– Ja ciebie też – wyznał, łobuzersko się do mnie uśmiechając.

**ҖҖҖ**

Wracaliśmy do Forks. Siedziałam na miejscu pasażera i oglądałam mijane widoki, z kolei w radiu leciał jakiś kawałek z lat osiemdziesiątych.

– O czym myślisz?

– Nie powiem ci. – odpowiedziałam mu, posyłając szeroki uśmiech.

– Bo jeszcze sobie pomyślę nie wiadomo co.

– Zachowujesz się jak typowy facet, który myśli tylko o jednym.

– Wcale nie. Myślę o tobie.

– Taa… O mnie w łóżku…

– A jeśli nawet, to co?

– Nic. Ja też o tobie myślę – wyznałam, a ten uniósł tylko brew w zaciekawieniu. – Zakończmy już lepiej tę dyskusję.

– Ale dlaczego?

– Bo mam już dość rozmów na ten temat. Pogadajmy o czymś innym.

– O czym?

– Jaka piękna dziś pogoda – zaczęłam i spojrzałam przez okno, a tam lało. Strugi deszczu spływały po szybach i w oddali dało się słyszeć grzmoty.

– Niewątpliwie. Takie piękne słońce. Trzydzieści stopni ciepła. Żyć nie umierać.

– Dokładnie. Plaża. Bikini. Morze. Ach, było by pięknie.

– Gdzie jedziemy na wakacje? – spytał, a ja spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze na ten temat.

– A zamierzamy gdzieś jechać?

– Jeśli chcesz.

– Z tobą można jechać tylko gdzieś, gdzie jest pochmurno i deszczowo – wyznałam niezadowolona.

– A bezludna wyspa?

– Brzmi świetnie, a masz taką?

– Hmmm…. Powiedzmy, że tak.

– Co ty tam knujesz Cullen, co?

– Ja? Nic?

– Bo ci uwierzę.

– Pogadamy o tym kiedy indziej. – zakomunikował, parkując pod moim domem. – A tymczasem, czeka nas mecz.

– Niech ci będzie – powiedziałam zrezygnowana i wysiadłam z samochodu.

**ҖҖҖ**

Po krótkiej przejażdżce jeepem Emmetta i szybkim biegu na plecach Edwarda, dotarliśmy na polanę, na której Cullenowie grali w baseball. Była ona ogromnych rozmiarów, ale nie ma co się dziwić, bo ta cudowna wampirza rodzina miała swoje własne zasady. Wszyscy czekali znudzeni, ale gdy dostrzegli nas wyłaniających się między drzewami, uśmiechy zagościły na ich twarzach.

– Cześć wszystkim.

– Co tak długo? Nie mogliście się sobą nacieszyć? – odezwał się Misiek, lustrując mnie i Edwarda spojrzeniem.

– Emmett! – skarciła go Esme, na co skurczył się odrobinę, po czym podeszła do mnie, by się przywitać. – Witaj Bello.

– Witaj Esme.

– Dobra ludzie, już czas. – odezwała się Alice, poganiając nas wszystkich.

– Al, siostrzyczko, ja tu widzę tylko jednego ludzia – poprawił ją Emmet z rozbawieniem na twarzy, a dziewczyna tylko głęboko westchnęła.

– Dobra, osobniki dwunożne. Czas zacząć mecz – zakomunikowała. Zawodnicy zajęli pozycje, a ja z Esme udałyśmy się na skraj boiska, by sędziować.

Obie drużyny szły jak zawsze łeb w łeb i gdy coś im się nie podobało, zachowywali się jak dzieci, kłócąc się o najdrobniejszy szczegół, a kochana Esme starała się ich poskromić, co nie było łatwe. Przekrzykiwali się jak przekupki na targu. Im głośniej, tym lepiej.

Gra się toczyła. Dalej. Mocniej. Szybciej. Towarzyszyły im niesamowite emocje, jakby walczyli nie wiadomo o co. Ale czuć też było również zabawę, bo o to przecież głównie chodziło. By się bawić i urozmaicić nudne życie wampira. Grali tak i grali, dopóki tego wszystkiego nie przerwał głośny krzyk Alice. Wszyscy w bezruchu oczekiwali na to, co też Chochlica zobaczyła, z wyjątkiem Edwarda, który patrzył na mnie ze strachem w oczach.

– Alice? – zapytała już trochę podenerwowana Esme.

– Źle sobie to wszystko obliczyłam… Myślałam, że…

– O co chodzi Alice? – dopytywał się stanowczo Carlisle.

– Przemieszczają się znacznie szybciej niż myślałam. A teraz usłyszeli, że gramy i zmienili kurs.

– Alice do cholery, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że obce wampiry zbliżają się do Forks. – rzucił wściekle Edward.

– Przepraszam – wyznała skruszona. – Myślałam, że…

– Co sobie myślałaś? Co do …

– Edward! Dość! – krzyknęłam stanowczo, całkowicie spokojna. – To przecież nie jej wina.

– Ile mamy czasu? – dopytywał się Carlisle.

– Niecałe pięć minut. Chcą się dołączyć do gry.

– Wyrobisz się?

– Nie ma szans – odpowiedział swojemu ojcu podenerwowany Miedzianowłosy.

– A ilu ich jest? – spytał Emmett, który jak dotąd milczał.

– Troje – odpowiedziała mu cichutko Alice.

– Eeee tam, to mogą sobie przychodzić – powiedział z rozbawieniem i napiął muskuły.

– Grajmy po prostu dalej. Podobno są nas tylko ciekawi – oznajmił Carlisle i wszyscy powrócili na swoje miejsca, tylko Edward zamienił się z Esme.

Gra zaczęła się toczyć dalej, ale nienaturalnie spokojnie. Nikt nie odważył się opuścić boiska. Wszyscy obserwowali otaczający nas las, w każdej chwili będąc gotowymi stanąć w mojej obronie. A ja? Nie spodziewałam się takiego obrotu sprawy. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że spotka nas taka sytuacja. Nie byłam na to przygotowana. Nie wiedziałam co robić, a przecież nie mogłam się ujawnić, no chyba, że w ostateczności sytuacja by mnie do tego zmusiła. Nie bałam się o siebie. Co do mnie, zachowywałam pełen spokój. Martwiłam się tylko o Cullenów.

– Przepraszam Bello. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

– Daj spokój. To nie twoja wina – wyszeptałam, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Narażam twoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo. Zachowałem się głupio, bezmyślnie i… – wstrzymał oddech, tak samo jak pozostała część jego rodziny.

Przedzierali się przez chaszcze w północnej części lasu. Było ich słychać coraz lepiej, szli szybko i pewnie, ale w odstępach między sobą. Oczekiwałam w skupieniu, zastanawiając się co robić. Aż w końcu wynurzyli się z lasu. Jedno po drugim. Dwóch mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Gdy nas ujrzeli, cofnęli się odrobinę i podeszli jak najbliżej siebie. Dostrzegli ósemkę przeciwników. Powoli zbliżali się do nas, ale mieli się na baczności, jak na drapieżniki przystało. Lustrowali każdego z nas spojrzeniem, oceniając swoje szanse w ewentualnej bitwie. Różnili się od Cullenów drastycznie. Niechlujny wygląd, brudne ubrania i te czerwone, drapieżne oczy.

Odkąd pojawili się na polanie, wokół mnie pojawiła się obstawa, a parę metrów przed nami stał Carlisle z Emmettem i Jasperem po bokach. Kontrolowałam ich myśli, odkąd tylko ich ujrzałam. Jak na razie, byli tylko zaskoczeni i zaciekawieni. Ale ja z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że to tylko chwilowe.

– Tak nam właśnie się wydawało, że gra tu ktoś z naszych – odezwał się swobodnie ten, który stał na czele tej wampirzej trójki. – Jestem Laurent. A to Victoria i James – dopowiedział, wskazując najpierw na kobietę o płomiennorudych włosach, a potem na mężczyznę, który przyglądał nam się uważnie.

– Witajcie – odezwał się Carlisle jako głowa rodziny. – Mam na imię Carlisle. A to reszta mojej rodziny. Emmett z Jasperem oraz Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Bella i Esme – zakomunikował, nie spuszczając z nich oczu.

– Można się przyłączyć do gry? – spytał przyjaźnie Laurent.

– Tak właściwie, to już kończyliśmy. Ale jeśli chcecie, możemy umówić się na później. Długo zamierzacie zabawić w tej okolicy?

– Kierujemy się na północ. Byliśmy ciekawi, czy ktoś z naszych tu przebywa. Od bardzo dawna na nikogo się nie natknęliśmy.

– Tutaj jesteśmy tylko my. No i czasami zdarza się, że natrafiamy na takich wędrowców jak wy. – Rozmowa swobodnie zaczęła się toczyć, napięcie opadało, ale ja nie traciłam czujności.

– Daleko zapuszczacie się na polowania? – zapytał ot tak ich przywódca.

– Z reguły trzymamy się gór Olimpic. Mieszkamy tu niedaleko na stałe. Znamy jeszcze jedną rodzinę mieszkającą koło Denali.

– Na stałe? – dopytywał się zdumiony Laurent. – Jak wam się to udało?

– To długa historia. Ale jeśli chcecie, to zapraszam do nas do domu. Tam będziemy mogli swobodnie porozmawiać.

– Brzmi zachęcająco… – zaczął, a wtedy zawiał silniejszy wiatr i mój zapach dotarł do ich nozdrzy. Niejaki James przygotował się do skoku, obnażając swoje zęby i nie spuszczał ze mnie swoich oczu. Edward, w tym samym momencie, przykucnął przede mną gotowy do ataku, warcząc wściekle.

– Przynieśliście przekąskę?

– Ona jest z nami! – oznajmił Carlisle tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

– Ale to człowiek.

– Owszem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest z nami – powiedział jak dotąd milczący Emmett, zwracając na siebie uwagę i napinając mięśnie, chcąc przypomnieć tamtym, z kim mają do czynienia.

– Cóż, chyba nie wiemy o sobie paru rzeczy. Ale w dalszym ciągu chętnie przyjmiemy wasze zaproszenie. A jej oczywiście nic się nie stanie – oznajmił Laurent, jednak w głowie Jamesa już formował się zupełnie inny plan. Plan dopadnięcia mnie i zabicia.

– W takim razie wskażemy wam drogę. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme – przywołał ich do siebie i ustawili się w szeregu zasłaniając mnie swoimi ciałami, z kolei Alice i Emmett dołączyli do mnie i Edwarda.

Nie spuszczałam oczu z Jamesa. Patrzyłam na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, przeczesując jego myśli, chcąc poznać jak najlepiej swojego przeciwnika. Musiałam się przygotować na ewentualny porachunek z nim sam na sam. Ale jeśli by do tego doszło, z góry jest skreślony.

Tamci ruszyli w kierunku lasu razem z rodziną Edwarda, podążając do posiadłości Cullenów. Jak dla mnie, nie było to dobre zagranie, ale jakoś trzeba było odwrócić ich uwagę od mojej osoby.

– Chodźmy Bello. – oznajmił chłodno mój chłopak, ciągnąc mnie za sobą w przeciwnym kierunku niż reszta.

Edward był zdenerwowany i przestraszony, choć starał się to ukryć. Bał się. Ale nie o siebie. Tylko o mnie.


	27. Chapter 27

**Rozdział 27**

**BELLA**

Edward wziął mnie na barana i pognaliśmy przez las. Z zawrotną prędkością mijaliśmy drzewa i krzaki, niczym ofiara uciekająca przed drapieżnikiem, a tuż za nami biegła Alice z Emmettem. Wyścig z czasem, który rozpoczęli Cullenowie o moje życie, jest ryzykowny. Bitwa, którą rozpoczęli, stała się czymś, czego się nie spodziewałam. Nie wiedziałam co robić. Jak postąpić. Patrząc z mojego punktu widzenia na to wszystko, każde posunięcie zdawało się być niewłaściwe. Ujawnić się nie mogłam, a Cullenów do walki też dopuścić nie chciałam. Zarówno jedno, jak i drugie rozwiązanie mogłoby przynieść tragiczne skutki, nie wspominając już o innych rozwiązaniach.

_Phil _– nawiązałam mentalną rozmowę ze swoim opiekunem. Teraz tylko on mógłby mi pomóc.

_Co jest mała?_

_Mamy problem. Jakiś idiota postanowił na mnie zapolować, a ja sama nie mogę się nim zająć. Tym bardziej nie chcę narażać Cullenów._

_Masz jakiś pomysł?_

_Żadnego. Nie wiem… Wyślij na tego całego Jamesa kogoś z Volturi, albo kogoś innego. Phil, błagam. Pomóż mi!_

_Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Odezwę się za chwilę._

_Okej. Czekam._

Nasz bieg się skończył, a ja niemalże brutalnie zostałam wrzucona na tylne siedzenie jeepa.

– Przypnij ją! – rozkazał Edward swojemu bratu, a sam w tempie natychmiastowym znalazł się na miejscu kierowcy i po paru sekundach jechaliśmy przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na ograniczenia prędkości.

– Edward do cholery, możesz mi powiedzieć co ty wyprawiasz?! – wydarłam się, ale ten nawet się nie odezwał, tylko z surową miną patrzył na drogę. – Edward, odpowiedz mi! Co zamierzasz?

– Musimy stąd wyjechać.

– Dlaczego?

– Bello, to tropiciel. Wybrał sobie ciebie, jako swój cel i chce cię zabić. Nie rozumiesz?

– I co teraz? Do końca świata zamierzasz mnie ukrywać? Mam się przed nim chować całe życie?

– A masz jakiś inny pomysł? – zakpił ze mnie.

– Zabijcie go.

– Bello, zabić wampira wcale nie jest tak łatwo.

– A co niby trudnego jest w rozczłonkowaniu i spaleniu, albo skorzystaniu z…

– Skoro to takie proste, to może sama się nim zajmiesz?

– Edward! – upomniała go Alice

– On wcale nie jest trudnym przeciwnikiem. Tylko takiego udaje, ale łatwo go rozszyfrować.

– Bello, przepraszam cię bardzo, ale to chyba ja czytam w myślach, a nie ty.

– Wróćmy do domu i wszystko na spokojnie przemyślmy.

– A co tu jest do przemyślenia?

– Edward, proszę cię.

Jak tu miałam jakkolwiek działać, skoro z każdej możliwej strony jestem ograniczana? Chciałabym pomóc, ale jednak nie mogę. A Edward? Stara się mnie chronić, ale nie myśli o swojej rodzinie. Nie myśli o tym, że może ją stracić. Ma na uwadze tylko moją osobę i nikogo, nic więcej. Ja wiem, kocha mnie i zrobi dla mnie wszystko, tak jak ja, tyle, że ja… mojego życia nie da się zakończyć. Próbowano już na wiele sposobów i żaden nie był skuteczny.

Po moich namowach jednak wróciliśmy do domu. Trzeba przemyśleć to wszystko i zastanowić się co dalej. A było nad czym się zastanawiać.

**EDWARD**

To wszystko to moja wina. Moja cholerna wina, bo to ja ubzdurałem sobie bycie z człowiekiem. Zwykłym, marnym człowiekiem. Bo jestem egoistą, któremu zapragnęło się trochę miłości. Postawiłem sobie miłość ponad wszystkim. Nawet ponad jej życiem i teraz przyszło mi za to zapłacić. Ale na pewno nie kosztem jej istnienia. Jest zbyt cenne, by je zakończyć. Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, to za nią zginę, byleby ją ocalić. Bo to ja ją naraziłem na to wszystko, nie licząc się z konsekwencjami. To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Znienawidziłem sam siebie za to, do czego doprowadziłem. A James się nie ugnie. Będzie dążyć do tego, by ją zabić. Moją Bellę. Mojego Anioła. Gdyby coś jej się stało, gdyby… Nie darowałbym sobie tego. Nie przeżyłbym wiedząc, że jej nie ma.

Nie wiedziałem co robić. Najprościej byłoby ją stąd wywieźć, ale co dalej? Nie miałem pojęcia. Ale Bella miała rację. Nie będę jej ukrywać do końca życia, bo to nie miało sensu. On i tak czaiłby się na nią. Przeklęty tropiciel. Dlaczego ona, a nie ktoś inny. Dlaczego moja Bella?

Po burzliwej kłótni wróciliśmy do domu, żeby wszystko przemyśleć i znaleźć jakieś sensowne rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Nie była ona łatwa i chyba nie pozostało nam nic innego, jak zabić Jamesa. Inaczej nie damy rady go powstrzymać.

Weszliśmy do salonu i Bella stanęła twarzą w twarz z Laurentem. W skupieniu spoglądali sobie prosto w oczy. A ja patrzyłem jak głupi na rozwój sytuacji. Moja ukochana zachowywała stoicki spokój, zupełnie tak, jakby nie docierało do niej, że może stracić życie. Nie bała się, a przecież powinna. To o nią toczyła się walka. A ona zachowywała się tak… sam nie wiem. Nie wydaje mi się, że tak zachowywałaby się osoba, która jest świadoma tego, że może zakończyć swoje istnienie.

– Masz nam coś do powiedzenia? – zapytała chłodno pewna siebie, stojąc na wprost wampira.

– Nic nie powstrzyma Jamesa, kiedy już zacznie tropić.

– A jakieś bardziej istotne szczegóły, bo do tego sama mogłam dojść.

– Żyje już trzysta lat i nie spotkałem kogoś takiego jak on. Pokona każdego. Dlatego właśnie dołączyłem do niego.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był niepokonany – odpowiedziała z kpiarskim uśmieszkiem na ustach, ale po chwili znowu spoważniała. – Ma jakąś strategię? Jak walczy?

– No, raczej normalnie, po wampirzemu.

– Ilu wampirów pokonał w swoim życiu? I jakiej rangi? – dopytywała się. Nie widziałem jej nigdy takiej. Zachowywała się jak żołnierz, który chce poznać swojego przeciwnika.

– James raczej nie wdaje się w konflikty z innymi wampirami. Skupia się głównie na tropieniu ludzi i polowaniu na nich, a tak to podróżuje po świecie.

– Czyli z nikim nie walczył. Nikt nie starał się go zabić czy coś w tym stylu?

– Raczej nie, chociaż chyba zadarł z kimś, gdy podróżował po Włoszech. – odpowiedział wymijająco, starając sobie przypomnieć.

– Volturi? – padło ostro z ust Belli, a wampir spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale nie usłyszeliśmy odpowiedzi z jego ust. – A kobieta? Victoria?

– To jego towarzyszka. Z reguły się nie rozstają. Nie lekceważcie ich. James ma błyskotliwy umysł. Wśród ludzi czuje się bardzo swobodnie. Jest świetnym tropicielem.

– Jeszcze coś istotnego?

– Warto w ogóle? – zwrócił się do Carlisle, a z mojego gardła wydobył się dziki charkot, na co cofnął się parę kroków w tył.

– Chyba musisz dokonać wyboru. – Oznajmił mu Carlisle. – Co zamierzasz?

– Intryguje mnie wasz styl życia, ale nie zostanę. Nie chcę stanąć przeciwko Jamesowi. Wybiorę się do tej rodziny, mieszkającej koło Denali.

– W takim razie odejdź w pokoju – pożegnał go i wampir opuścił dom.

– Co z Jamesem?

– Śledzi nas. – oznajmiłem wszystkim. – Carlisle, wydaje mi się, że nie mamy innego wyboru i musimy go zabić.

– Wiem, ale co z Bellą?

– Ja wyjadę. – powiedziała pewna siebie i wszyscy na nią spojrzeli.

– Sama? Nie ma mowy! To jest niebezpieczne!

– Edward, nic mi się nie stanie.

– Nie zgadzam się. – odpowiedziałem stanowczo, a ona tylko głęboko westchnęła.

– To w takim razie wy ustalcie z kim mam wyjechać, a ja pójdę spakować parę rzeczy. Rose, Al, macie jakąś torbę?

– Jasne. Chodź – odpowiedziała Alice i obie po chwili zniknęły na schodach.

– I co dalej?

Parę minut później, po w miarę ogólnym ustaleniu co dalej, poszedłem do swojego pokoju, gdzie była Bella. Stała przy oknie, a spakowana już torba leżała na kanapie. Nie wiem czy wiedziała, że tu jestem, czy też nie. Zachowując ciszę patrzyła w przestrzeń. Obserwowałem ją i nie mogłem nadziwić się jej pięknu. Nieziemska istota, która mnie pokochała. To co powiedziałem jej dzisiaj, dając pierścionek, to wszystko prawda. Stała się centrum mojego prywatnego wszechświata i nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niej. Ale nie jestem kimś odpowiednim dla niej.

– Pojedź ze mną. – wyszeptała cichutko, nie odwracając wzroku od okna.

– Bello, ja…

– Edward, proszę cię – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie, a jej oczy wyrażały udrękę i cierpienie. – Ja wiem. Jesteś potrzebny swojej rodzinie, ale jeśli coś ci się stanie… Jeśli coś ci się stanie, ja tego nie przeżyję. Kocham cię. Jedyne o co proszę, to żebyś ze mną pojechał.

– Bello… – zacząłem, podchodząc do niej, ujmując jej twarz w dłonie i przykładając swoje czoło do jej. Postawiła mnie przed wyborem i musiałem teraz, zaraz zdecydować, co mam zrobić. Nie chciałem, by jechała beze mnie, ale jest jeszcze moja rodzina, która bądź, co bądź, da sobie radę bez mojej pomocy. – Dobrze. Pojadę z tobą.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała i złożyła na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek. – W takim razie chodźmy.

Zeszliśmy na dół do garażu, gdzie wszyscy już na nas czekali.

– Ja pojadę z Bellą – oznajmiłem wszystkim. – Poradzicie sobie beze mnie?

– Oczywiście. Nami się nie przejmuj. Damy sobie radę.

– Alice, a ty dalej nic nie widzisz? – spytałem siostry, która jak dotąd nie widziała nic związanego z moją ukochaną, lecz w tej samej chwili Chochlicę nawiedziła wizja, co od razu wyłapałem w jej głowie.

– Nie widziałam Belli. Jedyne co, to tak jakby zaśnieżony odbiór sygnału telewizyjnego, ale zobaczyłam samego Jamesa i to co zamierza zrobić. Będzie chciał was śledzić, ale my go zmylimy. – powiedziała uradowana, gdyż wreszcie coś zobaczyła.

– Czyli jest szansa, że jednak coś zobaczysz? – spytałem, chcąc się upewnić.

– Tak – odpowiedziała, a mi ulżyło.

– Dobra. Musicie już jechać. Czas nas nagli. – oznajmił Carlisle. – Weźcie Mercedesa. Być może przydadzą wam się przyciemniane szyby.

– Ok. Bello, jedźmy już. – zwróciłem się do niej i oboje po chwili wyjeżdżaliśmy z mojego domu.

Pojawiła się we mnie nadzieja na to, że wszystko dobrze się zakończy. Dla nas, bo z pewnością nie dla Jamesa. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że w dalszym ciągu nienawidzę siebie za to, że tak ją naraziłem. Ja sam jej zagrażam, lecz przy niej o tym zapominam. Czuję się jak zwykły, zakochany nastolatek, który nie jest krwiożerczą bestią. To przy niej czułem i zachowywałem się swobodnie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Jechaliśmy już parę godzin. Zapadła noc, a my kierowaliśmy się na południe. W samochodzie panowała zupełna cisza. Żadne z nas się nie odzywało. Bella siedziała skulona na miejscu pasażera z głową opartą o szybę i była pogrążona w swoich myślach. Myślach, których nie znam i denerwowało mnie to bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Prawdopodobnie miała mi za złe to, do czego doprowadziłem. Ale nie byłem tego w 100% pewien. Znałem ją już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że ma zupełnie inny sposób myślenia i podejścia do wszystkiego.

Ta cisza między nami stawała się coraz bardziej nieznośna. Narastała. Pierwszy postanowiłem ją przerwać.

– Bello, ja przepraszam. Wiem, że moje słowa niewiele znaczą…

– Przestań, proszę – wyszeptała, nie odrywając wzroku od widoku za oknem – Z nas dwojga to ja powinnam przepraszać. Tylko i wyłącznie ja. Narażam ciebie i twoją rodzinę. Każdego dnia. Jestem cholerną egoistką, która chciała zaznać trochę miłości i szczęścia, mając gdzieś wszystko inne. Wszelkie zagrożenia i konsekwencje. Nie powinno tak być. Nie powinnam tak narażać twojej rodziny, a przede wszystkim ciebie. Jedyne co mogę powiedzieć na swoje usprawiedliwienie to to, że cię kocham, lecz w świetle dzisiejszych wydarzeń to beznadziejna wymówka. Nie powinnam była przyjeżdżać do Forks. Nie powinnam w ogóle…

– Bello, to, co mówisz, to jedne wielkie głupstwa. To nie twoja wina.

– Nie, Edward – powiedziała i wreszcie na mnie spojrzała – To moja wina. Tego kim jestem. I nie zaprzeczaj. Ja i tak wiem swoje.

– Bello, posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Kocham cię i nie pozwolę na to, by stała ci się jakakolwiek krzywda. Jasne? Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza.

– Edward…

– Zakończmy już tę rozmowę. Jest późno. Jesteś wyczerpana. Powinnaś się przespać.

– To i tak nie rozwiąże problemów.

– Bello. Dobranoc – powiedziałem, podając jej koc.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że siebie obwiniała. Nie była niczemu winna. Nie ona. Ale dzisiejszy dzień uświadomił mi, że jest niezwykle silną osobą. Jeśli się boi, to nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Nie straszne jej wyzwania. Ale ta jej rozmowa z Laurentem ukazała ją od strony, której w ogóle nie znałem. Nie jestem pewien, czy ja sam byłbym w stanie przeprowadzić z kimkolwiek takie przesłuchanie. A ona robiła to odruchowo, automatycznie. Niczym zaprogramowany robot gotowy do walki w każdej chwili i starający się zaczerpnąć jak najwięcej informacji. Wiedziała jakie pytania są potrzebne. Zadawała je i uzyskiwała na nie odpowiedzi. Odpowiedzi, które wiele wniosły do dalszej sytuacji.

**BELLA**

Od opuszczenia Forks minęło już parę dni. Razem z Edwardem cały czas spędzaliśmy w niewielkim motelu na południu kraju. A James? Był nieuchwytny dla Cullenów, z czego się cieszyłam. To ja wysłałam Volturi, by się nim zajęli. Nie wiedział z kim zadarł, a że popadł z nimi wcześniej w konflikt, a konkretnie z Feliksem, to ten właściwie rwał się do tego, by się z nim wreszcie spotkać. I w ten oto sposób postawiłam pół świata przeciw Jamesowi. Rodzina Edwarda, jak i on sam, nic o tym nie wiedzieli. Nie mogli. Sama najchętniej bym się z nim policzyła, ale byłam pilnowana 24/7, więc było to nierealne.

A przez te parę dni w motelu, Edward… oddalił się ode mnie. Oczywiście z pozoru niby wszystko było w porządku, ale z jego zachowaniem i stosunkiem do mnie coś było nie tak. Traktował mnie jak porcelanową lalkę, której w każdej chwili może coś się stać. Nie było szalonych i namiętnych pocałunków. Nie było nawet sypiania u jego boku. A jego spojrzenie też nie było takie jak zawsze. Nie wiedziałam co się dzieje. Nie zaglądałam do jego głowy, bo szanowałam jego prywatność i tak swoją drogą, to chyba nie chciałam wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się zachowuje.

Był już późny wieczór i leżałam w łóżku, tylko w jego koszulce i zwykłych damskich bokserkach, a on? Stał pod oknem zwrócony tyłem do mnie i nie uraczył mnie nawet spojrzeniem. Jego telefon zadzwonił i po chwili rozmawiał z kimś cicho w wampirzym tempie. Nie przysłuchiwałam się temu o czym rozmawiał, z kolei ja w głowie usłyszałam Phila.

_Bella, już po wszystkim. Zabiliśmy Jamesa._

_Dziękuję ci. Wam obu. Nie wiem co bym zrobiła, gdyby nie wy._

_Nie ma sprawy. Wiesz dobrze, że dla ciebie wszystko._

_Wiem i dzięki._

_To ja już nie przeszkadzam. Pa._

_Pa._

Zakończyłam swoją rozmowę i już po chwili Edward również zakończył swoją i obrócił się do mnie przodem.

– James nie żyje. Ktoś go zabił, tyle że nie wiadomo kto.

– To dobrze – powiedziałam i wyciągnęłam do niego rękę, by do mnie podszedł. – Będziemy mogli wrócić do domu.

– Tak. – odpowiedział, siadając obok mnie na łóżku.

– Chodź tu do mnie – zachęciłam, by położył się koło mnie, a jego rękę położyłam sobie na talii.

Potrzebowałam jego dotyku na swoim ciele. Jego pocałunków. Jak powietrza, bez którego nie da się żyć. Uzależniłam się od niego. Od jego całego. Od tego ciała, uśmiechu, ust, słów, śmiechu. Moje ciało było nastawione tylko i wyłącznie na niego i nikogo więcej.

– Czy to nie jest przypadkiem moja koszulka? – spytał z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach i ten mój Edward wrócił.

– A co, nie podobam ci się?

– Wręcz przeciwnie – zaczął zmysłowo szeptać do mojego ucha. – Bardzo, ale to bardzo mi się podobasz.

Zaczął składać pocałunki od mojego ucha, poprzez linie szczęki, po szyję. Jego ręka błądziła po moim ciele, aż poprzez udo dotarł do mojego kolana i przesunął je na swoje biodro, przyciągając mnie bliżej siebie. Przez te parę miesięcy, na wspólnych pieszczotach spędzaliśmy niemal każdy wieczór, a czasem nawet pół nocy, ale nigdy nie posunęliśmy się poza niepisane granice. Ani razu nie widział mnie nagiej, ani ja jego. Trzymał się z dala od mojej kobiecości, tak jak ja od jego męskości. A co do moich piersi, to pieścił je jedynie przez materiał stanika. Czasami miałam ochotę porzucić swoje zasady i iść na całość, ale wiedziałam, że Edward na to nie pozwoli, przestrzegając reguł. A teraz? Byliśmy sami w hotelowym pokoju. Nikt nam nie przeszkadzał. Całując się szalenie, zapominaliśmy o otaczającym nas świecie i skupialiśmy się na tej drugiej osobie. Czułam jego usta na policzkach, szyi, obojczykach i oczywiście moich spragnionych wargach. Ściągnęłam z niego koszulę, by móc podziwiać piękno tego nieziemskiego ciała. Pieściłam dłońmi jego tors, brzuch, plecy, składając od czasu do czasu pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej. Nasze usta znowu się złączyły, a jego dłonie powędrowały pod moja koszulkę, przesuwając się coraz bardziej w górę, aż kciukami dotknął moich piersi. Jeśli myślał, że mam na sobie stanik, to się mylił. Znieruchomiał na chwilę, ale ja nie zaprzestałam swoich pieszczot i już po chwili i on swoje wznowił. Kciukami krążył wokół moich sterczących sutków, wydobywając z moich ust odgłosy rozkoszy.

**ҖҖҖ**

Obudziłam się sama w łóżku. Bez niego. Wróciliśmy do Forks już parę dni temu i od tego czasu między mną a Edwardem było normalnie. A dzisiaj? To łóżko bez niego wydawało się takie puste. Byłam przyzwyczajona do zasypiania i budzenia się w jego ramionach. A teraz żadnej kartki ani nic. Nawet zwykłego sms'a. Wstałam i zeszłam do kuchni zrobić sobie coś na śniadanie. W całym domu było cicho i pusto. Tak jakby cisza przed burzą. Z talerzem kanapek i kubkiem parującej kawy powędrowałam do salonu, gdzie zasiadłam na kanapie i włączyłam MTV. Nie wiem nawet ile czasu minęło, ale zdążyłam się ubrać, zrobić pranie i w miarę posprzątać dom. Dopiero gdy zbierałam się za robienie obiadu, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Zdziwiło mnie to trochę, bo Edward z reguły nie przejmował się takimi błahymi rzeczami jak pukanie. Po prostu wchodził i wychodził i nie miałam mu tego za złe. Ale to jednak mojego miedzianowłosego wampira ujrzałam za drzwiami.

– Cześć – przywitałam się z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, ciesząc się, że wreszcie go widzę.

– Hej. – odparł trochę chłodno. Na jego twarzy nie było żadnego uśmiechu i dało się wyczuć lekki dystans.

– Coś się stało?

– Musze z tobą porozmawiać. Możemy się przejść?

– Jasne. Chodźmy – powiedziałam i opuściliśmy ganek. Powoli zmierzaliśmy w kierunku lasu, nie odzywając się do siebie, a z twarzy Edwarda nie dało się nic odczytać. – Więc o co chodzi? – spytałam trochę niepewnie, oczekując tego co nastąpi.

– Wynosimy się z Forks – oznajmił, patrząc na mnie. Jego spojrzenie było niesamowicie chłodne.

– Nie za bardzo rozumiem.

– Wszyscy mamy dość tego beznadziejnego miasteczka i się stąd wyprowadzamy.

– Masz na myśli?

– Siebie i swoją rodzinę – powiedział, akcentując mocno każde słowo. – To koniec. – oznajmił, a jego oczy ciskały gromy w stronę mojej osoby. Dobrą chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie tych słów. _Koniec._

_Bello! Kochasz go! Nie pozwól mu odejść! Powiedz mu! Bello, powiedz mu, do cholery, kim jesteś!_

– Edward, ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć. To naprawdę ważne. Ja nie jestem kimś za kogo…

– To i tak nic nie zmieni – zaczął z kpiną w głosie. – Byłaś zabawką. Nic nieznaczącym epizodem w moim życiu. To koniec Isabello. Nic do ciebie nie czuję – powiedział, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Stał tak jeszcze chwilę. – Żegnaj. – Dodał i zniknął pomiędzy drzewami.

_Zabawka. Nic nieznaczący epizod._

Moje serce w tej chwili rozpadło się na miliony kawałeczków. Chciałam krzyczeć, lecz nie byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Słone łzy zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach.

_Zabawka. Nic nieznaczący epizod._

Niesamowity ból ogarnął moje serce i całą klatkę piersiową. Jak on mógł? Mówił, że mnie kocha. Że jestem najważniejsza w jego życiu. Że obudziłam jego martwe serce. Jak on mógł?

_Zabawka. Nic nieznaczący epizod._

Po tym pierwszym szoku wpadłam w szał. Zaczęłam niszczyć wszystko, co było wokół mnie. Drzewa leżały poprzewracane na podwórku, uniemożliwiając jakiekolwiek przejście.

_Zabawka. Nic nieznaczący epizod._

Gdy wpadłam do domu nie liczyłam się z niczym. Nie patrzyłam na to, co mam w rękach. Ulegało to po prostu zniszczeniu. Widok na wszystko zamazywały mi obficie płynące łzy, których nawet nie miałam ochoty hamować.

_Zabawka. Nic nieznaczący epizod._

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło odkąd odszedł. Zostawił mnie. Nie miało to dla mnie teraz znaczenia. Moje życie straciło sens. Umarłam.

Wzięłam telefon i wykręciłam numer do Phila.

– Cześć mała! Co jest? – przywitał się pełen entuzjazmu, na co mnie ogarnął jeszcze większy smutek i ból.

– Phil, możesz przyjechać?

– Boże kochanie, co się stało? – zapytał przejęty, słysząc mnie zapłakaną.

– Zostawił mnie. – ledwo wypowiedziałam te słowa i na nowo zaniosłam się jeszcze większym płaczem, rzucając telefonem o ścianę.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rozdział 28**

**PHIL**

To, co zastałem po powrocie do domu, to był istny chaos. Drzewa poprzewracane na podwórku uniemożliwiały jakiekolwiek przejście. A dom? To przypominało ruinę, a nie dom. Z początku myślałem, że pojechałem w złe miejsce, lecz gdy usłyszałem szloch i bicie tak dobrze znanego mi serduszka, od razu pognałem w tamtym kierunku. Zastałem ją w jej małej salce treningowej. Takie kiedyś to pomieszczenie przynajmniej pełniło funkcję. A teraz?

Bella leżała skulona i zapłakana na środku, a wokół niej, na całej podłodze, leżały odłamki rozbitego lustra. Dla mnie jako artysty – malarza i fotografa, widok był fascynujący, lecz nie efekt artystyczny się teraz liczył, tylko ona. Podbiegłem do niej czym prędzej i ją do siebie przytuliłem. Nie ważne było teraz, co się tak naprawdę stało. Traktuję ją jak własną córkę i kocham całym sercem. Nie mogłem patrzeć jak cierpi.

Nigdy, przenigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. To ja znalazłem ją 109 lat temu, w ciemnym zaułku, ugryzioną przez jakiegoś wampira. W ciągu tych lat kiedy się nią opiekuję, nigdy nie widziałem jej płaczącej. Płaczącej z powodu bezsilności i cierpienia. Łzy uważała za ostateczność. A teraz płakała. Obfite ilości łez spływały po jej policzkach. I nie płakała z powodu fizycznego bólu, a taki już wiele razy ją spotykał. Płakała z powodu złamanego i krwawiącego serca.

Wracając do Forks, całą drogę zastanawiałem się, co też mogło się wydarzyć. Dlaczego ją zostawił. Przecież mogła mu powiedzieć prawdę. Ale co on jej takiego zrobił, powiedział, że tak cierpi.

**ҖҖҖ**

Od jego odejścia minęło już sporo czasu. Gdy Bella wyjaśniła mi w końcu, co tak naprawdę się stało, miałem ochotę go znaleźć i zabić. Z resztą nie tylko ja. Na liście znalazło się również Volturi, lecz przysięgliśmy jej, że tego nie zrobimy, ani też nie będziemy starali się go znaleźć.

Przez cały ten czas Bella stała się wrakiem. Uszło z niej życie. Nie jadła. Nie piła. Nie chodziła na polowania. Na swój własny sposób umartwiała się. Oglądała wspólne zdjęcia. Słuchała jego utworów. I cały czas przesiadywała w swoim pokoju, w którym w dalszym ciągu dało się wyczuć jego znikomy zapach. Przestała tańczyć, uśmiechać się, grać na fortepianie. Nie słuchała muzyki, nie korzystała z laptopa. W kąt odstawiła samochody. Tak jakby straciła sens istnienia.

Straciła ukochanego, ale też bliskich przyjaciół, którzy odeszli razem z nim. Jedyne czego nie zaprzestała robić, to odwiedzać dzieciaki w domu dziecka. Miała za złe Rosalie, że wyjechała bez pożegnania z nimi. Zostawiła ich. Odłożyła jak zabawkę na półkę, tak jak on zrobił to z Bellą.

Chciałem, próbowałem, jej wytłumaczyć, że on wcale tak nie myślał, że zostawił ją ze względu na jej bezpieczeństwo, ale ona nie słuchała. Kocha go i zarazem nienawidzi.

Powiedziała mi kiedyś, że nie chodzi o to, czy ją kochał, czy też nie. Chodzi o to, co powiedział jej patrząc prosto w oczy. Ze szczerością w głosie. _„Byłaś zabawką. Nic nieznaczącym epizodem mojego życia"_, zabolało. Zadał jej tym głęboki cios prosto w serce, a to zabolało bardziej, niż gdyby powiedział _„Nie kocham cię"._

Nie mogłem patrzeć jak cierpi. Chciałem ją stąd zabrać. Wywieźć gdziekolwiek, ale mi nie pozwoliła. Chciała tu zostać najdłużej jak się da. Nie pomogły starania moje, Aro, Marka, Kajusza, ani wielu innych. Nie obwiniała nikogo. Chciała tylko, byśmy pozwolili jej cierpieć w samotności.

Stała się strasznie słaba. Kolejne ataki i to coraz silniejsze, zaczęły ją nachodzić. Coraz bardziej zaczęła przypominać wampira. Nie sypiała, a gdy już usnęła płacząc w poduszkę, budziła się z krzykiem. Chciałem jej pomóc, ale nie miałem pojęcia jak. Stała się szmacianą lalką, marionetką, która potrzebowała kogoś, by wprawił ją w ruch.

Nie było już tej szalonej, żywiołowej i wiecznie uśmiechniętej Belli. Ona umarła wraz z jego odejściem. Po raz pierwszy w życiu kogoś tak naprawdę pokochała. Oddała mu całą siebie. Duszę i niemalże ciało. Zawierzyła mu życie. Dzieliła ich jedynie tajemnica. Dosyć istotna, ale czy w tej sytuacji miała jakieś znaczenie? Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, co nim tak naprawdę kierowało, ale jeśli rzeczywiście miał ją za nic, to dobrze, że prawda nie ujrzała światła dziennego.

Miałem dość patrzenia na nią. Na to jak przeżywa to wszystko. Zmusiłem ją do tego, by od września poszła do szkoły. Nie chodziło o to, że miała się uczyć i przynosić świetne wyniki w nauce. Chciałem, by choć trochę odżyła. Na nowo znalazła sens życia, lecz ona była jak robot. Wstawała rano. Zmuszałem ją do zjedzenia śniadania, po czym wsiadała do swojego garbusa i jechała do szkoły. Spędzała tam kilka godzin i wracała. Wracała w jeszcze gorszym stanie psychicznym, niż była wcześniej. Nie miałem już pojęcia co robić. Brakowało mi pomysłów, jak wyciągnąć ją z tej żałoby, w którą wpadła po jego stracie, bo inaczej się tego nazwać nie dało. Dla niej świat stracił barwy. Wszystko wokół przestało istnieć. Jedyne, kto mógłby jej jeszcze pomóc, to jej najlepszy przyjaciel, przyszywany braciszek, bratnia dusza, powiernik tajemnic. Tyle, że on zniknął. Przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

**BELLA**

**CZERWIEC**

**LIPIEC**

**SIERPIEŃ**

**WRZESIEŃ**

13 września. 13 września i moje pieprzone 129 urodziny. Najgorsze jakie mogłam sobie wyobrazić, ale nie mam zamiaru rozpamiętywać i wspominać. Było i już nie powróci. Swoim zachowaniem krzywdziłam Phila, a nie powinnam. Powinnam dać sobie pomóc. Lecz teraz najwyższy czas wziąć swoje życie w garść. Tamta Bella odeszła. Prawdopodobnie na zawsze. Zastąpiła ją inna. Zupełne przeciwieństwo tamtej. Te 129 lat mojego życia się zakończyło. Wkroczyłam w nowy etap z bagażem pełnym doświadczeń. Wzbogaciłam się o życiową wiedzę, której jak dotąd nie posiadałam. Doświadczyłam tego, co chyba nikogo nie ominie. Życie jest do dupy. Słyszałam to już wiele razy. W żartach, czy też na poważnie, ale teraz sama to odczułam.

Było _carpe diem_. Ta ulotna chwila była czasami cudowna. Ale teraz nie zamierzam patrzeć na to co za mną. Musiałam patrzeć w moją długa i wieczną przyszłość. I samotną. Bo mało prawdopodobne jest to, że pokocham i dam się pokochać komukolwiek.

Wyszłam ze swojego pokoju, który jak dotąd był moim więzieniem. Kapliczką w której tkwiły święte relikwie. Ten pokój był moją świątynią, związaną z…

_Nie Bello! Nie wracaj już do tego!_

Poszłam do pracowni Phila, w której spędzał większość czasu. Malował, rysował, zajmował się obróbką zdjęć. Po tym jak zdemolowałam dom, przeszedł on generalny remont i się powiększył. Wystrój wnętrz i rozmieszczenie diametralnie odbiegało od pierwowzoru, a wszystko to zasługa Phila. Gdyby nie on, to naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, co by ze mną było.

Pracował właśnie nad kolejnym dziełem. Lubiłam zawsze patrzeć jak malował, choć ja na jego miejscu już dawno bym się zniechęciła. Potrafił stać przed płótnem ponad godzinę i zastanawiać się nad kolejnym pociągnięciem pędzla. Malował właśnie kobiecy akt, był dopiero w połowie namalowany, ale i tak będzie genialny, tak jak wszystko, co wychodzi spod jego pędzla.

Siedziałam sobie cichutko w fotelu. Usłyszał mnie z pewnością, ale się nie odzywał. Znał mnie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, żeby nie naciskać.

– Przepraszam. – wyszeptałam cichutko, spuszczając głowę w dół.

– Bello, nie masz za co przepraszać. – odpowiedział mi, nie odwracając wzroku od obrazu.

– Mam. Za te ostatnie miesiące twojej męczarni ze mną. Za to jaka byłam i jak się zachowywałam. Wyciągałeś do mnie rękę, a ja ją odrzucałam. I chcę ci również podziękować za to, że ze mną wytrzymałeś, bo raczej niewielu istotom, by się to udało.

– Skarbie – zaczął i kucnął przede mną. – Ja wiem doskonale, czemu tak się zachowywałaś i rozumiem. Nie każdy jest w stanie poradzić sobie z takimi sprawami ot tak. Niektórym potrzeba na to trochę więcej czasu. Mam tylko nadzieję, że teraz będzie już wszystko okej.

– Phil, okej to już nigdy nie będzie. Ogarnę swoje życie i wezmę się w garść. Ale tamta Bella odeszła razem… razem z nim. Bo to on zabrał ze sobą tę część mnie.

– Wiem Bello, ale chciałbym wreszcie zobaczyć uśmiech na twojej twarzy, usłyszeć twój śmiech. Chcę, żeby ten dom wreszcie ożył, bo jak na razie, mimo że tu cały czas mieszkamy, to tylko cztery puste ściany. Domyślam się, że nie przyjdzie ci to łatwo, ale przynajmniej spróbuj.

– Obiecuję, że się postaram. – powiedziałam przytulając się do niego. – Ale naprawdę nie wiem, co z tego wyjdzie. I wybacz mi.

– Już dawno ci wybaczyłem, choć tak naprawdę nie miałem ci czego wybaczać.

– Dziękuję ci, że jesteś.

– Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale dziś są twoje urodziny.

– Pamiętam, ale wiesz dobrze, że obchodzę tylko okrągłe rocznice. Co prawda, zawsze myślałam, że to trzynastka jest pechowa, ale jak widać się myliłam.

– Nie przesadzaj już. Co prawda, nie mam dla ciebie prezentu wedle reguły: tylko okrągłe rocznice, ale może gdzieś się wybierzemy, albo chociaż dasz namówić się na sesję zdjęciową.

– Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to nie mam ochoty nigdzie wychodzić, ale co do sesji, to nie potrafię ci odmówić. – powiedziałam, starając się posłać mu nieśmiały uśmiech. – Aha. Phil, nie wiesz może co z tym naszym idiotą, podróżnikiem od siedmiu boleści? – spytałam, a jego twarz zmarkotniała.

– Bello, nie mam pojęcia. Nie odzywa się od paru miesięcy. Nie miałem z nim żadnego kontaktu.

– Jak to żadnego kontaktu? – przeraziłam się. – Nic?

– Jego telefon nie odpowiada. Znajomi w Azji też nic nie wiedzą…

– Boże, jeszcze tego mi brakowało, żeby wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty.

– Nie martw się, wiesz, że on ze wszystkich opresji wychodzi cały.

– Ta… tylko, że z tych wszystkich opresji wyciągam go ja.

– Co prawda, to prawda, ale samemu też powinien dać sobie radę.

– Jak go dorwę, to go zabiję.

– Hehe, jasne. Zawsze tak mówisz, a potem jest: _Ty cholerny idioto! Wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłam. Ile razy jeszcze będę ratować twój cholerny tyłek? Obcinam ci kieszonkowe na dwa miesiące! Aha, i jeszcze jedno. Wiesz, że cię kocham?_ – zaczął mnie naśladować, a na mojej twarzy po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

**ҖҖҖ**

Po szkole w poniedziałek udałam się na polowanie. Najwyższy czas, bo nie pamiętam nawet kiedy ostatnio byłam. A szkoła? To była udręka. Te wszystkie znane mi osoby, wpatrzone w moją zakapturzoną postać. Chciałam, by dali mi spokój. Mogłam im coś powiedzieć, ale… nie byłam w stanie. Jedynie Angela czasami przychodziła i pytała, co u mnie słychać, albo jak się mam. Martwiła się o mnie i to było widać, ale ja nie chciałam obarczać jej swoimi problemami. Z resztą i tak chyba by nie zrozumiała. Wampiry maja to do siebie, że wszystkie uczucia, emocje przeżywają znacznie silniej niż zwykli ludzie. A u mnie to jest jeszcze silniejsze.

Wracając z polowania przez przypadek natrafiłam na polanę. Tak dobrze mi znaną polanę, lecz teraz ona nie była taka piękna jak kiedyś. Straciła swój urok. A do mnie wszystko powróciło. Chciałam odgonić te wszystkie wspomnienia, pozbyć się ich, ale nie byłam w stanie. Obrazy same zaczęły pojawiać się przed moimi oczami. To wszystko zalewało mój umysł i nie chciało odejść. Walczyłam z nimi, do póki nie usłyszałam szelestu liści, ruchu, a znikomy słodki zapach trafił do moich nozdrzy. Od razu oprzytomniałam i rozejrzałam się dookoła. Kilkanaście metrów dalej dostrzegłam znajomą postać wampira.

– Laurent?!

– Och, witaj Bello. Co za miła niespodzianka. – powiedział, zbliżając się do mnie z udawanym entuzjazmem.

– Owszem. Co sprowadza cię w te strony?

– A tak zawędrowałem tu sobie i chciałem odwiedzić Cullenów, ale ich nie ma. Czyżby wyjechali?

– Tak.

– I zostawili cię tak na pastwę losu. Samą. Zabili Jamesa, ale to nie oznacza, że tylko James chciał na ciebie zapolować.

– Coś sugerujesz? – spytałam, a wampir przejechał dłonią po moim policzku.

– Victoria ma im za złe to, że zabili jej ukochanego.

– Ale to nie oni go zabili, tylko ktoś zupełnie inny.

– A skąd to możesz wiedzieć. Jesteś tylko marnym człowiekiem – wyszeptał i zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej szyi. – Tak cudownie pachniesz – powiedział, upajając się moim zapachem.

– Och Laurencie… – zaczęłam szeptać, zbliżając się jeszcze do niego. Z boku wyglądalibyśmy jak para całujących się osób, ale było to coś zupełnie innego. – Nawet nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz. Nie masz pojęcia kim jestem.

– Doprawdy?

– Owszem – powiedziałam i wgryzłam mu się w szyję, wpuszczając jad do środka, a ten zawył z bólu. Popchnęłam go i odleciał kilkanaście metrów do tyłu.

Jad lekko go sparaliżował, lecz stanął gotowy do ataku na wprost mnie, groźnie warcząc. Byłam od niego znacznie szybsza i przemieściłam się za niego niezauważona.

– Nadal uważasz, że wiesz kim jestem? – wyszeptałam mu do ucha, a potem dziko zawarczałam. Obrócił się do mnie przodem i chciał się na mnie rzucić, ale ja byłam znacznie sprytniejsza. Wtargnęłam do jego umysłu, mówiąc w nim, co jeszcze bardziej go zdezorientowało. Lubiłam tę zabawę w kotka i myszkę, ale aktualnie mi się ona nie podobała. Dopadłam go szybko i w parę sekund rozczłonkowałam. Nie miałam ochoty na bawienie się z nim. Uporałam się szybko, teraz obserwowałam jak jego szczątki płoną, a ciemny dym unosi się nad lasem. Nie mogłam mu pozwolić żyć. Zostałam nauczona, że jeśli coś ci zagraża, to się tego pozbądź i teraz to zrobiłam. To na dworze Volturi nauczyłam się jak walczyć. Nauczyłam się, jak wykorzystać swoje dary i to, że jestem inna. W walce to akurat było bardzo przydatne. Przeciwnicy nigdy nie mają szans w pojedynku ze mną. Giną. I wniosek jest jeden. Nie zadzieraj nigdy z Isabellą Swan.

**ҖҖҖ**

Od spotkania z Laurentem minęło już parę dni. A ze mną było trochę lepiej, ale jeszcze nie zadowalająco. Mimo, że się naprawdę bardzo starałam, to nie wychodziło, a wspomnienia same wracały. Jednak dzisiejszego dnia na pierwszym planie były zupełnie inne wydarzenia. Kolejna rocznica jej śmierci. Dzisiaj. A za parę dni… Mimo, że minęło już wiele lat, nie zmienia to faktu, że brakuje mi matki, że za nią tęsknię. Nie tylko za nią, ale za całą moją rodziną, której już nie ma. Ale to mama – Renee Elizabeth Swan była moim wzorem, autorytetem, u której zawsze mogłam liczyć na radę i pomoc. I teraz tego mi brakowało. Rady i pomocy. Nie wiedziałam, co mam dalej zrobić. Mimo że on traktował mnie tylko jak zabawkę, to chciałam, by znał prawdę. Wiem, że byłam nie _fair_, chociaż…

Usiadłam przy biurku. Chwyciłam papeterię i pióro. Moje schludne pismo zaczęło wypełniać puste kartki papieru. Pisałam prawdę. Pisałam to, kim jestem, a już po kilkunastu minutach, kilka kart zostało zapełnione, złożone do koperty i zapieczętowane. Cała moja tajemnica została przelana na papier i znajdowała się w kopercie z imieniem i nazwiskiem na wierzchu. Tak dobrze mi znanym i niemalże uwielbianym przeze mnie. Ale teraz to nie miało znaczenia.

Zeszłam do salonu, gdzie Phil oglądał wiadomości i usiadłam obok niego na kanapie.

– Jadę do Włoch – powiedziałam, nie owijając w bawełnę. Z jednej strony chciałam tam pojechać z potrzeby serca, a z drugiej musiałam porozmawiać z Wielką Trójcą.

– Jechać z tobą?

– Nie, dam sobie radę.

– Na pewno?

– Tak.

– O której masz lot?

– Nad ranem.

– Dobra. Skoro chcesz, to nie ma problemu.

– Dzięki, to w takim razie ja idę się pakować.

– Bello, pamiętaj tylko, że w każdym z nas masz oparcie.

– Wiem Phil i dzięki, ale z tym, to akurat sama muszę się zmierzyć. – powiedziałam i poszłam do siebie, pakować walizkę.

**ҖҖҖ**

Ciemna noc otaczała mnie dokoła. Lasy, pola, zabudowania. Jechałam swoim Astonem na lotnisko w Seattle. Musiałam jechać do Włoch. Pewnie większości wydawałoby się to bezsensowne, ale ja musiałam. Potrzebowałam wyjaśnić parę istotnych kwestii mojego życia. Nie mogłam sama decydować. Potrzebowałam potwierdzenia. Co prawda, jeśli Aro wyrazi zgodę, to i tak już nic nie zmieni, jednak musiałam coś z tym zrobić. Zamknąć ten rozdział swojego życia i rozpocząć nowy. Zacząć spisywać dalej historię mojego życia. Mojego beznadziejnego i dziwnego życia.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rozdział 29**

**BELLA**

Wreszcie, po paru godzinach nudnego lotu, wylądowałam we Florencji. Z małą, podręczną torbą udałam się na pobliski parking, na którym zawsze był jakiś samochód Volturi. Lepszy czy gorszy, ale zawsze był. Wrzuciłam torbę na siedzenie pasażera i miałam już wsiadać, gdy na wierzchu torby ukazała mi się ta koperta zaadresowana do niego. Ciążyła mi ona. Choć może nie tyle ten list, co sama moja tajemnica. Musiałam coś z tym zrobić, bo po prostu źle się czułam. To był taki niewidoczny ciężar, który nosiłam w swojej psychice. Na dodatek niezwykle ciężki.

Lecz w końcu musiałam podjąć jakąś decyzję. Wyciągnęłam telefon i wykręciłam numer do Alice. Czekałam chwilę na połączenie, ale Chochlik wreszcie odebrał.

– Słucham? – usłyszałam ten jej dźwięczny głosik, który ostatni raz słyszałam parę miesięcy temu.

– Cześć Alice, mówi Bella. Dzwonię, bo…

– Bella! O mój Boże! Ty żyjesz! – krzyknęła uradowana.

– Tak, słuchaj, dzwonię do ciebie w pewnej sprawie. Chodzi o to, że…

– Boże! – krzyknęła przerażona. – Edward myśli, że nie żyjesz i on… I on poleciał do Włoch, żeby… – urwała w pół słowa.

– Czekaj Al! Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego wszyscy uważacie, że nie żyję?

– No bo nawiedziła mnie wizja odnośnie ciebie, a przecież nigdy coś takiego się nie działo. Zawsze był tylko zaśnieżony obraz. A teraz widziałam jak pisałaś list i słowa: _Wybacz, musiałam tak postąpić. Kocham Cię. Na zawsze twoja Bella._ A potem wszystko znikło, jakbyś nie miała już przyszłości. Nie odbierałaś żadnego telefonu. Pojechałam nawet do Forks, ale twojego domu nie było. Jakby nigdy tam nie stał. A teraz Edward pojechał do Włoch, żeby…

– Żeby co Alice?

– Chce prosić Volturi o śmierć.

– A z jakiej racji, do cholery. Czy nas coś łączy? Nie!

– Bello, on…

– Nie chcę tego słuchać. I nie martw się, ja to załatwię.

– Jak?

– Nie ważne. Pa – powiedziałam i się rozłączyłam.

Jak on śmie? Co on sobie myśli? Z jakiej racji on chce się zabić? Nic nas nie łączy. I właściwie nigdy nie łączyło, bo byłam przecież tylko nic nieznaczącym epizodem jego życia. Więc dlaczego?

Volturi go nie zabiją. Jestem tego w 100% pewna. Gorzej, gdy zrobi coś głupiego i ujawni swoją naturę.

Wsiadłam do samochodu i pognałam w kierunku Volterry. O tyle dobrze, że byłam na terenie Włoch. Swoim terenie, a to ułatwiało sprawę. Pędziłam, nie patrząc na prędkościomierz, a cały czas śledziłam w głowie jego przyszłość, lecz z sekundy na sekundę ona się zmieniała. Wielka Trójca mu odmówiła, a teraz obmyślał plan, co zrobić, by ich sprowokować. Aż w końcu wizja się ustabilizowała. Nie ma to jak jeszcze zrobić show przed śmiercią. Ale dzień wybrał sobie naprawdę odpowiedni na wyjście na słońce. Dzień Świętego Marka – dzień upamiętniający wygnanie wampirów z Volterry.

_No Bella, zostało ci jeszcze niecałe 45 minut._

**EDWARD**

Mój Anioł. Moja Bella. Moja ukochana nie żyje. Wiem, że bardzo ją skrzywdziłem, mówiąc jej te wszystkie słowa. Ale inaczej nie pozwoliłaby mi odejść. A musiałem to zrobić, ze względu na jej bezpieczeństwo. Ja sam stanowiłem dla niej zagrożenie. A po tym incydencie z Jamesem, wreszcie tak naprawdę zdałem sobie z tego sprawę.

A przez te wszystkie miesiące od naszego rozstania nie umiałem znaleźć sobie miejsca. Przenosiłem się co chwilę gdzie indziej, lecz bez niej to nie było życie. Tęskniłem za nią. Brakowało mi wszystkiego. Wesołych oczu. Pięknego uśmiechu. Niesamowicie miękkich ust. Dłoni, które za każdym razem badały moje ciało. Rozmów i czasu spędzanego z nią. Nie potrafiłem już bez niej funkcjonować. A gdy jej już nie ma, to i ja nie mogę tu dłużej być, bo nie jestem w stanie istnieć, wiedząc, że już jej nigdy nie zobaczę.

Gdy Rose do mnie zadzwoniła i powiedziała, że Bella nie żyje, z początku jej nie wierzyłem. Ale to okazało się prawdą. Wyjeżdżając z Forks nie sądziłem, że to tak się może skończyć. Nie przypuszczałem, że…

Zegar powoli zaczął wybijać południe. Musiałem to zrobić. Nie widziałem innego wyjścia. Miałbym żyć wiecznie bez niej? Nie umiałbym. Gorące słońce oświetlało dzisiejszy dzień, a tłumy ludzi świętowały. Zacząłem rozpinać guziki koszuli i powoli wychodzić z cienia. Chciałem się znaleźć tam gdzie ona, gdziekolwiek by to było.

Byłem już o krok od ujawnienia swojej natury, gdy ktoś na mnie wpadł, pchając do tyłu i cofnąłem się w cień, a znikąd pojawił się siarczysty deszcz.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz? – Usłyszałem tak dobrze znany mi głos, za którym tęskniłem, a przede mną stała ona – mój Anioł. Niesamowicie blada, z cieniami pod oczami i cierpieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, a jej serce w dalszym ciągu biło.

– Bella!? – Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że stoi przede mną. Taka prawdziwa. Żywa. Przez wszystkie te miesiące nie było chwili, bym o niej nie myślał. I musiałem teraz to zrobić. Musiałem na nowo poczuć smak jej ust. Musiałem się upewnić, że to naprawdę ona. Pocałowałem ją, a ona z początku chyba nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, lecz gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, odepchnęła mnie.

– Edward, ja nie … – zaczęła mówić cicho ze spuszczoną głową, unikając patrzenia na mnie.

– Wybaczcie, że przeszkadzamy w takiej chwili – usłyszeliśmy oboje i w uliczce pojawiły się dwa wampiry, odziane w długie szaty. Feliks i Demetrii. – Ale Aro… – mówił Feliks, lecz gdy dostrzegł Bellę, znieruchomiał, patrząc tylko na nią. Chciałem odczytać ich myśli, lecz były strasznie niewyraźne. – Aro chce się z wami widzieć. – dokończył.

– Myślę, że już nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Nalegam.

– Przeproście ode mnie Ara, ale jednak…

– Co tak długo? Aro na was czeka. – W pół zdania przerwała mi Jane. Jedna z piekielnych bliźniąt, które należało do Volturi. Automatycznie wszyscy się spięliśmy i odruchowo zasłoniłem Bellę własnym ciałem.

– Aro się niecierpliwi. – ponagliła nas.

– Wybacz Jane, ale… – zacząłem, lecz tym razem przerwała mi Bella.

– Idziemy! – oznajmiła chłodno i mnie ominęła, stając twarzą w twarz z Jane.

– Oj, będzie ciekawie. – Usłyszałem z boku cichy szept Feliksa do Demetriego. Starałem się odczytać ich myśli, ale dotyczyły głównie błahych rzeczy jak na przykład pogoda, a nie tego co się dzieje.

Jane poszła przodem, a tuż za nią Bella i nie było w niej żadnych oznak strachu. Szła niezwykle pewna siebie. Jakby wiedziała co się wydarzy. Co ją tam czeka. Nie zdawała sobie chyba sprawy, że jest na terenie rodziny królewskiej, a na dodatek, że zaraz się z nimi spotka.

Zresztą sam nie wiem. W mojej głowie pojawiało się coraz więcej niejasności. To wszystko, co teraz się działo, było niezrozumiałe. Weszliśmy do sali tronowej, gdzie Wielka Trójca już na nas czekała.

– Siostro, widzę, że zamiast jednego przyprowadziłaś półto… – zaczął Alec, drugi bliźniak z tej piekielnej dwójki, lecz gdy uważniej przyjrzał się Belli, zamilkł, chowając się w głąb komnaty, a mój Anioł wyszedł przed szereg i stanął na środku.

– Witaj Aro, Marku, Kajuszu – przywitała się, chyląc przed każdym głowę.

– Witaj Bello – przywitał się Aro z przyjaznym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Tak właśnie myśleliśmy, że to ty. – dodał ze śmiechem Marek, wskazując za okno.

– Aro, chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać – zakomunikowała i wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku wampira.

– Masz rację – odpowiedział jej z lekkim zmartwieniem w głosie i ujął jej dłoń.

O co tu chodziło? Oni się znają? Z resztą, chyba nie jest w stanie odczytać jej myśli, tak jak ja. Więc jak? Stałem tam milczący i oniemiały, obserwując to wszystko, co się dzieje. Starałem się zrozumieć, dopóki kilka rzeczy nie wydarzyło się na raz.

– Ani mi się waż! – krzyknęła Bella, odwracając się przodem do Jane, z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy, a potem zapadła ciemność.

**BELLA**

Stałam właśnie na wieży zegarowej w Volterze i myślałam nad tym wszystkim, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Lubiłam tu przychodzić i patrzeć na to cudowne miasteczko, w którym, zdawać by się mogło, czas płynął wolniej. Nikt się nie spieszył. Nikt nie gnał do pracy, szkoły. Widok na całą Volterrę zapierał dech w piersiach i stąd mogłam spojrzeć na wszystko z zupełnie innej perspektywy.

W dalszym ciągu nie mogłam zrozumieć tego, dlaczego on chciał się zabić. Ze względu na mnie? Przecież to nie miałoby sensu. Mam jeden wielki mętlik w głowie. Ale wiedziałam jedno. Nie mogłam pozwolić na to, by cierpiał, a tym bardziej by zginął, dlatego, że go kocham. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że mam żal do niego o to, co mi zrobił. To za bardzo bolało i boli do tej pory, by mu wybaczyć.

– Bello – usłyszałam zmartwiony głos, a obok mnie pojawił się Aro.

– Aro, ja cię naprawdę przepraszam za salę tronową, ale Jane chciała zadać mu ból, a ja nie mogłam do tego dopuścić i mnie trochę poniosło, poza tym sam wiesz, że działamy na siebie jak płachta na byka.

– Wiem Bello, zresztą nie mam do ciebie pretensji o to, że zdemolowałaś pół zamku. I tak znudził mi się już ten wystrój, wiec teraz mam tylko pretekst, by go zmienić. Ale nie chodzi o twoją walkę z Jane, tylko o ciebie. Prawdopodobnie masz do mnie żal o to, że nie pozwoliłem ci powiedzieć Cullenom prawdy o tym, kim jesteś. A przez to straciłaś ukochanego i przyjaciół.

– Aro… – chciałam mu przerwać, ale mi nie pozwolił.

– O to możesz mnie obwiniać, bo to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. I od teraz jeśli chcesz komuś powiedzieć prawdę o sobie, to możesz. I nie musisz mieć na to mojego pozwolenia. Tak będzie dla ciebie znacznie lepiej.

– Dziękuję ci Aro. Ale czy to cokolwiek zmieni? Bo mnie się wydaje, że nie.

– Bello, on cię kocha.

– Kocha mnie? Czy gdyby mnie kochał, powiedziałby mi to wszystko, w dodatku z kpiną w głosie? Wyśmiałby mnie, jaka to byłam naiwna, ofiarując mu całą siebie? Czy gdyby mnie kochał, powiedziałby to z taką łatwością?

– Nie wiem Bello. Wiesz dobrze, że dla mnie te wszystkie ludzkie uczucia są niezrozumiałe. Lecz gdy dzisiaj przyszedł…

– Wybacz Aro, ale nie chcę tego słuchać.

– Rozumiem.

– Bello moja droga! – dołączył do nas Marek. – Jak się miewasz?

– Eh… Bywało znacznie lepiej.

– Niebawem wszystko wróci do normy.

– Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Ale dość o mnie. Co tam u was?

– A co ma być? Żyjemy powoli, tak jak to miasteczko. No i brakuje nam tutaj rozrywek i ciebie. Nudzimy się strasznie.

– Bez przesady. W zamku macie wszystko.

– Ale to wszystko z czasem też może się znudzić.

– Jeśli naprawdę chcecie poznać co to nuda, to idźcie do szkoły. Tam dopiero poznacie prawdziwy sens tego słowa.

– A to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł. Co ty na to Aro?

– Kajusz by cię wyśmiał.

– Oj tam Kajusz.

– A właśnie, gdzie on jest?

– Ma pogadankę z Jane. A tak swoją drogą, to ona robi się coraz bardziej nieznośna.

– No co ty nie powiesz.

Aro, Marek i Kajusz. To naprawdę zwariowane osobniki, tylko trzeba poznać ich od tej prywatnej strony, bo na co dzień Aro to pan i władca, którego należy słuchać i nie wolno mu się sprzeciwić. Marek to właściwie taki duch, któremu wszystko jest obojętne. Natomiast Kajusz w każdej chwili stoczyłby wojnę z kimkolwiek i tak rozwiązałby wszelkie spory i kłopoty. Lecz gdy pozna się ich bliżej, to są naprawdę cywilizowanymi istotami, które mają bzika na różne tematy, mimo swojego wieku. Owszem, na co dzień są bezwzględni w tym co robią. Nie znoszą sprzeciwu. Tylko niektórym udaje się ich poznać od tej prawdziwej strony, pozbawionej władzy, gdzie liczy się radość życia, a nie tajemnice i sprawiedliwość.

**EDWARD**

Nie wiem, gdzie byłem ani co robiłem. Czułem się, jakbym jedną nogą był w zupełnie innym świecie. Jakbym balansował na granicy dwóch różnych światów. Czułem się taki rozleniwiony i wypoczęty. Jak nigdy. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby tak kiedyś było. Powoli zacząłem opuszczać ten inny świat. Otworzyłem jedno oko, lecz promienie słońca oślepiły mnie i spowodowały, że z powrotem je zamknąłem. Lecz w końcu przemogłem się i powoli podniosłem powieki. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, na tyle, na ile pozwalała mi moja leżąca pozycja. Usiadłem na leżaku na którym się znajdowałem i starałem się wszystko poskładać w jedną całość. Byłem w pięknym ogrodzie, tuż obok zamku Volturi. Ale jak się tu znalazłem? Spojrzałem na zegarek. Było po siedemnastej. Ale w takim razie co działo się przez tyle czasu? Rozejrzałem się wokół, lecz było pusto. Jedynie parę metrów dalej stał czarny sportowy samochód. O ile się nie mylę, Lamborghini. Ale… O Boże! Bella! Ogarnął mnie nagły atak paniki o moją ukochaną. Co z nią? Gdzie jest? Niesamowity strach opanował całe moje ciało. Wstałem i poszedłem poszukać kogokolwiek, kto mógłby mi cokolwiek powiedzieć. Lecz po przejściu paru metrów, stanąłem twarzą w twarz z moim Aniołem.

– Gdzie się wybierasz? – zapytała chłodno, a z jej twarzy nie dało się odczytać żadnych emocji, tym bardziej z jej oczu, które były pod osłoną ciemnych okularów.

– Bella… – zacząłem, chcąc jej wytłumaczyć wszystko. – Ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć… wyjaśnić…

– Nie mamy czasu na pogaduszki. Musimy jechać. Wsiadaj – zakomunikowała, podchodząc do samochodu.

– Bella, proszę cię…

– Nie, Edward!

– Bello! Zaczekaj chwilkę – usłyszeliśmy aksamitny kobiecy głos i jak się okazało, należał on do Heidi – wampirzycy, która sprowadzała „pożywienie" dla Volturi.

– Zaraz wracam – powiedziała moja ukochana i zaczęła iść w jej stronę.

– Bella!

– Wsiadaj do samochodu i czekaj! – powiedziała ostro, a ja już się poddałem.

Nie miałem pojęcia co tu się dzieje. Siedząc na miejscu pasażera, obserwowałem je. Nie rozmawiały ze sobą, tylko przyjaźnie się do siebie uśmiechały. I mimo wszelkich starań i prób odczytania myśli wampirzycy, nie mogłem tego dokonać. Nie wiem, może mój dar zaczynał szwankować. Lecz gdy one przytuliły się do siebie, wszystko co do tej pory starałem poukładać sobie w głowie, przekształciło się w proch.

Bella po chwili wróciła i wyjechaliśmy z Volterry z piskiem opon. Opuściliśmy miasteczko, a ja nie mogłem wytrzymać tej swojej nieświadomości.

– Mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie? – powiedziałem w końcu, przerywając tę niekomfortową ciszę.

– To zależy czego będzie dotyczyć. – powiedziała, nie spuszczając oczu z drogi.

– Co się ze mną działo? Przez te parę godzin?

– Spałeś.

– Jak to spałem? Przecież wampiry nie śpią. Więc jak?

– Taki dar. – powiedziała swobodnie, nie zaszczycając mnie przez ten czas ani jednym spojrzeniem.

– Dar?

– No dar. Tak jak ty czytasz w myślach, Alice widzi przyszłość, Jasper manipuluje emocjami, a Aro za dotknięciem ręki odczytuje wspomnienia. Więcej przykładów? – powiedziała już trochę lekko zirytowana.

– Na jakiej zasadzie…

– Zmienia się bieg fali w mózgu.

– A kto dysponuje tym darem? – spytałem zaciekawiony, a Bella mocno zacisnęła dłoń na kierownicy.

– Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

– O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?

– Nie powinno cię to interesować. Ciesz się, że żyjesz.

– Jak w ogóle się dowiedziałaś, że jestem we Włoszech, że… chcę się zabić?

– Alice mi powiedziała. Zadzwoniłam do niej, chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć.

– Ale jakim cudem ona myślała, że nie żyjesz?

– To nie pytanie do mnie. Gdybym wiedziała, to aktualnie bym się tym nie zamartwiała – powiedziała i zatrzymała samochód przy jakimś cmentarzu. – Ja muszę jeszcze coś zrobić. Zaraz wrócę i proszę cię, nie rób głupstw! – zakończyła, wysiadając z samochodu.

Poszła na ten cmentarz. Był stary i zaniedbany. Stanęła przed jednym z nagrobków, który jako jedyny jako tako wyglądał. Mimo dzielącej nas odległości, bez problemu mogłem odczytać to, co było na nim napisane. Spoczywały tam trzy osoby. Charlie, Renee i Edward Swan, a wszystkie daty pochodziły z XIX w. Moją uwagę przykuła jedna data. Dzień urodzin i śmierci Edwarda Swana dzieliło tylko parę dni. A Bella miała brata… Ale przecież to niemożliwe, żeby tu spoczywała jej rodzina. Ona ma 18 lat, a nie… Jest człowiekiem, więc nie może mieć ponad stu lat.

Wróciła do samochodu, a ja miałem coraz większy mętlik w głowie.

– Kim jesteś?

– To nie czas i miejsce na wyjaśnienia.

– A kiedy niby nastąpi ta odpowiednia chwila, co? – spytałem coraz bardziej zdenerwowany tym wszystkim, co się do tej pory wydarzyło.

– Edward, nie utrudniaj mi życia z łaski swojej, bo i tak jest już dosyć popieprzone! – uniosła głos, będąc już naprawdę wkurzoną. – Nie masz prawa… – zaczęła, lecz przerwał jej dzwoniący telefon. – Cześć Phil.

– _Hej Skarbie! Coś ty tam znowu przeskrobałaś, co?_

– Już ci naskarżyli? Z resztą to nie była moja wina.

– _No tak, coś tam słyszałem. Załatwiłaś coś?_

– Tak, ale to nie jest rozmowa na telefon. Jedyne co ci mogę powiedzieć, to to, że _GPS_ poszedł szukać tego idioty.

– _Demetrii przystał na twoją prośbę?_

– A skąd. Na rozkaz Ara.

– _No tak. Wracasz do Forks?_

– Tak. Jadę na lotnisko. Mam przesiadkę w Paryżu, a potem prostoto do Seattle.

– _Okej. To w takim razie ja czekam i pogadamy jak wrócisz._

– Okej. Pa.

Przysłuchiwałem się tej rozmowie, a moja frustracja osiągnęła chyba najwyższy poziom.

– Zamierzasz mi kiedykolwiek powiedzieć?

– A zasługujesz? Edward, co ty sobie myślałeś? Że cię zobaczę i rzucę ci się w ramiona po tym wszystkim? Chyba się przeliczyłeś.

– Bello, myślisz, że to wszystko, co wtedy powiedziałem, to prawda, że…

– Milcz! Nie mam ochoty słuchać twoich wyjaśnień. Na obecną chwilę nie chcę cię w ogóle słuchać!

– Bello…

– Uszanuj moją prośbę, bo za chwilę to może się źle dla ciebie skończyć.

_Źle dla ciebie skończyć. Źle dla ciebie skończyć. _Co to ma do cholery znaczyć? Jestem w jakiejś ukrytej kamerze? A reszta po prostu nabija się z mojej naiwności i głupoty?

**ҖҖҖ**

Siedziałem w milczeniu, obserwując mijane widoki. Nie odzywałem się wcale. Tak jak tego chciała. Na lotnisku? Nie mam nawet pojęcia, skąd miała moje dokumenty. A w samolocie? Niby siedzieliśmy obok siebie, ale jednak osobno. Jakby to wszystko, co kiedyś nas łączyło, prysło jak bańka mydlana. Jakby tego w ogóle nie było. Jakbyśmy się nie znali. Ale w końcu po kilku godzinach lotu wylądowaliśmy w Seattle. Ale nie wiedziałem co teraz mam zrobić. Powłóczyłem się za nią na parking i stanąłem przy jej samochodzie.

– Wsiadaj! Wracamy do Forks! – wreszcie się do mnie odezwała po strasznie długim milczeniu.

– Po co? Przecież moja rodzina jest na Alasce.

– Wrócili.

– Skąd wiesz? – Ona wiedziała, a ja nie?

– Po prostu wiem.

Nie wiem. Naprawdę nic już nie wiem. Czułem się taki bezsilny w tej sytuacji. Ale wsiadłem z nią do samochodu. Mijały sekundy, minuty, ale ile konkretnie czasu minęło, nie mam pojęcia. Siedziałem milczący, patrząc przez okno, ale tak właściwie nic nie widziałem. Zorientowałem się dopiero gdzie jesteśmy, gdy Bella skręcała w dróżkę do naszej posesji. Dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Silnik samochodu ucichł, a ja nie wiedziałem co robić. W domu paliło się światło i chyba przyszedł czas, by zmierzyć się z własną rodziną. Ale czy ja jeszcze do niej należałem? Wysiadłem z samochodu i udałem się w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, lecz w moje ramiona wpadła Rosalie.

– Boże! Edward! Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam. Tak bardzo się o ciebie bałam. Ja przepraszam, że…

– A od kiedy ty masz uczucia? Co? – Moje wszystkie emocje, tłumione przez te godziny, wreszcie mogły ujrzeć światło dzienne. – Ty? Przecież ty nic nie widzisz, poza własnym odbiciem w lustrze. Jesteś pusta… – chciałem kontynuować, lecz ktoś wymierzył mi siarczysty policzek, który spowodował, że moją głowę wykręciło prawie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nie bolało, ale temu wszystkiemu przyglądała się cała moja rodzina.

– Ani słowa więcej! – krzyknęła Bella, stojąca pomiędzy mną a Rosalie. – Czy kiedykolwiek starałeś się zrozumieć to, dlaczego gapi się we własne, znienawidzone oblicze? Nie przyszło ci nigdy do głowy to, że robi to po to, by jeszcze bardziej się znienawidzić? Nie masz pojęcia co czuje! Nigdy nie zrozumiesz tego, co czuje kobieta, która pragnie dziecka i nie może go mieć! Nigdy go nie przytuli! Nigdy go nie utuli do snu! Nie usłyszy słowa „mama"! Nie zobaczy jak stawia pierwsze kroki. Zaczyna mówić. Dorasta. Aż w końcu tworzy rodzinę. Ale ty przecież oceniasz po tym, kto ile czasu gapi się w lustro. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, jak ja wyglądam w twoich oczach, jeśli większość swojego prawie 130-letniego życia spędzam przed lustrem – mówiła, a wszystkie emocje dało się odczytać na jej twarzy. Smutek, cierpienie, tęsknotę, lecz chyba najbardziej nienawiść do mojej osoby. Patrzyła mi cały czas prosto w oczy, lecz ja po prostu ją obserwowałem. Ale po chwili odeszła.

– Kim ty do cholery jesteś?! – krzyknąłem, obracając się w jej stronę. Miałem już dość tych wszystkich zagadek, tajemnic i niewyjaśnionych sytuacji.

Zatrzymała się, lecz nie obróciła w moją stronę. Wyciągnęła tylko kopertę ze schludnie napisanym moim imieniem i nazwiskiem i trzymała tak, bym mógł ją widzieć.

– Wiesz, to jest ten przeklęty list, przez który Alice miała wizję, że chcę popełnić samobójstwo, a ty pojechałeś do Włoch, by się zabić. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Ta koperta zawiera wszystko, co chciałbyś wiedzieć. Zawiera to, co chciałam ci wyznać, gdy powiedziałeś, że to koniec. Tam jest napisane to, co jeszcze jakiś czas temu chciałam byś wiedział – powiedziała i z kieszeni wyciągnęła zapalniczkę, po czym podpaliła ten kawałek papieru. – Ale ty na to nie zasługujesz. Nie zasługujesz na to, by mieć rodzinę, by ktokolwiek cię kochał. Nie zasługujesz na nic. Potrafisz tylko wszystkich krzywdzić. I to już nie chodzi o mnie, tylko o cała resztę. – dokończyła, upuszczając to, co jeszcze zostało z koperty i odjechała, nie oglądając się za siebie. A ja pozostałem w tym samym miejscu, patrząc, jak prawda płonie.


	30. Chapter 30

**Rozdział 30**

**BELLA**

Przez te wszystkie godziny trzymałam się, lecz gdy wsiadłam do samochodu, opuszczając ich teren, łzy same popłynęły po moich policzkach. Wykrzyczałam mu niby to wszystko w obronie Rose, ale ja czułam się i przeżywałam to samo, co ona. Pod tym względem byłyśmy identyczne. I on po raz kolejny zadał mi cios prosto w serce. Czy on myśli, że wybaczę mu to, co mi zrobił? Że wpadnę mu w ramiona, mówiąc, że go kocham? Tego na pewno nie zrobię. To za bardzo boli, by mu wybaczyć. Czy go kocham? Sama już nie wiem. Nienawidzę go z całego serca. Nie chcę go znać. Nie chcę go widzieć. Na dzień dzisiejszy, nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Gdy przywiozłam go do domu i zobaczyłam jego rodzinę… Gdy poznałam ich uczucia, dotarło do mnie, że on skrzywdził nie tylko mnie, ale również ich. To, co się w nich kłębiło, było… nie dało się opisać tego, co przeżywali. Od tych wszystkich emocji, które odczuwali, ogarnęła mnie jeszcze większa niechęć do niego. Jak on mógł tak ich potraktować? Zostawiając i mając ich w głębokim poważaniu. Ich! Swoją rodzinę, z którą żyje od tylu lat!

**ҖҖҖ**

Siedziałam przed domem na tarasie. Phila nie było. Gdzieś poszedł. W sumie to i dobrze. Nie musiał patrzeć na mnie w takim stanie. Już dość się naoglądał przez te wszystkie minione dni.

A teraz moimi jedynymi towarzyszami była szklanka alkoholu i papieros odpalany jeden po drugim.

Gorzki smak wódki wypełniał moje usta, a kłęby dymu unosiły się wokół. Chciałam o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Upić się do nieprzytomności. Zatruć dymem papierosowym. Ale nie mogłam. Byłam skazana na te wszystkie słowa. Wspomnienia. Jedyne uczucie, które teraz czułam, to wściekłość. Wściekłość na niego i na siebie, dlatego, że byłam… że jestem taka bezsilna i słaba psychicznie.

Ale nie dam mu tej satysfakcji. Nie pokażę mu swojej słabości. Nie dam po sobie poznać, że cierpię. Trudno, będę grać, udawać. Przecież jestem taką świetną aktorką. Nawet on nie był w stanie poznać się na przedstawieniu odgrywania ról, jak uczyłam go tańczyć.

**ҖҖҖ**

Kolejnego dnia po prostu poszłam do szkoły, jakby zupełnie nic się nie wydarzyło. Ale to była maska założona na moją twarz. Był w szkole, ale traktowałam go jak powietrze, zresztą tak jak wszystkich innych dookoła. Chciał podejść, porozmawiać, ale chciałam mu pokazać, że nic nie jest okej. Dzisiaj największym zainteresowaniem szkoły cieszyła się nasza dwójka, ale miałam to gdzieś. Niech sobie gadają, co chcą. Mnie to już nie interesuje.

Przebrnęłam przez ten dzień, ale było strasznie ciężko. Dojeżdżałam właśnie do domu, gdy nawiedziła mnie wizja przyszłości. Edward i cała wataha przeciw niemu, kończąca się jednym. Chwyciłam telefon i zadzwoniłam do Alice.

– Tak? – usłyszałam w słuchawce głos Chochlicy.

– Cześć Al. Mówi Bella. Zbierz wszystkich i idźcie na pole do baseballu, bo twój braciszek chyba znowu chce narobić sobie kłopotów – powiedziałam i rozłączyłam się, po czym czym prędzej wysiadłam z samochodu i pognałam w kierunku polany. Teraz to była walka z czasem. Liczyła się każda sekunda. Nie wiedziałam, czy zdążę, ale musiałam znaleźć się tam jak najszybciej. Nie miałam pojęcia, co ci dwaj zrobią. Nie miałam nawet pojęcia, po co postanowili się spotkać. Wiedziałam natomiast jedno. To nic dobrego nie będzie.

**EDWARD**

Stałem na wprost Blacka, który był w swojej wilczej postaci. Sam już nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Bella prawdopodobnie mnie nienawidzi, a własna rodzina ma mi wszystko za złe. Wiem, skrzywdziłem ich, ale musiałem sobie sam z tym poradzić. Rosalie powiedziałem wczoraj to wszystko, bo cała ta sytuacja mnie przerosła i musiałem się na kimś wyładować, a że była to akurat Rose… Chciałem ją później przeprosić, ale zamknęła się w swoim pokoju, tak jak cała reszta, zostawiając mnie samego.

A dzisiaj zostałem zmuszony pójść do szkoły. I to była katorga, widząc ją, jak traktuje mnie jak powietrze. Chciałem jej wszystko wyjaśnić, wytłumaczyć na spokojnie i dowiedzieć się również, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale unikała mnie. Jakby dokładnie wiedziała co i kiedy chcę zrobić.

Teraz stałem naprzeciw wilkołaka i patrzyłem w te jego ogromne ślepia. Zawarczał groźnie przygotowując się do tego, by mnie zaatakować. Przyszykowałem się do skoku. Staliśmy może z pięć metrów od siebie, gdy nagle Black odleciał parę metrów w bok, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się Bella. Wilkołak pozbierał się szybko i stanął na nogach, zaczynając na nią warczeć, lecz gdy zorientował się, że to ona, na jego wilczej twarzy dało się zobaczyć szok, zresztą chyba tak samo jak u mnie.

– Wy obaj oszaleliście! Nie umiecie uszanować paktu i całej reszty?! – krzyczała, lecz mówiła to bardziej w kierunku wilkołaka. Na mnie nawet nie spojrzała.

_Skąd ona wie o pakcie?_ – usłyszałem jego myśli, lecz nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć.

– Wiesz co Black, to, że wiem o pakcie, nic nie zmienia. To ty się powinieneś zastanowić nad tym, co wyprawiasz.

_Cullen, skąd ona wie, że to ja?! Powiedziałeś jej! Złamałeś pakt!_

– Nikt nie złamał paktu, jasne!? A o tym, że jesteś wilkołakiem, wiem odkąd pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłam, a raczej wyczułam, bo cuchniesz na kilometr! – mówiła, a ten zawarczał groźnie.

– Black, uspokój się! – upomniałem, ale zarówno jedno jak i drugie miało mnie za nic.

– No dalej Black, śmiało! Atakuj! Na co czekasz? – podjudzała go z kpiącym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, a on zaczął krążyć wokół niej, w każdej chwili gotów zaatakować.

– Chcesz ją zaatakować? Czyś ty…

– Zamknij się i z tobą nawet jeszcze nie zaczęłam! – przerwała mi, lecz nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. Znowu.

– On może zrobić ci krzywdę! – mówiłem, starając się przywrócić im zdolność logicznego myślenia.

– Krzywdę?! – zaczęła i obróciła się do mnie. – Wiesz, jak na razie to ty wyrządziłeś mi największą krzywdę. A on nie jest w stanie nic mi zrobić. A ty? Zabawiłeś się mną i odstawiłeś na półkę. Chociaż nie… Trafniejszym określeniem byłoby wyrzuciłeś na śmietnik. Ale powiedz, fajnie było chociaż? – spytała na koniec, a w międzyczasie na polanie pojawiła się cała moja rodzina i wataha.

– Bello, to nie tak… – zacząłem się tłumaczyć. Nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego uwierzyła w takie okropne kłamstwo. – Ja nie…

– Nie, ja nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie pozwolę ci znowu się mną zabawić.

– Bella, proszę…

– Nie mogę zrozumieć, że byłeś taki głupi, że dałeś się nabrać na to, że Black nie przyprowadzi ze sobą całej watahy. Naprawdę, tak szybko ci do śmierci? A może czekasz, aż sama to zrobię? Nie odpowiadaj, nie chcę wiedzieć. Ale tak na przyszłość, licz się z nimi, bo mimo wszystko oni cię kochają i zależy im na tobie. – powiedziała, wskazując na moją rodzinę, a potem spojrzała mi w oczy i odeszła.

Czy to był koniec? Czy nie ma już żadnej nadziei? Boże, przecież ja ją tak bardzo kocham. Nie potrafię bez niej żyć, a ona nawet mi nie pozwala wytłumaczyć tego, co zrobiłem. Myślałem nad tym wszystkim, patrząc w przestrzeń, dopóki nie usłyszałem przeraźliwego krzyku. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę, z której dobiegał ten głos. Po drugiej stronie polany zobaczyłem powyginane od bólu ciało mojej ukochanej, która po chwili upadła na ziemię.

– Bella. – Jej imię opuściło moje usta, ale stałem osłupiały w tym samym miejscu, nie wiedząc co robić. Znikąd pojawił się potężny wiatr, zaczęło grzmieć i padać, a mimo wszystko jeszcze świeciło słońce. Patrzyłem, jak moja ukochana z niewyjaśnionych powodów cierpi, gdy w ciągu ułamków sekundy pojawiła się przy niej blada postać – wampir.

– Bella, skarbie… dasz radę, słyszysz? Wszystko będzie dobrze. – czule szeptał do niej, głaszcząc ją po plecach.

– Carlisle, zrób coś! – krzyknęła niemal bliska płaczu Alice. Mój ojciec zaczął podchodzić do tej dwójki, lecz wampir go powstrzymał.

– Nie podchodź Carlisle, bardzo cię proszę.

– Phil? – odezwał się mój opiekun z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy

– Tak, ale to nie czas i miejsce na jakiekolwiek rozmowy.

– Co jej jest?

– Nie teraz!

Phil? Ten Phil? Jej ojczym, opiekun jest wampirem? Jak to możliwe? Przecież…

– Phil, zabierz mnie do domu. – wyszeptała bardzo cichutko, nie zmieniając ułożenia swojego kruchego ciała. Dłonie miała przyciśnięte do skroni, a oczy mocno zamknięte. Wampir wziął ją na ręce i oboje zniknęli w ciemnym lesie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Wróciliśmy do domu, ja pod eskortą moich braci. Czyżby się bali, że znowu popełnię jakieś głupstwo?

Carlisle został jeszcze chwilę na polanie, żeby porozmawiać z wilkołakami w sprawie paktu. Ale prawda jest taka, że jeszcze żadna ze stron go nie złamała. Wrócił parę minut po nas, lecz wyraz jego twarzy nie wróżył nic dobrego. Na co dzień spokojny i opanowany Carlisle Cullen, teraz ciskał gromy.

– Edward! W tej chwili do mojego gabinetu! – oznajmił ostrym tonem i udał się na piętro, a ja podążyłem za nim.

Usiadłem po jednej stronie biurka i czekałem, aż coś powie. Czułem się jak nastolatek, który czekał na naganę dyrektora lub reprymendę rodziców.

– Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz?! Najpierw jedziesz do Volterry, potem umawiasz się na pojedynek z wilkołakiem. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, że wszystko ci wolno? Dostaję w twojej sprawie nawet list od Ara. Nie wiem, co wydarzyło się między tobą a Bellą. Zresztą sam się już trochę w tym wszystkim pogubiłem. Ale jeśli nie chcesz należeć już do naszej rodziny, to proszę bardzo, droga wolna.

– Carlisle… – zacząłem tłumaczyć, lecz przerwało mi pukanie do drzwi i pojawiła się w nich Rosalie.

– Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mamy gościa.

– Już idziemy Rose. – odpowiedział jej i już po chwili byliśmy w salonie.

– Witaj Carlisle – przywitał się wampir.

– Witaj Phil. Co z Bellą?

– W miarę dobrze.

– A co to w ogóle było?

– Zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię. Ale to nie jest takie proste i łatwe.

– W takim razie usiądźmy. – zakomunikował mój przyszywany ojciec, po czym rozsiedliśmy się w salonie. Usiadłem na wprost niego i próbowałem odczytać jego myśli, lecz było to niemożliwe.

– Dlaczego nie znam twoich myśli? – spytałem, gdyż chciałem wreszcie rozwikłać tę zagadkę.

– Bo Bella je blokuje. Zresztą może zacznę od początku. Najpierw powiem, że Bells prosiła, bym przeprosił was za to, że to nie ona wam to wszystko wyjaśni, ale w tej chwili nie jest na siłach. I dodam jeszcze od siebie, że to nie jej wina, że nie znacie prawdy. Ona chciała wam powiedzieć, właściwie od zawsze, ale nie otrzymała na to zgody.

– Zgody? – dopytywał się zaciekawiony Jasper.

– Owszem, ale po kolei, okej?

– Yhy.

– Więc tak… Bella urodziła się 13 września 1881 roku.

– Co?! – krzyknęliśmy chórem, co było dość komiczne… Nawet w takiej sytuacji.

– Jak będziecie mi przerywać, to nigdy się nie dowiecie, a ja jednak chciałbym w miarę szybko wrócić do niej, bo nie jest w najlepszym stanie.

– To może poczekamy, aż z nią się polepszy? – zasugerowała troskliwa Esme.

– Nie, mam z nią cały czas kontakt, wiec jakby się coś działo, da mi znać. Wracając do tematu… Urodziła się w 1881r w Hiszpanii, zresztą ona ma dość… rozległe pochodzenie, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Jej ojciec Charlie Swan był wojskowym, z kolei matka Renee primabaleriną. Przeprowadzili się do Włoch. Gdy Bella miała 18 lat, jej matka na nowo zaszła w ciążę. Z kolei jej ojciec w międzyczasie zmarł na zapalenie płuc. Z tego co wiem, Bella bardzo przeżyła stratę ojca. A parę tygodni później, jej matka zaczęła rodzić, lecz zmarła kilka godzin po porodzie. Bells została sama z bratem, ale chłopczyk zmarł po 10 dniach.

– Ten grób pod Volterrą… to jej rodziny? – spytałem, starając się poukładać to wszystko w głowie.

– Tak. Pewnego dnia, gdy Bella wracała z cmentarza, została zaatakowana przez wampira. On nie chciał jej krwi, tylko ugryzł ją i zostawił na pastwę losu. – _Boże!_ – To ja ją znalazłem, gdy już przechodziła przemianę. Poza tym, to przemianą ja bym tego nie nazwał, bo ona nie była normalna. Zabrałem ją do Volterry, w końcu tam mieszkałem. Gdy już jej męczarnie się skończyły, okazało się, że w normalnego wampira się nie zmieniła. Wyglądała jak człowiek… ciemniejsza cera, brązowe oczy, no i, co najdziwniejsze, jej serce… wciąż biło. Wydawać by się mogło, że wampirem nie jest, ale jej wnętrze, mózg uległy zmianie. Jej umysł pracował tak, jak wampirzy. Ma znacznie lepiej od nas wykształcone zmysły, jest szybsza, silniejsza od nas wszystkich. Nas – wampirów. Nie miałbym nawet do kogo jej porównać, bo swoją siłą przewyższa nawet nowonarodzonych. Stałem się jej opiekunem, cały czas będąc pod władzą Volturii, ale nie mieszkaliśmy w zamku. Od czasu do czasu przenosiliśmy się z miejsca na miejsce. Z biegiem lat wykształciły się w niej dary. I to pod tym względem tak naprawdę jest niesamowita. Darami, które są jej, jeśli można to tak ująć, jest tarcza mentalna jak i cielesna. Ma również wpływ na różne rzeczy, dajmy na to, na pogodę, lecz może również wkraść się do twojego umysłu i zmienić decyzje. No i jeszcze jeden dar, najważniejszy.

– Ma aż trzy dary? – spytał Emmett, który jak dotąd siedział cicho i uważnie słuchał, tak jak wszyscy.

– Trzy? Lista jest znacznie dłuższa.

– To znaczy?

– Tym jej najważniejszym darem jest to, że może pozyskiwać zdolności innych. Jeśli w jej pobliżu jest jakiś uzdolniony wampir, może zapożyczyć jego dar do własnych celów, a on nawet o tym nie wie. Lecz gdy Bellę wiążą bardzo silne więzi emocjonalne z innym wampirem, ten dar w niej zostaje. Tak też się czasem dzieje, gdy zabije jakiegoś wampira.

– Czyli jakimi darami jeszcze dysponuje? – zapytał Carlisle.

– Lista jest naprawdę długa. Ale dla przykładu moim, czyli przekazywaniem komuś swoich myśli, widzeniem przyszłości, manipulowaniem emocjami, czytaniem w myślach, no i jeszcze ostatnio po wizycie w Volterze dar Jane. W przypadku Belli to jest tak, że czasem jak już stanie się właścicielką jakiegoś daru, jest on znacznie bardziej wykształcony niż u pierwotnej osoby, która ten dar ma, dlatego też na przykład Bella widzi wilkołaki, a Alice nie.

– Co się wydarzyło w Volterze, gdy byłem tam z Bellą? – spytałem, chcąc w całości rozwikłać tę zagadkę.

– Eh, może zacznę od tego, że nawet gdybyś złamał wampirze zasady w 99% Volturi by cię nie zabiło.

– Czemu?

– Trójca przez te ostatnie miesiące bardzo martwiła się o Bellę. Ona jest dla nich naprawdę ważna i to nie tylko pod względem tego, że jest utalentowana. Obiecali jej, że choćby nie wiadomo co się stało, nie będą cię szukać, ani nie zabiją cię.

– Ale co takiego się stało w zamku? Powiedziała mi, że zasnąłem.

– Bo to prawda. Bella ma tę możliwość, że zmienia bieg fal w mózgu i zasypiasz.

– Ale czemu to zrobiła?

– Jane chciała cię zaatakować, bo, jakby to nazwać… chciała się na niej odegrać. No i w efekcie końcowym zdemolowały pół zamku. Jane jej nienawidzi bo przestała być ulubioną zabaweczką wujcia Ara. Bella ma nad nią władzę. Jeśli przedstawię wam hierarchię w Volterze, to najpierw jest Wielka Trójca, potem Bella i dopiero szereg Volturri, czyli ja, Feliks, Demetrii, Alec, Jane… Bella powie „idź, zabij Jamesa", idę to zrobić, co też zresztą uczyniłem z Feliksem.

– Czyli to ty go zabiłeś?

– Tak. Nie chciała was narażać, a my jesteśmy do tego wyszkoleni, tak samo jak ona i mamy się stawić na każde wezwanie Volturii i jeśli trzeba, to walczyć. Ale to Bella jest mistrzynią. Kilkanaście dni temu tak omotała Laurenta, że biedaczek nie wiedział, co się dzieje, no i zginął.

– Jak to Laurent? – spytałem przerażony. _On chciał ją…_

– No, normalnie. Coś tam mamrotał podobno, ale kto by się nim przejmował.

– Przecież mógł ją zabić!

– Nie mógłby. Volturii już chyba kilkaset razy próbowali pozbawić ją życia i za

każdym razem ponosili klęskę. Jest niezniszczalna.

– Czemu Aro nie pozwolił jej powiedzieć prawdy? Bo to on, prawda? – spytała Rosalie.

– Naprawdę nie dostrzegacie tego? Bella jest najpotężniejszą istotą na tym świecie. Nie ma nikogo takiego jak ona, ani ponad nią. Aro nie pozwolił jej, bo… on musi mieć nad nią jakąś władzę. Boi się, że gdyby pozwolił jej na wszystko, czego chce, to ona przejęłaby władzę nad światem. Ale chodziło też o to, że… Aro zezwolił na ujawnienie prawdy o niej kilku wampirom zaprzyjaźnionym z Volturii i gdy dowiadywali się o wszystkim, każdy reagował tak samo – uciekał z krzykiem. Aro nie chciał, by to znowu się powtórzyło, tym bardziej, że Bella była z wami w jakiś tam sposób związana.

– A nie mogła nam tak po prostu powiedzieć prawdy, nie przejmując się Volturii?

– Mogła, tylko że wtedy zostalibyście wszyscy zabici, a Bellę spotkałaby kara i to nie taka „pięciominutowa", tylko kilkuletnia. Tylko raz zdarzyło jej się nie przestrzegać reguł i ona wie doskonale, jakie są tego konsekwencje.

– A ta wizyta Ara i tej Platyny wtedy u nas… Ona nie była przypadkowa?

– Platyna… Tak właściwie to nie była żadna Platyna, tylko Bella.

– Co?! _– Nie, przecież to niemożliwe. To nie mogła być ona._

– To kolejny dar. Można by go nazwać darem człowieczeństwa, bo pierwowzór właśnie na tym polega, że możesz wyglądać i żyć tak, jak człowiek, no i oczywiście zmieniać swój wygląd.

– A czy… – zaczęła trochę niepewnie Rosalie, lecz po chwili znieruchomiała.

„_Rose, uwierz mi, że gdyby było to możliwe, złamałabym wszelkie zasady."_ – usłyszałem w myślach Rosalie głos mojej ukochanej i po chwili moja siostra opuściła dom.

– Rose! – zawołał Em, ale został powstrzymany przez Phila.

– Poszła do Belli.

– Czyli mam rozumieć, że ona może sobie zmieniać wygląd i tak w ogóle wszystko? – _Boże! Przecież ja jej w ogóle nie znam._ – I tak właściwie kocham kogoś, kto nie istnieje!

– A kochałeś ją kiedykolwiek?

– Oczywiście, że tak. Tyle że, jak się okazuje, kocham kogoś, kogo nie ma.

– Ona istnieje i ją znasz. To jest ta sama Bella i zawsze nią była.

– To jak normalnie wygląda?

– Tak, jak pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłeś.

– Phil, a co z jej dietą? – spytał Carlisle, a ja postanowiłem się już więcej nie odzywać.

– Prowadzi ludzką dietę, lecz od czasu do czasu też musi zapolować. Żywi się zwierzęca krwią od zawsze.

– A wtedy na polanie? Co to było? – spytała Esme.

– To był atak… przemiana, tyle że taka częściowa. Co jakiś czas ma właśnie takie ataki i z każdym następnym bardziej przypomina wampira. Dlatego teraz jest taka niesamowicie blada niż przed paroma miesiącami. W ostatnim czasie te ataki są coraz częściej. Czasem słabe, czasem bardzo silne, ale ten dzisiejszy… nie widziałem jej jeszcze w takim stanie. Ona nawet straciła nad sobą kontrolę, dlatego były te komplikacje pogodowe. Ja wiem, że to wszystko suche fakty, ale ona naprawdę jest potężna.


	31. Chapter 31

**Rozdział 31**

**ROSALIE**

Boże! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale Bella jest zupełnie kimś innym niż sądziliśmy. Nie jest człowiekiem. Jest wampirem, lecz czy można ją tak nazwać? Z resztą to, kim jest, nie ma znaczenia. To się nie liczy. Przez te wszystkie miesiące brakowało mi jej strasznie. Jest osobą, która rozumie mnie jak nikt inny. Wie, co czuję i co przeżywam, bo sama też pragnie tego samego, co ja i też nie może tego dostać.

Biegłam do jej domu, chcąc… sama właściwie nie wiem, po co, ale musiałam ją zobaczyć, pocieszyć. Stałą się moją przyjaciółką. Przyjaciółką, której nigdy wcześniej nie miałam. Owszem, była Alice, ale ona nigdy nie umiałaby zrozumieć tego, co przeżywam. Po części była zbyt zakręcona, by skupiać się na problemach innych, ale taka była jej osobowość i na to już nie mamy wpływu. Po prostu taka jest. A Bella…

Gdy wpadłam do jej pokoju, widok był… Leżała skulona w kłębek na swoim łóżku, a ból i cierpienie był wypisany na jej twarzy. Była niesamowicie blada, bledsza ode mnie, jeśli to możliwe. Z sinymi cieniami pod oczami i zaschniętymi łzami na policzkach.

– Bella… – powiedziałam i przytuliłam ja mocno do siebie.

– Rose, uwierz mi, że gdyby było to możliwe… byś miała dziecko już dawno złamałabym zasady, ale… ten dar niestety tak nie działa… – zaczęła się tłumaczyć, a jej oczy zaszkliły się.

– Ciii…

Siedziałyśmy w ciszy przytulone, a jej łzy spływały po policzkach, mocząc moje ubranie. Wyglądała na tak niesamowicie umęczoną i cierpiącą. Nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać, co przeżywała przez te wszystkie miesiące, gdy Edward ją opuścił. Co czuła… Ona przecież tak bardzo go kochała, a ten ją zostawił. Kochała i zawierzyła mu całe swoje życie, a on tak po prostu odszedł. Odszedł, bo uważał, że stanowi dla niej zagrożenie. Ale gdyby jej wysłuchał, gdyby, chociaż spróbował, nie musiałby jej zostawiać. Jej i nas…

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło. Ile tak siedziałyśmy. Ale w końcu przestała płakać, jej oddech się unormował i zasnęła. Położyłam ją w łóżku, przykrywając kołdrą. Patrzyłam jak śpi. Wyglądała tak bezbronnie… a mimo wszystko nawet teraz, było widać cierpienie. Czy moje cierpienie może się równać z jej? Nie, z pewnością nie.

Więziona… Żyjąca bez przyjaciół, znajomych. W zupełnym odosobnieniu, udająca kogoś, kim nie jest. Jak tak można funkcjonować? Czy Volturi nie widzieli, co robią? Czy tak po prostu patrzyli na jej udrękę?

Posiedziałam przy niej jeszcze chwilę, po czym zebrałam się i opuściłam jej pokój. Wychodząc przed dom, zobaczyłam Phila siedzącego na schodach werandy z głową schowaną w dłoniach. Gdy mnie usłyszał, spojrzał na mnie.

– Rose, dziękuję ci, że do niej przyszłaś. – powiedział z wdzięcznością w głosie. Wyglądał na niesamowicie zmęczonego tą całą sytuacją.

– Phil… – zaczęłam trochę niepewnie siadając obok wampira – Powiedz mi, co działo się przez te wszystkie miesiące… gdy Edward ją zostawił.

– Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?

– Tak, bez względu na wszystko.

– Opowiedzieć będzie trudno, ale mogę ci to wszystko pokazać. – oznajmił, a już po chwili obrazy zaczęły formować się w mojej głowie.

Zobaczyłam Edwarda… oczami Belli, byli gdzieś w lesie. Szli, aż w końcu się zatrzymali.

_Byłaś zabawką. Nic nieznaczącym epizodem mojego życia. To koniec Isabello. Nic do ciebie nie czuję._

Usłyszałam te słowa i to zabolało nawet mnie. Jak on mógł jej coś takiego powiedzieć? Jej, osobie, którą tak kocha. I wyśmiewając ją, jaka to była naiwna. Boże!

Po chwili kolejne obrazy zaczęły nawiedzać mój umysł. Demolowała wszystko, co wpadło w jej dłonie. Płakała, a ja niemalże mogłam poczuć jej ból. Potem obraz się zmienił. Zobaczyłam ją leżącą na podłodze wśród odłamków lustra. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach, wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś odebrał jej chęć do życia, jakby ktoś umarł. Ktoś naprawdę ważny ją zostawił.

Całe te parę miesięcy naszej nieobecności obejrzałam w dramatycznym filmie, w którym nie było happy endu. Czy po tym jak ją potraktował, co jej powiedział… Czy on myślał, że do niego tak po prostu wróci?

Przez te parę miesięcy była jak roślina, choć nawet nie wiem, czy to dobre określenie. Zachowywała się tak, jakby ktoś odebrał jej życie, duszę, serce i zostawił jedynie ciało, które funkcjonowało nie z własnej woli.

Widzieć to, przeżywać niemalże to samo, co ona… to było tragiczne i bolesne. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że aż tak bardzo przeżyła tą rozłąkę. Jeśli Edward myślał, że jest silna i szybko się po tym pozbiera, to się mylił. Bardzo się mylił. Odchodząc, zabrał jej coś naprawdę cennego. Miłość.

– Bella, jest inna też pod tym względem. My, wampiry… nasze uczucia są bardzo silne, z reszta sama to pewnie zauważyłaś. – powiedział, a ja w potwierdzeniu kiwnęłam głową – A Bella… ona przeżywa to jeszcze silniej niż my. – _Boże_. – Rose, ona do tej pory jeszcze się po tym nie pozbierała. Może wydawać się, że to całe załamanie, jeśli można to tak nazwać, już się skończyło. Ale to nie prawda. Ona stała się zupełnie inną osobą. Nie ma w niej radości z życia. Nie uśmiecha się… Wszystko, co sprawiało jej przyjemność… radość… tego już nie ma. Każdego dnia zamyka się w swoim pokoju i umartwia się na swój własny sposób. Ja już naprawdę nie wiem, co mam robić. Tak bardzo ją kocham… traktuję jak własną córkę i nie mogę już patrzeć na jej cierpienie. – powiedział, a jego głos pod koniec się załamał. Nie wiedziałam, co mam mu odpowiedzieć, jak się zachować. W jego głosie było słychać ogromy ból i bezradność.

– Dziękuję. – powiedziałam w końcu. – Dziękuję, że pokazałeś mi to wszystko. Ja już będę iść i przekaż jej proszę, że jeszcze do niej zajrzę.

– Dobrze. – odpowiedział mi, gdy skierowałam się w kierunku domu.

Biegłam omijając instynktownie wszystkie przeszkody i myślałam, nad tym, czego się dowiedziałam dzisiejszego dnia. Nie o tym, kim jest Bella, tylko o tym jak potraktował ją mój brat. Najstarszy i najdojrzalszy z nas wszystkich. Taaa, ciekawa jestem tylko, z której strony. Zostawiając ją w ten sposób, zachował się…

Weszłam do domu i zastałam go siedzącego na ławeczce i gapiącego się na klawiaturę fortepianu. Wszyscy siedzieli w salonie i wydawać by się mogło, że oczekiwali mojego powrotu, ale to mnie nie interesowało. Patrzyłam na niego, a to, co działo się we mnie…

– Jak mogłeś?! No jak mogłeś ją zostawić w ten sposób?! – krzyknęłam na niego, a ten wstał i podszedł do mnie.

– Rose, to nie tak. – zaczął się bronić, ale miałam to gdzieś.

– A jak? Jak mogłeś zachować się tak podle?! – powiedziałam i przedstawiłam mu w swoich myślach, tą scenę, gdy ją zostawiał, tyle, że oczami Belli. Patrzył na mnie zszokowany, a cierpienie pojawiło się na jego twarzy. Tylko kto by się nim teraz przejmował.

– Skąd to…

– Jak mogłeś jej to powiedzieć. „_Byłaś zabawką. Nic nieznaczącym epizodem mojego życia"_ No jak mogłeś jej coś takiego powiedzieć? Tak łatwo przeszło ci to przez usta? A może nigdy jej nie kochałeś?

– Edward, powiedz proszę, że nie powiedziałeś jej tego. Błagam. – usłyszałam szept Alice, która błagała go o to, by powiedział, że wszystko to co mówię, to jedno wielkie kłamstwo, ale on milczał wpatrzony w moja twarz. – Edward, jak mogłeś?

– Nie zasługujesz na jej wybaczenie. Ale pamiętaj! Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzisz. W obojętnie jaki sposób. To cię zabiję i nie będę się liczyć z tym, że jesteśmy rodziną. – powiedziałam patrząc mu prosto w oczy i opuściłam salon. Po chwili wszyscy zrobili to co ja, zostawiając go samego.

**BELLA**

Od tygodnia nie opuszczałam domu, nawet swojego łóżka. Nie tyle nie chciałam, co nie byłam w stanie. Brakowało mi sił na cokolwiek. Na to by wstać i zrobić coś. Musiałam nabrać na nowo sił. Nie pomagał fakt, że byłam w psychicznej rozsypce. Ciągle nie mogłam się pozbierać po tym wszystkim co wydarzyło się w ostatnim czasie. To bolało cały czas. Na szczęście jedyne co jeszcze trzymało mnie przy, jako takim życiu, to Rose, która przychodziła do mnie codziennie i przesiadywała właściwie godzinami przy moim łóżku, martwiąc się o mnie. Nie chciałam by wybierała między swoim bratem a mną. Wiem, że się przeze mnie pokłócili, tylko że to nie było właściwe, lecz za każdym razem gdy zaczynałam o tym z nią rozmawiać, dyskusja kończyła się na niczym, a konkretnie na tym, że Rosalie obstawała przy swoim.

Z każdym dniem było coraz lepiej, lecz jeszcze nie na tyle, by móc zmierzyć się z problemami tego świata. Ostatni atak był niezwykle silny. Wampirzy jad znowu rozprzestrzenił się po moim ciele i w żyłach, powodując niesamowity ból, ale nie taki jak wcześniej… Teraz straciłam nad sobą właściwie wszelką kontrolę, co nigdy się nie zdarzało. Nie byłam w stanie nic zrobić. Ta trucizna zawładnęła moim ciałem po same brzegi. Nie mogłam się pogodzić jedynie z tym, że świadkiem tego czegoś byli Cullenowie jak i wataha. I prawda wreszcie musiała ujrzeć światło dzienne. Nie chciałam znać ich reakcji. Przynajmniej na razie.

**ҖҖҖ**

Był poniedziałek i miałam dzisiaj stanąć twarzą w twarz z przeciwnościami losu. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, a ja leżałam w swoim łóżku i myślałam jak to wszystko rozegrać. Nie miałam żadnego pomysłu jak i co zrobić. W moim umyśle była kompletna pustka. Przewracałam się z boku na bok, a te słowa, wypowiedziane przez niego parę miesięcy temu cały czas tkwiły w mojej głowie i nie mogłam się ich pozbyć.

_Zabawka. Nic nieznaczący epizod._

Dlaczego to nie może odejść? Skończyć się? Czemu nie mogę o tym zapomnieć? No czemu? Chcę normalnie żyć, a nie mogę! Co takiego zrobiłam, że zostałam tak brutalnie potraktowana przez los? Czy nie ma już dla mnie nadziei na normalne życie. Nie chce już szczęścia. Miłości. Chcę żyć!

Było parę minut po piątej, gdy usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi. Ale kto to mógł być? Phil poszedł na dłuższe polowanie. Rose wchodziła oknem… Pukanie znowu się powtórzyło. Wstałam z łóżka, zakładając na siebie bluzę i zeszłam na dół. Otworzyłam drzwi i nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widzę.

To metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu. Szerokie ramiona. Wyrzeźbiona sylwetka. Przydługawe włosy w kolorze ciemnego brązu. I oczy, niczym morska głębina. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, że stoi przede mną. On. Tak bardzo mi go brakowało i tak bardzo go potrzebowałam. Rzuciłam mu się na szyję, przytulając mocno, a łzy same zaczęły zbierać się moich oczach.

– Przepraszam. – wyszeptał czule, wchodząc do domu i zamykając za nami drzwi. – Przepraszam.

**EDWARD**

Jak ona mogła? Jak mogła cały czas tak po prostu mnie okłamywać? Każdego dnia patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Udawać kogoś kim nie jest. To ja ją skrzywdziłem, tak? A ona mnie niby wcale! A może to był taki odwet z jej strony? Oko za oko. Ząb za ząb.

_Bredzisz! Pomyśl trzeźwo!_

No dobra. Prawda jest taka, że ona chciała mi powiedzieć, tylko Volturi jej zabronili. Okej. To jestem w stanie zrozumieć. Tylko w takim razie kim ona jest? Tą Bellą w której się zakochałem i kocham nadal, czy może zupełnie kimś innym?

Siedziałem tak na balkonie, patrząc w ciemne i zachmurzone niebo, myśląc nad tym wszystkim. Czułem się trochę tak, jakbym znalazł się na drodze bez wyjścia. Chociaż w ślepym zaułku zawsze mógłbym odwrócić się i wrócić tą drogą, którą przyszedłem. A tutaj? Czasu nie jestem w stanie cofnąć, choć naprawdę bardzo bym chciał. Chciałbym cofnąć te słowa, te bolesne słowa, które jej powiedziałem odchodząc. Nie przypuszczałem, że aż tak ją zranią. Cały czas myślałem, że ma mi za złe to, że odszedłem, że ją zostawiłem. Dopiero Rosalie mi to uświadomiła, ukazując punkt widzenia Belli na to wszystko. Boże! Przecież ona poczuła się jak zabawka wyrzucona na śmietnik! Jak ja mogłem jej to zrobić?! **JEJ**!

– Edward. – usłyszałem zatroskany jak zawsze głos Esme i moja przybrana matka usiadła obok mnie. – Potrzebujesz pomocy?

– W ukamienowaniu siebie.

– Przestań, proszę. Nie mogę już na to wszystko patrzeć.

– Esme, ja już się w tym wszystkim pogubiłem. Nie wiem co mam robić.

– Czekać. Czas leczy rany.

– Ja nie wiedziałem... Nie sądziłem, że aż tak bardzo ją skrzywdziłem. Pragnąłem tego, by była bezpieczna, a okazało się, że… – mój głos się załamał, a ja sam miałem ochotę płakać. Płakać niczym małe dziecko. Stałem się taki bezsilny.

– Edward, czasem podejmujemy takie decyzje, które potem nie zawsze okazują się dobre. Takie jest życie. Pragnąłeś jej bezpieczeństwa. Kierowałeś się sercem.

– Ale ona chciała mi powiedzieć, wtedy gdy… a ja jej przerwałem mówiąc, że… Byłem taki głupi. Gdybym chociaż jej wysłuchał. Spróbował to zrobić. A teraz… ona okazuje się kimś zupełnie innym. Sądziłem, że ją znam, a okazuje się, że nic o niej nie wiem.

– Edward, przecież liczy się to, co ma się w sercu, a nie to kim jest się na zewnątrz.

– Ale Esme…

– Ona cię kocha. Naprawdę cię kocha. Tylko daj jej trochę czasu. Musi ci wybaczyć, a to nie stanie się ot tak. Na spokojnie spotkaj się z nią i wytłumacz jej czemu tak postąpiłeś. Tylko nie myśl, że od razu wpadnie ci w ramiona. Musisz być cierpliwy, bo to ty tutaj zawiniłeś, a nie ona. Ja wiem, możesz mieć do niej żal, o to, że nie ujawniła ci prawdy o sobie, lecz spójrz na to z innej strony. Przez cały ten czas starała się ciebie chronić. Ciebie i nas. I do tej pory to robi, mimo, że tyle cierpienia ją spotkało. Okazuje się być najpotężniejszą istotą na tym świecie, leczy czy tak nie jest dla was lepiej, niż gdyby była zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Nie musisz się już o nią bać, martwić, bo nic jej się nie stanie.

– Nie wiem co o tym myśleć, co robić…

– Edward, czas. Tylko to ci teraz pozostaje. – powiedziała i odeszła zostawiając mnie samego ze swoimi myślami. Ma rację. Czas. Teraz wszystko w jego rękach.

**ҖҖҖ**

Początek kolejnego tygodnia. Od tygodnia jej nie widziałem, a to była udręka. Wiedzieć, że jest tu gdzieś niedaleko i nie móc jej zobaczyć. Ale dzisiaj wjeżdżając na szkolny parking w moim sercu zakwitła iskierka nadziei. Jej garbus stał na drugim krańcu placu.

– Mogę ci dać dobrą radę? – gdy wysiedliśmy z samochodu, moja siostra powiedziała coś do mnie po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu.

– Tak.

– Nie spieprz tego, okej?

– Uwierz mi Al, nie chcę tego spieprzyć, ale jak to wszystko się potoczy, nie mam pojęcia – oznajmiłem i usłyszeliśmy dosyć charakterystyczny odgłos samochodowego silnika i na parking wjechało czarne Lamborghini Gallardo, przejechało na jego drugi kraniec i zaparkowało obok garbusa Belli. Cała szkoła śledziła tą czarną bestię i jedno pytanie tkwiło w myślach wszystkich – _Kto to?_ Nowy uczeń? Gdyby tak było, wszyscy byśmy przecież wiedzieli.

Drzwi się otworzyły i z tego małego autka wysiadł chłopak mierzący chyba z metr dziewięćdziesiąt. Ciemne spodnie, czarna bluza, czapka zasłaniająca twarz i do tego wszystkiego kaptur zaciągnięty na głowę. Wziął plecak i nie oglądając się na nikogo poszedł do sekretariatu. Zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się do swoich klas, szepcząc między sobą.

**ҖҖҖ**

Przerwa na lunch. Do tej pory nie widziałem jej. Była poza moim zasięgiem. Nie mamy żadnych lekcji razem, a na korytarzu też się nie spotkaliśmy. Ale wiem, że teraz nie mogę robić nic pochopnie, ani na nią naciskać. Muszę dać jej czas, tyle że jest to niesamowicie trudne do wytrzymania. A teraz siedziała kilka stolików dalej i czytała książkę przegryzając jabłko. Wyglądała tak, jakby chciała się odizolować od świata, od rzeczywistości. To wszystko przeze mnie.

Ten nowy uczeń, jeśli naprawdę uczniem był, wszedł na stołówkę i rozejrzał się dookoła. Zaczął przemierzać wyznaczoną odległość między punktem docelowym niezwykle pewnym krokiem, aż wreszcie podszedł do stolika mojej ukochanej, obrócił krzesło i usiadł na wprost niej, rzucając plecak na blat stołu. A ona nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Nie wykonała żadnego gestu ani nic.

Obserwowałem ich. Nic nie mówili, zachowywali milczenie, nawet na siebie nie patrząc. Aż w pewnym momencie nie odwracając wzroku od książki, wyciągnęła do niego rękę z soczystym zielonym jabłkiem, a ten się w nie wgryzł. Patrzyłem na nich trochę zdezorientowany, tak jak większość uczniów. _O co w tym wszystkim chodzi?_ Po chwili wstał i wyciągnął do niej dłoń, którą chwyciła i wstała. Przytulił ją do swojej piersi i razem opuścili stołówkę. Niewidoczny nóż wbił mi się prosto w serce_. _Nie wierzyłem w to, co widzę.

Przerwa na lunch dobiegła końca, więc poszedłem z Alice na chemię. Odkąd opuścili stołówkę nie widziałem ich i również nie opuszczali moich myśli. Usiadłem z moja siostrą w ostatniej ławce pod oknem i czekaliśmy, aż nauczycielka zacznie prowadzić lekcje. Było już ponad pięć minut po dzwonku, gdy do klasy z impetem wpadły dwie osoby. Ona i on.

– Przepraszamy za spóźnienie. – powiedziała Bella z wymuszonym uśmiechem do nauczycielki i oboje zaczęli zmierzać na koniec sali.

– Panno Swan! – przerażający głos nauczycielki rozległ się w klasie.

– Taa…

– Proszę ściągnąć kaptur z głowy!

– Coś jeszcze? – odpowiedziała, jakby była już znudzona tą całą farsą.

– Owszem. Proszę przekazać swojemu koledze, panu Dwyer'owi, że ma uczynić to samo.

– Jasne.

Usiedli po drugiej stronie sali w ostatniej ławce, wyglądając na całkowicie znudzonych. Chłopak rozłożył się tak, jakby był u siebie i niewiele brakowało, by położył nogi na stoliku. A Bella z kolei oglądała swoje paznokcie. Brak całkowitego zaangażowania i jakiegokolwiek szacunku.

– Panie Dwyer, zapraszam do tablicy, zobaczymy co pan potrafi.

– Taaa… – wstał i stanął na środku, patrząc na nauczycielkę z góry, bo ta nawet nie sięgała mu ramion.

– W takim razie proszę uzgodnić to równanie.

– Już się robi. – odpowiedział jej tak, jakby miał ją w głębokim poważaniu. Chwilę się zastanowił, ale równanie rozwiązał. – Coś jeszcze? – spytał tak, jakby marzył o tym by stąd zniknąć, z lekką nutą pogardy w głosie.

– Oczywiście.

I tak zleciała cała lekcja. Chłopak stał do dzwonka przy tablicy, odpowiadając na pytania, lecz w pewnych chwilach można by wyczuć, że się z niej nabijał, bo że miał ją gdzieś, to było wiadome od początku. A Bella cały czas patrzyła na niego w skupieniu i miałem ochotę rozszarpać tego kolesia na strzępy.

**ҖҖҖ**

Lekcje w końcu się skończyły. Stałem teraz przy swoim Volvo i obserwowałem Bellę, która opierała się o swojego garbusa. Gdy szanowny pan Dwyer do niej podszedł cień uśmiechu chyba zagościł na jej twarzy. Położył ręce obok jej tułowia i zaczął szeptać jej na ucho. Myślałem, że zaraz szlak mnie trafi. _Dlaczego on może, a ja nie?_ Chciałbym tylko z nią porozmawiać, co mi chyba nie będzie już dane. Nie byłem w stanie dłużej na to patrzeć. Wsiadłem do samochodu i odjechałem zostawiając dzisiejszy dzień za sobą.


	32. Chapter 32

**Rozdział 32**

**GABRIEL**

Stałem przed drzwiami jej domu, katując się w myślach. Jakim ja kurwa jestem idiotą! Nie widzieliśmy się długi okres czasu. Nawet nie rozmawialiśmy. Ale pewnie byłoby tak nadal, gdyby nie Demetrii, który wytargał mnie za fraki z tej pieprzonej Azji i spuścił niezły łomot, a potem Aro dał dwugodzinny wykład, jakim to jestem debilem, palantem, kretynem, dupkiem. Cóż, określeń jeszcze wiele można by przytoczyć, ale nie o to chodziło. Chodziło kurwa o to, że Bella mnie potrzebowała, a mnie nie było, bo zachciało mi się pieprzonych wycieczek po świecie. Ale oczywiście nikt mi nie wyjaśnił co się dokładnie stało z Bellą. Bo po co.

Stojąc przed drzwiami, cholernie się bałem. Byłem przygotowany, że mnie zwyzywa, wytarmosi, walnie kazanie jaki to jestem głupi, obetnie kieszonkowe na pół roku i po trzech godzinach ględzenia i użalania się nad moją skromną osobą, wybaczy. Ale kurwa w snach nie byłem przygotowany na to, co zastałem. Otworzyła mi drzwi blada, chuda, z sińcami pod oczami i zaschniętymi łzami na policzkach. Taka krucha i cierpiąca. Nigdy przez całe życie z nią pod jednym dachem, nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. Przytuliła się do mnie i zaczęła szlochać w moich ramionach, co mnie kompletnie zaskoczyło. Przecież to jest ta silna Bella, która nigdy nie płacze i nie ukazuje swoich słabości. Ale jak widać, to się zmieniło. Dobre dwie godziny zajęło mi uspokojenie jej, w końcu się udało i pojechała do szkoły, do której chcąc nie chcąc też musiałem iść. Ale ja pierdole, jakie to jest kurwa zadupie! Większego chyba nie ma, a moje pojawienie, stało się chyba sensacją dekady.

Zajechałem na parking swoim Lamborghini, to znaczy swoim jak swoim. Gwizdnąłem Belli z Volterry, ale mniejsza z tym. Ci ludzie szeptali między sobą, kto to, kto to, ale to naprawdę nic w porównaniu z reakcją pani w sekretariacie. Myślałem, że mi tam pierdolnie na zawał, naprawdę! Ja rozumiem, że jestem przystojny i podniecam kobiety, ale to jest kurwa 60 – letnia staruszka!

Cały ten dzień, to jakaś kompletna kurwa paranoja. Laski nie były w stanie oderwać ode mnie oczu. Spojrzenia… uśmieszki… Jeszcze jakiś czas temu zaproponowałbym im seks bez owijania w bawełnę. Zaciągnąłbym do łazienki i pieprzył tak, że nie byłaby w stanie przypomnieć sobie swojego imienia. A teraz? Cóż… Gabryś „poszedł na terapię" i się zmienił. Taa… cóż, czyżbym dojrzał?

Nadeszła przerwa na lunch. Nie byłem jakoś specjalnie głodny, czy coś. Chciałem pogadać z Bellą. Wszedłem na stołówkę i automatycznie wszystkie ślepia skierowały się na mnie. _Co ja kurwa Pattinson jestem?_ Dostrzegłem ją na drugim krańcu i poszedłem w jej stronę.

_Ej Mała, powiesz mi co się dzieje?_ – ubóstwiam mentalne rozmowy. Usiadłem na wprost niej i rozwaliłem się na krześle. Siedziała zaczytana, co chwilę przegryzając jabłko.

_Na razie nie chcę o tym gadać. A ty łaskawie możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się z tobą działo przez cały ten czas?_

_Nie chcę o tym gadać._

_Okej. A jak pierwszy dzień w szkole?_

_Czuję się trochę jakbym był wśród czubków._

_Eh, ostatnio też odnoszę takie wrażenie._

_Daj gryza._ – poprosiłem i wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę z jabłkiem. – _Dzięki._

_Nie ma sprawy._

_Izuś!_

_Co Gabryś?_

_Chodźmy stąd._

_Eh, niech będzie._

Opuściliśmy stołówkę przytuleni, miałem gdzieś to, co inni myślą. Dla nas to żadna nowość. W swoim towarzystwie zawsze tak się zachowujemy. Bella jest tak naprawdę jedyną kobietą, którą szanuję i na której mi zależy. Jestem jej przyjacielem, bratem z wyboru, a to naprawdę wiele. Zawdzięczam jej życie.

Skierowaliśmy się za budynki szkolne. Bella usiadła pod murem i wyciągnęła z torby paczkę papierosów. Usiadłem obok i przyjrzałem się jej. Co się z nią stało?

– Chcesz? – spytała i wyciągnęła papierosy w moją stronę, a ja wziąłem jednego.

– Czemu znowu wróciłaś do tego świństwa?

– A co mam lepszego do roboty? I tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to wolałabym jakieś zioło czy coś, ale to ty zawsze je załatwiałeś.

– Eh, Izuś skarbie, co z tobą?

– Nic wartego uwagi. Mną się nie przejmuj. Zawsze daję sobie radę, to i tym razem sobie dam, tylko potrwa to chyba trochę dłużej. Będzie dobrze. Gabryś, martwiłam się o ciebie. – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie tymi smutnymi oczami.

– Wiem i naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam. Zachowałem się głupio i nieodpowiedzialnie. A to co się ze mną działo, jest cholernie żenujące.

– Gdzieś ty był?

– Naprawdę, nie chcę o tym mówić. Ale istotne jest chyba to, że wyzbyłem się swojego uzależnienia.

– Co?! Nie wierzę ci! – powiedziała i spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem i lekki uśmieszek czaił się na jej twarzy.

– Ale to prawda. – powiedziałem i oboje usłyszeliśmy dzwonek.

– Co teraz masz?

– Jebaną chemię.

– Ja też. Ale to nie chemia jest jebana, tylko nauczycielka. 50 – letnia dziewica, która postanowiła się na mnie odegrać za to, że jest starą panną.

– Wiesz, kwestii dziewictwa nie będę poruszać, ale Izuś, dasz sobie z nią radę.

– Od pierwszego września zatruwa mi życie.

– Jakby co, to ci pomogę się z nią uporać.

– Mam nadzieję.

Weszliśmy do klasy i oczywiście wszyscy na nas spojrzeli, a ja w tyle dostrzegłem dwójkę wampirów, z czego jeden miał mnie ochotę chyba zabić. Ale zaraz, zaraz… czy to nie jest przypadkiem ten cały Edward, czy jak mu tam, z którym Bella coś ten tego…

– Panie Dwyer, zapraszam do tablicy, zobaczymy co pan potrafi. – usłyszałem tą wredotę, która wyrwała mnie z moich rozmyślań. Dwyer, Dwyer, Dwyer, co ja kurwa nie mam imienia. Przecież Gabriel tak pięknie brzmi.

_Skarbie, liczę na ciebie!_

_Domyśliłam się już._

_To dobrze. To co z tym równaniem?_

_Eh… pisz!_

_Kurwa, co za suka! _– całą godzinę stałem pod tablica i rozwiązywałem jebane równania.

_Tak, wiem. Co teraz masz?_

_Chyba wf._

_Ja mam angielski, to widzimy się później._

_Okej_. – pomyślałem i cmoknąłem ją w policzek.

**ҖҖҖ**

No i ostatnia lekcja. Nie ma to jak wf i ograniczanie siebie samego, bo nie daj boże komuś jeszcze coś zrobię, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Ale w końcu ta godzinka minęła i katorga w tej szkole na dzień dzisiejszy się skończyła. Wyszedłem z sali gimnastycznej i zobaczyłem ją opierającą się o swojego ukochanego garbusa, a cień uśmiechu zakwitł na jej twarzy. Podszedłem do niej i zacząłem szeptać na ucho.

– Co powiesz na zakupy?

– Nie Gabryś, nie dzisiaj. Chcę wrócić do domu. I tak swoja drogą to fajnie, że przywiozłeś mi moje Lamborghini.

– Ale mogę go sobie pożyczyć jeszcze na trochę? – zapytałem z nadzieją w głosie. Lubię ten samochód.

– Możesz, tylko go nie uszkodź. – powiedziała niby grożąc, ale mimo wszystko z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Oczywiście. – zapewniłem ją ze swoim najlepszym uśmiechem na ustach, a ta tylko westchnęła i opuściliśmy teren szkoły.

**ҖҖҖ**

Wróciliśmy do domu i postanowiłem się rozpakować, a gdy już skończyłem, zobaczyłem ją siedzącą w fotelu. Smutna patrzyła przez okno i piła herbatę. Podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem ją do siebie. Wtuliła się we mnie, a łzy znowu zaczęły płynąć po jej policzkach. Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy, aż w pewnym momencie obrazy zaczęły pojawiać się w mojej głowie. Wszystko. Odkąd przyjechała do Forks. To jak się zakochuje w Edwardzie. To jak byli razem. Ich związek. Jak jakieś wampiry ich zaatakowały. I to jak się rozstawali. Gdy usłyszałem w myślach słowa jakie jej powiedział. Jak ją zostawił… Miałem ochotę go dorwać i zabić gnoja. Jak on kurwa mógł? Ale po chwili film zaczął iść dalej. Co przeżywała i co działo się przez ten okres, gdy mnie nie było. W jednej chwili cudowna komedia romantyczna zamieniła się w tragedię… dramat, który trwa do teraz.

Nie wiem ile tak siedzieliśmy przytuleni. Cały czas ją uspakajałem i tuliłem do siebie. Nie przypuszczałem, że coś takiego mogło się stać. Ale w końcu usnęła w moich ramionach. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do jej pokoju. Położyłem na łóżku i przykryłem kołdrą. Jej sen nie był spokojny, dlatego zostałem przy niej i obserwowałem. Siedziałem tak i starałem poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie, do póki, nie usłyszałem jakiegoś szelestu i w oknie, pojawiła się jakaś blondyna.

– Co ty tu robisz? – usłyszałem ją.

– To chyba ja powinienem o to zapytać, a nie ty. Ja jestem u siebie, a nie zakradam się oknem. – wytknąłem jej z pretensją, a ta nie przejmując się niczym weszła do środka.

– Edward. – Bells zaczęła mruczeć przez sen i oboje na nią spojrzeliśmy.

– Znowu. – usłyszałem blondynę, która lekko się załamała.

– Może lepiej chodźmy stąd, by jej nie zbudzić. – powiedziałem i oboje opuściliśmy pokój. Zeszliśmy do salonu i spojrzeliśmy groźnie na siebie. – Ty jesteś siostrą tego gnoja, co ją zostawił jak zabawkę?

– Niestety tak, a ty z łaski swojej możesz mi wytłumaczyć kim do cholery jesteś?

– Ja jestem u siebie, więc może by tak odrobinę grzeczniej, co?

– Czekaj, czekaj, a to nie ty przypadkiem jesteś tym nowym uczniem, przez którego Edward wpadł w furię?

– Całkiem możliwe. Gabriel.

– Rosalie.

– Więc skoro część oficjalną mamy już za sobą, to herbaty?

– Nie dzięki, ja…

– Tak wiem, że jesteś wampirem i specjalnie się ciebie pytam czy chcesz herbaty, no chyba, że wolisz coś mocniejszego? – powiedziałem i skierowałem się do kuchni i blondi usiadła przy stole na jednym z krzeseł.

– Skoro wiesz, że jestem wampirem, to czemu mi proponujesz?

_Boże co za kobieta!_

– Słyszałaś o darze człowieczeństwa?

– No coś tam trochę…

– Więc skoro już coś tam wiesz, to dobrze. Ale pewnie nie wiesz, że to ja go posiadam. – oznajmiłem, robiąc w tym samym czasie herbatę i dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona.

– Co? Jak to? Przecież nie jesteś…

– Nie jestem wampirem? Jestem. Tylko dzięki temu darowi żyje jak człowiek. Jem, śpię itd. Nie słyszysz, że moje serce nie bije?

– Rzeczywiście.

– Proszę, twoja herbata. – zakomunikowałem i Rosalie spojrzała na mnie dziwnie. – Możesz wypić. Nic ci się nie stanie. Ja mogę też sprawić, że inni w moim otoczeniu też będą funkcjonować jak zwykli śmiertelnicy, wiec śmiało. Nie dosypałem ci tam cyjanku czy czegoś tam.

– Okej. – powiedziała i wzięła łyk. – A ty w takim razie kim jesteś?

– Jestem przyjacielem Belli. Nigdy o mnie nie słyszałaś?

– Raczej nie.

– A Seksoholik, Zboczeniec, Erotoman?

– Yyyy już prędzej.

– No widzisz, to ja. – zakomunikowałem i do kuchni weszła Bella.

– O, cześć Rose. – powiedziała ziewając i usiadła mi na kolanach, przytulając się do mnie.

– Hej. – odpowiedziała jej wampirzyca i jakoś krzywo na nas spojrzała.

– Czemu nie śpisz?

– Jakbyś miał koszmary, też byś nie spał. – powiedziała i znowu ziewnęła.

– No pewnie tak. Chcesz herbaty?

– Nie dzięki. Więc może wytłumaczcie mi, jak to się stało, że siedzicie razem w kuchni, pijecie herbatę i rozmawiacie, co? – spytała zaciekawiona, spoglądając to na mnie, to na nią.

– Tak jakoś wyszło. – odpowiedziała jej Rosalie, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

– Po prostu blondi wkradała się oknem do twojego pokoju i jakoś się później potoczyło.

– Tylko nie blondi. Okej? – powiedziała wkurzona i spojrzała na mnie z mordem w oczach.

– Wiesz skarbie, powiedziałbym inaczej, ale stwierdziłem, że na razie nie wypada. Muszę cię lepiej poznać, by określić idiotką.

– Słuchaj koleś…

– Spokój! Okej? – pomiędzy naszą dwójkę wkroczyła Bella – Nie chcę tu żadnych awantur. Jasne?

– Jak słońce.

– Jak długo wy się znacie? – zapytała zaciekawiona blondi.

– Jakieś 80 lat. Coś koło tego. A co?

– Nic. Po prostu wyglądacie jak para, a nie przyjaciele.

– Yhy. To pewnie dlatego taki jeden rudy facet miał ochotę mnie dzisiaj zabić. Ale cóż, sam sobie nagrabił i to ja teraz mam ochotę mu coś zrobić.

– Uwierz mi, ja też.

– Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy moglibyście przestać? Ja tu jestem i nie chcę tego słuchać, a po za tym on nie jest rudy, tylko miedzianowłosy jeśli już. – powiedziała już odrobinę wkurzona Bells.

– Ja różnicy nie widzę, ale okej.

– Wróciłem. – usłyszeliśmy wszyscy Phila i po chwili pojawił się w kuchni. – Cześć dzieciaki.

– Cześć staruszku. – przywitałem go ze swoim cudownym uśmiechem, a ten wywrócił tylko oczami. – Też się cieszę że cię widzę.

– Phil, możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że ten idiota przyjeżdża? – zapytała z wyrzutem Bella i spojrzała na naszego opiekuna.

– Bo to miała być niespodzianka.

– Wiecie, ja mam taką propozycje. Napijmy się czegoś, i uczcijmy mój powrót.

– Taaa, bo już nie ma innych powodów, by się napić. – usłyszałem ciche mruknięcie Belli pod nosem.

– Mówiłaś coś skarbie?

– Nie, nic. – niewiniątko się znalazło.

– To Phil, co masz w barku?

– Eh, niech ci będzie Gabriel. Idę sprawdzić.

I po chwili, wszyscy siedzieliśmy nad butelkami wina, koniaku i nie wiem w sumie czego jeszcze. Cóż, alkohol trochę wiekowy, ale zaszaleć od czasu do czasu można. Atmosfera się rozluźniła i teraz w czwórkę świetnie się bawiliśmy. Cóż, zawsze myślałem, że alkohol, na nas wampirów nie ma wpływu. Ale najwidoczniej na szanowną panią blondynkę ma. Przeholowała trochę i nie była aktualnie w najlepszym stanie. Ona i alkohol to nie najlepsze połączenie. Phil odwiózł ją do domu, a my z Bellą zmęczeni całym dniem poszliśmy spać.

**ҖҖҖ**

Siedziałem właśnie w jej Astonie i ścigaliśmy się. Co prawda, z nią nie mam szans, bo jest świetnym kierowcą, ale liczy się frajda, co nie? No! Dojechaliśmy do szkoły i wysiedliśmy z samochodów z bananami na twarzy. I wreszcie zobaczyłem Bellę naprawdę uśmiechniętą, co mnie ucieszyło.

– Jeździsz jak ciota! – wydarła się na pół parkingu i rzuciła mi kluczyki do Lamborghini.

– Też cię kocham.

– Widzimy się na lunchu. – powiedziała i po buziaku w policzek poszła na lekcję. Rozejrzałem się w koło i wszystkie spojrzenia były skierowane na mnie, łącznie z tym złotym, przepełnionym wściekłością. Cóż, najwyraźniej pan rudy jest zazdrosny, w sumie nie ma o co, ale dobrze mu tak.

Lekcje ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie długo. Gdy w końcu nadeszła przerwa na lunch, wszedłem na stołówkę i zobaczyłem Bellę rozmawiającą z takim krasnoludkiem o czarnych włosach. Cóż, po wstępnej obserwacji, chyba nie była to za miła rozmowa.

_Skarbie, idziemy zapalić?_

_Tak, dołączę do ciebie za chwilę._

_Okej._ – odpowiedziałem jej mentalnie i poszedłem za budynki szkolne, a po pięciu minutach przyszła Bella.

– Czego ten krasnoludek od ciebie chciał? – spytałem zaciekawiony.

– Miała do mnie lekkie pretensje o to, co wyprawiam, ale coś jej tam wytłumaczyłam i chyba zrozumiała. I przy okazji dowiedziałam się co z Rose.

– I co z nasza pianą blondi?

– Ma niezłego kaca.

– To fajnie. Ale tak swoją drogą, jestem ciekaw, jak to się stało, że alkohol ma na nią wpływ.

– Ja też.

– Ale cóż poradzić. Nie znane są wyroki boskie.

– Wiesz, głupi jesteś. – powiedziała ze śmiechem.

– Tak, wiem, wszyscy mi to mówią.

Poszliśmy na chemię i dzisiaj znowu była rzeź, tyle że tym razem Belli. Ja naprawdę nie wierzę w to co widzę. Ta baba jest chora, nienormalna i powinni ją zamknąć w wariatkowie. Naprawdę! Nie tyle za zachowanie, co również za wygląd, bo wygląda jak czarownica. Serio. Brakuje jej tylko szpiczastego kapelusza, miotły i czarnego kota.

– Dobrze moi drodzy. W takim razie na przyszły poniedziałek projekt przygotują panna Swan, pan Dwyer i państwo Cullen.

– Słucham? – odezwała się wściekła Bella – Dlaczego niby ja mam go robić?

– A dlaczego nie? Z reszta bez dyskusji panno Swan. Na poniedziałek chcę widzieć gotowy projekt i macie go zrobić wspólnie, a potem was odpytam. – zakomunikowała z „cudownym" uśmiechem na ustach i zadzwonił dzwonek.

– Zabiję ją. – usłyszałem ciche warknięcie Belli, która gdyby mogła, zabiłaby ja wzrokiem.

– Pomogę ci.

**ҖҖҖ**

Lekcje wreszcie się już skończyły. Wyszedłem z sali gimnastycznej i zobaczyłem Bellę rozmawiającą z tym rudym wampirem.

– Bello, proszę cię.

– Nie Edward, ja najpierw muszę sama sobie to wszystko poukładać i chyba nie jestem jeszcze gotowa, by przechodzić przez to jeszcze raz.

– Tylko jedna rozmowa, proszę cię. – niemalże błagał ją.

– Na razie nie.

– Bella… – zaczął, ale wtedy ja pojawiłem się obok.

– Chyba powiedziała, że nie! – wtrąciłem się, a ten spojrzał na mnie groźnie.

– Mógłbyś się nie wtrącać?

– Nie, nie mógłbym. – powiedziałem i stanąłem na wprost niego, odgradzając Bellę swoim ciałem.

– Tak? A to czemu?

– Bo ją znam i nie chcę by cierpiała.

– Znasz? Jakoś mi się nie wydaje. – powiedział z kpiną w głosie i mi nerwy powoli puszczały. Chwyciłem go za kurtkę i jeśli nie przestanie, to za chwilę mu coś naprawdę zrobię.

– Posłuchaj mnie kurwa, Cullen! Znam ją znacznie lepiej od ciebie. I ja w porównaniu do ciebie, nigdy nie potraktowałem jej jak zabawki. – syczałem mu prosto w twarz, a Bella z tym czarnowłosym krasnoludkiem próbowały nas rozdzielić. – I uwierz mi, mam ochotę cię zabić, za to co jej zrobiłeś. Ale nie tylko ja, bo lista jest naprawdę długa. Od Volturi, przez twoja siostrę, kończąc na mnie. I gdyby nie ona, zrobiłbym to.

– Gabryś, proszę Cię!

– Wiec Cullen, pamiętaj. Jeden twój niewłaściwy ruch i zamieniasz się w popiół.

– Ej, spokój! – pomiędzy naszą dwójkę wkroczył jeden z wilkołaków, rozdzielając nas. – To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na takie akcje!

– Jacob, dzięki za pomoc. – usłyszałem Bellę i spojrzałem na nią. W oczach miała łzy. _Kurwa!_ Wsiadła do swojego samochodu i odjechała.

– No panowie, gratuluję. Popisaliście się. Tylko na przyszłość proponowałbym znaleźć lepsze miejsce na takie porachunki, bo to nie jest odpowiednie, jeśli zaczniecie na siebie warczeć i nawzajem atakować. – powiedział Indianin i odszedł.


	33. Chapter 33

**Rozdział 33**

**BELLA**

Co za idioci z nich! Ja rozumiem, że to są faceci i muszą od czasu do czasu rozładować swoja agresję, ale czy musiało się to stać z mojego powodu i na dodatek na szkolnym parkingu wśród tłumu gapiów. Sama mogłabym ich rozdzielić, ale jakby to wyglądało. Gdyby nie to, że poprosiłam Blacka o pomoc, pewnie zaczęliby warczeć na siebie i jak to potem wytłumaczyć. Świadkami tego czegoś byłyby tłumy głupich dzieciaków, a wtedy my wszyscy ekspresem pojechalibyśmy do Volterry. Jak już chcą nakopać sobie, to niech spotkają się gdzieś w lesie bez świadków i bez mojej wiedzy.

Gabryś nic by mu nie zrobił i też sam dałby sobie radę. Ja rozumiem. To są faceci w ciałach nastolatków i od czasu do czasu muszą dać sobie w twarz. I niech się biją, proszę bardzo. Tylko bez świadków!

**ҖҖҖ**

Był piątek i przerwa. Przemierzałam właśnie szkolny korytarz, gdy usłyszałam drącego się Gabrysia.

– Jessika! – _co ten idiota znowu kombinuje?_

Dziewczyna stanęła jak słup soli i patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na mojego przyjaciela. On jest tu od tygodnia i 99,9% dziewczyn tej szkoły pała do niego miłością, a mnie obrzuca zazdrosnymi i wściekłymi spojrzeniami.

– Tak Gabriel? – spytała nieśmiało z ogromnymi rumieńcami na twarzy, a jej serce biło chyba z prędkością milion uderzeń na minutę.

– Zrobisz mi loda? – zapytał niby to od niechcenia, ale tak, by kilkoro osób w koło go usłyszało. Panna Stanley w aktualnej chwili wyglądem przypominała buraka, a Gabryś tak po prostu zostawił ją na środku korytarza i podszedł do mnie, obejmując mnie ramieniem.

– Co tam?

– Ujdzie w tłumie. A u ciebie?

– Też. Słuchaj Izuś, mam dwa bilety do teatru na dzisiaj. Co ty na to?

– Ty i teatr? Nie często się to zdarza.

– Wiem, ale uznałem, że trzeba się odchamić raz na jakiś czas.

– Bella. – usłyszeliśmy oboje i przed nami pojawiła się Alice

– Cześć Al. O co chodzi.

– Cześć krasnoludku. – przywitał się Gabryś, a Chochlik tylko na niego spojrzała, ale nie skomentowała.

– Chodzi o ten projekt z chemii.

– Boże, nie wspominaj mi o tej wiedźmie.

– Nie zamierzam, ale zadanie trzeba zrobić, bo będzie gorzej.

– Ughhh…. No wiem. Dobra, to my z Gabrysiem wpadniemy do was jutro popołudniu, okej?

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy. To ja wam nie przeszkadzam. – powiedziała i odeszła w nieciekawym nastroju.

– Pozdrów blondi. – dorzucił jeszcze swoje trzy grosze Gabriel.

Nie dziwiłam jej się. Ostatnio przeszła na stronę swojego brata i w sumie nie mam jej tego za złe. Myśli, że robię to wszystko specjalnie. Nie chcę wybaczyć Edwardowi, a to co robię z Gabrysiem to umyślnie i mam gdzieś jej brata. A to wszystko nie tak. Ja po prostu potrzebuję czasu, a Gabryś mnie wspiera i jest moim przyjacielem.

**ҖҖҖ**

Siedziałam w swoim Astonie na miejscu pasażera, Gabryś prowadził. Jechaliśmy do teatru. W sumie dobrze zrobił wyciągając mnie z Forks. Przyda mi się odrobina rozrywki. Gabryś, cóż… znał mnie, aż za dobrze. Wiedział, co lubię, a czego nie. I muszę przyznać, że nawet porządnie się ubrał, a w koszuli wyglądał wprost zabójczo.

Dojechaliśmy na miejsce, otworzył mi drzwi i pod rękę zmierzaliśmy do wejścia, gdy dosłownie znikąd usłyszałam swoje imię. Rozejrzałam się dookoła.

– Bella! – parę metrów dalej dostrzegłam Esme z Carlislem. – Witaj Bello!

– Witajcie. – powiedziałam trochę zmieszana widząc rodziców Edwarda, a potem spojrzałam na Gabriela. _No zajebiście_. – Yhy… to jest Gabriel, mój przyjaciel.

– Gabriel. – przedstawił się i podał obojgu rękę.

– Esme.

– Carlisle.

– Też wybieracie się na sztukę? – spytałam ich.

– Owszem. Od czasu do czasu trzeba wyrwać się z domu.

– No tak.

– Chodźmy już lepiej, bo się jeszcze spóźnimy.

– Właśnie.

We czwórkę poszliśmy do sali. Mieliśmy inne miejsca, wiec chcąc nie chcąc, rozstaliśmy się. Nie wiem czemu w ich towarzystwie czułam się trochę dziwnie. Wydaje mi się, że nie mieli do mnie żalu o to co się stało między mną i Edwardem. Lecz zamiast oglądać sztukę, pogrążyłam się we własnych myślach. Znowu… Esme to taka kochana osoba…

Przedstawienie się skończyło i oboje opuściliśmy teatr i przy wyjściu znowu natknęliśmy się na Cullenów.

– Esme, Carlisle! – zawołałam ich, podchodząc w swoich szpilkach z najnowszej kolekcji Laboutina, które dostałam od mojego cudownego braciszka. Starał się i to bardzo, by mnie podnieść na duchu i nawet trochę mu się to udało.

– Tak skarbie?

– Co powiecie na kolację? Tutaj jest taka przytulna restauracja. Ja zapraszam.

– Bello… – zaczęła trochę zmieszana Esme, patrząc to na swojego męża, na mnie i na Gabrysia.

– Eh, Gabriel, czy to naprawdę dziwnie brzmi, jak proponuję dwójce wampirów pójście na kolację?

– Trochę tak, ale powinnaś wyjaśnić, że nie masz na myśli rzezi, tylko zwykłą ludzką kolację.

– Właśnie. To co?

– Czemu nie.

W czwórkę udaliśmy się do pobliskiej restauracji. Była naprawdę przytulna. Zamówiliśmy coś do jedzenia i jakoś to było. Czas miło płynął i było nawet komfortowo. Rozmowa toczyła się na najróżniejsze tematy, choć ja głównie milczałam, a Gabryś nawijał za nas dwoje. Polubili go, a Esme to chyba nawet oczarował. Cóż, ja nie wiem jak on to robi, jeśli by chciał, wszystkie kobiety byłyby jego. I szczerze powiedziawszy, chyba już traktuje go jak swojego syna.

Z kolei Carlisle… cóż, wszedł w rolę lekarza i wypytywał mnie o mój pokręcony organizm. Każdą informację chłonął z zaciekawieniem i ogromnym zainteresowaniem. I w sumie mu się nie dziwię. Na jego miejscu też bym była ciekawa.

W końcu postanowiliśmy powoli wracać do domu. Późno było, nawet bardzo. Carlisle z Gabrielem szli przodem pogrążeni w rozmowie, ja z Esme dopiero opuszczałyśmy lokal.

– Bello, możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – zapytała trochę niepewnie patrząc na mnie jak… matka na córkę? Sama z reszta nie wiem.

– Oczywiście Esme, O co chodzi?

– Chodzi o ciebie i Edwarda.

– Esme, ja…

– Poczekaj, dobrze i daj mi skończyć. – poprosiła, a ja przytaknęłam. – Wiem, że mój syn cię skrzywdził, nawet bardzo. Nie mogę nawet zrozumieć, jak mógł ci coś takiego powiedzieć. Ale Bello, on naprawdę żałuje tego, co zrobił. Zostawił cię, bo się o ciebie bał. Że coś ci się kiedyś nie daj boże stanie. Zrobił to z miłości do ciebie. Ja wiem, to marna wymówka w świetle tego, kim jesteś. Tak naprawdę nic go nie usprawiedliwia. Nawet to, że nie wiedział. Tak nie powinno się potraktować nikogo. Tylko, że Bello, on cię naprawdę kocha i żałuje. Nie proszę cię o to, byś mu wybaczyła. Domyślam się, że to naprawdę w dalszym ciągu boli i nie jest ci łatwo. Ale porozmawiaj z nim. Daj mu wyjaśnić, wytłumaczyć się. Nie teraz, jutro czy pojutrze…, ale kiedyś, jak uznasz, że jesteś w stanie przez to jeszcze raz przejść.

– Esme… ja wiem… Edward nawet parę razy mnie prosił o rozmowę, ale ja potrzebuję czasu. Kocham go. Ja wciąż go kocham, lecz to co zrobił… co powiedział… tego nie da się ot tak zapomnieć. Gdzieś tam w głębi serca wiem, że on tak nie myślał. Zrobił to tylko po to, by mnie chronić, ale zawsze gdy zaczynam tak myśleć, w mojej głowie pojawiają się te słowa, które powiedział odchodząc. Nie wiem, może ja jestem po prostu jakaś inna… dziwna pod tym względem, ale ja inaczej nie potrafię. Potrzebuję czasu i musi to zrozumieć. Nie rzucę mu się w ramiona i nie powiem wybaczam. – mówiłam, a właściwie szeptałam, a łzy bez mojej zgody popłynęły po moich policzkach. Esme mnie po prostu przytuliła, jak matka córkę. Poczułam tą matczyna miłość, której dawno nie zaznałam.

– Rozumiem Bello, doskonale cię rozumiem. Chcę tylko byś wiedziała, że on naprawdę cię kocha. Kochał, kocha i kochać będzie. Będzie czekać tyle ile trzeba. Nie mogę tylko patrzeć na waszą dwójkę jak cierpicie, ale to jest chyba nieuniknione.

– Chyba tak. – przyznałam jej racje i zaczęłam ścierać łzy z policzków.

– Drogie panie, może już koniec tych pogaduszek na dzisiaj. – ponaglił nas Gabriel.

– Już idziemy.

– A tak swoją drogą Bello, to ten Gabriel to cudowny chłopak.

– Tylko tak ci się zdaje. To tylko takie wrażenia. W rzeczywistości jest okropny, ale gdyby nie on nie wiem, co by było ze mną.

– Dobrze, że go masz. Widać, że go potrzebujesz.

– Dziękuję ci Esme za zrozumienie. To dla mnie naprawdę wiele znaczy.

– Nie masz, za co dziękować skarbie. Dobra, ja już idę, bo Carlisle będzie się czepiać. Pa i pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałam.

– Oczywiście i chyba widzimy się jutro.

– Jutro? – spytała zaskoczona.

– Mamy projekt do zrobienia. Alice ci nie mówiła?

– Chyba nie, z resztą nie ważne. Pa i trzymaj się.

– Ty też. Pa.

Pożegnałyśmy się i obie udałyśmy do naszych środków transportu. Usiadłam na miejscu pasażera i Gabryś odjechał z parkingu. Jechaliśmy przez ciemną noc w ciszy zakłócanej jedynie muzyką wydobywającą się z radia. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Na nowo pogrążyłam się we własnych myślach. Dopiero po pewnym czasie dłoń Gabrysia zaciskająca się na mojej, przywróciła mnie do rzeczywistości.

– Ej, mała, co jest? – zapytał zatroskanym głosem, patrząc na mnie. Popatrzyłam na niego, nie wiedząc co miałabym mu odpowiedzieć.

– Możesz mnie przytulić? – wyszeptałam. Zjechał na pobocze i już po chwili trzymał mnie w swoich ramionach. Poczułam się w nich taka bezpieczna Tylko, że to nie były te ramiona, to ciało idealnie dopasowane do mojego. Brakowało mi go, ale to zostało przyćmione przez ból.

**JASPER **

Nie wiem czy dobrze robię, ale coś wypadałoby zrobić. Alice od kilku dni nie da się udobruchać, poskromić, czy jak inaczej to nazwać. Jest wściekła jak osa. Nawet na mnie, mimo że ja nic nie mam na sumieniu. No i w sumie zbliża się nasza kolejna rocznica bycia razem, więc wypadałoby zrobić jej jakąś niespodziankę. Tylko jak zrobić dziewczynie niespodziankę, która widzi przyszłość? Tak się nie da. Jest tylko jedna możliwość.

Był sobotni poranek i udałem się do domu Belli. Trochę głupio mi było, bo ostatnio nie ma za ciekawych stosunków miedzy nami, ale to nie ja przecież sobie nagrabiłem, tylko mój brat – idiota zwany Edwardem. Nie wierzę do tej pory, że on ją tak potraktował. Stało się i się nie odstanie, wiec teraz niech nie narzeka, bo to wszystko jego wina.

Stanąłem przed drzwiami domu Belli i zapukałem dwa razy. Po chwili usłyszałem zakręcającą się wodę pod prysznicem i ktoś zaczął schodzić po schodach z pietra. Drzwi się otworzyły, a moim oczom ukazał się mężczyzna z ręcznikiem przewiązanym w pasie i po jego ciele spływały jeszcze kroplę wody. Był parę centymetrów wyższy ode mnie i miał znacznie lepiej zbudowane ciało od Emmeta. _Co to ma być?_

– Tak? – spytał, gdy już uważnie się sobie przyjrzeliśmy.

– Yy.. no.. Jest Bella?

– Tak. Już ją budzę. Wchodź. – zakomunikował chłopak wpuszczając mnie do środka, a sam udał się na piętro.

Stałem w holu rozglądając się. Trochę się tu zmieniło, a nawet nie trochę, tylko dużo. Był tu nawet niezły bałagan. Stałem tak już chwilę, gdy z góry dobiegły mnie jakieś krzyki.

– Ty cholerny idioto! Czemu mnie budzisz!? Ja chcę spać!

– Skarbie, masz gościa.

„_Skarbie"? _Kto to jest?

Bella po chwili schodziła już po schodach ziewając i zakładając na siebie ogromna bluzę, by zakryć kusą pidżamkę.

– Hej Jasper, co cię do mnie sprowadza? – spytała i znowu ziewnęła.

– Cześć Bella i tak w ogóle to przepraszam, że musiałaś przeze mnie wstać.

– Spoko, nie ma sprawy. Ja też przepraszam za ten bajzel, ale nie zdążyliśmy jeszcze posprzątać.

– Nic nie szkodzi. W sumie to ja wpadłem z niezapowiedzianą wizytą.

Przeszliśmy do kuchni. Usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł, a Bella zajrzała do lodówki i już po chwili wszedł ten chłopak, tyle, że już ubrany w jeansy nisko opuszczone na biodrach.

– Cześć Mała. – przywitali się buziakiem w policzek.

– Hej. Zrobisz śniadanie?

– Jasne. – powiedział, a potem zwrócił się do mnie. – A tak w ogóle to Gabriel jestem. – wyciągnął dłoń w moim kierunku i uścisnąłem ją.

– Jasper.

– Wiec Jazz, o co chodzi? Tylko jeśli o mnie i Edwarda, to nie mam ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat.

– Nie, nie chodzi mi o tego idiotę. Tak właściwie to trochę mi głupio przychodzić z tym do ciebie, po tym wszystkim, co się stało, ale… Chodzi o Alice… ona widzi przyszłość i mi trochę przeszkadza to w tym, co chcę zrobić… to znaczy, zbliża się nasza kolejna rocznica… i chyba tylko ty jesteś w stanie zablokować jej wizje… – plątałem się.

– Chyba wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nie ma sprawy, ale pod jednym warunkiem. – dodała przebiegle, uśmiechając się do mnie ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Jakim?

– Powiesz mi, co planujesz względem niej.

– Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to jeszcze nie wiem.

– Mówicie o tym czarnowłosym krasnoludku? – do rozmowy wtrącił się ten cały Gabriel i zaczął rozkładać talerze na stole.

– Yhy. Masz jakiś pomysł? – spytała go Bella.

– Skarbie, ja? Chyba żartujesz, ale może będę w stanie jakoś wam pomóc, tylko najpierw śniadanie może, co?

– Masz rację. – przyznała, a chłopak zaczął nakładać nam na talerze jedzenie, chyba była to jajecznica, aczkolwiek pewny nie jestem.

– Ja nie jem.

– Boże, czy zawsze musi być to samo? – zwrócił oczy ku niebu, a potem spojrzał na mnie – Najpierw spróbuj, a potem powiesz czy chcesz czy nie. Mi nie chce się po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu wszystkiego tłumaczyć. – wyjaśnił trochę wkurzony. Byłem zdezorientowany, z kolei Bella śmiała się w najlepsze.

– Spróbuj Jasper, nie otrujesz się.

– Niech wam będzie. – poddałem się spoglądając na talerz i zacząłem jeść. W sumie było nawet dobre.

– To co z tym krasnoludkiem?

– Ma na imię Alice. – zwróciłem mu uwagę

– No dobra, to co z Alice? Jeśli miałbym pomóc, to może, co lubi, czym się interesuje i tak dalej.

– Al pół życia mogłaby spędzić w centrum handlowym robiąc zakupy. – wyjaśniła Bella, a grymas pojawił się na mojej twarzy.

– To chłopie, weź ja na ogromne zakupy.

– Nie ma mowy. Ja tego nie przeżyję. – powiedziałem i prawie poczułem ciarki na swoich plecach na wspomnienie jakichkolwiek zakupów z Alice.

– Czemu?

– Gabryś, nie każdy lub zakupy tak jak ty.

– Nie? No to podróż dookoła świata, tylko omijajcie Indie, albo biżuteria, samochód…

– Czemu mają omijać Indie? – spytała zaciekawiona Bella i spojrzała na niego.

– Nie ważne.

– Mogę wam zadać jedno pytanie? – spytałem po chwili milczenia i oboje spojrzeli na mnie uważnie.

– Jasne.

– Jesteście parą?

– Ugh… ile osób tak jeszcze myśli? – zaczęła Bella – Nie Jasper, nie jesteśmy parą. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, wręcz rodzeństwem. Znamy się od prawie 80 lat i nie byłabym w stanie z nim wytrzymać, gdybyśmy byli parą. To jest idiota, kretyn, palant, dupek itd. – wyjaśniła, a mi ulżyło. Edward ma jeszcze jakieś szanse.

– Ej, nie przeginaj dobrze? – zbulwersował się Gabriel i uderzył ją w ramie.

– Oj no dobra, przepraszam.

– A tak swoją drogą to będzie trzeba jechać na zakupy, bo lodówka świeci pustakami.

– Miałeś to zrobić wczoraj. A po za tym trzeba posprzątać, bo Phil nas zabije za ten burdel.

– Mnie może i owszem, ale ty kochanie jesteś niezniszczalna. – powiedział ze śmiechem i rozczochrał jej włosy.

– Ej! Nie przypominaj mi o tym, okej? – delikatnie na niego warknęła i walnęła w potylicę, co tylko wywołało śmiech u chłopaka.

– Okej. To co Jasper, smakowało?

– Tak, dziękuję, ale jak to możliwe?

– O nie, ja nie mam zamiaru tego znowu tłumaczyć.

**BELLA**

Było już popołudnie i właśnie z Gabrielem jechałam do posiadłości Cullenów. Opuszczony dach w Astonie, muzyka puszczona na full i śpiewający Gabryś. No i oczywiście wiatr we włosach, czyli to, co wprost uwielbiam i brakowało mi ostatnimi czasy. Zaparkował przed ich domem, wysiedliśmy z samochodu i grzecznie zapukaliśmy do drzwi. Otworzyła nam Alice.

– Cześć. Wchodźcie.

– Hej Al.

Przeszliśmy do salonu i Gabryś widząc Rosalie, od razu przeszedł do ataku z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Cześć blondi! Jak tam głowa? Boli jeszcze? A może się napijemy, w bagażniku mam zgrzewkę piwa, co ty na to? – zasugerował nabijając się z niej, Rose posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

Oj to będzie ciekawe popołudnie. Bardzo ciekawe.


	34. Chapter 34

**Rozdział 34 przed wami ;) Oli dziękuję za komentarze. Cieszę się, że się podoba ;) Miłego czytania!**

**###**

**Rozdział 34**

**BELLA**

Siedzieliśmy wszyscy w salonie u Cullenów i męczyliśmy się nad tym cholernym projektem z chemii, który kazała nam zrobić ta wiedźma. W sumie moglibyśmy uporać się z tym w piętnaście minut, ale jakoś nam to nie szło. Gabryś co chwilę dorzucał swoje trzy grosze w stosunku do kaca Rosalie, z czego reszta miała niezły ubaw, ale w końcu się wkurzyła i opuściła nasze skromne towarzystwo.

Gabriel, Emmet i Jasper polubili się i teraz ten idiota zamiast nam pomóc, najzwyczajniej w świecie sobie z nimi gadał, a ja siedziałam z laptopem na kolanach, szukając informacji w Internecie, bo nie za bardzo chciało mi się myśleć.

_Jakie ukradkowe spojrzenia._ – usłyszałam w pewnej chwili w swojej głowie Gabriela. Spojrzałam na niego przelotnie i odpowiedziałam mentalnie.

_O co ci chodzi?_

_O ciebie i o Edwarda._

_I co? Nie można na siebie już nawet spojrzeć?_

_Nie no, oczywiści, że można. Ale te tęskne spojrzenia, przepełnione miłością i pożądaniem. Ah… lecicie na siebie i nie da się tego ukryć._

_I?_

_I może byście się tak wreszcie ze sobą przespali. Obojgu wam wyszło by to na dobre._

_Gabryś, pozwól, że sama będę o tym decydować z kim i kiedy będę sypiać._

_No niech ci będzie. A powiedz mi chociaż, czy myślałaś o analnym bądź oralnym?_

_Nie twój interes, jakie są moje fantazje seksualne!_

_A masz takowe?_

_Nie, nie mam._ – boże, co za temat sobie aktualnie wybrał.

_Tak myślałem. Jesteś 130 letnią dziewicą i jesteś gorsza od naszej szanownej pani czarownicy._

_W tym momencie przegiąłeś!_

_Mówię jaka jest prawda. Jesteś 130 letnią dziewicą, która jest gorsza od naszej szkolnej wiedźmy. Marzysz o zajebistym seksie z Edwardem i nic nawet z tym nie robisz._ – usłyszałam w swojej głowie. Jak on mógł?

Odłożyłam laptopa na stolik przede mną i spojrzałam na niego z mordem w oczach, a jemu ten cudowny uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy.

Jesteś martwy! – powiedziałam groźnie, tak by ciarki przeszły mu po plecach i zwiewał już tam gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale dopadłam go na podwórku i dziki charkot opuścił moje gardło.

**EDWARD**

Siedzieliśmy w czwórkę nad tym cholernym projektem z chemii. Niestety, nie udało się z nikim zamienić. Z tą wredną wiedźmą nie da się rozmawiać. Ale mówi się trudno. Gdybyśmy go nie zrobili, byłoby o wiele gorzej i nie muszę do tego umieć przewidywać przyszłości tak jak Alice, by to wiedzieć.

Z początku myślałem, że będzie niezręcznie, czy coś w tym rodzaju. A tymczasem, było normalnie. Może jeszcze nie tak jak kiedyś, ale okej. Przedtem miałem jakieś dziwne uprzedzenia do Gabriela, okazał się jednak spoko gościem z zajebistym poczuciem humoru. Gadał jak szalony na każdy temat. Choć my dwaj trzymaliśmy do siebie lekki dystans. Natomiast Bella…. Normalnie ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. Co prawda o projekcie, ale rozmawialiśmy.

Gdzieś tam wewnątrz siebie czułem, że ta bariera zanika. Gruby mur pomiędzy nami, cegła po cegle rozpada się. Powoli, ale się rozpada.

Szukałem potrzebnych informacji w Internecie, gdy w pewnym momencie Bella odłożyła swojego laptopa na stolik i spojrzała groźnie na Gabriela.

– Jesteś martwy! – powiedziała groźnie, a ten uciekł i nawet się za nim kurzyło. Spojrzałem na Bellą, tyle, że jej już nie było. Usłyszeliśmy tylko dzikie warczenie. Zerwaliśmy się wszyscy i wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz, gdzie Bella z Gabrielem walczyli. Na serio walczyli.

– Oni zaraz się pozabijają. – skomentował Jasper, który z uwagą obserwował ich walkę i trafnie określił to co się działo.

– Nie, oni tak przynajmniej raz na dwa tygodnie. – powiedział Phil, który przed chwilą przyszedł. – Wiecie o co poszło?

– Nie, oni nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiali. – wyjaśnił Jazz, gdyż ja większą uwagę poświęcałem temu co się działo na podwórku.

– Oczywiście, że ze sobą rozmawiali, tylko pewnie mentalnie. – _jak to mentalnie?_ Zresztą nie ważne.

Bella z Gabrielem walczyli. Ostro walczyli i co chwilę z ich gardeł wydobywał się dziki charkot. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem mojej ukochanej w takim wydaniu. Dzikość, drapieżność. Wiedziała co robi. Broniła się przed każdym jego uderzeniem i chyba ani razu nie została trafiona, ani nic z tych rzeczy, za to Gabriel otrzymał już parę ciosów, no i też parę razy zęby Belli były przy jego szyi. Jest dobra. Bardzo dobra. I gdyby któryś z nas z nią chciał walczyć, byłoby ciężko.

– Gdybym miał tyle darów co ona, to dla mnie też byłby pikuś. – skomentował Emmet, który przyglądał się temu razem z nami.

– Ale ona w tym momencie nie używa żadnych darów. Nie czyta mu w myślach, nie przewiduje jego ruchów. Walczy tak, jakby nie była posiadaczką żadnego daru. Zazwyczaj tak walczy. – usłyszeliśmy Phila i we trójkę spojrzeliśmy zszokowani na niego.

– Zazwyczaj?

– Jeśli jest jeden na jeden, to nie. Co innego, gdy walczy sama z kilkoma wampirami, no to wtedy musi sobie jakoś radzić.

– Przegrała z nim kiedyś?

– Z nim, nigdy. W ogóle chyba nigdy z nikim nie przegrała.

Stanęli na wprost siebie w każdej chwili gotowi do zaatakowania. Krążyli po kole nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku i warcząc groźnie. Od jej warczenia, aż mi ciarki przechodziły po plecach. W końcu rzuciła się na niego i w ciągu ułamków sekund powaliła na ziemię, a jej zęby znajdowały się milimetry od szyi Gabriela.

– Jeszcze raz powiesz coś takiego, a inaczej sobie pogadamy, jasne? – warknęła mu do ucha.

– Tak! Ja tylko żartowałem.

– Yhy. – mruknęła z ironią.

– Przepraszam. – powiedział skruszony, gdy go już puściła.

– Niech będzie, że ci wybaczam.

– Dzięki, jesteś kochana.

– Taaa… i stanowczo dla ciebie za dobra.

Szli w naszym kierunku obok siebie, gdy Gabriel chwycił ją w pasie i przerzucił sobie przez ramię.

– Ty pieprzony idioto! Puść mnie w tej chwili! – krzyczała i waliła go pięściami po plecach i to był naprawdę zabawny widok. Natomiast Gabriel nic sobie z tego nie robił. – Puszczaj, bo obetnę ci kieszonkowe na najbliższy miesiąc! – zagroziła i to poskutkowało. Chłopak postawił ją na ziemi tuż obok nas. – Phil, a co ty tu robisz? – spytała, gdy go zobaczyła.

– Dostałem zaproszenie na obiad. A czy ja mogę się dowiedzieć o co poszło?

– Później ci powiem. – powiedziała, a potem zwróciła się w kierunku Emmetta, patrząc na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem. – To co Em, jesteś chętny? – spytała, gdyż chodziło mu po głowie chęć zmierzenia się z nią w pojedynku.

– Nie, nie dzisiaj. Może innym razem. – stchórzył i wrócił do domu.

– Co za tchórz! – skomentował Gabriel i to spowodowało, że wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

**ҖҖҖ**

W dziesiątkę siedzieliśmy u nas w jadalni i za sprawą Esme i Gabriela jedliśmy normalny ludzki obiad. I muszę przyznać, że był całkiem dobry, Em jadł już drugą porcję. Na początku trochę czasu minęło zanim ci, którzy nie wiedzieli o darze Gabriela przekonali się do spróbowania, ale teraz było już okej. Towarzyszyła temu luźna rozmowa, no i cały czas Gabriel dogadywał Rosalie. W pewnych momentach nie dało się powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Ja wiem, że Phil nie wyjaśnił wam wszystkiego, co jest ze mną związane. W sumie to wszystkiego raczej nie da się powiedzieć tak od razu. I jeśli macie jakieś pytania, chcecie się czegoś dowiedzieć, to śmiało. Postaram się odpowiedzieć. – powiedziała w pewnej chwili Bella, kończąc rozbawienie wokół. Panowała chwilowa cisza, która odważył się przerwać Emmet.

– Jak to się stało, że jesteś taka?

– Hmm… Trochę trudno mi odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, bo sama za bardzo nie wiem. Zostałam ugryziona przez wampira, a co poszło nie tak, nie mam pojęcia. Można by powiedzieć, że zaszła jakaś mutacja, tak jak u ludzi.

– A jak to jest z tymi darami u ciebie? I ile ich masz? – spytała Alice, która postanowiła zaangażować się w rozmowę, gdyż do tej pory siedziała milcząca, z resztą tak jak ja.

– Z darami u mnie to jest tak, jak tłumaczył wam Phil. Mam ich wiele, ale ile konkretnie, nie mam pojęcia. Na co dzień w ogóle ich nie używam. I też nie jest tak, że mam je „włączone" cały czas, że na przykład słyszę czyjeś myśli 24 godziny na dobę. Można by powiedzieć, że są ona posegregowane w szufladkach z włącznikami on/off. – tłumaczyła, a każde z nas, oczywiście poza Philem i Gabrielem, chłonęło jej słowa. I tak swoją droga, też chciałbym nie słyszeć czyichś myśli 24 godziny na dobę. Byłoby mi wtedy znacznie prościej.

– Phil coś przedtem mówił, że rozmawiałaś mentalnie z Gabrielem. Na jakiej zasadzie? – padło pytanie z ust Jaspera, a na twarzy Belli pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

– Wtedy korzystam z dwóch darów. Czytam myśli Gabriela, a odpowiadam przekazując mu swoje myśli za pomocą daru Phila. Dlatego na przykład na chemii Gabryś znał wszystkie odpowiedzi na pytania tej wredoty.

– Bello, wytłumacz mi proszę, skąd ty go wzięłaś? – zapytała Rosalie, niechętnie wskazując na Gabriela, który siedział obok niej i co chwilę ją zaczepiał.

– Eh, uratowałam życie temu idiocie, a potem za karę spędziłam pięć lat zamknięta w Volterze.

– Tylko nie idiocie, a te pięć lat nie było takie najgorsze. Można było przynajmniej wnerwiać Jane 24 godziny na dobę.

– I zmieniać wystrój zamku raz na miesiąc, bo robiliśmy z niego ruinę, za co Aro miał ochotę nas zabić.

– Zabić to on chciał Jane, a nie nas, to ona zawsze nas prowokowała.

– No niby tak, ale wtedy budżet Volterry znacznie cierpiał.

– Dlatego spędziliśmy tam tylko pięć lat.

– W sumie masz rację.

Bella z Gabrielem zaczęli streszczać ciekawsze momenty ze swojego życia, na dodatek puszczając nam „film" w myślach i nie dało się powstrzymać śmiechu. Niektóre ich przygody były tak śmieszne, że niewiele brakowało, byśmy się turlali ze śmiechu po podłodze. W ciągu tego jednego popołudnia, zrozumiałem, że Gabriel to bardzo dobry przyjaciel Belli, wręcz brat i w sumie miał prawo się na mnie wkurzyć za to, jak ją potraktowałem. Nie dziwię mu się i właściwie mógł mi nakopać. Ma takie prawo.

**ҖҖҖ**

Był już późny wieczór i ich trójka zaczęła zbierać się do domu. Miło było poznać ich bliżej i tyle się dowiedzieć o ich wcześniejszym życiu, które na pewno nie było nudne.

Odprowadzałem wzrokiem Bellę do samochodu, gdy zatrzymała się w pół kroku, obróciła się i podeszła do mnie. Chwyciła moją dłoń i wsadziła w nią coś. Bez patrzenia na to, mogłem stwierdzić, że był to pierścionek. Ten tandetny pierścionek, który kiedyś jej podarowałem.

_Chcę byś ty go miał._

– Bella…

_Oddasz mi go kiedyś._ – usłyszałem jeszcze w swoich myślach, a ona rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, biegnąc w kierunku lasu z zawrotną prędkością, gdyż nie byłem w stanie jej zobaczyć.


	35. Chapter 35

**Cześć! Wiecie, że już niewiele brakuje do końca? ;p**

**Miłego czytania życzę!**

**###**

**Rozdział 35**

**BELLA**

Leżałam pod swoim ukochanym garbusem, majstrując przy nim. Było niedzielne popołudnie, a ja nie miałam, co ze sobą zrobić. Chciałam sobie w spokoju pomyśleć, ale Gabriel łaził za mną cały dzień jak cień i w aktualnej chwili siedział na masce mojego Astonka i brzdękał na swojej gitarze, co chwilę mnie zagadując, co automatycznie uniemożliwiało spokojne myślenie. A przecież miałam o czym myśleć, a raczej o kim. Odkąd opuściłam wczoraj ich dom Edward ciągle był obecny w moich myślach. Wczoraj u Cullenów było okej, ale to jeszcze nie to co kiedyś. Wiele się zmieniło ostatnimi czasy i teraz tak właściwie tylko ode mnie zależało, co z tym zrobię.

– Dobra Gabryś! Mów, co masz mi do powiedzenia, bo mam cię już dość! Od rana za mną łazisz i nie mogę zebrać własnych myśli! – powiedziałam wkurzona, stając na wprost niego.

– Okej! To po pierwsze chciałem ci powiedzieć, że cholernie seksownie wyglądasz ubrudzona smarem z tym kluczem do dokręcania kół w ręku. Jak z jakieś gorącej sesji do magazynu dla panów. Powinnaś mieć tylko trochę mniej ciuszków na sobie.

– Taaa… bikini, koronkę, a najlepiej to w ogóle nic, co nie?

– Dokładnie! – powiedział z ogromnym bananem na twarzy, a mnie jego zachowanie coraz bardziej irytowało.

– A możesz już przejść do sedna sprawy, jeśli w ogóle jakaś sprawa jest.

– Jest. – oznajmił poważniejąc nagle – Chodzi o ciebie i Edwarda, ale zanim cokolwiek powiesz, wysłuchaj mnie.

– Okej.

– Ja wiem, że on cię bardzo skrzywdził. Powinienem mu za to nieźle nakopać, a ty nie powinnaś mu wybaczać, ale widzę jak cierpicie. Przede wszystkim jak ty cierpisz. Kochasz go pomimo wszystko. Brakuje ci go. Śnisz o nim. Mówisz jego imię przez sen. Widzę jak oglądasz wspólne zdjęcia… Wczoraj, gdy oddałaś mu ten tandetny pierścionek i odeszłaś… Bella, on wyglądał, jakby ostatnia nadzieja, której się trzymał, prysła, odeszła. Nie widziałaś tego jak na ciebie od czasu do czasu zerkał. Z miłością, tęsknotą i skruchą w oczach. Nie wiem, być może źle robię, wtrącając się do tego wszystkiego, ale nie mogę już patrzeć jak cierpisz. Chcę byś była szczęśliwa, a najwidoczniej bez niego nie potrafisz. Nie proszę cię o to, byś od razu do niego leciała, krzycząc „Edward! Wybaczam!" Nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu szczerze z nim porozmawiaj o tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko nawzajem. Hmm? – mówił, a ja nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Nie sądziłam, że Gabryś aż tak bardzo…

– Gabryś, ja z nim porozmawiam, tylko najpierw muszę sobie wszystko w głowie poukładać. Ale masz racje. Brakuje mi go strasznie. Widzę go w szkole. Chcę przytulić, pocałować, lecz to jeszcze trochę boli. Ale z każdym dniem coraz mniej… Zrozum, ja nie potrafię ot tak…

– Rozumiem, ale porozmawiasz z nim?

– Yhy. – wymruczałam, a on mnie przytulił. – Będziesz cały brudny!

– Trudno. I tak nie lubię tej koszulki. Będę jechać do miasta, chcesz coś?

– Hmm… Mam ochotę na niezdrowe jedzenie. Wiesz, co lubię, więc liczę na ciebie.

– Nie ma sprawy. I wiesz, co? Mam ochotę na seks.

– Hehe, idź do Jessiki albo Lauren. Jestem pewna, że one są chętne.

– Jessika chyba już nie, po tym, jaki numer wykręciłem jej ostatnio.

– W sumie się nie dziwię. Ale wiesz, i tak długo wytrzymałeś jak na ciebie. – pochwaliłam go i oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

**ҖҖҖ**

Spojrzałam na swój telefon rozważając szybko w głowie wszystkie za i przeciw, aż w końcu nie zastanawiając się dłużej wzięłam go do ręki i wykręciłam numer, który już wielokrotnie wcześniej chciałam wykręcić, ale wtedy było jeszcze za wcześnie Zaczekałam parę sekund na połączenie, aż w końcu usłyszałam tak dobrze znany mi głos.

– Tak?

– Cześć Edward. – zaczęłam nieśmiało. Kiedyś bez problemu zaczęłabym z nim rozmowę. Ale kiedyś to było kiedyś. Teraz za wiele się między nami wydarzyło.

– Bella? – spytał nie dowierzając łagodnym głosem.

– Tak. Edward, dzwonię po to, by… chciałabym się spotkać i porozmawiać.

– Jasne. Powiedz tylko gdzie i kiedy. Ja się dostosuję.

– Powiedzmy, że za pół godziny. Ja muszę jeszcze wziąć prysznic, bo grzebałam w samochodzie i jestem cała brudna. Może być?

– Pewnie. Na plaży?

_Plaża – wspomnienia._

– Na plaży. To w takim razie do zobaczenia.

– Bella!

– Tak?

– Cieszę się, że zadzwoniłaś. – usłyszałam w słuchawce, a kąciki moich ust delikatnie powędrowały ku górze.

– Do zobaczenia. – pożegnałam się z nim i rozłączyłam, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrobiłam. Cóż, stało się i nie ma odwrotu.

**ҖҖҖ**

Siedziałam na plaży, patrząc na zachodzące Słońce. Przyszłam trochę za wcześnie, ale przynajmniej miałam chwilę na przemyślenia. Co ja mu właściwie powiem? Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a Edward usiadł obok mnie i resztki Słońca spowodowały, że zaczął się mienić.

– Cześć. – przywitał się, w rękach obracając krwisto czerwoną różę.

– Hej. Nie oberwałeś kolców. – powiedziałam z lekkim rozbawieniem wskazując na kwiat.

– Stwierdziłem, że obrywanie kolców nie jest już potrzebne, bo nic sobie nie zrobisz. Jest dla ciebie.

– Dziękuję. – powiedziałam posyłając mu niepewny uśmiech.

– Za to ty się mienisz.

– Tak wyszło, ale spójrz. – powiedziałam i wyciągnęłam dłoń przed siebie, uruchamiając właściwy dar. – Już się nie mienię.

– Dar?

– Yhy. Wyciągnij dłoń. – poprosiłam i wykonał moje polecenie, a po chwili i on przestał się mienić.

Między nami nastała chwila milczenie i chyba oboje staraliśmy się pozbierać myśli. Potrzebne nam było tę parę sekund ciszy.

– Edward, chcę, żebyś wiedział, iż to, że chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, nie oznacza, że… że między nami już wszystko będzie okej. Ja potrzebuję jeszcze trochę czasu.

– Rozumiem i wiedz, że będę czekał tyle ile będzie trzeba. Bello… kocham cię, a to co powiedziałem ci wtedy, to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Wtedy wydawało mi się właściwe, byśmy się rozstali, bo bycie ze mną, oznaczało dla ciebie życie w niebezpieczeństwie. Gdybym powiedział ci, że nie możemy być razem, nie pozwoliłabyś mi odejść. Ale patrząc teraz na to, co się kiedyś wydarzyło, chyba tak właśnie powinienem postąpić, a nie mówiąc ci te wszystkie okropne słowa. Żałuje tego, co zrobiłem. Skrzywdziłem się bardzo, ale też skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nie jesteś człowiekiem. – mówił, a skrucha, szczerość i ból był słyszalny w jego głosie. Żałował, wiem to.

– Edward, ja rozumiem, że możesz mieć do mnie żal o to, że nie powiedziałam ci prawdy, ale nie mogłam. Wiesz o tym. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie spawy, jak błagałam Ara o to, by mi pozwolił. Ale się nie zgodził. Po części go rozumiem, bał się. Nie rozumiał też, co nas łączy. Muszę być mu posłuszna. Nie mam innego wyboru. I… i przepraszam, za to, co ci powiedziałam po powrocie z Włoch, ja…

– Miałaś prawo to powiedzieć. To ja powinienem cały czas cię przepraszać, błagać na kolanach o wybaczenie, ale wiem, że to tylko słowa, gesty i nie mają one większego znaczenia dla twojego zranionego serca. Ono potrzebuje czasu, a ja będę czekać. – wyznał i nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. W jego oczach widziałam miłość, ale też ból.

Miedzy nami zapadła cisza. Wsłuchiwaliśmy się w odgłosy natury, podziwiając słońce kryjące się za horyzontem. Z jednej strony romantycznie, ale z drugiej… Cieszyłam się, że rozumiał i dał mi czas.

– Wiesz, jakoś cały czas trudno mi uwierzyć, że jesteś ode mnie starsza i to na dodatek trochę sporo, nie mówiąc już o reszcie.

– Przeszkadza ci to?

– Nie, wcale. Tylko dziwnie tak jakoś, bo zawsze myślałem, że to ja jestem starszy. Ile tak właściwie masz lat?

– Zostałam zmieniona zaraz po dziewiętnastych urodzinach i teraz mam sto dwadzieścia dziewięć. Ale czy to ważne. Tak szczerze powiedziawszy, to wolałabym wtedy umrzeć, niż spędzić wieczność w jednym, nie starzejącym się ciele. Nieśmiertelność pozbawiła mnie zbyt wielu rzeczy, bym była z niej zadowolona w 100%. – wyznałam lekko łamiącym się głosem, ale nie potrafiłam inaczej o tym mówić. Z kolei Edward patrzył na mnie uważnie, a w jego oczach widziałam chęć pocieszenia mnie, przytulenia, lecz tego nie zrobił.

– Czego pragniesz?

– Tego samego, co Rosalie. To dlatego tak bardzo się ze sobą zżyłyśmy. Wiedziałyśmy, co czuje ta druga. Wyznałam jej, że nie mogę mieć dzieci, a ona tak po prostu przy mnie była. Razem jeździłyśmy do domu dziecka, zaprzyjaźniając się z maluchami, a gdy wyjechała… Tom płakał za nią, tęsknił, miałam do niej trochę żal o to, ale… Dziecko, mała kruszynka. To jest to, czego pragnę i nigdy nie będzie mi dane. – otworzyłam się przed nim, a pojedyncza łza spłynęła po moim policzku.

Edward zagarnął mnie w swoje ramiona, głaszcząc po plecach i czekając, aż się uspokoję. Po prostu był przy mnie. Byłam mu w tej chwili za to wdzięczna, bo bardzo tego potrzebowałam.

– Ja już pójdę. – powiedziałam w końcu i wyswobodziłam się z jego ramion.

– Mogę cię odprowadzić?

– Chciałam jeszcze zapolować, a poza tym i tak jestem szybsza od ciebie.

– Zawsze możesz zwolnić tempo. Ale rozumiem.

– To w takim razie do zobaczenia jutro.

– Do zobaczenia. – pożegnaliśmy się i pobiegłam w kierunku lasu.

Zaczęłam nabierać prędkości, mijając instynktownie wszelkie przeszkody. Rozmowa z Edwardem dała mi wiele do myślenia i utwierdziła w tym, że mnie kocha.

Zapolowałam już i teraz włóczyłam, się bez celu po lesie. Nie miałam nic do roboty w domu, a też za bardzo nie miałam ochoty wracać.

_Bella._ – usłyszałam w głowie niemal zrozpaczony głos Edwarda i automatycznie zaniepokojona zajrzałam do jego myśli i to nie był za ciekawy widok. Walczył z trzema nowonarodzonymi wampirami i niezbyt sobie radził.

_Zaraz będę._ – przekazałam mu w myślach i pognałam w jego kierunku. Skąd wzięli się tutaj nowonarodzeni?

Wypadłam z miedzy drzew od razu atakując jednego z wampirów i jak najszybciej chciałam pozbawić go życia, z kolei Edward próbował poradzić sobie z dwójką, ale mu to nie szło. W miarę szybko rozczłonkowałam wampira i zamierzałam podpalić jego szczątki, gdy zobaczyłam jednego z wampirów wgryzającego się w szyję Edwarda.

– Edward! – głośny okrzyk przerażenia wydobył się z mojego gardła. Dopadłam tego nowonarodzonego jak najszybciej go zabijając. Trzeci uciekł, a Edward leżał na ziemi, z bólem wypisanym na twarzy. Uklękłam przy nim, biorąc jego twarz w dłonie.

– Edward, co się dzieje?! – spytałam przerażona – Słyszysz?!

– Jad. – powiedział ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

– Cholera jasna! – wymsknęło mi się, gdy przyjrzałam się uważniej ugryzieniu. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej.

Pomogłam mu wstać i mimo jego protestów, wzięłam go na ręce i pobiegłam w stronę domu Cullenów. Wiedziałam, że najbliższe godziny, to będą dla niego męki. Przeklęci nowonarodzeni.

Wbiegłam do domu Cullenów, kładąc go na kanapie w salonie i wołając Carlisla. Rosalie, Esme, Emmet i Carlisle patrzyli to na mnie, to na niego, chcąc zrozumieć.

– Bello, co się stało? – spytał przejęty Carlisle, podchodząc do mnie.

– Nowonarodzeni go zaatakowali, a jeden z nich go ugryzł. – tłumaczyłam zdenerwowana, cały czas patrząc na Edwarda.

– Ale jad nie powinien wywołać takiej reakcji.

– Ale niektóre wampiry maja jeszcze w jadzie zawartość w pewnym sensie trucizny, która obezwładnia ich ofiary na kilka godzin. Ten, co go ugryzł, najwidoczniej musiał ją posiadać. Edward powinien teraz spać do rana, ale miejcie na niego oko. Ja muszę jeszcze przeczesać las, bo jeden mi uciekł. – tłumaczyłam, a oni patrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

– Ilu ich było? – zapytał Carlisle, gdyż reszta chyba cały czas była w szoku.

– Trzech. Dwóch udało mi się zabić. Trzeciego trzeba jeszcze poszukać.

– Emmet, pomożesz jej.

– Ja też idę. – wtrąciła się Rosalie.

– Nie ma mowy. Jeszcze wam się coś stanie. Dam sobie radę sama.

– Bello, daj sobie pomóc. – odezwała się Esme. – I tak już wiele zrobiłaś.

– Dobrze. W takim razie chodźmy. Szkoda czasu. – ponagliłam ich i zmierzałam już do wyjścia, gdy usłyszałam głos Esme.

– Bello, dziękuję ci, że mu pomogłaś.

– Nie wiem… nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby coś mu się stało. – wyznałam, jeszcze raz na niego spoglądając i opuściłam dom Cullenów.

**ҖҖҖ**

Przeczesaliśmy we trójkę las, ale nie było ani śladu wampira. Zapach się urywał, albo po prostu giną. Jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Wracając już ledwo się trzymałam, a gdy przekroczyłam próg domu, łzy popłynęły po moich policzkach.

– Boże! Izuś, co się stało? – spytał Gabryś, który widząc w jakim jestem stanie, od razu do mnie podszedł i mnie przytulił.

– Nowonarodzeni prawie zabili Edwarda.


End file.
